Libertades
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Esto es un Omegaverso y por consiguiente Slash Damian se prepara para una misión sin saber que ésta es la clase de ocasion en que un segundo te cambia la vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

OMEGAVERSE BATMAN

Damián olfateo el aire viciado de la ciudad. El olor de la mierda y los orines, impregnaban las lozas de piedra y corrían libres por los charquillos de agua sucia con los que los drogadictos diluían sus toxinas para poder inyectarse un poco de felicidad.

Sus pies descalzos, tocaban de puntitas, caminando, dando saltitos para evitar estar en pleno contacto con la podredumbre. Desnudo y hambriento como la casa Ducan lo dejo para agarrar al primer hombre que le quisiera.

Un castigo por no dejarse montar en la última fiesta que Ducan patrocino a un millonario que gustaba de contratar omegas en pleno celo para violarles sobre un escenario.

-Si no quieres abrirte de piernas dentro de "Kitty", hazlo en las calles. Regresa antes de que el sida te mate ó te destajen, mira que tu carita no puede desperdiciarse.

Fue comprado por Ducan. Llego a los muelles metido en una caja, junto con otros omegas y alfas, atados o demasiado asustados como para levantarse de su esquinita, apretujada por muchos otros cuerpos que buscaban consuelo. Les trasladaron por el agua, sin darles comida. Tenían sólo un cubo para guardar sus necesidades, lo que enmierdaba el aire y lo hacía irrespirable... Pero, horas después, desfilaban con sus harapos, con su suciedad para los tratantes de blancas que los montaban en otro camión para llevarlos por la ciudad sin tener que sobornar a más policías de lo necesario.

Damián soplo sobre sus manos, tratando de calentarse las puntas de los dedos, a los que ya no sentía. Su desnudes no era algo que le importara, así que no hacia amago por cubrirse.

Sus pies estaban reventados por los múltiples azotes que Ducan le dio. Maldecía por haberlos dejado en carne viva.

Las luces de los faros de un auto pasaron una vez más sobre su figura, lamiéndole las pocas curvas de su magro y fino cuerpo. El motor hizo un sonido, desacelerando su marcha, estacionándose enfrente de Damián. Abriéndole la puerta.

La puerta del sino endemoniado que cubría a muchos niños cada noche en Gotica.

Damián se odio cuando dio su primer paso, tragando el magro y asqueroso sabor del miedo. Tocando el calor que desprendía el asiento de cuero... Una mala tapicería si se quería para una revolcada, donde la sangre y los fluidos serían los invitados de honor. Su perfumado cuerpo contrasto con la loción del hombre, un gel fresco y amanerado, que trago su huella de feromonas natural; Damián casi podía ver las hormonas peleando entre ambos, luchando para no ser controlado... Gimiendo en su cabeza para no mostrarle el cuello al Alfa que le veía con hambre y burla.

Dominancia... La dominancia a la que todos los hijos de Gótica desamparados se veían atravesar cada noche, por causa de malos padres o de no tener a ninguno. De niños que lloraban y rogaban por clientes que no les matasen, que no les rompieran antes de su último turno y todo por querer tener algo más que una mala chaqueta roída y un lugarcito con las ratas debajo de un puente.

La puerta se cerró y pudo respirar.

-Ten - Le dio un largo abrigo, de lana. Y Damián pensó en el animal que se le desnudo como hicieron con él, para darle con sus cuerpo o parte de él, calor y satisfacción a un ser humano.. Más precisamente a un hombre - Si Bruce te ve, me mata.

-Tt - Damián cogió la tela, se la puso y se quedo viendo la ventana de Katty. Salía por ahora, pero volvería.- ¿Le pasó algo a Grayson?.

-Está en celo - Damián lo comprendió. Era una putada ser omega y vigilante. Los maniacos y delincuentes no se paraban porque uno oliera rico, tuviera contracciones dolorosas y chorreara como una puta golosa... Todo lo contrario, los cabrones aprovechaban. - Papi murciélago no iba a dejarlo salir. Ni por ti. ¿Y? -Pregunto de mala gana... Quería entregar al enano a su padre, que Damian tuviera un abrazo y un confort. Damián estaba siendo cruel consigo mismo, demasiado, más de lo que normalmente era.

-¿Y? - Se carcajeo - No seas imbécil, Tood. - Jason suspiro. No porque hubiera regresado a vivir a la mansión, los hermanos se llevaban bien.- Drake me dejo en Turquía. Él se encargara de ver los detalles de los reclutamientos. Después se me unirá. El siguiente embarco es en quince días. El viaje dura tres días. Pésimas condiciones. Cuatro de los niños que viajaban en mi paquete, murieron por enfermedad. Uno más fue el bocadillo de los comerciantes y otro, él.. - Jason notó el temblor que le invadía. Comprendía. Ya lo sabía. Damián no estaba listo para tratar con trata de blanca infantil, con niños como él.. Ni siquiera él mismo tenía el estomago para quedarse tranquilo y no echar la operación encubierta a perder - Era un bebé... Tres años y, ellos... Tood, yo caminaba por carbones para esa edad y nunca lo pedí... Así que dime, ¡Dímelo, Tood! ¡¿Dime porque no podemos matar a esta escoria?! Ellos tampoco lo pedirán, y no será diferente a lo que nos han sometido a nosotros.- Jason asintió - Dolor, dolor, dolor y más dolor. Castigos, azotes y quemaduras... Nuestros huesos rotos por salvar a esta escoria. Nosotros rotos...

-Sabes cómo funcionan las cosas, Dami.- Damián asintió. Justicia, no venganza. Su padre era muy amable, el protagonista correcto para la tragedia... Y aún parecía no entenderlo - Tienes que regresar.

-Asegúrate de mandar a los idiotas - Remarco. No quería tener que pasar por otras manos. Ya era suficiente tener que fingir ser un niñito indefenso entre tanto pedófilo.- Hoy me levantan el castigo. Mañana me exhibirán en la jaula... Y más les vale que sean ustedes quienes me compren, o aparecerá un cadáver antes de tiempo.

-Bien... Enano, siento esto.

-Son cosas que se tienen que hacer, Tood. Pero, claro, un plebeyo no sabría las responsabilidades del heredero de la liga de asesinos. Mi gremio me preparo para soportar lo que se tuviera que hacer. - Jason no corrigió una sola palabra. Cuando estuvo con la susodicha liga tras su zambullida en el pozo de Lázaro, veía a Damián y su entrenamiento bestial. Agradecía no haber cruzado puños con él. No hubiera tolerado meterle una paliza a ese pequeño que levantaba su mentón, todo arrogancia y temor. Soportando las palabras de su madre megalómana, la disciplina de Ras Al´guhl y los intentos de asesinato de todos. - Termina rápido.

Jason se trago el suspiro.

Le reventó la nariz a Damián, soltando un puñetazo que le hizo crujir los nudillos, ya pelados y resentidos por patearle el trasero a unos vándalos cualesquiera. Le abrió una ceja y le mordió el mentón, con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo marcado, más no para romperle la piel. Ya eran convincentes las marcas de apareamiento.

El principito Wayne respiro hondo. Repitiéndose que todo era parte del plan, que Tood era su aliado, su hermano... Obligado, sí, pero era un Alfa al que le podía confiar su vida ciegamente y no era un Alfa que, aprovechándose de su voz y presencia, le buscaba para romperle en medio de las caballerizas del palacio Al´guhl.

 _"_ _Miedo, largo de mi cuerpo_ _"_

 _"_ _Madre, fuera de mi cabeza_ _"_

-Esto es un material parecido al semen, simula la textura, el olor y el color - Explico incomodo. Dándole el frasco que Tim preparara para la misión. Prefería que Damián se encargara - Úsalo como te convenga.

-Cien por ciento sintético, espero.

-Así es.

El auto se paro justo en donde recogieron a Damián y Alfred se asomo por la ventana que permaneció cerrada por respeto, para poder despedirse de manera correcta. Alfred no quería incomodar más de lo necesario a su joven amo.

El anciano seguía siendo el Beta que les cuidaba desde que su padre le heredara el puesto, por dejarlo dicho de alguna forma. Las canas se le asomaban a los costados del negro cabello... Damían seguía preguntándose porque todos los varones en la mansión o en la familia tenían el cabello negro y sus parejas, se desvivían en un rojo deslumbrante o un marrillo vibrante.

La oscuridad siempre atraía a la luz.

-Pennyworth... Te encargo que cuides de mi padre.

-Siempre, amo Damian, siempre.

La puerta volvió a abrirse de par en par, para que Jason empujara con la mínima de violencia de la que era capaz de emplear a su hermano, para que cayera de cara en el asfalto, tosiendo y escupiendo la sustancia. Sangrando y dramatizando.

Le arrojo el dinero.

Billetes que bailaron suaves, alejándose por la corriente del aire.

Jason se dijo a si mismo que de no haber sido por Batman, no hubiera durado vivo lo suficiente para sentir piedad y empatía. No era a Damian al que empujaba a la locura y la violencia, sino, más bien, era a él mismo, de pequeño. Un mocoso asustado que se sentía extraño en su propio planeta.

Le susurro un _"_ _Cuídate_ " que supo no fue escuchado al cerrar la puerta. Al mirar por el cristal polarizado trasero, Jason se fijo el cómo levantaban en vilo por el cabello a Damian, y le cargaban para meterlo a Kitty. Pudo escuchar las burlas acerca de su "estado" y de la buena mamada que tuvo que dar.

-Cuando esto acabe, les cortare las manos - Aseguro - Tranquilo, Al. El código de mi padre puede ser más cruel que el mío. No asesinar... Pero, mutilar está permitido. Castigar es permitido. Atormentar es lo correcto y el compartir nuestro miedo, a sido la única razón de mantenernos cuerdos.

-No seré yo quien le diga algo al amo Bruce, amo Jason.


	2. Aquí comienza todo

Hola, hola, espero que hoy no tengan una enorme resaca pero si muchos buenos recuerdos para compartir durante una vida entera.

Estoy con nuevas actualizaciones para comenzar el año y con muchos ánimos. Espero que esto sea de su agrado. Vengo con la advertencia de que quizá, el capítulo sea un poco duro para algunos sensibles… pero no creo, en fin…. A leer!

CAPITULO UNO: AQUÍ COMIENZA TODO.

La mansión Wayne nunca era un sitio tranquilo. Quizá era el lugar de los pudientes más animado de Gótica. Mientras que otras familias se enorgullecían de colgar en una habitación o en la sala de bienvenida los muchos trofeos que su familia ganaba en la escuela, en los reconocimientos u otras sandeces, los Wayne homenajeaban a los padres de Bruce, que al fin y al cabo habían creado con su muerte al mayor símbolo de Gotica.

Bruce imaginaba constantemente el colgar las medallas que Dick ganaba en las competencias de ciencias en sus tiempos de estudiante, o de Jason que era un erudito para las competencias en deportes.. Pero Tim, Tim les ganaba a los dos... Y Damian les mostraba sus muchos diplomas... Pero si existiera un sólo premio que quisiera colgar, ese era el del silencio.

Sus hijos se peleaban a la mitad de la sala.

Se daban buenos puñetazos, se soltaban patadas, rodaban y en algunos momentos se formaban equipos para luego ser uno todos contra todos.

-No hay nada como llegar a casa.- Suspiro.

-Así es, señor.- Alfred le recogió el saco y fue a guardarlo para lavandería.- Los jóvenes amos han estado así desde medio día.

-¿Y ahora porque?.

-El amo Jason trajo una compañera para pasar el celo, la señorita no fue muy discreta al salir de la habitación este día. Sin ducharse, se paseó por los pasillos, intentando hallar la cocina por si misma. Ella aún parecía receptiva, así que mando una ola de feromonas por toda la mansión, incluso Titus enloqueció por la lujuria. El señorito Damian, se sintió amenazado en su propia casa por tal descaro, así que se levantó de su cama para sacar por sí mismo a la _indeseable zorra_ como bien dijo, pero Tim salió para hacer lo mismo, porque él tenía de visita al joven Conner, que estaba en el mismo estado de excitación que Titus, pero a diferencia del perro que encontró un rápido consuelo en Alfred - Bruce no dejo pasar el leve sonrojo que su mayordomo sintió al mencionar su nombre en un cruce ínter especie. Pero por respeto al hombre, tuvo la decencia de girarse a sus vástagos, que ya iban por la sexta lámpara rota - Conner tuvo que salir volando.

-¿Por qué estaba el hijo de Clark, aquí, en la habitación de mi hijo?

-Cosa de Titanes, señor.

Bruce no se creía nada de eso.

Tim gustaba de Conner y pese a que ninguno de los dos se había tomado la preocupación de marcarse, se celaban de una manera que era ridícula. Aun eran jóvenes, y la estupidez era parte de la vida.

Vaya consuelo.

-La mujer al saber que el amito Dick era el único en la cocina, no le importo que fuera Omega y no estuviera en celo, prácticamente se le echo encima. El señorito Damian, ofuscado de nuevo y ofendido, y el amo Tim que estaba por la misma acera, se le echaron encima, intentando marcarle la cara por haber arrojado a su hermano mayor al suelo. No importa lo que digan, amo Bruce, los niños quieren y protegen mucho a su hermano mayor.

Bruce lo comprendía. Sabía que no era el mejor padre del mundo ¡Dios! Que había dejado morir a Jason, luego a Damian... sin mencionar que dejo que torturaran a Tim y a Dick una infinidad de veces. Por lo que, cuando creía que Gotica era su única preocupación y todo lo demás podía esperar, era Dick el que atendía a sus hermanos, asesorándolos y calmándolos. Era un Aba para Damian, el modelo de Jason y Tim.

Y Dick era el más amable de los cuatro, el que pese a su edad, mantenía una inocencia traviesa e infantil. Un lujo que ninguno de los otros logro mantener y que al parecer, los tres en un acuerdo tácito y silencioso, pactaron por conservarlo lo más que sus vidas de vigilantes nocturnos se los permitieran.

Dick había perdido a sus padres, sí.. Pero nunca tuvo que mendigar en las calles, dormir a la intemperie con el miedo de no volver a despertar por el condenado frío que congelaba a Gotica, ó tener que apostar por salvar el pellejo un día más... Ni asesinar para seguir penando. Bruce entendía lo que sus hijos hacían y porque lo hacían.

-¿Y Jason se enojó porque echaron a su amiguita?

-No, El amo Jason se enojó porque la sacaran sin que él pudiera darle una patada. A partir de allí, se comenzaron a echarse en cara los compañeros de celo... De todos, donde incluso salió que el Amo Damian, ha compartido su lecho con anterioridad y discreción.

¡¿Su hijo de Doce años, que?!

¡¿Qué?!

-QUIETOS - Ordeno. De inmediato los chicos dejaron de pelear entre sí para formarse en posición de firmes frente a su padre. De cualquier manera, la pelea nadie la ganaría - Tenemos trabajo. Cenaremos y partiremos.

Bruce no quería saber nada más.

-No hay manera de comprobar sus rutas, Batman - Dijo Gordon. Explicando el caso de Trata de Blanca que Mastyni Ducan formara desde hacía años - Lo único que tenemos es a un omega medio loco encerrado en Arkham, que en medio de terapia regresiva, dijo su experiencia. Pero como aún era muy pequeño cuando lo vendieron, no sabe reconocer los sitios.. Sólo sabe que comenzaron en Turquía y sólo habla de esto durante el trance, una vez que despierta de la hipnosis, es como si nunca hubiera sido un pedazo de carne más vendido y ultrajado. Su testimonio es inválido.

-La burocracia es un estorbo - Chasqueo Tood. Recargado en la pared más alejada de todos, sumido en las sombras, detrás de Tim, cuidando que nadie les fuera a saltar encima.

-Mastyni Ducan es un hombre de intachable reputación, Red Hood - Explico Nightwing - No hay forma de vincularlo, pero no hay crimen perfecto. Tuvo que cometer errores, tiene que dejar rastro.

-Batman, Red Robin y yo, podemos ir a Turquía. Investigaremos primero. - Dijo Robin mientras revisaba las últimas imágenes de este joven. De la edad de Dick, para ser más precisos.

Jim Gordon aun no se acostumbraba a ver a la Batifamilia unida. Es decir, los conocía, el baticlan era popular en Gotica, con las chicas y los jovencitos, un total muy numeroso que usaban la insignia del murciélago para causar terror en las noches... Pero, a excepción de las contadas ocasiones en las que tuvieron que trabajar juntos por la destrucción masiva a la ciudad, no esperaba verlos así, como lo que sabía eran, una familia maldita.

Una maldita familia que ¡joder! Le causaban pánico. Él los había visto a todos desfilar con el traje de Robin, se sentía viejo.

Claro, que cuando los conoció, el único que no le dio un infarto fue Red Hood... Esperaba que Robin fuera un Alfa, no un omega (Como lo eran tres de ellos), que si resulto ser y que estreno su gran noche embutido en unos apretados pantaloncitos más parecidos a trusas verdes que el omega número uno usó durante su carrera con Batman... Gracias al cielo que el Alfa lo cambio rápidamente por pantalones más acorde a lo que se esperaba en un Alfa, niño o no. No discriminaba a nadie... No, ya que su hija era una omega fuerte, no se trataba de eso, pero Barbara no saltaba por ahí en leotardos sobre los techos rompiéndoles el alma a los ladrones, no... Su hija era una omega que se resguardaba. Batman no podía culparle por que le mirase mal...

A todo esto.. ¿Batman que era? ¿Un Beta, un Omega, un Alfa? Ninguna noche falto a patrullar... No desprendía olor ninguno... Una cosa seguramente bien cuidada.

-No...

-Batman - Volvió a insistir Robin - Sólo se llevan a niños. Omegas. Huérfanos. De todos, yo soy el que calza con la descripción. Puedo hacerlo.

-No.

Los hermanos se vieron indecisos.

-No te mandaremos al infierno - Dijo Red Robin.

-Yo vengo de allá, nací en el infierno oscuro y crecí con sus llamas. Me alimentaron... Me amantaron en los ácidos. Unos pobres idiotas no me harán extrañar el sitio de donde salí. Ni se acercaran.

Tomo unos cuantos argumentos más para que su padre aceptara dejarlo ir de infiltrado. No era nada que no hicieran con anterioridad. Dick había entrado a Arkham como el Joker, y así, sucesivamente. Él no era menos que sus hermanos y podía hacerlo.

Podía estar colgado de brazos dentro de una jaula, siendo exhibido para que los clientes le tocaran las piernas, amasaran sus glúteos y jalaran de vez en cuando su dormido pene. No había manera de que el ambiente le dejara disfrutar de vez en cuando un toque bien dado, de algún bastardo que por lo menos no era tan vil.

Le habían es polveado la piel con polvos de oro, colocándole una máscara para resaltar sus ojos verdes, delineados y filosos.

-Un nuevo muñeco - Damian anoto lo dicho. Nunca se sabía cuándo las claves estaban en las palabras o simplemente era que le recordaban al muñequero. Cual fuera, nunca olvidaría la paternalista voz, que con la fusta en mano le separo más las piernas, sobando sus testículos para que los espectadores se decidieran a ofertar por el primer turno de la noche.

 _"_ _Tt, maldita escoria._ _"_

 _-_ Un novato, un turco muy bonito _-_ _"_ _Tt, árabe, soy árabe. ¿De dónde me ve lo turco?_ _"_ \- les aseguro que aquí abajo - Contorneo la máscara - Hay un rostro de gitano - _"_ _Nuevamente, este estúpido no distingue. Grayson si que es una belleza gitana_ _"_ _\- ¿_ Quién quiere distorsionarlo y mirarlo? -El fuete le marco la cadera. Zizeo. El maltrato era innecesario. Esto parecía más la arena del coliseo que una venta de sexo - Y en este angelical cuerpo, reside lo impío de los gotamitas. Esa sangre perversa y lujuriosa - _"_ _Si, Tood es un lujurioso_ _"_ _-_ Esos brazos le rodearon por la cintura y apretaron cerca, muy cerca de su pelvis, le lamió la oreja y se restregó sobre su espalda, obligando a su instinto a gemir porque lo dejara tranquilo, lo que a la multitud enardeció - Lo mejor de este gatito, es que es un salvaje indomable, un purasangre que requiere tiempo y una dosis de aceleradores - Damian tembló por vez primera. No veía a nadie del equipo y de ninguna manera le inyectarían esa mierda para que moviera el culo para cualquier bastardo - Ya se cerraron los boletos. Para los que han quedado afuera, les invito a seguir tratando de conseguir un pedazo de este pajarito.

Damian sintió que algo estaba mal.

Hasta el día de hoy, había sido el Turco... El zorro turco, para ser más precisos.

Miro hasta una esquina, donde un brillo fuera de lugar, un láser, le azuzo directo a la córnea, para ver a una mujer. Una Alfa que le sonreía con todos los dientes. Que le mostraba un batarang entre sus cuidadas uñas.

¡Al diablo!.

La misión estaba arruinada.

Así como su visión.

¡No podía gritar!

No se podía mover... Colgaba en peso muerto.

¡Le atraparon!

-Hoy jugaremos a algo nuevo.

Era un tonto, un estúpido y descuidado. Un imbécil por no ver las señales, por no estar atento. Fue descuidado y confiado.

Tenía que saber que no era el Kytti. Que estos clientes no se veían como los habituales, estos eran hombres curtidos en armas y violencia, en asesinatos. Que las copas que viajaban entre camareros fueron sustituidas por licor fuerte, y no eran frufrus afrutados.

Los habían descubierto.

Ese tipo arrojo al piso la jeringa con la que le habían inyectado.

-El número uno, pase por favor - El sujeto se le figuro a un asesino del gremio. Fuerte y exudando un olor de animal salvaje. Seguramente un metahumano alfa que estaba ahí por órdenes de alguien que sabía quién era. Bien, al parecer sólo unos cuantos le identificaban como Robin - ¿Qué querrá hacer?

Las sogas mordieron sus muñecas, sangrándole. Soportando su peso, aumentando la presión sobre las articulaciones de los hombros. Odiaba su cuerpo humano, los limites que tenía a causa de su edad, por su sexo, por su herencia... Odiaba estar atrapado, odió confiar en esos tontos, en esos tontos que ahora le preocupaban.

¿Estarían bien?.

Damian se obligó a saber que no era la primera vez que le rompían en contra de su voluntad. Pues, en anteriores celos, había ido en contra de su intención aparearse, simplemente el ardor era demasiado para controlarlo y terminaba follando con plebeyos despreciables dentro del gremio que en sus mejores momentos veían las oportunidades para asesinarle días sí y noches también. La diferencia era esa, esa precisamente: Aun cuando se revolcaba en el suelo, chorreando y pulsando por un pene duro y estocadas profundas y contaminantes, estaba en celo, en calor... No ciento por ciento en seco.

Sin una lubricación previa.

Sin la necesidad de gemir.

Sin la embestidura del consuelo de la biología natural.

Por vez primera, se sintió sucio por lo que pasaría.

El asesino, jaló del negro cabello de Damian, obligándole a levantar el mentón para que viera el techo.

Su garganta, tirante y expuesta provoco salivaciones en todos, Damian trago duro.

Se negaba a dejar salir su frustración. Ya era suficiente con lo que iban a llevarse de él, no podía permitir más que eso. Su abuelo le enseño a enfrentar situaciones como estas y su padre, le demostraba que era incorrumpible, que sin importar lo que pasase, Batman se quedaría demostrando que no era humano.

Él no sería menos.

-Sé bueno, niño. Tengamos diversión.

Damian fue abierto, expuesto. Sus manos fueron sujetadas sobre un largo bastón, por debajo de sus brazos echados hacia atrás y sus piernas, amarradas a cada extremo con una soga que le quemaba los tobillos, bien sujetada al mismo bastón.

Quedo suspendido y amordazado.

La cadena que lo alzaba desde el techo, lo subió un poco más, para que quedara a la altura correcta de la pelvis de ése asesino.

Sabía lo que vendría.

Un largo zumbido en sus oídos le hizo cerrar los ojos, un pequeño aviso ante las manos que le separaban los glúteos, exponiendo su entrada cerrada, apretada, en completa negación a lo que Damian no toleraba... ¡Oh! Porque fuera de la temporada de celo, para Damian el sexo era un intercambio de fluidos obligatorio.

Sintió el ardor característico, el empuje necesario y la respiración pudriéndole la piel. Trato de ahogar el sollozo que se le vino desde la garganta, su cuerpo buscando un alivio que no llegaría por toda la noche.. O quizá, cuando terminaran con él, , le degollarían y colgarían en el centro de Gotica para dejarle un mensaje a su padre.

El embiste intento romperlo, quedarse en su cuerpo, sin conseguirlo. El sujeto volvió a agarrar un vaivén, afuera y adentro, consiguiendo meterse cada vez más en él con violencia, aprovechando la precaria lubricación que el rojo le brindaba. Las gotas mojaban sus botas y salpicaba su cadera, manchando la piel rosada de Damian que se estremecía a cada segundo de sentirlo profundo, de saborearlo en su estómago.

La mano desconocida fue directo a su pene, halando y sobando. Deteniéndose en la cabeza seca, haciéndole doler por la violencia con la que marcaba un ritmo dispar con las estocadas que por momentos le obligaban a llorar.

Damian se mordió los labios.

Negándose a pedir ayuda... Estaba demasiado preocupado, por él y por sus compañeros.

¡¿Qué demonios pasaría luego de esto?!

¡¿Cómo los descubrieron?!

Otro de los hombres, el número dos, se sumó a la diversión. Le lamió los pezones, halándolos, mordiéndolos, susurrando sandeces de las que su mareada cabeza era incapaz de procesar como las maldiciones y vejaciones que eran. Sobaba sus caderas, besaba su cuello, repartía traviesos mordisquitos sangrantes por aquí y por allá, muy cerca de su cuello, muy íntimo, como burlándose del acto de apareamiento que los omegas tenían, diciéndole que si le placía la gana, lo marcaría para que jamás pudiera librarse de él, para dejarlo como su sumiso de juramento.

Damian no quiso imaginarse obedeciendo de por vida a causa de ser un omega a cualquiera de estos cerdos.

Si un Alfa marcaba a un omega que no fuera su compañero de vida, la biología activaba de una manera extraña un sistema de obediencia absoluta. Prácticamente los dejaba indefensos en contra de los susodichos Alfas. Les obedecían en cualquier orden que usaran con una voz de comando. De allí que muchos Alfas tuvieran un harén fuera del matrimonio sin pena alguna.

Los omegas marcados que no fueran parejas destinadas, eran simples esclavos.

La mordaza le fue arrancada. Sus comisuras sangrantes, fueron abiertas aún más, exigiéndole a su boca un grosor que en desacostumbre, le hizo entrar en pánico. Sobre un banquito, otro hombre se ponía de pie, metiéndole su miembro hasta la garganta, rozándole con un piercing sus rosadas intimidades.

Se atraganto por el ritmo que le obligaban.

Diez minutos de esa tortura finalizaron cuando el sujeto que se recreaba en su interior, comenzó a inflamarse, preparándose para anudarlo (Sus paredes se contrajeron en infructuosa protesta por ser obligadas de tal vil manera) y antes de que eyaculara, salió de golpe, haciéndole cimbrar suspendido, lastimándose aún más los brazos inutilizados y vulnerables.

Damian jadeo, tragándose el semen que chorreo a presión dentro de su boquita.

Apretó los ojos, maldiciendo a estos hombres.

Repitiendo que ninguno moriría cuando esto terminase.

Su padre jamás pasaría esa línea.

Y él mismo era el soldado de su padre, uno que lo honraría como Tood hizo con su muerte, como Dick hacia cada noche a su lado y desde un principio (desde que no asesino a Zuko) y ni hablar del cerebrito de Drake.

Así que seguiría cumpliendo su promesa, no asesinaría a nadie...

-¡aahaha! - Gritó, cansado.

Era la quinta ronda en que le usaban. La sangre abundaba, el semen le bañaba y ni que decir de otras cosas.

La gente era imaginativa cuando de sexo se trataba, demasiadas variantes, mucho que hacer para humillar a alguien, para hacerlo gozar aun en contra de la voluntad... Justo lo que el número nuevo estaba asiéndole.

Damian volvió a gemir en manos de ese sin rostro. Gemía con sus toques maestros, incluso parecía disfrutar de sus atenciones. El beta le hablaba de placer y amor, de pecado y manzanas que tenía que probar y que de hecho, él le daría a masticar... ¡Y como lo estaba consiguiendo!

Damian sintió esa lengua lavarle, lamerle desde su sangrante y palpitante entrada, chupándole, rozando, penetrándole y respirándole, dándole calor, haciéndolo gemir sin fuerzas. Empuñaba sus manos, casi rasguñaba el acero de la fría tarima en donde estaba recostado, donde le veían abrir las piernas y gemir, suplicando en silencio por que le dejaran respirar en tranquilidad, en silencio para poder lamerse las heridas en humillación.

¡Puto Beta! Lo haría pedazos cuando saliera de esta.

No le mostraría piedad

Al diablo su juramento, al demonio su promesa... Siempre podía purgar sus culpas con un acto de buena voluntad... Con un cuadro vendido o una donación para hacer un nuevo y mejor mañana. O simplemente con quedarse en su habitación castigado, sin patrullaje y postre.

-¡Canta para mí! - La música inundo la sala que olía a lujuria. Los comensales desde hacía rato que estaban en lo suyo. - ¿La reconoces? Luces en la oscuridad... ¿Sabes de quién es? ¿En dónde aparece? ¿Para quién fue escrita? ¿Quién la cantaba?. Han existido muchas versiones, - Damian le sintió por completo sobre él, empujándole con su pecho la espalda, obligándole a sostener su peso. El Beta no se sorprendía por lo que su víctima era capaz de hacer por el contrario, a cada gramo de exhibición, el Beta lo usaba para endulzar el mejor recuerdo que tendría en la vida; Después de todo, pocos podrían jactarse de haber follado a un petirrojo- Mi favorita es donde el ángel que canta se arranca la cara ¿Te parece familiar?

-Un puto payaso - Dijo Damian, escondiendo otro gemido. Separo las piernas, dejándole entrar más profundo, moviendo sus propias caderas, buscando mayor contacto. Buscando placer.

-Si, Joker nos lo dijo. Parece que tiene algo en contra de los pajarillos. - Se burló - Tiene algo en contra tuya. Dijo nimiedades sobre una palanca y tú, algo sobre una revancha por la familia y cosas que de seguro entiendes mejor que yo - Damian le mando su mejor mirada asesina sin el mayor efecto que impulsar el baile primitivo que desde hacía rato había roto su cadera y seguía haciendo estragos en su joven cuerpo - Me tendrás siempre presente, pajarillo.

-Jamás... ¡Ahaha! - Damian volvió a morderse. - Tennn a enc-ccontaaree-¡Aaa! -El beta siguió burlándose de la criatura, de sus mejillas rojas, de su alta temperatura que le mojaba y perlaba. Así que dándole tregua, dejo de bombear. Damian aprovecho para recuperar el aire, resignándose a ser volteado, a ser cargado, a ser obligado a abrazar ese cuerpo que le profanaba para no caerse, aferrándosele desde el cuello, jurando su amenaza dentro de la boca enemiga, prácticamente comiendo cada exhalación caliente que salía, viendo los blancos dientes que denotaban un filo impropio en un Beta - Y te mataré. No sabrás que te golpeara hasta que me veas sobre tu espalda. Y lamentaras tu mala decisión.

-Y cuando eso pasé - Un escalofrió recorrió el pequeño cuerpo. La voz sobo su diminuta oreja roja por el esfuerzo que su dueño hacía de seguir consiente.- Te darás cuenta que nunca he mentido, pajarillo. Estarás mejor conmigo que con Batman.

Lejos de Kitty, aún más retirado de Estigia y perdidos por las callejuelas, Batman, Red Hood, Red Robin y Conner buscaban frenéticamente cualquier indicio que les llevara con Robin, desaparecido durante la misión.

Todo había marchado según lo planeado. Jason y Conner, con máscaras meta morfas hechas a base de luz y fotografías, ingresaron, pasaron las redes de seguridad y los guardias. Ambos agentes consumieron lo que se esperaba, incluso pidieron la compañía de un joven omega que temblaba por cualquier cosa, uno que se ganó la simpatía inmediata de Conner, que no le dejo volver en toda la noche (Pagando una suma alta que ya luego tendría que justificar con Tim. Pareja o no, Tim no estaba muy contento con que otro omega intentara llegar a algo con Conner) la subasta se llevó a cabo, betas, omegas y Alfas, de todo, desfilaban por el escenario: algunos drogados, otros siendo arrastrados y unos pocos, asumiendo su destino, retaban a quienes les compraran por unas horas a tratar de convencerlos de que el filo de un cuchillo sobre las venas era mejor que mamar algo debajo de las mesas públicas del pub.

Encantadora vista para ambos Alfas, piernas albinas y lampiñas, algunas menos torneadas y muy pequeñas, abdómenes planos y curvas que quemaban allá por donde iba la mirada. Pero ni rastros de Damian.

Jason comenzó a entrar en pánico al no saber de su hermanito, más temprano que tarde, apenas el ultimo pimpollo fue llevado a un cuarto privado, se comunicó con Bruce, diciéndole que Damian no estaba, que no había logrado tener comunicación de ningún tipo, ningún mensaje secreto, ninguna clave... Nada y aquello desato la imaginación de Batman.

Los jóvenes justicieros conocían del carácter de su padre, el único que desconocía la obsesividad que Batman tenia durante un secuestro dentro de la familia era Conner, que rápidamente les seguía la pista.

-No tenemos nada, Batman - Dijo Red Robin, parándose sobre el techo, siendo el primero en abordar a Batman, en zanjarle el camino en esa búsqueda sin resultados - Ya va a amanecer. No podemos continuar la búsqueda de esta manera. Los murciélagos son nocturnos, así como ladrones, informantes y prostitutas. Todos los que nos podrían decir algo están escondidos, curándose la resaca o la paliza de la noche, recuperándose para volver con información de todo tipo. No seas tonto, también tenemos que descansar.

-No lo entiendes - La cruda voz, la rasposa profunda tesitura que usaba para intimidar a Joker y a Dent, no hizo nada en contra de Tim - Ninguno lo hace. Es mi hijo.

-Es nuestro hermano - Aviso Jason - Y el pequeño demonio es el Robin de Nightwing, él tiene que enterarse que hemos perdido a su pequeña ave. Dickbird no va estar contento con esto, pero no lo puedes retrasar más tiempo, viejo. ¡Puta madre, que Dickbird va arrojar la casa!

Bruce les miro debajo del antifaz, agradecía que no pudieran ver su angustiada expresión.

Nunca debió permitirle ir a esa loca misión.

Tim hubiera sido una mejor opción.

¡No!

Ninguno de sus hijos tendría porque hacer algo como esto.

Nunca debió haberlos arrastrados al mundo en el que él vivía.

En cuanto llegaron a sus alas, tuvo que poner un límite, encerrarlos dentro de la mansión, protegerlos con plumas y almohadas, dejarlos tener una vida normal y feliz.

Tuvo que hacer tantas cosas... Tenía, era su deber y una vez más, fallaba.

-Miren - Conner llamó poderosamente la atención de los tres - Sé que no quieres que mi viejo se meta en esto, digo, es tu ciudad y eso, a mi apenas me permites estar unas semanas y con vigilancia - Batman no iba a disculparse por eso. Nunca le gustaron los metahumanos, y no exoneraría a un clon alienígena super fuerte por más aliado fuera o quisiera encamarse con su hijo - Pero, tengo un plan.

Notas de la autora:

Hasta hoy comprendí que estos espacios debo de abrirlos yo… soy algo distraída, en fin.

Espero que esto les esté gustando y si tienen opiniones o sugerencias, dudas sobre la historia, adelante: soy toda oídos.

Les invito a pasearse por mis otras historias, seguro que alguna te debe de gustar. Sin más preámbulo… os dejó seguir disfrutando de la vida.


	3. La voz en la caracola (prt 1)

Bueno, bueno… gracias por leer esta historia. Ya comenzamos el año con nuevas actualizaciones y otras nuevas historias que se vislumbran buenas y no estoy hablando solamente de las mías.

Aquí te dejó Elena Grayson los estándares que manejare en mi historia. Ya que el AOB suele variar de autor a autor.

El omegaverso o AOB como también se le conoce, esta desglosado por castas: La Alfa, que son los dominantes hablándose de hombres y mujeres, caracterizados por su usual violencia, dominancia y en esta historia, mis alfas tendrán báculo canis (La característica canina del apareamiento) lo que les permitirán mucho cariño post sexo. Los Betas, la casta media, los que no tienen olfato o fuerza desarrollada, no sufren estro ni se ajustan a la biología. Son los humanos normales, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y los Omegas, masculinos o femeninos, ambos quedan en cinta, se rigen por ciclos de calor y suelen ser los sumisos por órdenes sociales y biológicas más no de carácter, en mi fic habrá de todo, sólo se debe dejar pasar la historia.

Jason – Alfa Clark – Alfa Diana - Alfa

Dick – Omega Roy Harper – Omega Cyborg - Alfa

Tim – Omega Oliver quenn – Alfa Shazam -Alfa

Damian – Omega Flash – Alfa Colin - Alfa

Bruce – Omega Hall Jordan – Alfa Aquaman – Alfa

De cualquier manera, durante la historia iré aclarando puntos y asuntos para que la historia pueda explayarse. Si siguen teniendo dudas, avizenme. Espero haber cumplido con mi deber.

Besos y ahora si, a leer.

CAPITULO 3_ LA VOZ EN LA CARACOLA. Parte uno

-No puedo creer que este aceptando esto como la única opción - Dijo Bruce detrás de la Baticomputadora. Alfred le había convencido de que resultaba ser de más ayuda quedándose dentro de la cueva en lugar de saltar por allí.

Richard había terminado su celo tres días después de la desaparición de Damian, un mal momento para cualquiera para recibir noticias de tal índole. Dick había gritado y repartido a diestra y siniestra culpas, con las suyas correspondientes, claro. Era increíble lo mucho que Dick había heredado de su mentor y poder negarlo a los cuatro vientos.

A diferencia de Bruce, Dick si podía asaltar las calles para desquitarse un poco del agravio.

-No puedo creer que estoy confiando en un alienígena para salvar a mi hijo.

-Escuche eso, Bruce - La voz de Clark se escuchó por el comunicador. Para nada alagado porque su mejor amigo le menospreciara - Lo encontraremos.

-Pues de los dos, el único que está dando vueltas por el mundo, eres tú. Sería mejor que afinaras ese oído prodigioso del que tanto presumes para darme a mi hijo, Clark.

-Tomaron medidas. Y Bruce, si no puedo escuchar a tu hijo, es por qué no ha hecho algo por gritar.

-Él está vivo, Clark, ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase. - Amenazó.

-En realidad iba a elogiarlo - Bruce casi podía sentir a Superman sonreír. Ese tonto sentimentalista - No muchos niños entrenados o no, pueden tener este nivel de tolerancia.

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar. Ni tampoco es algo para elogiar. Mi hijo fue torturado por su madre, abandonado, vejado, instruido para ser un dictador que enloqueciera antes de admitir que algo le dolía. Me temo que entre más tiempo pasa, Damian está acercándose al abismo del que lo saque. Y quizá, quizá en esta ocasión no pueda hacer algo por tener a mi hijo de nuevo.

Superman suspiro. Entendía. Bruce nunca se perdonaría si Damian moría. Bruce nunca se iba a perdonar lo que fuera que su hijo sufriera.

¡Vamos! Qué Bruce jamás superaba algo.

-Bruce, conseguiste traer a Jason de vuelta. Traerás a Damian.

Superman siguió buscando.

Daba la siguiente vuelta al mundo.

Hacía rato que Conner había llegado a Metropolis, atravesando literalmente el techo. Exaltado y preocupado, explicándole la situación con gritos de más y de menos. Superman apenas se había contenido de golpear a su amigo por imprudente. Conner le dijo a su padre que usara su súper oído para mirar por todas partes, mientras que Batman usaba el ojo de dios que Lucius Fox construyera para así encontrar cualquier conversación que aludiera a lo acontecido o la voz de Damian.

Porque de alguna forma que no se lograban explicar, el olor del Damian había desaparecido de la faz terrestre. Su presencia era nula y a cada minuto, Bruce se negaba a reconocer que estaba más cerca de recoger el cadáver de su hijo menor en lugar de abrazar su calor.

Superman y el ojo de díos era el único plan viable.

Era la mejor esperanza que tenían.

Y llevaban nueve días haciéndolo.

Bruce comenzaba a no comer, por más insistencia de Alfred a cada hora. Dejaba los platos técnicamente con la comida intacta. Dos cucharadas de lo que fuera, una mordida aquí, un trago por allá y listo, Bruce estaba preparado para seguir frente a la enorme pantalla que rebelaba a las prostitutas del presidente, a las familias felices tomándose selfies, e incluso, captó una interesante conversación entre Allen y Hall, sobre una cita fallida y muy buen sexo sobre la cajuela de un auto viejo en las parcelas de una familia cualquiera.

Sabía que Diana tenía cólicos.

Que Dina quería el divorcio porque Oliver estaba siendo inmaduro y un zoquete con Roy.

Que le destrozaron un vestido a alguien, que ya había otra pelea doméstica, que el ultimo sencillo de Bosé ya estaba en venta y cosas de esa índole... Y ninguna servía.

-Bruce - Llamó Clark - Tengo a Damian. Y prepárate. - Aviso, dándole a Batman la advertencia de que el padre en él sería quien recibiera el golpe más duro hasta ahora.

Superman aterrizo con rapidez en medio del callejón, en donde Damian prácticamente se arrastraba, sujetándose de la pared. Al parecer quería cruzar por la barda de madera para acortar camino en su escape.

Se le veían los kilos de menos. Increíble la manera en la que el cuerpo cambiaba en tan poco tiempo. Le echo un vistazo con sus rayos x antes de siquiera hablarle, quería saber si era conveniente tomarlo en brazos.

Las funciones de su organismo parecían correctas, el pulso arterial estaba elevado, pero suponía que en una situación como esta, lo normal en cualquiera seria eso y más, pero nuevamente, Damian no era cualquier niño.

Clark se detuvo en seco cuando Damian se giró.

Bruce iba a morirse.

-¿Quién? - Demando Damian con la voz seca, rasposa. Clark no sabía si era por exceso de uso o por algo peor - eres uno de los Ligatontos, pero ¿Quién?.

-Damian - Damian suspiro, se supo a salvo. Se permitió caer de rodillas apenas reconociera la voz. Llevaba un día y medio sin tomar un descanso. Había caminado por el bosque, por un pueblo e incluso había atravesado un río que casi le arrastra a quien sabe dónde. No tenía más energía para aparentar, no más de lo que ya hizo. Superman lo llevaría con su padre y tendría tiempo para sanar antes de que su padre lo echara de la mansión - Estas a salvo. Déjame sujetarte, voy a levantarte. Iremos volando.

-No tienes que decirme cada cosa que harás.

-Si tengo que, Damian. Es lo correcto.

Damian se dejó envolver por la capa roja, se tranquilizó con el potente olor Alfa de Superman, pero eso le duro unos minutos antes de que se pusiera a vomitar los intestinos.

Clark había mandado una ola de tranquilidad en feromonas, lo que cualquier Alfa hace con los cachorros asustados para tratar de inducirlos a un sueño reparador en cuestiones de emergencia. Recordaba que Conner lo aprendió por si solo para tratar con Tim cuando perdía el control y tiempo después, su hijo se lo enseño... Una cosa que avergonzaba a Clark, pero nunca había tenido la necesidad de usar algo tan no Kriptoniano en su vida.

Loise era una Beta y ella no reaccionaba de la misma manera, ella prefería unas palabras bien dichas y un destino con una buena historia para hacer reportaje.

Los Betas eran menos afectos a las cuestiones hormonales y eran más de seso, una clase de raza que había evolucionado para poner en primordialidad otros factores que les permitieran la supervivencia.

Los Alfas y Omegas, eran una raza humana con instinto.

Y parte de ese instinto era reaccionar a la carga de feromonas de manera positiva o negativa, Damian estaba en la segunda. Pero con una señal floja, Damian le pidió continuar. Clark lamento por los individuos que estarían abajo, con la mala suerte de ser bañados en vomito.

Superman supo de inmediato lo que significaba el que Damian le rechazara de manera tan evidente y fuerte.

Usualmente cualquier Alfa podía controlar cachorros que no fueran de ellos, pero...

-¡Dámelo! - La orden de Bruce fue un grito, una demanda. Por vez primera, Kal-El pudo oler a su amigo y asombrarse porque dejara ver lo Omega que en realidad era.

Kal aterrizo y puso a Damian en la camilla.

Alfred empujo a su joven amo a la enfermería en la cueva, se encargaría de darle la mejor atención que sus viejos huesos podían darle.

-Bruce, tenemos que hablar.

-Mi hijo está allá, lo que sea que quieras decirme podrá esperar.

-Damian a sido reclamado - Bruce se paralizo. Se quedó mirando la estela imaginaria de humo por la que su hijo fue llevado. Las palabras de su amigo resonaban en su cabeza, como el eco que quería enloquecerlo en la cueva de los búhos.- No soporta el olor de otro alfa que quiera imponer tranquilidad u otra cosa - Bruce le miro mal - Sólo mande tranquilidad, amigo, sería incapaz de ponerle la mano a Damian en ese sentido... En ninguno es más.

Bruce se quedó quieto por largo tiempo.

Clark temía que su cerebro por fin hubiera sido rebasado y estuviera seriamente pensando en entrar en coma.

-Ocupa de su padre.

Bruce seguía sin reaccionar.

Sus otros hijos fueron desfilando con sus trajes, regresaban de patrullar y de su búsqueda personal por su hermano menor, apenas se les dijera que Damian fue encontrado, todos fueron a casa... Les sorprendía encontrar a su padre quieto, espantado por vez primera desde que llegaran a la casa.

El reproche, la furia y hasta el odio, eran cosa natural en Bruce pero el miedo, su padre lo dejaba oler sólo cuando Joker les tenía, sólo lo expulsaba cuando creía que las cosas sólo irían para peor y aun con ello, Bruce jamás se petrifico.

El miedo que congelaba los huesos, un miedo capaz de penetrar en Batman, era la peor de las noticias.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Y Damian? - Se aventuró Richard, quitándose el antifaz. Jason hizo lo mismo con su casco que tenía muchas raspaduras de garras. Tim tenía curiosidad pero mejor se la guardo, Damian era lo único que importaba por el momento y por siempre - ¿Bruce?

Bruce les dejo sin decir nada.

Tenía que ir a ver a su hijo.

Los otros tres buscaron en Superman las respuestas que se les negaban. El hombre más fuerte del mundo, el amo de la galaxia si así lo quisiera, se sintió pequeño debajo de esas demandantes miradas que eran tan propias en los murciélagos.

Patearía a Bruce por dejarlo con esto.

-Tenemos que hablar, chicos.

Damian estaba despierto, atento a lo que su abuelo le hacía... Sentía melancolía, Ras jamás le trato con ese cariño y cuidado, en cambio Pennyworth estaba tratándolo con pincitas y miedo a herirlo más de lo que estaba.

Las vendas le cubrían los brazos y las muñecas, tratando de darle paz a la lastimada carne que se reventó por las sogas que le maniataron por días, tan apretadas que era un milagro que todavía conservara las manos.

Por un momento creyó que tendría que amputárselas para conseguir una prótesis funcional.

Debajo de la sábana, Damian entendía que su cuerpo era una vergüenza.

Un omega que era una cara publica de Gotica, de la prestigiosa familia Wayne, el príncipe menor de Gotica como la prensa le llamaba afanosamente era un impuro consorte de harén.

Un omega de juramento.

¡Dios!

Sería la comidilla de los círculos de culo respingado por el resto de su vida.

No se veía mal que los omegas en su época de celo, antes del compromiso buscasen a algún compañero para apalear las necesidades siempre y siempre cuando se fueran discretos (La prueba era que su propio padre no sabía que él no era un omega casto como a la prensa mucho le gustaba venderlo)... Pero, enlazarse, ser reclamado por quien no era tu compañero y fuera de un acuerdo nupcial, para Gotica era un sacrilegio.. Es decir, en las calles se veía normal que cualquier hombre tomase a alguna prostituta y la desollara en un taxi y nadie haría nada, pero, si un omega, pequeño y aun en total control debajo del ala familiar salía siendo reclamado por una violación, el omega en cuestión era repudiado.

Jodida doble moral.

El gremio de asesinos veía la violación como signo de inferioridad, de debilidad que no tenía que repetirse a menos que tuviera un motivo loable, como la recolección de información o el asesinato en sí mismo.

Y él había perdido muchas veces antes de poder siquiera llegar a su primer celo temprano, inducido por su madre a causa de ser su creación.

Mientras que otros omegas alcanzaban la necesidad del estro a los trece o catorce años, él tuvo que lidiar con eso a sus seis años. Cuando aún su cara seguía siendo regordeta e infantil, cuando aún buscaba las piernas de su madre para esconderse de los malos hombres que le molestaban.

Cuando aún creía que ella lo amaba.

-Ya lo sabe - Dijo Damian a Pennyworth, al ver que su padre no venía a verlo. No como cuando antes resultaba herido, no como cuando cualquiera de los adoptados salían raspados o cortados.- Esa es su respuesta, Pennyworth.

-El amo Bruce, desde niño, jamás supo lidiar con la perdida. No comenzara ahora. Tenga paciencia, amo Damian, su padre le ama. Es sólo que necesita golpearse un poco antes de darle la cara.

-Esto no es su culpa.

-No, no lo es - Damian miro sus manos - Tampoco suya, amo Damian. Ninguno podría anticipar este escenario, aunque el amo Bruce diga lo contrario, dirá que _él_ _tenía_ que saberlo, _tenía_ qué. Ya conocemos su discurso.

-Si mi padre quería empatarme con alguien, ya no podrá.

Pennyworth suspiro pesadamente y sin quererlo, Damian lo tomo como decepción. A lo mejor su padre ya tenía un candidato para presentarlo.

Y una vez más, había echado a perder sus muchos esfuerzos por ser aceptado.

Por muy Batman que fuera, Bruce Wayne tenía que asegurar la vida pública de Damian, de Timothy y Richard. Jason tenía aun tiempo para escoger pareja, antes de que su padre le hiciera el favor.

Por otro lado, Bruce era el hombre Alfa soltero más cotizado de Gotica y no tenía miras a tener compromiso alguno, y sí él no se auto obligaba a algo, no lo haría con sus hijos... Pero nuevamente, Damian se quedaba con el peor panorama (Sólo por si acaso).

Pasaron tres días antes de que Bruce pudiera estar junto a su hijo con este despierto. Lo había atendido siempre y cuando estuviera drogado.

Superman se había instalado indefinidamente en la mansión junto con su hijo. Todo para cuidar de su amigo que olvidaba tomar sus supresores de olor cada que tenía que ir a su empresa para manejar alguna junta de emergencia, que habían sucedido por lo menos dos veces al día en los últimos dos días.. Lo que a Clark hacía pensar en despedir a los incompetentes que no sabían leer el cansado semblante de su jefe y que sólo lo empeoraban metiendo la pata.

Dick le leía a su hermanito, se sentía fatal. Por momentos lloraba en su cuarto, escondido en brazos de Jason, recordando cuando le falló a Damian y casi moría por sus malas decisiones como Batman.

Tim era una cosa muy parecida, siendo controlado únicamente por Conner que haciendo gala de su súper fuerza, azotaba la puerta de su cuarto para forcejear un rato en la cama o el suelo, lo primero que fuera para ya luego, con culpas de más o de menos, pudieran pelear de manera más placentera.

Al quinto día, Bruce tomo una larga ducha de agua fría. Se colocó sus eternas prendas negras con sus zapatos mejor lustrados para ver a su hijo.

Esta sería la cita más importante que tuviera en su vida... Clark quedaba en segundo lugar.

Damian alzo el rostro directo a donde sabia estaba su padre, entrando con sus reservas. Titus alzo sus orejas, dejando pasar al gran amo e incluso Bruce juraría que Titus estaba dándole sus propias condolencias con esas orejas pegadas al cráneo de forma tristona. Hubo un momento en que se quedó parado, quieto, aún lejos de la cama en donde Damian se obligaba a no dirigirse a él.

El enorme perro se levantó de sus cuartos traseros y con la cola azoto las espinillas de Bruce, para ponerse de forma rápida tras el gran amo y poder empujarle hasta que chocara con la cama y decidiera sentarse por sí mismo. Una vez Bruce lo hizo con una risa nerviosa y baja por lo sensible que el perro resulto ser, le acaricio la cabeza. Titus lo tomo como la orden de que todo estaría bien y se retiró del cuarto, como si supiera que ambos amos necesitaban privacidad.

Titus entrenado por Damian, abrió la puerta y la cerro... Quedándose afuera montando guardia.

-Mi padre solía decir que la razón por la que caemos es el levantarnos, lo decía cuando estaba asustado. - Damian trago duro. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a su padre de esa manera. Cuando hablaba de sus Padres, Bruce era sentimental pero, había algo nuevo en esas líneas cansadas que se dibujaban por debajo de la barba de tres días que le cubría... Un efecto de las muchas hormonas que ingería para poder pasar por Alfa... Algo que Damian no sabía a ciencia cierta pero que las sentía como el acierto en un presentimiento de que llovería por la tarde aun cuando el cielo estaba despejado- La primera vez que me lo dijo, caí por uno de los subtuneles que conducen a la Batcueva. Los murciélagos se despertaron por tenerme como invitado indeseado y sorpresivo. Me quede en la fría roca, tumbado y temblando, tan paralizado que sólo podía escuchar los aleteos de miles y miles de murciélagos que no dejaban de salir desde el interior de la tierra. Cada vez eran más y yo sólo era uno, sus ojos, sus chillidos... Todos ellos golpeándome cuando me movía asustado y desesperado hasta que me cansé... No fueron más de cinco minutos, pero, estaba tan asustado... Mi padre bajo a rapel, colgado de una soga que no alcanzo a llegar al fondo, le dejo suspendido... Por más que se estirara, no me alcanzaría.. Pero, también creo que fue eso lo que aprovecho para dejarme la enseñanza más valiosa de mi vida, Damian - Damian quería poder ver a su padre justo ahora - Me llamó con sus voz tranquila, siempre tranquila, llenándome de confianza, tomando mi miedo para convertirlo en algo más... "¿Por qué caemos? Caemos para levantarnos, Bruce" y estiro su mano. Entre tantas alas negras, su mano era la única vía que necesitaba, lo único que ocupaba para levantarme, me mostraba el camino, yo sólo tenía que esforzarme, derrotarme y seguir. La tomé... Con tanto miedo que entre sus brazos temblé hasta que nos sacaron del túnel. Los murciélagos seguían saliendo, seguían y seguían como mi miedo, escapando de lo más profundo.

-Creo que lo entiendo.

-¿Por qué caemos, Damian? - Pregunto, conteniendo el nudo en la garganta, sentándose aún más cerca en la cama de su hijo. Justo a su lado, tan cerca y tan lejos.

-Para poder levantarnos, padre.

Y Bruce lloró.

Apenas Damian levantara su carita lastimada, su cuerpo fue sostenido. Bruce le apretaba, prometiéndose no volver a soltarlo.

Su hijo aprendió la lección por si solo, en medio de tanto dolor y a una edad tan joven. Bruce se odiaba por no saberlo, por no entenderlo.. Esa sabiduría en su hijo le dolía, porque Damian aún era muy joven para tener esas cargas.

La sangre manó de las cuencas vacías de Damian, mojándole los pantalones a Bruce y atravesando la blanca venda que cubría el tabique nasal y se escondían atrás debajo de los negros cabellos. Recordándole una a una a Bruce que los movimientos bruscos eran demasiado prontos para las precarias curaciones que Alfred prodigaba cada un tanto de horas.

-Para ponernos en pie. - Repitió Damian.

Y Damian lo haría sin jamás volver a ver a los animales que tanto le gustaban... Ni leer los libros que tanto gustaba sacar de la biblioteca o del cuarto de Tim.

Un Alfa se llevó la visión de su hijo.

Y muy seguramente le arranco el manto de Robin.

Jason aterrizo en uno de los muchos techos en la ciudad. Andaba cansado por esquivar a duras penas la balacera en el muelle entre traficantes y policías, que para variar estaban haciendo bien su trabajo. Se trataba de un cargamento de droga que Mascara Negra traía en conjunto con Croc, a saber porque el grandullón escamoso andaba en la ciudad de nueva cuenta.

Croc no era de los tipos que gustaban del trabajo en equipo.

Sus muñecas dolían y sus palmas estaban quemadas. El calor del cañón traspaso sus guantes y vendas. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas rodillas quebró con sus balas o de cuantos se desangrarían para el final de la trifulca, de cualquier manera, eso no le importaba.

Quería regresar a la mansión y ver al pequeño demonio.

Necesitaba saber del bastardito malcriado y saberlo con bien, bueno, todo lo bien que se está después de una tortura y mutilación pero alguien tenía que cuidar de Gotham.

Con Batman fuera, Nightwing indispuesto y la nenita de Drake escondido en su cuarto con Conner dándole duro con la excusa de consolarle, pues... Se sobreentendía que el único que no tendría descanso seria él. (Y la machorra de Batwoaman, la zorra del Batgirl... Y Oráculo)

Trono su cuello.

La cosa le dolía una madre y maldecía con ganas al bastardo que alcanzo a balearle la pierna.

Y al otro hijo de su puta madre que le tajo el abdomen.

¡Diablos!

Gotham estaba llenándose de nueva cuenta con escoria peligrosa y nueva, psicópatas cada día más ingeniosos que se las apañaban para crear armamento que traspasaba sus armaduras de Kevlar.

Esto dejaría una marca, se dijo cuando vio su brazo perforado.

Igual y pudiera contar una nueva historia para la compañera de turno. Por alguna razón les encantaba después de una buena follada ponerse habladoras y la mejor forma de asegurarse un segundo raud era llenarles los oídos con aventuras de niño rico... Daba igual, cualquier cosa que sirviera para justificar su cuerpo masacrado y cicatrizado.

Jason apenas alcanzo a esquivar un cuchillo que se clavó en el duro concreto.

Jason se giró, dispuesto a matar al infeliz cobarde.

Se quedó de piedra.

Ahí, flotando como si no fuera de otro mundo estaba Kyle, el hijo de Hall Jordan envuelto en una preciosa luz verde, representación perfecta de cualquier agente de Oa.

-¿Qué te sucede imbécil? - Saludo Jason sin dejar de apuntar su arma al pecho del linterna. Igual y no servía de nada dispararle, pero la amenaza y la advertencia estaba implícita y eso funcionaba para Jason - Estas muy lejos de casa. Gotham es territorio de murciélagos.

-Vengo a pedido de mi padre - Y Jason seguía sin ver el motivo de tan afectuoso saludo - El viejo quiere saber porque Batman no ha contestado las misiones de la Atalaya. Superman dejo dicho algo, pero, esto es una emergencia... Ambos fundadores tienen que presentarse. Iba de camino a su casa cuando te ví. Ahórrame trabajo y hazlo por mí.

Jason parpadeo dentro de su máscara de Red Hood. Su boca literalmente abierta, hubiera sido la burla de cualquiera. Pero, es que, bueno ¡Un pibe! Y no cualquier mocoso omega le tomaba por recadero.

-Lo que uno ve - Se dijo.

-Oye - Kyle se acercó sin permiso alguno a Jason, le agarro por las solapas de su chamarra de cuero y le sostuvo. Jason alzo las manos, sintiéndose asaltado. Acorralado. Trago duro. - Hueles.. Esto..- Siguió olfateando. Jason empujo a Kyle. Al diablo la delicadeza.

-¡Basta! - Exigió. Kyle desde el suelo ignoro su punzante trasero que se quejaba por el aterrizaje. Su cerebro trabajaba a todo lo que daba, recordando a todas las personas que conocía con ese olor y la respuesta no le gusto - ¿Qué haces?

-Dales mi recado - Jason le miro envolverse nuevamente en su luz verde, como una luciérnaga que se quemaba las alas.- Espero no tener que vernos de nuevo.. Ruego porque no sea así.

Como vino, Kyle se fue, atravesando la estratosfera, perdiéndose en el espacio.

Jason se quitó su casco.

Las aletas de su nariz se expandieron en regocijo, atrapando los últimos vestigios de olor que estaban en el aire, danzándole y perdiéndose en burla.

El omega olía bien.

-Ningún puto omega que huele bien es normal - Dijo pero no parecía quejarse en realidad.

Jason estaba acostumbrándose a que los mejores omegas estaban vetados para él. Sino pertenecían a la liga de la justicia y derivantes entonces eran de su familia y no gracias, cualquiera era un mal lugar para buscar pareja.

Dickbird tenía un polvazo de infarto, pero le admiraba demasiado como para arrojarlo al primer cuarto de escobas apenas entrara en el calor de turno.

Babybird estaba comprometido, que el tonto no se diese cuenta que el clon azul haría queso suizo (Rayos laser incluidos o no ) a cualquiera que le viera de más era cosa de ceguera y estupidez (Y nuevamente Drake, cerebro ambulante o no, era un estúpido ciego) pero no se arriesgaría a nada.

Y pues el pequeño demonio acababa de ser reclamado... Jason apretó sus puños con la sola idea.

Mejor hubiera sido él el Alfa de su hermanito si de cualquier manera Damian sería un compañero forzado.

También estaba Roy... No, no, con los amigos uno no se mete.

-Bueno... Aun la noche es joven.


	4. La voz en la caracola (prt 2)

Bueno, luego de pelearme mucho con el internet del vecino que por alguna razón se le caía a cada rato y no me dejaba robarlo a gusto, estoy aquí.

Gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios y animos.

Hoy veremos que la cosa no es sólo con Damian y ojala haya contestado algunas preguntas con este capitulo.

CAPITULO 4: EL RUIDO EN LA CARACOLA, PARTE 2

La doctora Tompkins se encargaba de atender a Damian. Apenas su paciente predilecto le comento del asunto, la buena mujer agarro su bolso privado, confiando en que todo lo que ocupase para una valoración seria encontrado en la batcueva a la que dé por cierto, aun no entraba y que dudaba hacerlo alguna vez.

-Bien, Damian. Voy a quitarte los vendajes para ver cómo va cicatrizando el asunto. Sé que no has tenido dolores más de lo que se espera. Y estas negándote a tomar analgésicos para el sufrimiento.

-No los necesito - Dijo dejándose hacer. - No me gustan.

-¿No estás acostumbrado?.

-Viejos hábitos.

Dijo por toda respuesta. Omitiendo convenientemente que cada que se usaba anestesia sobre él, era después de su cumpleaños, cuando Talia le quebraba y las heridas eran tales que necesitaba un poco de droga para no volverse loco.

La droga le atontaba a tal punto que el resto de subalternos aprovechaban para intentar asesinarle o violarle (Consiguiéndolo muchas veces) En cualquier caso, dejo de usar tal artilugio cuando comprendió que el dolor era necesario para mantenerse con vida, como un recordatorio imposible de ignorar.

-Me han cosido sin anestesia, doc. Me han puesto los huesos en su lugar y también lo hago yo... Estoy acostumbrado a no ocupar de ella. No soy Grayson, puedo con esto - La doctora sabía que Damian era fuerte y adoraba hacerse el fuerte - ¿Y bien?

-Tu evolución es una cosa sorprendente. En poco tiempo podrás pararte de esta cama.

-Ya lo hago.

-No fue en lo que quedamos, Damian.

Las cuencas de Damian estaban tan dañadas que no eran viables para el trasplante de cuencas. Aun cuando la tecnología estaba tan avanzada, los nervios conectores estaban destrozados, quemados era una mejor palabra. Habían sido cauterizados para que el único espacio conductor con el cerebro no estuviera expuesto para contraer cualquier infección que pudiese costarle la vida al pequeño.

Dentro de la crueldad del acto, su verdugo tomo las precauciones adecuadas para ... Bueno, la doctora no quería admitir que en realidad, de no ser porque Damian se escapó, igual y hubiera tenido que soportar una vida miserable donde la extirpación de sus ojos hubiera sido el menor de los males.

Aun se le encogía el corazón al tener un cuadro como Damian Wayne enfrente de ella.

-Es todo por hoy.

La doctora Tompkins volvió a vendar al pequeño omega y anoto los avances inmediatos que pudieran luego olvidársele, ya más tarde y sobre estos, haría un reporte más específico y minucioso.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y se giró de inmediato cuando la escucho abrirse, estaba lista para soltar un buen sermón sobre reposo absoluto y necesario, cuando vio que era Titus el que se hacía paso con sus patas sin pulgares. No dudaba que el pequeño Wayne lo hubiese entrenado para más cosas.

Cosas de las que eran mejor no enterarse.

Fue hasta el despacho de Bruce, quien anticipando su enojo, se refugiaba tras de su escritorio.

-Tenía que haberme llevado a Damian.

-Eso es una amenaza - Contesto Bruce. Aun no superaba que su amiga decidiera hacerle pasar por el funeral de Stephanie. Misma chica que ya no pisaba la mansión a pedido de Drake y Jason, el primero que no soportaba la hipocresía y el segundo porque según él, nadie, nadie usurpaba su lugar. - Estas aquí porque no confió en nadie más para atender a mi familia... Y sólo es porque los conocimientos de Alfred no llegan tan lejos.

-¿Bruce, cuántos niños más tienes que exponer en tus locuras? Eres un fanático que destruye todo lo que tocas. Absorbes a todos en tu oscuridad. Traté de enseñártelo.

-¡Te agenciaste un derecho que no tenías! ¡Y la que lo "disque tiene" se comió mi puño cuando me dijo asesino de niños! - La mano de Bruce choco contra el escritorio - Cobra tus honorarios y vete. Si no quieres seguir atendiéndonos, no lo hagas. No eres la única buena matasanos, pero sí en la única en quien confió para esto. Si eso no vale algo, dilo ahora.

La mujer lanzo un largo suspiro.

En ocasiones se sintió superada por la actitud de Batman. Estaba segura que Bárbara, Jim y Alfred se sentían igual que ella, arrastrada y utilizada con frecuencia. Subestimada e incluso minimizada.

-Si sólo los matasen no haría tanto escándalo, Bruce... Pero siempre que uno muere, o está cerca de hacerlo...- Jason y Damian sí murieron pero no se lo diría - Son torturados... De tal forma que es mejor que no regresen... Porque no podrán vivir con esos recuerdos. Stephanie no fue suficiente...

Tompkins no pudo seguir por Clark que entraba por la ventana, regresaba de una misión de rutina y lo hacía con la peor de sus caras (La doctora casí sintió el impestivo deseo de esconderse tras el escritorio o salir corriendo) y no era un espectáculo lindo de ver, después de todo Superman era conocido como el chico amistoso de la Liga.

Una vez más Louise había sido secuestrada. Ya incluso Superman perdió la cuenta de los rescates. Incluso llegaba a pensar que la mujer lo hacía por el pleno gusto de poder verlo.

La doctora dejo caer la boca por el Alfa que entraba marcando territorio. Clark no sólo lanzo un onda de feromonas que delimitaban un perímetro que claramente decía lo que opinaba del acercamiento para con Bruce, sino que, desde la garganta un gruñido bajo, demasiado bajo para ser animal pero demasiado vibrante para ser humano, quizás una característica puramente Kriptoniana (Ya que el resto de Alfas simples y mortales, desenfundaban sus encías y gruñían libremente) dejó en claro la demanda.

La doctora conocía a Superman por las noticias, por fundar la liga de la justicia junto a Wonder Woaman y... Batman, suponía que el extraterreno era un buen amigo del que consideraba su hijo pero de allí a que el hombre entrara como un Alfa, era otra cosa con la que le costaba lidiar.

Bruce no demostró molestia por el atrevimiento de Clark. Lo había sentido flotando desde que la pelea inicio y con un tacto propio de un chico de granja, se quedaría lejos hasta que la mujer se largara... Pero al ver que la mujer estaba caminando sin ser consciente de su postura amenazadora hasta Bruce, Clark sintió el imperioso deber de ponerse frente al omega para defenderlo de ser el caso.

No que un Omega cómo Bruce ocupase protección, pero, necesitaba protección de sí mismo. A pesar de la situación, el omega seguía queriendo a esa mujer y no quería lastimarla, era mejor que alguien más la hiriera a que Bruce cargara nuevamente con tan impía responsabilidad.

-Será mejor que no termine esa frase - Advirtió Kal-El. Cuando la chica fue secuestrada y pasada por muerta, su amigo se dejó caer. No fue lo mismo que con Jason, pero no dolía menos. Esa mujer estaba amenazando con llevarse a Damian y era algo que no dejaría que pasase. Nadie tocaría a los hijos de Bruce.- Estoy seguro que una beta cómo usted comprende esta clase de vida. Si no fuera por gente como Bruce o Damian, ciudad Gótica seguiría siendo la capital de la desesperanza. Aun no sé qué es lo que su gente mira en sus frías calles y tormentosas avenidas pero sea lo que sea, es lo mismo que la batfamily protege. Únicamente por eso, usted tendría que apoyar con el muro que se construye.

-No volveré, Bruce.- Amenazo, segura de que cuando Bruce viera que estaba perdiendo a la que podría llamar segunda madre, recapacitaría y le pediría que se quedase.

-Tampoco se acercara a nadie de la familia, lo sabré - Dijo Clark. Bruce había olvidado la última vez que Superman actuó como todo un Alfa de familia y de cierta manera se sintió alagado.

Tompkins, furiosa salió sin tomar el cheque que Bruce expidió y azoto la puerta, decidida a no volver a la mansión Wayne.

El silencio de Bruce era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

Ambos hombres disfrutaron del largo mutismo que siguió al sonido del taconeo furioso. La doctora no sabía cuándo tenía y no tenía que usar tacones.

-Gracias.

Clark sonrió abiertamente.

-Amigo, cuando quieras. No estás solo, Bruce. Cuentas con la liga para secundarte, lo sabes.

-Con la mayoría, al menos.

Clark entendía que Diana y Bruce nunca más se llevarían bien.

En una de las tantas juntas que tenían para admitir a nuevos integrantes a la liga de la justicia, Wonder Woman demostró su oposición a la forma en la que Batman se rodeaba de pequeños niños, arrastrándolos a lo que ella denominaba "oscuridad" ... Diana estuvo por veinte minutos enumerando las inadecuaciones del procedimiento que Batman tenía en su reclutamiento.

Bruce estuvo escuchando a la amazona tranquilamente sin que se le moviera un pelo, hasta que Diana remarco la muerte de Damian y Jason, y que tenía que ser información a tener en cuenta para la siguiente vez que Batman rompiera las reglas y fuera en contra de ellos.

Batman se paró de golpe y...

-Wonder Woman, Batman... Acabamos de reconstruir la Atalaya, por favor no la destruyan - Pidió Cyborg echándose para atrás. Por ningún motivo quería quedarse en medio de la pelea.

-Yo pagó por esto. Si quiero la derribo - Dijo Batman poniendo todo su peso en una de sus piernas. Listo para lo que fuera necesario.

-Cinco dólares a Bats - Dijo Hall a Barry que movía frenéticamente sus brazos.- ¿A quién apuestas Supers?- Pregunto a Kal-El que no terminaba de ponderar quien era el más peligroso de los dos.- ¿Superman?.

-Eres un genocida infantil - Siguió Diana ignorando la apretada mandíbula de su camarada - En Temicsyra tenemos una manera de llamar a los monstruos que atraen niñas para asesinarles llenándoles el alma con oscuridad. ¿Quieres convertirlos en ti?.

-Están conmigo para no ser como yo. - Y Hall sintió un nudo en el pecho tan desagradable que tapo la boca de Flash, Batman iba a confesarse. Lo mínimo que se merecía era respeto por ser escuchado- Y Nightwing no será un miembro de la Liga.

-¿Por qué tú lo dices, Bruce?.

-Por qué no quiere.

-¿Quién no quisiera ser un miembro? - Pregunto Barry en voz baja a Hall - ¡Somos geniales!.

-Damian es un buen niño...- Trato de continuar Diana sin mucho éxito.

Kal- El apenas vio como Bruce sujeto a la Alfa y la empotro contra la pared más cercana. Demasiado rápido.

-¿Esto no es acerca de ser como yo o no, cierto Diana?.

Algo se les estaba escapando a los presentes.

-Si los quieres protegidos, Temiscyra es el mejor lugar - Nadie entendía nada. Diana estaba demasiado mansa para tratarse de la reina de las amazonas - Bruce - Diana aferro con sus manos las muñecas de Bruce, lo obligo a soltarla. Bruce jamás sería tan fuerte como ella, nunca como ella.

Diana se puso de pie y alzo a Bruce. La capa negra ondeo por la brusquedad. Diana le dejaba respirar aun, sosteniéndolo únicamente con dos de sus dedos... Humillándolo de paso, dejándole en claro que de quererlo, someterlo no era ningún problema.

-Esto está yendo muy lejos, Diana, suéltalo - Pidió Barry. Batman era el único Omega dentro de la Liga y aunque pudiera patearle el trasero a todos, los instintos seguían siendo fuertes para con él. Todos le protegían. La prueba misma era la creación de una armadura, forjada por todos los fundadores para permitirle a su camarada seguirles en la lucha a donde fuera... Dándole una oportunidad de vida.

-No te metas en esto, Flash - Barry se petrifico. Diana sólo le hablaba así cuando estaba decidida a pelear - Es cosa entre Bruce y yo.

Bruce se retorció cuando Diana apretó su agarre sobre la garganta y luego comenzó a caminar, decidida a ir a los tubos de luz para ir a su isla, donde pudiera hablar con Bruce de mejor manera.

Las patadas no hacían nada contra Wonder Woman y Bruce se desesperaba.

-¡Oh diablos! ¡Oh diablos! ¡Oh diablos! ¡Oh diablos! ¡Oh diablos! - Maldecía Hall - La Amazona a reclamado al Espeluznante como pareja.

-¿Pero qué Bruce no huele como...?- Cyborg se golpeó la frente - ¿Es posible que Diana cambiara a Superman por Batman?

-Una relación entre Alfas jamás funciona. Están destinados a pelear entere si, quizás a frotarse eternamente pero ninguno se someterá.. Simplemente no sucede - Explico Barry con tristeza - Aunque Diana sea una Alfa femenina, ella no es la que quedaría impregnada... Ella no recibiría la semilla de otro Alfa. Portaría la de un Beta en cualquier caso. Pero ella parece que a elegido a Bruce como omega de contrato. No te ofendas, Kal-El pero Bats es un portento de omega, digo, guapo, fértil, inteligente, billonario, el estratega de todos nosotros.. No nos superara en fuerza, pero ¡Diablos! Seguro que a ti, Alfa y todo, te deja en desventaja frente a cualquiera.

-Es un espécimen perfecto para cualquier Harén - Completo Hall. Barry le dio un codazo a mega velocidad - ¡Hey! Sólo apoyaba tu opinión.

-Sí, Bruce es impresionante - Dijo Clark iniciando a seguir a la amazona.

Los otros se quedaron tranquilos. Si Superman iba a por esos dos, nada saldría mal.

Chazam entro corriendo.

-Lo siento... La profesora Pice quería hablar conmigo después de las clases. - Chazam y sus cosas de adolescente no aligeraron el ambiente- ¿Y de que me perdí?.

-Aún no lo sabemos - Dijeron al unísono.

Batman había logrado zafarse y ahora peleaba para mantenerse alejado de Diana. La mujer estaba volviéndolo loco, técnicamente estaba adormeciéndolo con su puro olor... Eso o de alguna manera le drogo y no se dio cuenta.

Esta se estaba haciendo una escena demasiado familiar. Diana ya había exclamado sus intenciones de aparearse con él. Pero no las tomo en serio, pues la Amazona hablaba de sentarlo en el trono de su isla.. Una cosa imposible por la prohibición de hombres bajo pena de muerte. Diana perdería credibilidad como reina si hacia aquello, pero, ahora, viéndola con la pupilas dilatadas y exhalando deseo, sabía que la cosa no se calmaría con abrirse de piernas y dejarla que hiciera lo que deseara.

Un Omega tenía que saber cuándo perdía contra un Alfa.

Este comportamiento inicio desde que la amazona les oyera a Clark y a él hablando de compartir el siguiente celo en una de las cabañas propiedad Wayne en las montañas, para que los niños no molestaran por las mañanas para ser dejados en la escuela vía aérea por Superman.

-No quiero hacerte daño, Diana - Aviso - Hablemos de lo que realmente pasa.

-Eres... Me quitaste a Clark - Dijo, dolida, cansada y por unos instantes, frustrada por ser la Reina Amazona recién coronada.- ¿Qué tienes que Clark quiere? ¿Qué tienes que yo no? ¿Por qué Clark puede disfrutar de eso y yo no? ¿Por qué no podría gozarte, Bruce? - ¡Celos! Diana le reclamaba el que Clark lo prefiriera porque así funcionaban las cosas entre Alfas y Omegas. Y en una venganza torcida, más propia de Joker, le reclamaría para herir a Kal-El.

Los Alfas eran todos unos imbéciles.

Si, Bruce se hacía pasar por uno para que así le dejasen tranquilo. Fue idea de Alfred el que en cuanto su estatus de omega se manifestó, darle supresores de celo y olor, de tal manera que podía fingir ser un Alfa coqueto y mujeriego.

Lo último jamás fue pensado por su padre (Alfred), sino que se dio de manera conveniente para mantener la farsa más grande en Gótica.

Al ser un huérfano omega tan joven, Bruce estaba obligado por las leyes sociales y que rigen a Gótica a ser el esposo de cualquier Alfa de cuna que pudiese ser albacea de la multimillonaria empresa Wayne. Inmediatamente los candidatos a esposo de contrato eran Alfas que le triplicaban, cuadruplicaban e incluso quintuplicaban la edad y ninguno de estos sujetos con fines de hacerse del nombre Wayne dejarían a Bruce como un miembro de Harén, sería el consorte pero eso no significaba que su esposo le trataría de buena manera.

La mayoría de esos enlaces terminaban con omegas suicidados o cruelmente abusados. Alfred conocía muchos de ellos, los veía desfilar en las fiestas con maquillajes para cubrir las diversiones de sus esposos, con ropas recatadamente largas rozando en carpas para disimular otros males y a los que mejor les iba, eran ignorados... Un destino que no quería para su joven amo.

Si Martha y Tomas Wayne vivieran, Bruce pondría elegir su camino, cualquiera que ese fuera.

Con ellos fuera de la ecuación, Alfred no haría menos por su señor.

Y Bruce, muy consciente de que Alfred no lo había educado para quedarse sentado, esperando a que el primer Alfa que le descubriera en su mentira (Como la liga de la justicia hizo y eso era cuento de otro día) le reclamase, soltó el sedante en humo que traía en su cinturón.

Esa técnica no funcionaría en Diana pero le daba el tiempo suficiente para poner distancia entre ambos.

-Diana, escucha... No hagas esto más grande. Deja las cosas por la paz. No te funcionara... Clark no puede corresponderte. Ambos son Alfas. Es más natural...

-¡¿Entonces mi amor es antinatural?!

Mala elección de palabras, se reprendió Bruce.

-No hay parejas de solo alfa/omega, Bruce - Si... Aja, pero no existía una de Alfa/Alfa que él conociera y funcionara de tal manera que ambos Alfas estuviesen satisfechos. La biología era una putada - Tú serás mi omega. Siéntete orgulloso de ser el consorte de Temscyra, de ser mío.

-Bruce no es el omega de nadie, Diana - Aviso Clark, interponiéndose entre ambos. Wayne se golpeó discretamente la frente. Clark sólo sabía animar los infiernos - Retírate.

-No me ordenas - Diana desenfundo sus encías, Bruce reconoció el movimiento en bestialidad. La reina Amazona estaba por tomarlo como un objeto cualquiera- Si tú no lo quieres, es mío. Yo le ofrezco un trono, un ejército que puede usar en su ciudad, le doy propósito y una promesa de vida más larga. Algo que por muy campeón de los hombres, no puedes darle, Superman.

-No sólo pasamos los celos juntos, Diana- Clark se hincho, enfrento a la enorme Alfa. Hombro con hombro.. Esos cinco centímetros de menos en Diana eran nada, esa mujer era una diosa, una bomba en lujuria y castidad, una guerrera que se llevaría a Bruce a Temscyra como vacilara - Bruce es alguien a quien no puedes comprender.

Y sucedió.

Wonder Woaman estallo.

Toda rabia y rencor...

Había sido derrotada por un omega hombre.

-¿¡Como prefieres a un genocida infantil sobre mí!?

Ni Diana o Clark lo vieron venir, quizás Diana se imaginó algo cuando sintió el metal de la Atalaya contra su hombro y cadera, enfriándole las descubiertas piernas. El mundo le dio un giro antes de sentir el dolor estallándole en la cara.

Por el contrario de Kal- El que seguía sin creer que Bruce se le adelanto y estampo su puño recubierto por Kevlar en la bonita cara, arrojándola dos metros de distancia. Todo un récord para los mortales... Pero, claro, Batman siempre superaba los límites.

-Jamás, escucha bien, nunca jamás vuelvas a hablar de mis hijos.

Lo último que Diana supo fue del frufrú que la capa hizo al ondear en retirada.

-Y Diana no ha vuelto a hacer trabajos en equipo contigo - Termino Kal-El - Ni pensar que te rompiste la muñeca. Siempre un descuidado.

A Bruce no se le escapo la diversión con la que Clark fingía disfrutar. El hombre era el primero en querer meterlo en un cuarto acolchado para que no se lastimara o lo lastimaran.

Simplemente el sexo le daba ciertas libertades que Clark aprovechaba al máximo antes de que Bruce sacara un collar de Kriptonita y lo enlazara a las patas de la cama.

¿Amigos, amantes, pareja… algo más? No había manera de saber lo que eran y lo que no, esa línea estaba difuminada ente la necesidad que sentían por el otro.

Bruce era el humano más peligroso que pudiera existir, el más solitario y por mucho, el omega más adorable que jamás volviera a existir.

-Sostenme - Pidió Bruce por vez primera desde que iniciara ese juego de sexo y compañía con su amigo. Jamás le pidió algo en la vida. - Sujétame con tanta fuerza, no me dejes caer.. Porque cuando sepa, lo conozca, va a ser tan malditamente tentativo caer y no puedo, no debo... No Batman, no Bruce... - Clark se dejó abrazar y lo envolvió, dándole pequeños besitos sobre el cabello. Ir a más le aseguraba que su murciélago se encerrara y no volviera a abrirse en mucho tiempo - Por favor Kal-El

Lo único que Clark pudo hacer fue inclinarse sobre esa blanca y perfecta oreja, tan sensible. Con sus surcos, haciendo un camino... Una caracola nácar que llevaba al alma más atormentada que Kal-El pudiera conocer.

Besó esa caracola.

Sopló sobre ella.

Bruce no era de muestras afectivas, si las recibía lo más seguro es que las respondiera con algún puñetazo, pero, ahora, derrotado por un sin rostro que destrozo a su hijo, le necesitaba.

Y por primera vez en la vida, Kal-El se sintió el verdadero campeón de alguien.


	5. CAPITULO 4: AFERRANDOME A LO QUE TENGO

CAPITULO 4: AFERRANDOME A LO QUE TENGO, A LO QUE SOY.

Damian, estaba en su cuarto, escuchando el álbum que Drake le prestara. Para esto sus hermanos estaban dispersos en la mansión, Drake estaba ayudando a Pennyworth con la comida, Tood seguía dormido a pata estirada y Grayson le cuidaba desde el jardín con un sistema de espejos nada ingeniosos y si muy molestos.

Escuchaba esos espejillos moverse para dar con él cada que decidiera desplazarse dentro de la habitación.

Titus era su lazarillo hasta que se acostumbrase a la mansión por completo. Admitía que la cosa seria más simple si no hubiese tantos pasillos o si el jardín no tuviera aún grutas no exploradas por él... La otra vez, de no ser por Grayson que lo seguía cual mamá gallina, hubiese caído por una.

-Muy bien, muchacho - Titus le lamió la cara - Vamos, llévame al gimnasio. Tengo que hacer algo o me volveré loco.

El enorme danés espero a que su amito le sujetara por el collar para poder guiarlo.

Los pasos de Damian siempre fueron seguros y ahora no era menos, estaba ciego pero no era impedimento de nada. Siempre y cuando tuviera a Grayson y a Titus, todo estaría bien.

Paso al lado de su padre, quien le revolvió el cabello y lo dejo seguir.

Bruce sabía que no tenía que atosigar a Damian, que él sólo le pediría las cosas cuando realmente las ocupase.

Damian golpeo la puerta de Tood, para despertar a su ocupante y no le quedo duda de que lo hizo, el fuerte porrazo contra el suelo y la maldición que Tood le mando a su persona, fueron el testigo suficiente. Siguió su camino sin perturbarse.

El olor de la comida estuvo muy cerca de tentarlo a ir a la cocina para ir robando probaditas. Drake estaba mejorando considerablemente lo que personalmente llamaba "camino a la muerte o una nueva forma de toxicología", demasiado esfuerzo para alimentar al Clon azul y pues, si Conner no apreciaba la culinaria de su hermano, estaba muerto.

Bien muerto.

Alfred le ronroneo y se restregó en sus piernas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer.

Titus alcanzo a meterse, dejando a su amo contra su lomo.

Damian golpeo con el puño el suelo alfombrado.

El enorme perro se crispo un poco pero se relajó de inmediato. Su amo se veía tan triste.

-No estoy enojado contigo, Titus - Dijo abrazando de inmediato a su perro - Gracias, amigo. Gracias por no dejarme caer.

El enorme perro le mando una fea mirada a Alfred, que culpable, fue hasta donde su amito y en un gesto muy humano y para nada felino, más aprendido de Titus, le mostró el cuello y la panza.

Titus mordió la manga de la ropa y llevo esa manita pequeña hasta donde Alfred. Su amito tenía que saber que el gatito se disculpaba, que se dejó llevar por la felicidad de verlo y no midió las consecuencias.

Damian se sorprendió. Alfred era un gato salvaje, orgulloso... Y con el tiempo se hizo más cariñoso, pero, jamás, jamás se mostraba tan canino... Tan omega obediente.

-Gracias, al - Y le hizo cariñito - Te disculpo. Pero díganme, ustedes dos son algo...

Estaba volviéndose loco, pues, como si Alfred le comprendiera, salió corriendo para la otra dirección.

Genial. Simplemente maravilloso, todos en la casa estaban consiguiendo un compañero habitual para los celos... ¡Hasta Jason tenía una conejita que estaba repitiéndose!. En una de esas, más pronto que tarde, la familia Wayne tendría una boda.

Damian se colocó los mallones de entrenamiento, se polveo las manos y le pidió a su perro que lo acercara a la colcha en donde los aros de metal estaban. Si mal no recordaba, las suspensiones estaban aseguradas a la altura de Dick, que por lo general, era quien más los usaba para entrenar. Haciendo cálculos de más y de menos, saltó, confiado en dar con los dichosos aros... Quedo colgado, feliz porque la cosa fuera tan bien.

Arriba, abajo, giros y suspensiones... Woah, la sensación de volver a entrenar era increíble. El sudor llenándole los poros, cosquilleándole en las axilas y por poco mojando sus manos. La velocidad al subir, la velocidad al bajar, el dolor de los músculos contrayéndose en los giros y cuando sus piernas se elevaban en línea recta preparándose para la inminente expulsión, el salto que marcaba el final de sus veinte minutos de calentamiento... Dos, tres... Seis vueltas y el soltarse, dejarse, esa sensación horrible en el estómago que venía antes de vomitar, se perdió cuando aterrizo, cuando se disipó el equilibrio en sus finos tobillos aun vendados y rodó hasta la pared contraria, con Titus corriendo hasta él.

Sentía las vendas pegándosele en la frente, mojadas y en algunas partes, escurriendo sudor.

El calentamiento estaba bien.

-Ahora llévame a las barras, amigo.

El ladrido desaprobatorio no se dejó escuchar hasta que Damian hizo de menos esa preocupación canina.

El tiempo era valioso y no dejaría desperdiciar más.

Estas eran una mejores condiciones que cuando tenía que sanar en un sucio calabozo por cometer errores que dejaba pasar, porque en más de una ocasión no estaba de acuerdo con las cosas que a la Liga le parecían correctas, sobre todo con las órdenes de su madre que con el pasar del tiempo, se ganaba la desaprobación de Ras.

Nunca le diría a su padre que estaba agradecido por dejarle comer la misma comida en su recuperación. Allá, con su madre, la recuperación venia acompañada por una gran carga de humillación y menosprecio hasta que el guerrero volviese a ganarse su lugar y su honor, lo que en su particular experiencia significaba guarniciones de comida conformada por desechos de otros platos (Comida de tercera categoría, decía su madre) medicamento caducado que milagrosamente no les enfermaba más y vendas desinfectadas, tan amarillentas que temía que el agua hirviendo y la lejía no hubiese matado las bacterias necesarias.

Pero, no eran historias que tuviera que contarle a su padre. Sino lo miraba con lástima, le miraría con asombro, pues únicamente los monstruos podrían sobrevivir a esas clases de condiciones tan inhóspitas. Y eso, eso solamente confirmaba lo que una vez Bruce le dijo a Dick. Sí, aquella duda sobre si tenía un corazón bombeándole el alma.

-Está haciendo un gran trabajo - Dijo Jason a Conner, quien tenía rato cuidando de Damian.- Deja de mirarle así o te sacaré los ojos.

-Tim te ganaría - Kon no tenía ningún problema admitiéndolo - Tim está ocupado y no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Sólo estoy admirándolo.- Ambos Alfas vieron el elástico cuerpecito caminar sobre la barra, equilibrándose con mortales incluidos y para cuando fallaba, una mano siempre alcanzaba a aferrarse y de allí, Damian volvía a balancearse, jamás cayendo. - No muchos omegas se pueden recuperar y los que lo hacen, definitivamente no son tan rápidos.

-Si, bien, el Demonio lo trae en la sangre - Dijo. Bruce era otro Omega que se recuperaba rápido, al menos físicamente.. Porque honestamente, su padre jamás superaba nada, jamás sanaba de ninguna herida.- Pensé que vería a DickBird aquí.

-Dick necesita dormir un poco - Y Jason no pasó desapercibido ese tono demasiado amigable al nombrar a su hermano. Eso no le gusto - Si D ocupa ayuda, lo haré yo.

-Ooo, amigo, no corras ¿Desde cuándo le dices D al Demonio? - Kon olió los celos. Jason no estaba controlándose o era pésimo haciéndolo, todo instinto el hombre. No le sorprendía que Jason se metiera en problemas por ello - ¿De qué me perdí?.

-Tim y Dick lo mandaron con los Titanes por una temporada. Las cosas no funcionaron, el pequeño es un altanero insoportable. Pero aprendes a quererlo. No trabaja en equipo ni porque literalmente su vida dependa de ello pero es un buen chico, demasiado necesitado de aceptación.- Si, ese era su hermanito - Vives con él... Es imposible que no lo huelas.

-¿Qué? - Kon se abstuvo de golpearse la frente.

-Estoy comenzando a creer que esto es porque fui creado en un tubo de ensaye - Se dijo y Jason no entendió nada - Mira, cierra los ojos.

-¿Vas a besarme? - Se burló pero aun así hizo caso.- Acabo de levantarme y no tengo mentas conmigo.

-Eres como un cachorro - Se quejó. Kon estaba comenzando a creer que estaba destinado a ser el profesor de Alfas obtusos por lo que le quedaba de vida - Inspira hondo, Hood, siéntelo... ¿Qué hueles?

-AA...

-Dirigido a tu hermano, huele a tu hermano - Subrayo para que Jason no le saliera con una babosada. - Los olores que ya reconoces, sepáralos. Uno corresponde a su esencia, a ese perfume que usa como marca dactilar: dulce y fresca, como campo de menta mojado recién cortado. El segundo olor, ése sudor que le baña, salado y mezclado con el medicamento, puedes describir perfectamente que es lo que esta y no está tomando y lo hemos cachado en la mentira, no está untándose los mycoticos - Jason sonrió. Si Damian hubiese obedecido mansamente no sería él - El tercer olor...

-Las babas de Titus y la marca de olor de Alfred.. ¡iuc!

-Cuarto olor...

-No sé qué es... Ése y otro, es la primera vez que lo percibo - Admitió - Nunca lo había olido.

-Lo has hecho, tú lo conoces como miedo.

-Damian no tienen miedo, está seguro - Y Damian se dio un porrazo. Se levantó maldiciendo y volvió a treparse a las barras, terco en dominar por lo menos una serie completa antes de la comida - Casi seguro.

-Je, je - Kon respiro profundamente. Él estaba siendo muy paciente para tratarse de su persona, pero si quería ayudar a Damian, esta era la vía más corta. Si un Alfa sabía de esto, quizás, y sólo quizá, el sentido de responsabilidad despertase y Jason pudiese hacer algo..- Eso que hueles es una variante del instinto. Normalmente podemos oler cuatro bases, el miedo, la excitación, la violencia y la euphoria - Jason asintió.. Eso ya lo sabía, pero esto estaba siendo como una clase de párvulo - Cada base tiene sus derivantes, sus extensiones, vaya. El miedo, se percibe en tristeza, nerviosismo, depresión, aislamiento, deseo de aceptación y aprobación, esas variantes que no son reconocidas como instinto, es más una cosa de funciones superiores que corresponden al pensamiento... Pero, nuestra casta alfa, no nos quiere tan ciegos... Por decirlo de alguna manera... Ya que la mayoría del tiempo somos impulso, ocupamos de algo que nos frené si lo ocupamos, de eso se encarga esa segunda marca, sino lo percibimos física mente, lo oleremos y sin identificarlo, nos incomodara lo suficiente como para frenarnos.

-Y luego dicen que el cerebrito es el Reemplazo. - Conner le mando una mirada de muerte.

-No son tan fuertes, son como un velo que acompaña a la marca de olor permanente y fuerte. Este olor es difícil de descifrar, porque puedes pensar que es una loción sintética o el aroma de alguien más, pero no es más que el estado de ánimo en el que el individuo esta. Damian, desde que lo conozco, tiene el mismo segundo aroma. Esta siempre triste.- Jason hizo una mueca de dolor - Preocupado por ser aceptado. Angustiado por ser juzgado. Y esa marca está enfermando a Damian, apesta a rechazo y dolor.

A estas alturas del partido, ambos Alfas estaban lejos del campo de audición de Damian. La plática entre Alfas no era cosa de Omegas y menos cuando Conner estaba replanteándose la necesidad de golpear el trasero de Jason.

-No es para menos - Levanto las manos - Acaba de ser reclamado.

-¿Entonces ves normal que un omega este en su propia familia temblando en cada esquina? - Damian no temblaba en cada esquina, él hacía temblar a todos en cada esquina pensó Jason.- ¿Ves normal que siempre este alerta, adelantándose a los ataques? ¡Está en su propia casa! ¡Demonios! El niño quiere ser parte de ustedes...

-Si, una vez me lo dejo bien claro. Me robo mi casco.

-Tuvo tu aprobación.

Jason ya no discutió el asunto.

Cierto que desde su muerte, cada Robin tuvo que hacer demasiados meritos para ser digno del traje. No sólo con Bruce sino que con Grayson también... Pero el que más difícil se la había visto, fue Damian. Con un historial como el suyo, cualquiera tendría miedo de que Robin se manchase con sangre cuando era Robin el que cuidaba de Batman haciéndolo menos intimidante y no al revés.

-No des por sentado que metiendo la nariz en todo, sea la respuesta - Dijo Kon - Pero funciona de vez en cuando. Sobre todo si el cachorro no quiere hablar o no se le da. Tim tampoco es de los que hablan de sus sentimientos, pero, lo hace y Damian, él es cosa aparte.

-Es mi imaginación o ¿En verdad vas a mudarte aquí? - Conner alzo los hombros - Porque no sé me hace mala idea empezar a llamarte cuñado siempre y cuando, sólo te enlaces con uno de mis hermanos.

Conner ya se esperaba la advertencia innecesaria, pero, bueno, Jason era más accesible que Batman, con el que tenía todavía que hablar con la conveniente intervención y mediación de su padre, si es que quería salir vivo.

-Tim y yo, no somos de anillos... Sino de mordidas.

-¡OOOOO! - Hasta Damian se giró, aunque no pudiese ver, casi podía ver el drama de Jason - MIS PUROS Y CASTOS OIDOS... ¡NO! MI POBRE, POBRE MENTE SANA - Chillo un tanto más. Conner se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo - ¡No!

Drake asomo su respingada y bonita nariz por la ventana, con medio cuerpo arriba de la cómoda en donde Alfred mezclaba y cortaba los ingredientes.

-¿qué se traerán esos dos? - Pregunto con suma curiosidad.

-Nada que importe, señorito Timothy - Alfred se ajustó su delantal rosa, un regalo del joven Ricardo el día del abuelo.- Ahora, voltee esa pasta sino quiere comer carbón que en mi humilde opinión, no he comido desde el servicio militar antes de cantar los aristogatos.

-Al... ¿Cuándo es esa reunión?

-Mis zapatos estarán listos para mañana en la noche.

Tim se golpeó contra la mesa, vertiéndose de paso un poco de mezcla.

Alfred lo limpio con su dedo y se lo echo a la boca.

-Felicidades amo Timothy, está en su punto.

La comida paso sin mayor gloria. Jason molestaba a Tim a cada rato y Conner se encargaba de agarrar a su pequeño compañero para que no se arrojara encima al otro. Fuera de eso, nadie paso desapercibido el que Bruce estuviese al costado derecho y Clark en costados izquierdo de la cabecera de la mesa, cómodamente apretados.

Compartiendo.

Dick tuvo el detalle de describirle a Damian lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los hijos no se lo vieron venir.

Una cosa era follar en cada celo y otra, muy diferente, era anunciar que Clark tendría poder igualitario sobre los Wayne y Bruce podría imponerse sobre Conner.

La lengua le picaba a Dick por unas cuantas bromas, pero aún le gustaba sentarse sobre su trasero.

Dejaban en claro que ambos hombres intentarían una especie de relación basada en algo más que sexo y amistad, pero a estas alturas, sino se habían apareado, era por algo... Eso no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana.

-Ocupamos una mesa más ancha, Señor - Dijo Alfred sirviendo el segundo plato - Me temo que la familia está creciendo y no estemos a la altura de las circunstancias.

Los días siguieron pasando y Damian continuo haciendo lo que podía, lo cual no era mucho según él. Los demás salían a patrullar y siquiera podía ser de utilidad, era Alfred quien leía los archivos que Batman ordenaba con urgencia, quien buscaba crímenes y alertas, quien vigilaba los videos de seguridad asegurándose de su autenticidad... Él, relegado y abandonado, se marchaba a su habitación, en donde constantemente soñaba con los días que pasó con ese Alfa que se había hecho pasar por Beta.

En ocasiones lo sentía.

Podía olerlo.

Le saboreaba a la mitad de la pesadilla.

Y en más de una vez por la noche, cuando el sueño era demasiado y la necesidad ganaba al bienestar psíquico y le vencía para volver a echarse a dormir con las mantas mojadas y la ropa interior pegándosele por el miedo, para luego despertar y volver a dormir y volver a levantarse, Damian revivía la tortura, las caricias obligadas y las regaladas, las que él mismo otorgaba y vomitaba, aún dormido... La bilis o la cena en pleno, le mojaban y se admitía con suerte. Podría ahogarse en una de esas.

Podría descansar en una de esas

Gritando en su soledad, a mitad de la madrugada, agradecía que Alfred estuviera muy abajo, monitoreando la baticomputadora, supervisando el patrullaje. Así podía limpiarse solo sin fingir fortaleza.

Agradecía que su padre patrullara y cayera tan exhausto en ocasiones que ni siquiera se paraba a las afueras de su cuarto, siempre dudando sobre si entrar y consolarle. Ya le había cachado. Bruce le daba su espacio pero si lo viese en esas noches, esas horas ya no existirían.

Día a día, Damian trabajaba con Timothy que le estaba adaptando programas de lectura electrónica para ciegos. La mejoraba con el toque de Red Robin, pero aún con ese nivel de procesamiento, la vía era muy lenta y poco práctica. En la comodidad de la Batcueva o afuera, Damian no podía valerse aún para la vida vigilante.

La palabra clave era "AÚN".

Su madre no lo quebró, no lo haría un puto Alpha que incluso le había abandonado.

No lo hizo esa Garra, que adulador y hechicero, uso su canto de sirena para ponerle en contra de su padre; No lo intentaron muchos sin conseguirlo, como para que ahora, cuando las cosas se ponían un poco feas y complicadas, arrojara la toalla y se fuera a lamerse las heridas a las esquinas de la mansión.

Ese no era Damian Wayne.

Aunque por momentos, él mismo no supiera quien era el que tenía su propia mano y la movía al mismo tiempo, aunque ese mismo usara la ropa que eligiera para usar por la mañana.. Aunque esa persona pensara a cada segundo cosas idénticas... En ocasiones, Damian se sentía tan ajeno de si mismo que no dudaba que estuviera rompiéndose.

-Esto no es diferente- Se dijo - Esto es como el entrenamiento... Más permanente - Titus alzo las orejas y rasco el suelo con sus patas. Damian supo ubicarlo inmediatamente - No es diferente.

Y cada que escucha algo, Damian se recordaba los días que paso vendado por órdenes de su madre. Las veces que tuvo que enfrentarse a los asesinos de su abuelo con la venda tan apretada que le hacía sangrar las orejas.

Las pisadas de Grayson apresuradas, corriendo por las escaleras. Y la voz de su hermano mayor confirmándole que era él quien preguntaba por su celular, tan alarmado, que parecía que Jason hurgaría dentro de su Facebook.

Punto más para él.

El furioso topear de las teclas más allá, por el piano de cola que su padre no tocaba ni en broma... Y esa presencia, el olor (Damian se reprendió) eso había sido trampa. No tenía que usar su olfato para identificar a las personas,. Durante los patrullajes, nadie, al menos del bando de los inteligentes, desprendían su marca de olor como un farol y Jason estaba provocando a Dick.

Alfred era incluso más silencioso que su padre al caminar.

-Ttt - Damian apostaba que ya se les estaba haciendo tarde para ir a esa fastidiosa fiesta de los Johannes. Una reunión de caridad para quien sabe qué cosa - ¡Vámonos!

-Estas muy impaciente por una temporada social, Enano - Dijo Jason sin tacto. Damian se petrifico - ¿No sabias?

-¿Qué no era una recaudación? - Pregunto medio perdido.

-A la uzanza Johannes - Informo Tim - Lo que sea que esos planeen, créeme, no será normal. Una familia media loca. La única razón por la que la aristocracia gota mita los acepta es por sus muchos ceros en el banco.

Damian dio media vuelta, caminando tan rápido como podía con Titus a su costado.

De ninguna manera iría a una subasta... Él no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Él no tenía ningún valor.

-Olvídenlo - Y se apresuró - ¡Auch! - Titus ladro y Damian maldijo a su padre por meterse en su huida - No iré.

Bruce hubiera dado todo lo que poseía por no hacerle pasar esto a su hijo... Pero, esta era la manera correcta de pasar el mal trago.

Damian no había salido de la mansión. Por lo que no sabía que Thompkins se vendió, que olvido su juramento hipocrático con tal de darle una lección.

Nuevamente el asunto se trataba de él y usaban a sus hijos para golpearle fuerte.

Según ella el dolor ajeno sería suficiente por una vez en su vida para escarmentar, y quizás lo único que se ocupase para que no arrastrara a más inocentes en su lucha contra el crimen imparable, era justamente mal pagarle zahiriendo a sus únicas razones de que siguiera cuerdo (Clark no contaba... Sus hijos primero, luego Alfred y Titus y entonces sí, el primer Alfa en su vida, el único que no ocupaba salvaguardarlo constantemente porque él solo podía cuidarse, Clark, el Alfa que le volvía loco en sus celos, fuera de ellos y... Se salía del tema).

Los titulares llenaron los periódicos. Para el mediodía de hace una semana, Gótica sabía que el principito Wayne era un omega de contrato y las difamaciones no se hicieron esperar. Habían logrado minimizar los daños pero y no que importara, por si no quedaba en claro, pero de no asistir a la dichosa temporada social para ser rechazado por la comunidad como se tenía que hacer con un omega que deshonraba a la familia y se deshonraba a sí mismo, Damian no sería admitido en la escuela, en matrimonios futuros (Si se presentase la oportunidad) y técnicamente sería un paria social.

Esta era la clase de comportamientos, de reglas que Bruce deseaba erradicar en su ciudad. No se partía el lomo cada noche, penetrándose con balas y mordidas de Perros para que a la Primera le escupieran a la cara. Sabía que las cosas, el cambio, no era fácil y llevaba tiempo y esfuerzo... Pero, demonios... Hasta él sabía que no podría eliminar esa tradición de repudio.

Y ahora que su hijo era el que tendría que desfilar con el mentón en alto, soportando a un montón de mojigatos que le despreciarían en suposiciones enfermizas y cobardes, la impotencia le hacía temblar.

Deseaba tomarlo y llevárselo de Gotica.

Pero esa ciudad no sólo se llevó lo mejor de él, sino, que se estaba llevando el futuro también.

Gotica por primera vez se sentía como la prisión, como el bloque de cemento amarrado a sus pies que le arrastraba al fondo.

-Lo siento, hijo.

Y Damian le tomo de la mano, siendo él quien lo guiaba.

-Tt, padre, si tú tiemblas, yo te soportaré.

Nadie dijo nada.

La ironía de la vida era una mala comedia.

Robin defendía (Siempre con sus propias dudas) a esa gente que le rechazaba... Y en vez de cortar a todos a la mitad, honraría el deseo de su padre, aún sobre él mismo.

Quien recibió la peor estocada fue Bruce y ninguno de sus hijos tuvo duda sobre ello. Damian seguiría esforzándose,, estirándose... Y la carne, el pensamiento, todo Damian: no eran tan flexibles.

Bruce estaba llevando a la destrucción a uno más de ellos, pensó Jason.

Tim y Dick, les miraron y en vez de a su hermanito, vieron a un petirrojo, desplumado y con las alas rotas, dando saltitos de moribundo, buscando tomar un mejor aire y encontrar un refugio en la tormenta que calaba los huesos.

Cruzando la ciudad, en la mansión Johannes, los seis hermanos, los dueños de la familia retozaban en la sala de juegos, exclusivamente reservada para ellos. Incluso sus respectivas parejas, quienes ya las tenían de manera fija, debían de esperar afuera: Ese mundo era sólo de ellos y en el mundo en el que vivían, la rivalidad y complicidad era un lujoso placer del que no querían prescindir.

Estaba el omega bastardo de la familia, Yoite: un policía que jugaba a atrapar a Batman sin resultados, cuando podía tener alguna pista buena, simplemente la destrozaba y seguía con otra. Él se negaba a quedarse sin diversión.

Los omegas mellizos, Mío y Mía: casi idénticos en personalidad y físico, con la adorable diferencia de que él tenía ojos violetas y ella, el acero en la vista. Él estaba emparejado con un Alfa que era socio de un buen bufete de abogados, tenían un hijo omega y hasta un perro, eran una familia que fingía ser normal cuando tenían el jardín de su casa llena de esqueletos, literalmente. Ella, soltera y prácticamente quedada, a no ser que Thomas, el Beta que llevaba con ella en eterna amistad decidiera desposarla para que por lo menos Mía dejase de ser la comidilla de las ancianas vulgares que disfrutaban de leer de los revolcones en primera plana mientras bebían el té de las dos.

Sebastian Johannes era el menor de ellos, el Alfa más menos Alfa que Johannes presentara en la historia de su árbol genealógico. El chiquillo aún corría como cachorro y se pintaba su pelirrojo cabello en cualquier fantasía que le hiciera olvidar estar vinculado con su maldita familia.

Luego estaba Light, una viuda negra, un omega masculino que usaba su belleza para casarse con cuantos pudiera para al final chuparles la última gota de dinero. La razón de que Johannes tuviera tanta influencia en ciudades como Gotica, era precisamente que por generaciones, se designaba un papel a los miembros que directamente tomarían el liderazgo de familia, ya ellos se criarían para llenar con las expectativas... Así fue como por siglos, en Johannes hubo una viuda negra que se encargaba de heredar familias enteras para así fundirlas con Johannes, haciéndola crecer, haciéndola grande.

Y finalmente, Titán, el hijo mayor, que se cubría el rostro como si fuera alguna penuria mostrarlo al aire. Un Alfa que se apoderaba de lo que quería y eso, de vez en cuando, hacia años, fue su bastardito hermano que como paria, debía de someterse al Alfa de turno... Tanto Titán como Yoite agradecían que la lujuria fuese sólo cosa de la adolescencia y su amor trascendente como para no odiarse.

-Sólo es un favor - Dijo Mío, relamiéndose los labios. Jugando con su negro cabello. Encantando a su melliza con su malicia - Wayne tendría que verlo así y acceder a vendernos esas acciones. Es un trato en el que todos ganan.

-Ahora dices eso, pero, no estaríamos en esta situación si tu marido fuera un buen negociante y como abogado, cerrara el trato por sí mismo en vez de echarlo a perder - Echo en cara Titán y ni siquiera Mío, que era el diablo en persona, se atrevió a ir en contra de su hermano mayor. Lo que Titán decía, se hacía... Su hermano les merecía la vida misma.

-Sólo preparamos una carne asada - Animo Mía, terminando de tirar en el billar, ganando la partida contra Sebastián - Damian Wayne entrara, se le juzgara y se irá. El señor Wayne debería de agradecernos que hemos seleccionado Alfas que le despreciaran... Cualquiera en sus fiestas, podría decidir no ser tan piadoso y ahí mismo, montárselo para reclamarlo y todos sabemos cómo es de barbárico el asunto.

-Curiosa elección de palabras - Aporto Yoite. Mía le cedió el abre del juego de billar.- Piedad... ¿Desde cuándo damos lo que nunca nos dieron? ¿Desde que uno de nosotros fue sometido por más de un Alfa y Beta, golpeado hasta la inconciencia, violado con tanta violencia y frenesí? - Yoite hablaba de sí mismo - Claro. Le damos a Damian Wayne la oportunidad de que no sea tomado por cualquier mal nacido y su padre no pueda hacer nada, por muy Alfa sea... La cosa sería peor si Bruce Wayne fuera un Omega, demos gracias a quien sea porque no sea así.- Light brindo por ello- Entonces, en una forma retorcida, como no pudieron salvarme a mí por ser bastardo, omega y puta, se volcan en un pequeño omega. Tiene sentido.

-Yoite, basta - Pidió Sebastián con afecto. Yendo a abrazar a su hermano mayor.- Estas hiriendo a Titán - El Alfa ni se movió - Casi suena cómo si repudiaras a Titán por fijarse en tu dulce olor ése mal día para ti, vejado y usado por nuestros tíos, grandioso día para nosotros por encontrarte... Fue por el calor del celo - Y la máscara de porcelana cubrió el furioso sonrojo de Titán. Follarse a su hermano, seguía siendo un tema que no le gustaba discutir pero que le placía hacer - Pero, te liberaste. Titán te reclamo y luego se divorciaron, ahora estas siendo cortejado cómo se debe por un Beta que vale todos los Alfas de la familia y más... Menos Titán, claro está.

-No te subestimes de esa manera, Seb - Dijo Light. Sus rubios cabellos eran una maldición en una familia donde los genes eran morenos o rojos, esa rareza le condeno a ser la puta fina de la familia. Tan igual a su progenitor que de milagro contenía las ganas de arrancarse la piel y lijarse los ojos, tirar de su boca y quedar como un esperpento al que nadie quisiera follar, una maldición por ser un omega demasiado seductor, guapo... Y pecaminoso, como gustaban llamarlo en cada juicio en donde se le encontraba inocente del fallecimiento de sus ex Alfas fuertes y jóvenes.- Nuestros Alfas, los nuestros... Nuestros primos, ustedes dos... Son mejor que cualquiera. Si no fueran ustedes, nosotros seriamos sus putas de contrato... El incesto jamás a sido impedimento - Y todos lo sabían - Afuera seriamos los amos del mundo, detrás de las paredes, nos sacarían el alma a latigazo limpio si hablásemos fuera de lugar - Mía asintió - Estaríamos de encargo sin descanso. Propagando su semilla o la de cualquiera que pagase el precio adecuado - El Tío Mime era la prueba de ello, casado pero cuyo marido le vendía como incubadora. Habían perdido muchos primos de esa manera - Tendríamos una mala vida.

-Lo estamos haciendo porque uno de nosotros lo vio - Señalo Mío viendo a Titán, acariciando con sus asesinos deditos de pianista la cerámica que le cubría. Esa pieza la confecciono para un cumpleaños hacia años. Titán usaba al zorro cuando sentía que ocupaba la astucia de uno - Titán el amo del bajo mundo en Zaka, nuestra ciudad, él fue invitado a una sesión de subasta muy especial por tratarse del capo de la mafia, cortesía de Kytti. ¿Tanto te revolvió el estómago ver a Damian Wayne expuesto?

Y Mío retiro la máscara... Titán era un Alfa apuesto, con su mentón fuerte y sus patillas finamente cuidadas. Sin más bello que las pobladas cejas negras que angulaban su cuadrada cara de dios nórdico. Esos fríos ojos azules penetraron a los omegas y sufrieron la necesidad de hincarse y mostrar sus cuellos.

Titán odiaba eso, porque cuando lo veían, miraban al progenitor que les gritaba, les marcaba... Veían al Alfa que les arranco la esperanza.

Por eso usaba la máscara.

No importaba que descubrieran que el amo Johannes era un capo, muchos en Gótica ostentaban flagrantemente el título de criminales y no se ocultaban. Ser un criminal en esa ciudad era cuestión de orgullo, parecía ser lo que todos aspiraban a ser de una manera velada. Permanecer en esa ciudad, siendo una persona honrada era sinónimo de suicidio y de una carrera rápida para mancharse. Era una apuesta por ver quien se iba menos sucio al cielo.

La razón de ocultarse eran sus tiernos hermanos que aunque no quisieran, se doblegaban en lo aprendido. Sus hombres, los que no se criaron con él, los que no sabían de sus días en la casa Johannes a sus cinco años, en donde su Padre le rompía más de un hueso por llorar por su gestante maltratado... Todos esos excluidos no sabían que debajo de esa máscara no estaba lo que debía de estar, él no aparentaba el monstruo en su interior: No habían garras, ni colmillos, ni piel quemada… Al menos no en esa zona. Ni carne podrida, ni venas saltadas... Pero, en su cara de belleza masculina, de virilidad palpable, sus hermanitos veían sus pesadillas sin necesidad de una visita del espantapájaros.

Su corazón se estrujo cuando los miro en el suelo, hincados, de rodillas cómo tenían que estar. Según medio mundo jodido de la cabeza.

Omegas... Ellos eran omegas, Y los omegas no veían a su Alfa a los ojos (La regla se aplicaba en la familia para cualquier omega y Alfa... Algunos de ramas segundarías, les obligaban a caminar atrás de ellos) algunos fantasmas simplemente jamás desaparecían.

Les mando una ola tranquilizadora, que les envolviera y afuera, los guardias que les cuidaban, chillaron de placer. Esa calma era contagiosa.

El Alfa Titán Johannes contenía a sus hermanos, tenía en sus venas el veneno de Light que a cada marido, se quedaba sin un trozo de alma; Bebía los tés de Yoite, cuidadosamente preparados con odio; Luchaba con el deseo de muerte de Mío y para que no fuera su hermanito el herido, le proporcionaba su protección cuando el asesino serial Doctore salía a divertirse; Conservaba la amabilidad de Mía y Sebastian... Por ellos, por ellos era quien era.

-Soy Titán, no Joel, soy el Titán que enloquecerá Gótica... Y no deben temerme hermanos, yo los cuidaré, soy el Titán que todo lo cubre - La voz de mando les hizo ganar seguridad. Esa vibración que viajaba por las ventanas y rebotaba en sus pieles, adhiriéndose a ellos como el MATRA más efectivo del mundo. Ellos conocían de súper héroes... Y tenían entendido que Linterna verde tenía un anillo que le salvaba el culo y cuidaba... Que Batman tenía un cinturón muy cutre, Superman … Bueno, sí, la idea se entendía…

Para ellos, todas esas chácharas tomaban la forma de su hermano mayor, el Alfa Johannes que les trataba como humanos - Conocí a Damian Wayne en una de las tantas fiestas que ofrecía su padre. Estaba con sus hermanos. No hablé con él, cualquiera sería rechazado de cualquier forma. Ese omega no es accesible para nadie. Finge amabilidad pero es una fiera. Finge control, pero tiene miedo. Aspiré su aroma, un delicioso picor de canela a las brasas con limón y algo fresco, como hierbabuena recién podada. El mocoso hablaba de las empresas Wayne con dignidad, con control y precaución y maestría, no tanto como Timothy Wayne, pero hay que respetar a los pequeños leones... Ellos se convierten en gigantescas bestias en el atardecer de su vida.- Todos asintieron - Nunca olvidaría su marca, no por ella misma sino por el conjunto: brea, esmeraldas terrestres nocturnas, tapetes de nuez y piquitos de fresa...- Yoite sintió una punzada de celos. Titán no debía de alabar a nadie que no fuera a él con esa pasión. - Aquella noche de negociaciones, Valeska Dalton me dijo que tendría un show que no tenía que perderme y me sorprendió que el aroma de Damian Wayne estuviese en un rostro que no fuera suyo. Ese niño omega, maniatado era Damian Wayne disfrazado por una máscara de magnetos y luz... Y no dudó que su olor también lo estuviera, pero, en medio de una follada como esa, con órdenes como tales, no se puede esconder la verdadera marca de olor. El Alfa le ordeno lo que jamás les haría a ustedes, a nadie... No así.

Titán no tenía que decirlo.

Titán no era un bárbaro.

Titán no tenía por qué disculparse con ellos, con Yoite especialmente... No fue Titán quien ordeno aquello.

-Esperaba que el pequeño estuviera muerto, no era para menos, pero, me sorprendí cuando salió la noticia de que Damian Wayne era un omega de contrato. Nadie, omega, beta, alfa se merece ser marcado, usado, ¡desechado así!.. Nadie se merece que se arruine su vida por diversión o venganza. Ese Alfa le ordeno moverse más profundo, mientras suplicaba por ser roto, follado y lloraba. No soy diferente de ese alfa, yo no detuve nada y no participé, sino hago algo, lo que sea, entonces soy una peor escoria... Sería un observador y nunca más ¡Jamás de nuevo!.

-¡Nunca quietos! - Grito Mío, sabiendo que Titán fue el primero de ellos en tener que ver en plena quietud las vejaciones a las que su gestante fue sometido.

-¡Nunca callados! - Grito Mía, conocedora de lo mucho que Titán soporto estoicamente por ellos y para ellos.

-¡Nunca atados! - Grito Light, sapiente en las torturas que compartió con Titán. La sangre era especialmente espesa cuando se regaba al unísono en el mármol más caro que el dinero pudiera comprar.

-¡Siempre fieles! - Grito Yoite, conociéndose el engrane que obligo a Titán al parricidio, a la política, al incesto y a la gloria.

-¡Siempre juntos! - Grito Sebastián culpable porque fuera él quien menos se vio atormentado por pertenecer a una familia como Johannes y siempre estuvo agradecido con Titán por ello.

Porque para los Johannes no existía nada peor que ser un observador... Ellos se habían convertido en la plaga del mundo, dejando de ser sus presas para ser aún algo más oscuro.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, agradezco enormemente el que lean esta historia y se tomen su tiempo para comentarla y disfrutarla.

Gracias y lamento el retardo, ya saben, ocasionalmente no se puede cumplir con ciertos plazos y pasan cosas que están fuera de nuestro control (Como que tu vecino no page su internet) bueno, sin más que decir, gracias a tod s.

Besos y ansió saber de ustedes.


	6. Sociedad

CAPITULO 5: SOCIEDAD.

Damian recibió todas las miradas, desdeñosas y curiosas, todas desagradables. Aun con Jason y Dick franqueándole por derecha e izquierda, no podía escapar. La enorme espalda de su padre a la que aspiraba poder alcanzar y brillar por su cuenta, marcaba el camino que tenían que seguir para poder dar los respetos convenientes en una temporada social preparada por una familia.

Tim estaba a sus espaldas, susurrándole el tema de una nueva serie que se estrenaría el mes siguiente y de la que esperaba mucho por ser un trabajo original directamente filmado y catapultado en tv por la cadena televisiva Polaris.

Le dio una agradecida sonrisa o bosquejo de una, y le dijo gracias. Lo que provoco que Tim en mudar el resto del camino.

¡Damian agradeció!

¡El pequeño psicópata sonrió!

Tim estaba cerca del infarto.

-Gracias por invitarnos, Johannes - La voz de Bruce marco el final del drama personal de Tim y el inicio de la guerra campal para todos. Los tres hijos ensancharon sus espaldas, sacando el pecho, inflándose en advertencia ante el Alfa Titán Johannes que en traje sastre le sacaba un buen pedazo en estatura a Bruce y a ellos, aún a Jason. El enorme Alfa los hacía sentirse enanos. Titán no pudo más que disimular el relamer de labios que le salio al natural cuando vio a tres omegas buscando pleito y desplegando poder como todo Alfa que defiende lo suyo. - Dadas las circunstancias, deberemos retirar el nombre de mi hijo menor del bals.

Titán no hizo amague alguno, ni tiempo tuvo de haberlo querido, el resto de invitados murmuraron. Algunos todavía hasta hacia segundos, creyeron que el chisme era sólo eso, los desvaríos de una Beta despechada que no obtuvo el dinero que quería de chantajear de alguna manera al hijo favorito de Gotham.

Tachar el nombre de un omega durante una temporada social era la marca de la deshonra.

-Así que no sólo se enlazo sin permiso, sino que también fue botado.

-¿Qué mal omega debes ser para que te rechacen después del cruce?

-Seguramente fue calentura juvenil, un accidente por estúpido y precoz.

-Pobre, Bruce.

-¡Y yo que pensaba ser la omega de Wayne! Con ese descarriado en la familia, mejor ni me meto. Pobre Brucie, dudó que su Omega acepte a un puto por hijo.

-¿Te preocupa el padre? ¡Los otros! Esos omegas serán juzgados por esa fruta fácil.

Dick se hizo sangre al clavarse las uñas en los puños.

¡Ellos no sabían nada!

Y de cualquier manera, de saberlo, eran los que menos debían o podían juzgar.

Miró a su padre con odio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aun no comprendía como era posible que Bruce permitiera una cosa así. ¡Era su hijo al que estaban hiriendo! Un buen rugido y un "me vale" serían suficientes, pero, en la realidad, Dick sabía que sus deseos eran solo sueños que más valían no realizarse. La sociedad no perdonaría a Bruce Wayne, Alfa o no por escupir en las tradiciones que movían al mundo.

-No hay ningún problema, señor Wayne. Para eso están las temporadas sociales. Son para fortalecer lazos, para estar seguro de lo que uno recoge y corteja - Desde su lugar, Mía le mando una fea mirada por decirlo de esa manera. Titán le devolvió una sonrisa confiada, Bruce no le saltaría encima por la verdad. Si quería diplomacia en el recibidor, mejor hubiera sido mandar a Yoite - ¿Por el resto, supongo bien en pensarlos dentro?.

-Le corrijo - Dijo Tim con su vocecita de tenor.- Yo estoy siendo cortejado ya. Vengo únicamente por su amable invitación. - Bruce se sintió feliz porque esos dos dieran el paso en su relación. Por lo menos, la mansión tendría un chico azul después de todo.- Mi pareja vendrá después, tiene asuntos que resolver.

-Un joven de negocios muy ocupado - Dijo Titán.

-Un joven muy ocupado con su granja, sí - Titán arqueo una ceja. Tim no se avergonzaba de los orígenes de laboratorio de Kon y mucho menos lo haría de su modesta posición en la sociedad capitalista que de paso está bien decir, que esta se alimentaba de una buena porción de lo que las granjas Kent ofrecían y ni que decir de lo que LexCorp le daba.

-Si tu padre no dice algo, nosotros tampoco - Salto Sebastián a salvar a su hermano. Al estar atrás de él, recibiendo a otro puñado de invitados, le permitió ser asertivo… auqnue dejo a una familia al aire que prontamente fue atendida por Mio - Disculpa a mi hermano, no quería decirlo así. Es que encontramos raro que uno de los príncipes de Gotham se fije precisamente en un sin nombre cuando muchos buenos partidos te han bajado la luna y las estrellas, unos incluso escribiendo tu nombre en el cielo - Tim ni se inmuto. Este Alfa era muy amable, técnicamente empujo a su hermano mayor para poder ser él quien le tomara la mano y le besará. (Una usanza vieja pero apreciada)- Siento esto. Acompáñame por favor, permíteme disculparme en nombre de Johannes.

Tim no pudo decir nada, fue arrastrado por el jovial Sebastian que le llevo a una fuente de copas. Si el omega no ocupaba valor líquido, pues él no estaba en las mismas condiciones. Llevaba rato regalando sonrisas falsas y amabilidad que no tenía, negando cortejos de jocosas omegas y valientes betas que no le veían mal. Además, si iba a hablar con el pequeño, tenía que estar seguro de lo que diría.

-En serio está comprometido - Advirtió Jason a Titán - Y mi cuñado es muy fuerte... Y enojón. Yo que usted, me preocuparía por la pulpa que va a terminar siendo ese Alfa.

-Sebastian estará bien... Él odia las peleas de todos modos. Nunca se ha metido a una, no comenzara ahora - Jason no sabía si ofenderse porque le dijeran que Tim no era material para pelearse por él o porque existiera un Alfa así de debilucho. - Les presentaré al resto de la familia. Y, señor Wayne, tengo a una omega soltera que sería perfecta para usted y no es porque sea mi hermana, pero mírela un poco - Señalo a Mía que devolvió el saludo a lo lejos, en compañía de un Alfa que se le hizo asquerosamente familiar a Bruce. ¿¡Que hacia Oliver aquí!? - Ahora, joven Damian, me permitiría su compañía.

Titán no tuvo que preguntar realmente. Damian no tenía opción. En ese momento el pequeño estaba lejos de la protección familiar. Una vez dentro de una fiesta que celebraba la temporada social, los omegas deshonrados estaban en subasta silenciosa, y eran "propiedad" del anfitrión hasta que fuera reclamado. Su padre no podía decir nada… Damian estaba solo en una sociedad que podía tratarle como quisiera por una estupidez o en este caso, por haber sido débil y atrapado en medio de su misión.

Después de ser repudiado por todos en la fiesta, Bruce podría volver a reclamar a su pequeño hijo con el nombre de su familia, una vez se asegurara que nadie le querría aun deshonrado.

Damian estiro su manito, asqueado con la idea, tentado con cortarle el cuello al Alfa que le tomaba sin hacer caso de su torpeza al no poder medir bien las distancias con sólo la voz de guía.

Su madre tenía tanta razón en odiarlo por ser una decepción.

Era y siempre fue, una decepción.

Damian se odio de nueva cuenta, ignorando lo que Dick le había dicho en las noches. Su hermano lo quería, así que no contaba.

-¡Oh, se me olvido! - Grito Mía, sorprendiendo a Oliver que técnicamente fue empujado hasta Bruce por ella, que era un espectáculo de torpeza y locura escondida - Quédense un momento aquí, tengo que ir por mis supresores - Ambos hombres fingieron demencia. No era normal que una omega hablase de su celo tan abiertamente en una temporada social... O mejor dicho, en ninguna situación. - Ya regreso. No hagan destrozos y si quieren, pues espérenme un rato, podremos buscar una habitación dispuesta.

Oliver miro largamente a Bruce, ambos ignorando el asunto de recién.

Oliver no sabía que se tenían que decir en esos momentos. Su hijo también era un omega, pero Roy aún siquiera tenía su primer celo. Sabían que era un omega por múltiples exámenes que tuvieron que realizarle cuando paso el tiempo adecuado... Era un omega biológicamente defectuoso, por decirlo decente.

Así que realmente no era deseado por Alfas saludables para cortejarlo o hacer una alianza. Su madre había devastado la seguridad de su hijo con el asunto, menospreciándolo a cada tanto que habían negocios que podían ser finiquitados con una boda y que no podían llevarse a término por susodicha situación, que era una vergüenza para cualquier Omega. Y sin importar que tan vale madrista Roy pudiera ser, si le mermaba.

Bruce era un amigo, muy parecido a él mismo... Claro, que su madre murió siendo una santa mientras que la suya era el demonio vivo. Ambos eran vigilantes y eran padres. Ambos "Alfas"... No sabía cuáles eran las palabras o lo que se tenía que sentir en momentos así, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Me siento avergonzado por tu situación.

Ooohhh no sonó precisamente bien.

Y Batman se encargó de decírselo en su entrecejo violentamente ceñido, disimulado con su eterna sonrisa de playboy.

-No por lo que le pasó a Damian, no... Pobre chico, tiene que estar destrozado - Oliver se encogió de hombros - Digo que no es para menos, él tiene que sentirse mal... - Estaba sudando violentamente - Quiero decir que es normal ser rechazado por ser botado... - Se golpeó la frente - Tu unigénito de sangre es ahora nada... Bueno, es todo... No quise decir que ahora no podría sucederte de que quieras ó que pueda quedar con un buen Alfa, si arreglamos las circunstancias alguien de la liga podría... - Genial, simplemente genial. Ahora estaba tratando a Damian como mercancía defectuosa - Sólo estoy empeorando las cosas ¿Verdad?.

-Tardaste en darte cuenta, Oli - ¡Oh, sí! Le dijo Oli, por lo que Bruce no estaba encabronado. Viviría un día más antes de que Roy le diera un infarto con alguna de sus travesuras - Gracias. Sé que puede ser difícil que las cosas le vayan bien a uno y al resto, pues, lo entiendo. Es incomoda la felicidad cuando no le pasa a todo el mundo. Gracias por el intento de ánimo, Oliver.

Batman estaba muy receptivo.

Que miedo.

-Sólo es difícil saber que le fallaste una vez más.

Oliver asintió.

Si existía un peor padre que Bruce, ese era él mismo. Roy era un fármaco adicto y pensaba que ninfómano también, ahora esa última no la había comprobado, pero el no tener celos tenía que tener alguna consecuencia en un omega.

-Por lo menos tú estás para recoger los pedazos.- Dijo Oliver auto compadeciéndose.

OH, porque para Oliver, no había pedazos de Roy que recoger.

-Ya estoy de vuelta – Llego Mia con un contrato en la mano – Los supresores son una putada, cuando tienes la presión baja, te disparan el corazón y sudas. Si huelo demasiado a talco, ya saben porque es – Oliver la miro alucinado y quiso que su madre la conociera, seguro que le daba un infarto. Por su parte, Bruce la miraba con sospecha - Sé que no debemos hablar de negocios en este lugar, es de mal gusto, pero entenderá que somos personas ocupadas y que sólo intentamos ahorrar tiempo y dinero. Si pudiera ver la propuesta que tenemos – Le extendió el folder – Vera que valió la pena.

-¿Johannes corp? – Oliver alargo su cuello – No sabía que tenían una industria.

-No es una compañía exactamente – Mia lanzo el anzuelo y espero a que Queen lo picara. Si lograba atraer al otro billonario a sus redes, Titán estaría orgulloso de ella y de paso fastidiaba a su mellizo – Cada uno de nosotros seis tenemos negocios varios, es una propuesta independiente de los negocios familiares. Johannes corp es una cadena de varios sitios, tenemos galerías, laboratorios, diseños para sitios webs y pastelerías, es una cosa de nosotros. Es pequeño y emergente, queremos expandirnos pero con empresas que sean diferentes.

-¿Diferentes? – Bruce ya los recordaba – Rechace esta oferta hace unos meses.- Con justa razón, claro está. Lo único que no le gustaba eran los rumores de que Johannes estaba metido con las zonas bajas del mundo en Zanka, que eran mafiosos esperando por su momento y Batman no pudo descubrir nada más cuando quiso meterse en la casa de uno de ellos. Tenían la seguridad del pingüino para una simple casita… algo olía muy mal allí.

-Lo sé. La oferta le llego con el Alfa de mi mellizo, Armand trato de hacerle ver que éramos una buena inversión. Pero usted no lo pensó así. Señor Queen, tengo que decirle que el señor Wayne es difícil de disuadir, pero, sé de buena fuente que a mí no me podrá decir que no.

Ambos hombres la miraron y en poco rato, ya Light y Mio estaban con ellos. Sonrieron malignamente, enchinándoles la piel. Olían a precaución.

-Esta pequeña comitiva ha sido seleccionada – Presumió Mio – Costo un poco de esfuerzo y cobrar unos favores, pero lo conseguimos. ¿No le parece conveniente una fiesta de cortejo cuando su vástago está a punto de ser condenado?

Oliver intento marcharse de allí pero el Omega rubio lo cogió del brazo y se le colgó. Casi ronroneando.

-¿No te intereso? Soy un buen Omega y puedo ayudarte a criar a ese pequeño tuyo – Dijo Light. Los mellizos no supieron si alentar aquello o detenerlo, Oliver Queen era un buen partido para la viuda negra pero de alguna manera, el Alfa no se parecía a los hijoeputa con los que trataban - ¿Quieres calar la mercancía?

-No deseo un Omega ahora y menos uno que no se respeta – Light sintió el bofetón y los tres Johannes se pusieron en alerta – Firma de una vez Bruce, no veo nada de malo con ellos. El contrato es de ganar/ganar.

Light soltó de inmediato a Oliver y se fue. Él sólo había ido a ver si podría jugar un poco con el Alfa, no era su culpa que sus modos de viuda negra salieran con quien no y en donde no. La costumbre era difícil de matar. Poco se topaba con Alfas amables que no creyeran que el mundo les pertenecía y tuvieran derecho a tomar lo que gustasen. Oliver le recordó que no dejaba de ser la puta de la familia.

Que mal… Oliver parecía agradable, no le hubiese importado estar en su cama antes de asesinarle, en una de esas y mejor pedía el divorcio. Nunca sintió el calor de un Alfa que lo deseara y respetara, nunca ambas cosas. En fin, de seguro que ya la familia le tenían preparado el siguiente marido.

Los mellizos lo vieron partir y se mordieron la lengua. De cierta manera, Oliver pudo darle descanso a su hermano. Al menos fuerza para seguir viviendo dentro de la maldita familia.

-Firma – Pidió Mia con menos dulzura y locura, con más hiel – Te hemos devuelto a tu hijo, devuélvenos el favor.

-Nada es gratis, señor Wayne – Alego Mio – Si se niega, entonces, tenemos a alguien que puede interesarle su pequeño Omega. No es demasiado exigente pero no vive en Gótica y se mueve en las viejas costumbres y su hijo sólo sería una compañía de harén.

Esto era un simple chantaje.

Al otro lado de la fiesta, Titán prácticamente parecía que llevaba a un niño de preescolar a la guardería. Damian siquiera le llegaba a la cintura y caminaba con enormes pasos para llevarle el ritmo, salvando la distancia con rapidez.

Titán rápidamente cargo al niño por la cintura y lo sentó en una de las mesas, llamando poderosamente la atención de todos. La mesa en la que Damián arrojo sin querer las copas al suelo, era la mesa principal. En donde los anfitriones comían y veían a sus invitados. Yoite señalo al enano y trato de ser condescendiente con la fina mancha roja que se expandía por todas partes y goteaba en sus piernas. Yoite le dijo a su hermano que le debía unos pantalones y que luego se los cobraría. Se fue de inmediato para cambiarse de ajuar a algo que fuera más para la ocasión.

El Alfa reviso las vendas que repentinamente se aflojaron con la caminata y se encargó de ajustarlas, siendo delicado en todo momento. Damian no dejo pasar la apreciación de que el sujeto lo hacía muy bien para ser un simple alfa de ciudad... Un mundano hombre que gastaba el dinero en putas y fiestas.

Titán Johannes parecía tener una vena de médico o víctima.

-Perdón.- Dijo Titán.

¡¿Qué?!.

Damián quiso llorar. Si pudiera lo hubiese hecho.

Hasta eso le habían quitado.

-Te perdono y perdóname tú también - Le respondió. Ni idea de porque se disculpaba pero no tenía que ondear en la herida. Él sabía de lesiones y ninguna es buena tocarla. - No te conozco. Nunca te he visto, ni en revistas, ni en reportajes... Me eres extraño y está bien. No tenemos que conocernos para herirnos. Lo entiendo.

-¿Te gusta el queso? – Damian ladeo su cabecita – Tengo una bandeja en la mesa. A Sebastian le encantan. Siempre pide una. ¿Quieres?.

-No puedo comer, lo siento – Un Omega no reusaba nada que un Alfa le ofreciera en esas situaciones pero para Damian que ya se sentía perdido, una afrenta más a algo que no respetaba le venía igual- ¿Por qué?.

-Eres un lindo Omega. Envidian tu compañía – Damian no creía eso – Me encantaría reclamarte pero aún no.- Damian pego un brinco. Aquello significaba que lo llevarían a una habitación- No Damian, no hablo de eso. Quiero que estés seguro. Me recuerdas a mis hermanos. Ya sabes, tengo cuatro lindos omegas. Aunque mi hermanito Alfa es muy mono también - ¿Qué Alfa era mono? – Te veo y los miro.

-Ellos no tuvieron que estar en mi situación.

-Oh, no asegures nada. En mi familia hacen estas cosas cada mes.

Titán se sintió liberado. Culpable por lo siguiente que pasaría... Salvado porque su víctima le disculpara.

La sociedad era una mierda.

Le dejó solo, ahí, tirado y abandonado en medio de todos, como un trofeo malogrado, uno que tenían que ver todos para jamás tomarlo.

Damian se quedaría esperando... Mientras que el resto de omegas, serian sacados a bailar, turnándose en parejas para poder conocer a todos. Para poder ponderar las siguientes citas, los cortejos, para reír y conocerse.. Una burla de los bailes sociales de medio siglo... Una lección para que los omegas recién presentados no se les ocurriese correr a los primeros brazos de quienes les hablasen bonito.

Una advertencia para aquellos Alfas que no quisieran ver a sus hermanos y hermanas en penosa situación y tomasen con rigor sus deberes y obligaciones.

Aunque los métodos variasen en clases sociales, cualquier omega repudiado era exhibido para quien quisiese tomarlo y hacer otro contrato, no tan fuerte como con el primero, no tan honorable y menos respetable pero aún con obligaciones.

Damian rogaba a quien fuera que estuviera escuchándole, rogaba por no ser escogido por alguien más. Se sabía tentador. Deshonrado o no, seguía siendo el unigénito de Wayne y eso por sí mismo, a la larga, jugando las cartas correctas, hacia a su esposo heredero de Wayne Enterprise... Que pasase era otra cosa, tenía a Jason a quien no le importaba un poco de sangre de más en sus manos.

Pero la idea en general de tenerle era válida, pecaminosa y atrayente.

Damian estrujo disimuladamente sus manos por los primeros veinte minutos... Oliendo con desesperación cada metro cuadrado que alcanzaba a percibir, en busca de las intenciones horribles. Algunos Alfas pasaban ansiando follarle, curiosos y sabedores de que a lo mejor era un bocado simple de tener.

Y siendo otro, quizá sería así.

-Tienes razón - Dijo Yoite - Ningún Alfa está lo suficientemente interesado. - Miró a su alrededor. Los más jóvenes amenazaban a Damian con su presencia, sólo por diversión.. Sabedores de que el omega estaría asustado por ser cogido para una follada rápida en la habitación previamente preparada para estas situaciones y luego ser regresado al centro, sin ser reclamado. Solía pasar mucho durante estas situaciones. De ahí que los Johannes fueran celosamente cuidadosos en la lista de invitados. Se trataba de que Damian saliera lo mejor parado no más traumatizado- Eso o Jason Wayne le está rompiendo la nariz a la mitad de los invitados y aún no lo sabemos.

-Sólo fue a uno - Aclaro Mía - ¿Quién invito a Ambros? El tipo tiene prohibido pisar el mismo suelo que yo.

-Traído por uno de sus amigos más recientes, Stigia Nondré - Dijo Light - El anciano conservador parece que está comenzando a corromperse por los vicios de la nueva década. O los de sus nuevos amigos.

-Tenemos que comenzar la primera pieza o nos saldrá el tiro por la culata - Explico Mío, dándole la señal a Sebastián y a Titán para que comenzaran con la apertura oficial de la temporada social.

Titán cogió de la mano a una omega que acompañada por su madre, acepto alagada... Que un Johannes te escogiera era para presumir. Si no lo hacía un Wayne... Pues nada se perdía con un Johannes en la lista.

Sebastián tomo a otra señorita y comenzaron.

-Basura - Escupió Jason. Viendo a lo lejos al pequeño demonio que alzaba su carita. Escondiendo sus temblores ligerísimos.

-Ni que lo digas - Roy se le unió - Algunos de nosotros somos menos merecedores de y no somos mostrados - Jason le miro largamente - Si no lo notaste, es una invitación. Tú y yo nunca hemos follado.

Roy Queen, hijo de Flecha verde… Un mocoso con más cojones que su hermana o prima, o lo que sea... Simplemente ese ¿omega? Estaba ahí, hablándole de cosas fuera de lugar con su risa eterna.

Iba a romperle la cara por gillipollas.

-Mi hermano esta allá y tú me hablas de follarte - Repitió por si las dudas. Roy asintió - No conoces el concepto de no conveniente, ¿no?

Roy simplemente alzo los hombros.

-Sólo se vive una vez. - A Jason le pareció que aquello iba más profundo.- Oli me arrastro. Porque según él, necesito de un Alfa. O al menos simular que buscó uno. Tú estás en el mismo saco que yo. No tenemos tiempo para citas... ¿qué les diríamos? "Amor, espérame tres horas, sé que es nuestra primera cita pero están invadiendo la tierra y ocupo salvarla" - Jason sofoco el sarcasmo que le bailaba en la punta de la lengua - Una vez me dijiste que si ocupase de un amigo, te buscase... Pero no necesito de uno. Lo que quiero es un compañero para este celo.

Jason no se sentía cómodo con la idea.

El que actualmente se hacía llamar Arsenal fue un amigo de Dick, muy cercano... Cuando le ofreció su compañía, fue porque el omega, mayor y todo, le parecía atractivo... Misterioso y una buena persona, quería ser su amigo... Claro, antes de morir.

-En otro momento. - Arsenal hizo un puchero que no iba con la personalidad de alguien como él - No estoy de humor y créeme, podría lastimarte.

-Eso suena mejor - Eso sonaba enfermo, pensó Jason - Ven... Tu hermano no ira a ninguna parte.

Golpe bajo.

En menos de lo que Jason pensaba, ya tenía a Arsenal contra un árbol, escondidos tras el conveniente follaje en una de las esquinas más retiradas.

Vulgarmente, Roy lamió la manzana de Adán de Jason, probándolo con un gruñido y un vaivén en sus caderas, con un demandante agarre en el cabello azabache.. Intentando que Jason aumentase la fuerza de sus manos marcando su cuerpo.

Roy llevo su mano a la entrepierna ajena, masajeando con delicia y experiencia sobre el pantalón, dibujando la pretina con una risita que comenzaba a joder en mal sentido a Jason.

El caliente aliento, golpeo a Jason en los labios cuando el omega se comió literalmente su boca... ¿sumisos? Los omegas no tenían que serlo, los obligaban a actuar de esa manera, pero aquellos que se rebelaban, aquellas personas como Roy, se tragaban al mundo, desesperados por ser diferentes, por ser tan frágiles, tanto que usaban sus maltratadas alas de cristal para convertirse en algo más.. En algo que no los hiciera perderse.. Aunque Jason vio lo perdido que Roy estaba.

Esa fútil rebelión de Roy, que ardía en las venas, se contagiaba. El cianuro invadía su propio sistema, quemándole la garganta... Mientras bombeaba con su boca, saboreando el presemen que Roy dejaba escapar.

Esos gemidos, controlados en volumen no así en intensidad, esos sensuales y malditos gemidos eran un llanto sofocado. Jason cogió con fuerza las nalgas, empujando hacia sí mismo, intentando sacar menos agonía y más placer. Chupó las bolas, las lamió y las ¿besó?, si, así fue.. Antes de cargar a Roy sobre sus brazos y empujar con fuerza por ese delicioso culo que no estaba preparado para recibirle.

Jason entonces besó con fuerza a su presa.

Obligándolo a callar.

Esos resoplidos apagados fueron sustituidos por los dedos, por las uñas de Roy encajadas en la espalda, y si no fuese porque Jason siempre cargaba con una protección más liviana de Kevlar, sabría que estaría tajado y con deliciosa perversión.

Jason empujo de nueva cuenta, entrando más profundo que la primera vez, entrando tanto como Roy se lo permitía. Esas estrechas paredes le succionaban, le apretaban, con tanta reticencia de dejarle ir o de entrar, que en su violencia, amada y deliciosa violencia, un lubricante diferente apareció... Y a Jason poco le importara que Oliver surgiera alarmado por oler la sangre de su hijo, se dedicó a amarlo como el muy cabrón le provoco hacer.

Sin más besos, sin más caricias que esos obscenos sonidos que sus pieles hacían al chocar, que ese sonido mojado, que ese olor impregnado... Sin promesas ni más palabras, sin nada en medio.

Jason poco prestaba atención a sus acalambrados brazos que protestaban por cargar con setenta kilos de músculo finamente esculpido, si Roy no se quejaba por su seguro culo astillado y rasgado, no sería él quien cambiara la cómoda posición.. Desde su punto de vista, este era el mejor lugar para la función... De otra manera, no podría ver esos labios flojos y esos ojos penetrarle con pasión, con culpa.. Con tantos sentimientos que era impresionante que Roy no estuviera ahogado.

¡Maldito tiempo!

Aunque esto fuera una follada rápida, Jason maldijo por comenzar a hincharse... Él aun no quería terminar.

Siguió bombeando, más rápido, más desesperado, con tanta fuerza que sudaba y temblaba... Completamente descontrolado... Prestando atención por primera vez al olor del omega que tenía enfrente. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando Roy se presentó.. No olía así... Tan delicioso, tan atrayente, volvió a bombear, llevando el control por completo, estirando su cuello para oler el ajeno, para llevarse ese olor en la mente.

El repentino golpe que Roy le mando, lanzo a Jason al suelo. La violencia fue necesaria. Roy temblaba con el resiente orgasmo, liberado en el momento justo en donde le golpeo, con tanta fuerza que ahora su cuerpo era gelatina pura. Apenas se podía mantener en pie. Por sus piernas escurrían sus jugos propios, una combinación de sangre y lubricante con semen.

Jason se liberó en el pasto, arrojado y aún eclipsado por la nebulosa de la liberación que no presto atención a su punzante mejilla que sangraba por el corte del puño que Roy le tiro. Su falo, goteando aun del abundante chorro que lanzo, palpitaba hinchado y con el nudo de la cúpula, grueso y orgulloso de lamer los interiores del omega.

Con las respiraciones agitadas, Jason fue el que hablo primero.. Ahora claramente disgustado por el golpe.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Pensabas venirte en mí. Anudarme - Jason pareció no comprender - Cruzarte conmigo... Hacerme tu omega de contrato. - Jason no pudo responder - ¡Joder! Debería de estar feliz por no estar en celo. De lo contrario, no hubiese podido renunciar a tu reclamo. Pensé que ... Olvídalo. Si quieres vengarte de la mierda por la que hacen pasar a tu hermano, búscate a otro.

-Espera un momento - Dijo enojado - Tú te ofreciste.

-¡A follar, no a cruzarme! - Dijo apuntando el nudo que Jason no podía guardar dentro de sus pantalones por lo menos en los próximos quince minutos.

-¡Para eso debería de haberte mordido! - Y Jason no vio la media marca en el cuello de Roy, quien convenientemente logro ocultar al ponerse de lado... El que Jason intentase morderlo, fue lo que lo asustó.. Ya había sido anudado con anteriores alfas pero ninguno, ni de cerca jugueteo con su cuello...- ¡No te hagas ilusiones, omega! Ni quien quiera algo contigo.

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

Y Roy salió pitando del lugar. Subiéndose los pantalones.

Jason se quedó sentado de piernas. Tendría que esperar antes para poder regresar a la fiesta.

¿En qué demonios pensaba?

Damian estaba allá, solo.

... Un momento... ¿él... Él realmente intento?

Una amarga risa le invadió... Roy resultaba ser el primer omega con el que perdía el control. Si eso no significaba algo, que le disparasen por idiota.

Mientras que Jason estaba con sus dramas personales, Tim intentaba por todos los medios evitar que Kon masacrase a Sebastian. Resulto ser que el Alfa era muy confianzudo y no tenía el menor sentido sobre privacidad. Hacia preguntas personales y apreciaciones aún más fuera de lugar. Había conseguido sonrojar a Drake en más de tres ocasiones y cuando Kon llego a la fiesta, acompañado de su padre para que acompañara al señor Bruce en su propia guerra como pareja no reconocida, Sebastián estaba hablándole de las muchas convenientes parejas que había...

Claro que Sebastián hablaba de las suyas, es sólo que Kon no dejó pasar el mal entendido.

-¡Oh! El granjero - Dijo Sebastián. Tim se golpeó la cara. El Alfa no era una mala persona, sólo era un impertinente empedernido. - Mucho gusto - Tomó la mano de Kon y la sacudió con vehemencia - Tim estaba diciéndome lo mucho que te amá y lo que lo haces feliz...

-Yo no...

-Estaba diciéndole que ninguna de mis parejas o compañeras me hizo sentir igual.- Kon giro a ver a Tim que no sabía en donde esconderse - Ahora mismo tengo muchas candidatas para escoger... Pero, siendo sinceros... Estoy más interesado en un profesor de la preparatoria, un alfa que ni me da la hora.

Conner se quedó de piedra. Un alfa le estaba confesando que deseaba a otro alfa... Diablos, de pronto ya no se sentía tan mal por Hall y Barry, no eran los únicos en esa fea situación.

-Soy Conner Kent. - Se presentó y de repente miro a donde Damian, asegurándose que nadie tuviera la grandiosa idea de tocar a su cuñado. Ese niño no ocupaba más heridas.- ¿Cuándo se acaba esto?

-Faltan un par de par de vueltas... Y entonces, el señor Wayne podrá reclamar a su hijo bajo su nombre nuevamente. - Explico Sebastián - Es bonito cuando un padre perdona a su hijo. – Tim no dejó pasar esa cierta nostalgia en Sebastian, pues hablaba como si comprendiera el asunto mejor de lo que dejaba ver. No quiso sacar conclusiones, pero, a lo mejor, entendía la cosa por tener cuatro hermanos omegas.

-Aquí no hay nada que perdonar - Exclamo Tim - Simplemente sucedió.

-Como en muchas ocasiones - Acepto - Y como en muchas ocasiones, el omega no regresa a su casa... Pues después de ser exhibido y usado durante la fiesta, el patriarca puede decidir no reclamar a la criatura y entonces, sin un hogar al cual volver, el omega será afortunado si lo dejan marchar con sus pertenencias, con algún dinero o quizás con parientes. Si bien le va, será acogido como servidumbre de alguna familia de nombre... Y sabemos bien como terminan.

Tim tragó duro... No era lo que sucedería, se recordó.

Pero Damian no lo sabía.

Damian había sido abandonado por su madre, quien le puso precio a su cabeza... Quien le deseaba muerto ¿Por qué Bruce sería diferente? ¿Por qué lo abrazo por la mañana y le lloró por las noches? ¿Por qué era Batman?... Tim sintió el miedo de su hermano psicópata por vez primera.

Dick estaba pensando lo mismo que Tim en ese momento. Era el único Wayne que estaba bailando. Convenientemente su padre estaba hablando con Clark, Oliver y Mía Johannes, y como Alfa, él podía decidir no bailar, no charlar... Por el contrario de los omegas que al ser abordados estaban en obligación de atender.

No podían rechazar una invitación, pues era mal visto.

No podían decir que estaban muy cansados de mala manera... De cualquier forma, les dejarían descansar pero luego tocaría conversar y a eso, tampoco podían zafarse.

Por esas situaciones era por lo que Bruce se encargaba de llevarlos lo menos posible. Al tener tres hijos omegas, las posibilidades eran altísimas de que se salieran de control en un momento y entonces actuaran como los chicos maravilla que fueron o eran. Una cosa era que hicieran destrozos en su oficina, otra, que patearan traseros de alfas sin problemas, tenían que mantener las apariencias.

Dick suspiro, despidiéndose del alfa de turno y resignándose a tener que acompañar a otro antes de llegar a su silla... Y dicho y hecho, Arturo de Vongola, un Alfa medio pirado y rígido se le acerco, literalmente tronó los dedos y espero... Y espero... Y siguió esperando.

-Hujumggerr - Carraspeo, ofreciendo su brazo.

-¿Necesita una menta? - El rostro de Arturo se puso rubicundo y con violencia, fue él mismo quien jaló a Dick a su costado, usando su izquierda para apretarle la mano contra su derecha que soportaba la presión. - ¡Aunch! - Se quejó Dick - ¿Qué le sucede?.- Arturo lo hizo caminar hasta su mesa y le sentó.

El Alfa no dijo nada más, de hecho comenzó a platicar con uno de sus camaradas. Ignorando a Dick a su costado, ligeramente sentado más atrás que él.

Richard escaneó la mesa. Notando que efectivamente, los omegas que los acompañaban estaban todos sentados y en silencio. Los omegas enlazados a decir verdad, estaban tranquilos, tomando de sus tazas y lanzando miradas condescendientes y tranquilizadoras a los más pequeños, diciéndoles silenciosamente que esperaran y atendieran, que fueran pacientes, sumisos y obedientes. Esos Omegas adultos que ocultaban sus huellas violentas con caros maquillajes.

Así que estaba en la mesa de los retrogradas bestias.

Que suerte la suya.

Le jodia no poder hacer nada, no decir algo... El hombre le había agarrado con demasiada fuerza, su mano dolía... Usualmente no haría escándalo, el Joker, Bene y otros le molían los huesos, un Alfa promedio no debería ser más fuerte que ellos, sobretodo más fuerte que Bane, el tipo era un Alfa titánico que sospechosamente respiraba muy de cerca el cuello de su padre... pero dejando eso de lado, ese enganche momentáneo fue echo para lastimar, para doler con éxito.

Ni se tocó la zona, fingió que nada pasaba.

Intento pararse después de un rato, pero Vongola le sujeto con mayor fuerza. Dick se recordó que tenía que ser amable... Pero no podía hacerlo con semejante idiota intentando imponérsele.

-Un Wayne - Anoto un Alfa viejo - Es un lindo omega, el mejor hijo de Bruce - Dick ni conocía al viejo chocho - Aunque deberías de pensarte la adición. El chico es impecable. Pero con un hermano como ese - Apunto con la cabeza a Damian - No, no conviene. Caras vemos... Pero la influencia podría ser mucha.

-Está bien educado - Arturo jalo la mano que había lastimado y en la que ya se asomaba un moretón por debajo de la ropa. - No dijo nada, ni demostró nada. Al menos Wayne hizo algo bueno con uno de sus hijos - Dick estuvo a punto de rebelarse pero la cara de Damian se lo impidió. Su hermanito estaba soportando tan bien hasta el momento, él no podía ser menos. Arturo le examino el rostro, a gusto con lo que miraba- No me costaría hacerle hijos. ¿Cuántos hijos quieres, omega?.

-Señor Vongola, soy Richard - Y se liberó del agarre de hierro con delicadeza, de la manera en la que Alfred le había enseñado. Busco con la mirada a Jason, esperando que no estuviera viendo y para su buena suerte, tanto su padre como sus hermanos no andaban cerca - En realidad no he pensado en hijos.

-¿Tan viejo y no lo has hecho? - Soltó la Omega a su costado, la madre de Arturo. Claro, la mayoría de estos snobs agarraban a sus parejas demasiado pequeños, la mayoría unos adolescentes y los preñaban en la primera ronda. Les llenaban de hijos luego los olvidaban en las esquinas de sus lujosas mansiones. Aun no comprendía como una Omega, podría defender esa clase de barbarie.

-Simplemente no ha sucedido. Tenemos una clase en donde te piden verte a diez años, y me imaginó dirigiendo el circo Harley, dirigiendo mi propia empresa, vigilando mis propios intereses con mis propios ojos y manos, llevando más cosas a la cima y lejos de Gótica, cada día más ocupado con mis amigos y en el trabajo, cada día más lejos de hijos. Poco o nada aparecen en mis planes.- La presión en su cintura se intensifico. Arturo le estaba sofocando.

-Eres tierno, Richard - Los ojos verdes de Arturo brillaron con maldad - Pero nada de eso sucederá. Podrás ver a tus amigos, sí, pero una vez nos enlacemos, si quieres, dirigirás el circo pero en la mansión, cuidando de nuestros cinco pequeños Alfas.

Huy, el muy puto los tenia bien puestos en el puto cielo.

¿En qué momento acepto casarse? Que él recordase, el tío no le dejo abrir la boca en todo el rato para dar su opinión, mucho menos para decir esas condenadas letras.

No podía imaginar cómo sería la vida del omega que tuviera que soportar a Vongola. De suceder, lo vería muerto antes de diez años, suicidado o asesinado a golpes. El alfa tenía un pésimo control de la ira.

¿Libertad? ¿Expresión? ¿Votos? ¿Leyes? ... Sólo eran palabras sin significado sano, la libertad estaba condicionada; la expresión atada; Los votos, esas dizque muestras de igualdad en una sociedad que insistía en llamar desiguales a los habitantes por ser de sexo diferente por el simple hecho de resaltar que hay una razón para llamar al Omega menos que Alfa y Beta en su lucha por alcanzar el estatus digno. Las leyes protegían, a ambos lados... Si, claro. Aún habían estúpidas leyes de pureza y casta, chingadera que ultrajaba.

Damian estaba ahí, recibiendo el odio de todos. El desprecio cuando era una persona tan frágil, cuando él no soportaba más de ese odio y no tenía más opción que aceptarlo.

En ocasiones, Dick, pensaba que Talía odiaba a su hijo por ser omega. Es decir, Ras quería a Damian como su sucesor aun siendo un omega, cuando a Talía, se le negó tal derecho por su estatus de mujer.

Y nuevamente se presentaba esa mierda de creencia de que el omega tenía que hacer méritos o luchar de más en tanta discordia para ser merecedor de algo bueno. Algunos en Gótica dejaban sin estudios a sus omegas porque sólo servían para la casa y la cama, otros se veían sometidos aunque terminasen sus estudios y los casos más espeluznantes, eran de esos omegas regalados cuando apenas y tenían unos meses de nacidos... Y se notaba que Vongola era de la clase de Alfa que odiaba.

Algunos Alfas se veían obligados a fingir su rudeza para guardar las apariencias. Frente al público eran hielos, bestias, pero dentro de las paredes de su hogar, eran los osos de peluches más grandes del mundo.

Vongola no lo era. Sus ojos brillaban como los de Joker. Se lamía los labios ligeramente como Two Face antes de lanzar su moneda. Dick pasaba demasiado tiempo combatiendo contra psicópatas que se le hacía fácil reconocerlos en las esquinas o en sus caros trajes de diseñador dando órdenes en los más altos o bajos puestos, Alfas respetados que daban caridad cada semana... De esos cabrones los había en todas partes.

-Debes de sentirte agradecido. Después de la fama que los omegas Wayne tienen, el que te escoja, debe de ser tu mejor oferta. No conseguirás otra. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, omega, como sé que todos los de tu especie son sentimentales, te prometo, como regalo de bodas conseguirle un marido a tu hermanito. Será difícil. Defectuoso, usado y mutilado, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Quizá logré meterlo en un harén.

No estaba de humor.

Dick agarro la mano que le rodeaba la cintura. Con fuerza, con más fuerza de la que Arturo uso con él. Los nudillos tronaron bajo su salvaje ira.

Nadie hablaba así de su familia.

Arturo se quejó, impactado por que el hermoso omega se le rebelara.

Richard Grayson era un perfecto sumiso omega, aunque quizás, para algunos gustos demasiado músculado para ser un omega. A diferencia de sus dos hermanos omegas, que eran finos y delgados con una musculatura magra y precisa, finamente esculpida por los dioses y las horas de brutal ejercicio... Su propio cuerpo era como el de Bruce, un poco más voluminoso por las constantes horas en el gimnasio levantando tres veces su propio peso, por la misma edad y esfuerzo para estar lo más alejado de la contextura de Omega para la vida vigilante.

Cosa que fue detenida por Bruce. Dick no tendría que hacerse pasar por Alfa, él no tenía que moldear su cuerpo más allá de lo que ya hacía. Para consuelo de su padre, Dick había conseguido detenerse con un aspecto flexible y delicioso, con una cintura fina como le correspondía, tan estrecha que apenas concordaba con ese enorme trasero bien trabajado que levantaba suspiros por donde pasaba. Incluso había sido escogido por la revista de moda como el omega con mejor retaguardia del año. Sus largos brazos, no escondían su verdadera fuerza, no como Damian o Tim.

Algunos Alfas incluso se sentían amenazados por su obvia no delicadeza física, como si supieran que biológicamente podrían doblegarlo pero fuera de allí, era mala idea intentarlo y siquiera pensarlo.

Pero esa advertencia parecía no haber llegado a Arturo.

Dick libero un agrio olor, tan ofensivo que el viejo Alfa y la madre de Vongola, se echaron para atrás, erizados del miedo. Dick quiso reír, burlarse en sus caras de que le tuvieran miedo a él.. ¡a un omega!. Usualmente esa segregación servía para advertir que él no estaba de humor, pero, su postura, su tono y en general, todo él, advertían de una larga estadía en la sala de hospital en cuidados intensivos.

-Dejémoslo en claro - Arturo trago duro. Los orbes siempre juguetones, se tiñeron de un brillo dorado, casi como si fuese un buoh y no el hijo del murciélago, como si su abuelo le compartiera más que la sangre - Damian no es ningún residuo. Yo no soy lo que buscas - Arturo tuvo que decirle adiós a sus dedos. Dick se los fracturo al mismo tiempo - No me vuelvas a tocar... No vuelvas a hablar así de mi hermano, o te cortaré la lengua y sé que le tienes mucho cariño.

Dick se alejó, bamboleando sus caderas. Burlándose, desprendiendo esa lujuria de la que se sabía poseedor, abofeteando a Arturo, diciéndole lo que nunca podría tener, presumiéndolo a cualquier otro candidato.

-Tt, apestas - Saludo Damian. Dick sonrió con desgana y desdén, algo indigno de él.- Estas ¿Seduciendo? Deja de comportarte así... No es el momento, van a pensar...

-Ya lo hacen - Le corto de una - Les daré un motivo.

Damian no siguió. Estiro su manita y Grayson se apresuró a tomarla en el aire, cuando notó que Damian apuntaba en una dirección equivocada.

-En la liga, cuando tenía siete años y el obsequio de la vida en mi cumpleaños se volvía más difícil de conseguir, me asomé a la habitación del abuelo. Me llamo para darme algo. No recuerdo si eso fue real o no, pero me regalo una imagen. Siete Alfas, todos en perfecto estado. Con dentaduras blancas y cuerpos magros, de todos los tipos. Castaños, rubios y pelirrojos... El abuelo quería que escogiera a uno para mi siguiente celo - Dick ni le miro. Sólo le sostuvo con firmeza. Él ya sabía que su hermano no era virgen antes de su reclamo, y ya era suficientemente malo que un niño de su edad tuviera que despertar con tanta violencia. - Quizé al pelirrojo.

-Parece cosa de familia - Dijo - Yo y Babs. Yo y Kori. Yo y Bart. Jason y Kori. Papá y la casi primera esposa de Wayne. Tim y Carrie. Pasa eso, pensamos que los pelirrojos son sexys… tú y Colin.

-Tt, no es el punto, Grayson. Lo que estaba diciendo es que antes era yo el que escogía, cuando tenía la oportunidad. Jamás me puse a pensar si esos Alfas estaban por su voluntad propia. Parece extraño pensarlo ahora, pero,, de cualquier forma, no es como si pudieras decirle no al abuelo y salir con vida. Ellos... De seguro se sentían igual de violados que yo cuando eso pasaba, aunque fueran ellos los que me montaban.

Dick no sabía que decir.

Él jamás estuvo con alguien que no quisiera.

-¿Qué se siente amar, Grayson?

El fuerte aplauso les interrumpió y Dick se vio obligado a partir lejos de Damian para juntarse con sus hermanos. Jason parecía de pésimo humor y apestaba a sexo... Tim andaba menos hastiado pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Kon. Su papá y el señor Clark eran cosa aparte, a ellos era imposible leerles.

-Y para cerrar, tendremos el último baile de la temporada. Por favor - Pidió Titán - Alfas, tomen al omega que quieren en su familia, con quién que desean estar.

Listo.

El momento que Damian esperaba.

Ahí era cuando su padre tenía la oportunidad de deshacerse de él.

De cualquier manera, se metió en su vida obligadamente. Blandiendo la espada, cortando cuellos, tomándose libertades y suplantando a Drake en el manto de Robin.

Era el momento que su padre más había ansiado.

Y tenía miedo.

Miedo de confirmar que realmente era alguien sin amor... Alguien a quien nadie quería. Temía reafirmar lo que ya sabía y tanto se esforzaba por cambiar.

-Te está esperando - Dijo Clark.

-Tengo miedo - Admitió y Kal le abrazo, sin importarle los curiosos. - Cada que quiero hacer algo, cada vez que hago algo porque pienso que es lo mejor, lastimo a mis hijos. Nunca hago las cosas bien.

-Bruce...

-Si no se tratan de invasiones, entonces no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo enfrentarlo. Darkside es mucho más simple, sé lo que quiere y sé cómo frenarle...

-Sí, amenazando con volar todo su mundo - Sonrió. Bruce le lanzo una mala mirada, más de Batman y menos de Bruce - Escucha, somos personas y somos complicados. Sino lastimamos a alguien, entonces no estamos lo suficientemente unidos. Es la paradoja del puercoespín. Sus afilada agujas. Ellos duermen juntos, apretados para guardar el calor necesario y no morir, pero esos pinchos se entierran en la carne del otro durante la noche, durante su viaje a la supervivencia... Sangran pero viven, aprenden a enterrarse y penetrarse, a vivir con el dolor que significa tener al otro al lado. Ten a tu hijo, Bruce, porque el único error que cometerías, sería si abandonases ahora.

-Lo dice quien desprecio al suyo de buenas a primeras - Superman hizo mala cara. Eso era aún cosa que no se perdonaba. Conner era un buen chico, y no era su culpa ser hijo de quien era, ni como fue concebido... En ese aspecto, Conner y Damian eran iguales, mas hermanos de lo que ya se pensaban. Igual y fuera por eso que su hijo estaba tan al tanto del pequeño niño - Gracias.

Damian giro violentamente la cabeza cuando los pasos que se detuvieron frente a él no eran conocidos. Ese Alfa le obligo a bajarse de la mesa con un gemido ahogado.

Los hermanos Johannes se miraron sorprendidos, angustiados por que sus planes fallaran cuando eran perfectos. Es decir, eran asesinos, políticos y demás cosas, sus planes jamás fallaban. Intentaron saber quién era ese Alfa, ya que no figuraba en la lista de invitados o de conocidos. Sebastian miro a Yoite y este negó con la cabeza, él no lo conocía y no era su culpa, la seguridad supuestamente estaba a cargo de Mío y el susodicho admitió que sus hombres no eran tan buenos al parecer.

Titán asesinaría a unos cuantos esta noche en los muelles, a la vieja usanza.

-No temas - Dijo y Damian se obligó a dejar de temblar - Tengo un mensaje de él.- Dami perdió el color. Desde su lugar, Jason y Bruce se preparaban para saltar encima del jodido desconocido que ansiaba una muerte dolorosa, fuera contra las reglas o no, ninguno dejaría a Damian de esa manera - "Vendré por ti luego". - El desconocido lo hizo hincarse a la mitad de la pista, Tim chirrió los dientes... Ahí se desidia todo - Ahora tengo que decirle adiós a la perra de mi...

El tipo no alcanzo a terminar su frase, ya que una luz verde lo golpeo, llevándoselo muy lejos de la mansión Wayne. Los que tenían una mejor vista, supieron que esa energía luminosa se trataba de un linterna, que tenía trabajo que hacer en el sector.

Disimuladamente, Clark le aviso a Bruce que sería él quien investigase el asunto.

A nadie le pareció importarles que en un momento Damian estuviese esperando ser reclamado por un Alfa que nadie reconocía y al siguiente segundo, estuviese solo, viendo al cielo con la cabeza tan atrás que era doloroso verle.

Las nuevas pisadas obligaron a Damian a aterrizar, a sentirse a salvo... A sentirse amado.

Ahí, su padre, le levanto, abrazándolo.

Bruce desprendía miedo por los poros. Miedo por la respiración. En su nula pronunciación se tocaba el miedo exhalando con la nada y el silencio que mucho decía. Bruce temió perder a su hijo en menos de dos segundos de nueva cuenta. Nada podría compararse con la sensación de ser impotente cuando a Damian le asesinaban con tanta crueldad... Una y dos veces, no podría sobrevivir a que alejaran a su hijo de su lado.

Besándole las mejillas, estrujándolo.

Prometiéndole que estaría para él.

Prometiéndose que no dejaría a ninguno de sus hijos.

Los pequeños brazos le rodearon el cuello.

-Bienvenido a casa, hijo.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Estoy intentando publicar semanalmente este y Batman deja de ser Batman, pero si no puedo, entonces creo comenzaré a publicar dispar.

Les doy muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, y mil gracias por comentar.

Me pregunto qué es lo que hará Damian ahora que su Alfa vuelve a estar en línea de guerra.


	7. La Pesadilla

CAPITULO 6: LA PESADILLA.

Ambos cuerpos volaron a la distancia, empujados por una fuerza mental, arrastrando el capo con ellos. Enterrándose en el suelo, levantando el polvo y espantando a las vacas de los granjeros. Los caballos relincharon y algunos curiosos que sólo hacían sus cosas ahí, salieron espantados, sabiendo que un estruendo como ese siempre venía acompañado por una conquista intergaláctica.

Kyle floto sobre el Alfa apenas se detuvieron de rodar uno sobre otro y uno tras otro, y le estrello su puño en la cara. Hundiendo aún más el cuerpo del metahumano que trabajaba para Zeuz en la tierra.

Graham le tomo de la muñeca y lo arrojo, tras dar un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo, para poder contraatacar.

Kyle le reventó el estómago con el embiste de un tren, luego lo colgó con cadenas brillantes, eslabones gruesos pero que no sirvieron pues el tipo se escurrió en otra diminuta figura, convirtiéndose de inmediato en otra criatura. Era un metahumano parecido a chico bestia, sólo que Graham podía tomar la imagen que deseara.

Kyle sintió sus costillas ceder con una patada. Sacándole el aire, aferrándolo por el cuello para cortarle la garganta. Se liberó gracias a su anillo que fabrico una bola de grúa que le engancho para azotarlo en el suelo.

-¿¡Donde esta Zeuz¡? ¡Dímelo! – Exigió, haciendo tangible una faja para contener su magullado cuerpo en su lugar - ¡Dímelo! - Volvió a exigir mientras tosía sangre. Unas costillas fracturadas no eran problema.

-Tranquilo lamparita - Kyle arrugo el ceño.- Va a explotarte la vagina si no te calmas.

-¡No soy una mujer! - Y Kyle se abalanzo en seco y en furia. Odiaba a Graham y su odiosa manera de llamarle cada vez que tenían que verse las caras para masacrar al otro.-¡¿Donde?!.

-Follándose a un par de niños lindos - Se burló. Graham se montó sobre Kyle, sentándose sobre el pecho e inmovilizando los brazos con sus piernas fuertemente ancladas - Ahora que estamos en eso, Kyle..¿Por qué no me ayudas con esto? - Hizo un meneo de cadera y acerco la cabeza del muchachito a su pene - Después de ver a la perra de Zeuz, me he quedado con las ganas.

-Con gusto...

Graham sonrió, después de tanto por fin podría tener un pedazo de ese trasero que tanto se le escurría.

Kyle interpuso un escudo entre ambos, tan milimétricamente cuidado para que pasase por entre las zonas que estaban haciéndose presión, de tal forma que para cuando termino de colarse, se hiciera grande y atrapara en una enorme esfera de hámster a Graham.

El alienígena bramo. Furioso por ser atrapado en la esfera de energía. Incapaz de romperla con los puños, se dedicó a masacrar con la mirada a Kyle.

-Me dirás en donde está tu jefe - Graham le ignoro - Esta bien.. ¡Arriba! - Graham sintió a sus intestinos hacerse pequeños, golpeando su vejiga en tentativa liberación. - ¡Abajo! - Y luego vomito - Aquí le llamamos montaña rusa. Vaya, estas echo un asco - Arriba y abajo se repitió por demasiado tiempo, a una velocidad que las mejores naves espaciales envidiaban en sus viajes - Si tengo que convertirte en una pulpa para que me digas, lo haré. No soy mi padre.

Y Hall hubiese estado orgulloso de su pequeño retoño.

-Linterna Verde no asesina - Dijo Superman, llegando por un costado junto con Jason - Kyle, puedes bajarlo. No escapara, te lo garantizo.

-Esto no es jurisdicción de metrópolis o de la liga. Esto es únicamente con Oa. - Dijo, ignorando al Alfa - Váyanse a follar o a dialogar con Lex, pero, Graham es mío.

Jason no supo donde esconderse, el comentario le había incomodado en sobremanera.

¿¡Que tenían los omegas últimamente que le sacaban el rojo en la cara!?

Por su lado, Kal no estaba muy contento con que un mocoso tocara el asunto con Lex. No es que el Omega le fuera indiferente pero tenía que constar que nunca se había acostado con él como para tener a Conner.

-Este tipo es peligroso. Es parte de un grupo radical de tratantes de esclavos en el sector, comerciantes de todo y pocas veces dicen que no. Se dedican a obtener y vender lo que sea que la demanda exija... Y Oa no había tenido pista alguna de Zeuz, el líder de Estigia y Alfa de tu hermano Damian, hasta que reclamase a este último dejando su olor en ti el día que nos vimos. Por eso supe que si vigilaba a tu hermano, tarde o temprano, Zeuz vendría y lo atraparía.- Jason se sintió usado - Atrapar a Graham es mejor que nada y no voy a arriesgarme a dejarlo escapar, todo porque un amigo de papá sufra un repentino ataque de... Caballerosidad Alfa.- Clark asintió - Puedo con el trabajo solo, gracias.

-Que tenso... - Dijo Jason.

-No estoy despreciando tu buen trabajo, Kyle - Kyle estaba acostumbrado a que por ser un omega y el soldado más joven de Oa se le subestimara con frecuencia, se le rebajara y poco tomara en cuenta fuera de sus círculos íntimos. Su padre y Kilow eran los mejores pero, cuando ellos no estaban, era difícil que vieran en él a alguien más que no sólo servía como una incubadora - Sólo quiero decirte que esa información es importante. Damian no lo sabe. Batman tampoco. Estamos sorprendidos porque apareciste de esa manera.

-Lo siento. – Confeso – No quería causar problemas.

-Ahora, calmémonos todos. ¿Te gustaría venir a la mansión?

-No, tengo trabajo que hacer - Señalo al desprolijo hombre que estaba bañado en sus fluidos varios - Tengo que interrogarlo. Si tengo noticias le diré a usted primero. - Clark lo agradeció - Lamento lo de tu hermano. Ese día, esperé que realmente no fuera Zeuz al que olí en ti. Prometo que tendré a ese Alfa suplicando piedad por lo que hizo. Es el único consuelo que puedo darte.

Jason se sintió bien con ello.

Kyle se fue tal y como apareció.

Esa luz verde envolviendo su figura hasta perderse en la atmósfera.

-Es un buen omega - Dijo Clark como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Lo es - Dijo sin pena - Aunque el verde no me gusta.

-ES curioso... Porque según huelo, te acostaste con una flecha que antes era verde.- Jason enrojeció - A sus padres no les hará gracia que juegues con sus hijos. Oliver y Hall son alfas poco tolerantes y muy protectores.

Dos semanas después de la concurrida fiesta, Damian estaba todo emocionado. Esta noche sería la primera vez que saliera desde el incidente.

Siquiera le hizo caso a los comentarios groseros de sus compañeros de escuela, que desde que volviese se habían puesto más pesados de lo cotidiano. Tener el apellido Wayne traía más complicaciones que facilidades. Pero bueno, esa maldición era una cosa con la que podía lidiar.

Su padre había ofrecido a cambiarle de escuela a una que se adecuara a sus necesidades, pero, Damian se negó en rotundo. El no necesitaba nada nuevo, nada que le recordase que estaba roto. Él podía aprender así como estaba.

-¿Tt, Qué es lo que quieres Jane? - Pregunto Damian a su compañero Alfa con el que compartía el pupitre. Había soportado sus indecentes toques durante química, pero no soportaría por mucho más.

-¿Cuánto por un rápido en el cuarto de escobas? - Esas sucias manos le obligaron a alzar el rostro - Prometo ser cuidadoso.

-Voy a matarte como continúes por ahí - Amenazo - Eres tan poco Alfa para que yo te ofrezca algo, Jane. Hasta nombre de mujer tienes, tt. - Jane se ofendió - Lo dejare pasar por hoy. Estoy de buen humor.

Damian empujo a Jane al suelo.

No es que fuera rudo... Pero por lo menos, si iba a enlazarse o a someterse a un puto Alfa, al menos esperaba que fuese como el cabrón que logro someterlo.

Ese alfa que le obligo a sacarse los ojos con sus propios dedos.

Se fue a casa más temprano... Incluso le pidió a Colin que pasase por él.

Colin era un lindo Beta que aún no controlaba su mutación. Su único amigo que no le trato diferente cuando se enteró de lo que le sucedió. Colin incluso dejaba de hacer sus cosas por ir a visitarle y como justo ahora hacia, recogerle de donde fuera que estuviera cuando Alfred no podía hacerlo o Damian no quería que nadie se enterase de lo que le pasaba en la escuela hasta la noche.

-Así que hoy regresas a usar el manto - Dijo Colin con una soda en la mano. Ambos estaban echados en el pasto, en el parque.- Tienes que estar emocionado.

-Tt, mentiría si dijera que no. Temo echar a perder esto. Si mi padre mira que lo hago, nunca volverá a dejarme patrullar y entonces, sino puedo hacerlo, habré perdido el propósito de que me recogiera nuevamente.

Colin lo abrazo.

-Sería imposible que el señor Bruce lo hiciera. Tu padre es el mejor padre... Vigilante que puede haber. - Damian estaba medias convencido - Estarás bien. No estarás solo.

-Eso es para que no meta la pata.

-Es por si ocupas ayuda. – Y es que Colin no podía creer que Damian aún no entendiera que todos estaban allí para él - No sabemos que pueda pasar. Como bien no puedes toparte con nada, como bien puedes toparte con todo.

Damian lo sabía, pero era bastante incomodo que todos le estuvieran recordando que era menos que los demás.

No lo decían con palabras, era más con acciones. Tim se la pasaba tratando de pelear menos, era como si no fueran ellos mismos. Incluso la manera en la que se trataban fuera de las máscaras y capas estaba feamente condicionada al cuidado. Golpe directo al orgullo, Damian consideraba a Drake como la nenita de la familia y que la nenita estuviera tratándote con tacto de porcelana.. Pues bien, ¿que decía eso de uno?.

Jason estaba menos rezongón con él. Ya no se pateaban por todo. Atrás habían quedado los intentos de asesinato que les permitía practicar para no oxidarse. Esos juegos que eran un pasatiempo para liberar vapor... Pero, ahora, ciego como estaba, Jason evitaba que las cosas se alargaran de más.

Sus hermanos eran unos tontos.

-No saben cuánto daño me hacen - Dijo Damian frente a la tumba de sus abuelos. Esas frías lapidas que le reconfortaban cada tarde, a cada noche que ocupaba de alguien que le escuchara sin juzgarle.

Ese gris pareció contestarle cuando el viento le rozo, haciendo sonar el mármol y las letras, como si cantasen en su oído. Deseándole suerte, reconfortándole en su miedo. Ellos, muertos y en imagen, en un recuerdo inexistente, propio de la invención, le ayudo... Y deseó por centésima vez haberlos conocido.

De seguro ellos podrían haberle dicho lo que necesitaba escuchar. Algo diferente a las palabras de su padre que se esmeraba, se esforzaba y todo parecía carecer de sentido en su manera impropia de consolarle.

-Él me sujeto... Ya no estaba en ese escenario. Ellos no me veían. No me olían. Siquiera sabían que estaba vivo. Después de la orgía y del reclamo, me desmayé... Seguro que me dieron por muerto apenas me jalaron tras bambalinas. Esa mafia limpia el desastre con una bala en la frente, con una depilación completa y extracción de molares, para abrir una pira al raz del suelo... Para que luego la cal limpie el desastre y puedan tapar el hoyo. Nadie reconocería mis cenizas. Pero, no, ellos, él decidió que era mejor que me dejaran con vida. Él me llevó. Era un cuarto como cualquiera, oscuro y con una contada iluminación, de un foco amarillo... Esa cosa me daba nauseas.- Damian se rasco la frente. Como si sintiera el sudor en ella, como si la comezón fuera por agua bajando por la piel. Aunque no había nada. Sólo era la sensación del recuerdo invadiéndole. Respiro hondamente, era mejor tener un ataque de pánico en la mansión, frente a sus abuelos en vez de afuera, en pleno patrullaje.- Se burló de mí y lo ataqué. Aún estaba mareado.. Pero, no pude; él recibió mi patada pero su voz, me ordeno - Grito - Ordeno que me estuviese quieto, echado en el piso con las piernas abiertas para recibirlo - Describió - ¡Lo hice! ¡Carajo! ¡Me tiré al suelo! ¡ABRÍ MIS PIERNAS! - Golpeo el pasto - Me dí cuenta, que ese Alfa era mi Alfa, y apreté mis dientes, y maldije... Y ¡LLORÉ! - Dijo - Lloré porque estaba obedeciéndole. Porque no tenía forma de decirle "no" si me decía las cosas con el comando de voz.

Damian se restregó las manos en la venda. Ambas paseando bruscamente por su cara. Aguantando las ganas de arañarse, de castigarse por su debilidad.

-Aún sentía sangre salir de mí y a él no le importo. ¡Pero que le iba a importar! Si lo que quería era lastimarme. Me preguntaba a cada rato como me sentía. Dolía, con un carajo, como dolía y se lo decía. Ni eso podía guardarme. Arañé con tanta fuerza el piso que me rompí las uñas. Le deje a él mismo un par enterradas en la espalda. Me tumbo un diente de una patada.

Esa muela ya había sido arreglada por el dentista de la familia y había sido sanada la herida. No era una cosa nueva. Los dientes se perdían con frecuencia en la lucha contra el crimen. Su propia madre le había tumbado los dientes de leche con más de un puñetazo a sus cuatro años.

Pero, su alfa le había roto la boca por no hacerle un trabajo decente en sus gruesas y pesadas pelotas moradas.

Y lo único que pudo contestar, porque se lo ordeno, fue un simple gracias.

Tuvo que agradecerle que le violara y golpeara, que le quemara y que todavía le arrancase los ojos.

-Le monté como me lo ordeno. Lo mamé como me dijo. Hice todo cuanto dijo... Incluso... En un momento, cuando me rendí... Pero, no, tenía que ir más allá - Apretó los puños, cayendo de rodillas - Me ordeno que le diera un buen espectáculo. Me masturbé frente a él, me follé contra un tubo de crema que había por allí.

" _No, es aburrido. Ya te ví hacer eso"._

-Imbécil - Recordó con lágrimas imaginarias. Le habían dicho, que con el tiempo, igual y pudieran componer sus lagrimales a lo que eran antes... Pero por el momento, tenía que conformarse con imaginarse llorando. ¿Qué tan torcidos tenían que ser con él? - Se sentó en la cama que tenía. Yo dormía atado en el aire. Siquiera pudo echarme a sus pies sobre un viejo tapete. ¡No!, él me prefería tener en el aire... Diciendo que no había una jaula, pero que un petirrojo podía estirar las alas para volar, que de seguro me sentía más en casa.

" _Se me antoja otra cosa. Algo con más drama. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tanto te gustan tus ojos? Son bonitos"._

Tembló de recordar esa profunda voz.

" _Son muy bonitos. Y yo tengo que salir a hacer unos negocios y no puedes acompañarme. Estoy en un dilema... Por qué en verdad que me gustan mucho tus preciosos ojos verdes"._

Como odiaba su debilidad.

" _Dame nuestro regalo de contrato, no me lo has dado y ya sé lo que quiero"._

¡¿Por qué nació Omega?!

¿Por qué su madre lo había odiado tanto? ¿Tanto era su odio como para dejarlo nacer omega con lo mucho que podía manipular la genética del cigoto?.

¿O tenía que odiar a su padre por ser omega?

" _Sácate los ojos y dámelos"._

-Lleve mis dedos al costado de mi orbe izquierda - Contó a sus abuelos - Y enterré y enterré, el dolor no lo puedo decir. Sentía mojado. Escarbé mientras gritaba. Temblaba pero no podía desobedecerlo. Grité. Él se lamía los labios y después lamía mi sangre, me besaba mientras jalaba mi ojo. Me atrajo por la cintura y me penetro, al tiempo en que por fin arrancaba una parte mía para dársela.

" _Delicioso, mi pequeña ave. Ahora el otro"_.

-Su golpeteo reventaba mis intestinos, lo sentí tan profundo, lacerándome que de nada servía morderme los labios... Gritaba, era lo único que podía hacer. Mi cara estaba muy caliente, no sabía si era por la sangre que me cubría o por que la estupidez de mi biología estaba respondiendo al pene que me obligaba a ordeñarlo para complacerlo. Me contraía, creo que en un banal intento de ser sumiso para que dejara de lastimarme. A lo mejor, si veía que estaba dispuesto a inclinarme y mostrar mi cuello, dejaría de golpearme. A lo mejor me dejaba quedarme con mi otro ojo. Pero no fue así.

" _Veeme porque jamás volverás a ver otra cosa, mi pequeño petirrojo. ¿Qué estas esperando? Arráncate el ojo que te queda y dámelo"_.

-Maldigo que lo último que viera fuera su cuadrado rostro, lleno de pecas y lleno de satisfacción. Me revolvió el estómago. El rebote me hizo más difícil el dar con el lugar justo para enterrar mis ensangrentados dedos y con la uña me rasgue el iris pero aún con eso, sólo ví borroso, tanto que me dolió... Lloraba. Él seguía penetrándome, diciendo lo delicioso que era. Me decía que me acostumbrara pues jamás me soltaría y que esperaba que quedara en cinta, que me haría tantos cachorros hasta que mi cuerpo se negara.

" _Vamos, perra, vamos"._

-Me tomo por el cuello, me siguió bombeando. Luchaba por arrancarme el ojo y por respirar. Todo termino en algún momento que no recuerdo. Lo sentí inflamarse, anudarme después de su abundante corrida. Me partió de nueva cuenta. Y yo ya no tenía nada que ver más que oscuridad. Una cascada roja y caliente, me mojo y lo salpico. Eso le molestó. Apenas reconocí el olor a quemado, y sentí de inmediato un punto caliente en mis sensibles mutilaciones. Para cuando termino conmigo, volví a estar suspendido en el aire con un suplicio que apenas me dejaba estar consciente.

 _"Nos vemos, mi hermoso pajarito. Soy el Alfa más afortunado por poder tenerte. Gracias por mi regalo"_

De alguna manera, se sentía bien decirle a alguien sobre ese asunto.

Para su familia, su Alfa le arranco los ojos y no estaban lejos de la realidad, y prefería que siguieran pensando eso.

-Aun no sé cómo escapé. No me rendí... Pero, esa parte la tengo borrosa... Incompleta, hasta inexistente. Sé que anduve caminando hasta que Superman me encontró, pero, sólo eso. Ahora, él regresara por mí... Y tengo miedo. Abuelos, por favor, si existe algún plano en que los fantasmas en verdad existan, por favor, protéjanme. Por qué temo que mi padre no pueda hacer nada por mí.

-¡Dami! - Grito Grayson desde la ventana de la mansión, respetando ese momento lo más que podía hacerlo un chismoso como él sólo.

Damian supo que tenía que retirarse, que se tenía que terminar de preparar para rendir la prueba más difícil hasta el momento: su regreso a la vida vigilante.

Se colocó las botas que tenía en la batcueva. Paso al lado de su vaca, para acariciarla antes de salir con prisa.

Se coló al batimovil. Sintió la colonia de su padre. La sintió en medio de ese supresor. Era una medida extrema.

Le miró por largo tiempo... Y aun sin ojos, Bruce sintió la pesada intriga de su hijo.

-No es nada - Dijo - El celo llegara en unos días más. Puedo hacer esto. - Damian no estaba tan seguro. Él no estaba en celo cuando le reclamaron, a él lo obligaron a entrar en celo con aceleradores que técnicamente le hicieron cinco años más viejo a nivel organismo.

-Tt, no estoy preocupado.

Bruce le revolvió el cabello y Damian se sonrojo.

Su padre jamás había sido cariñoso con esa simpleza con la que ahora se movía. No que ante no lo fuera, pero, enfundado en el traje de Batman, esa gracia quedaba sólo para los niños víctimas de los casos de abuso que trataban y no para el Robin en turno.

Lo que significaba que seguía siendo un niño abusado a ojos de su padre.

Un abuso reconocido por primera vez.

-Padre - Llamo Damian con esa vocecita que a Bruce le rompía el corazón - Prometo no fallarte.

Batman vio a un carterista a mano armada, un ladronzuelo común y corriente que atraparlo era cosa de risa. El resto de sus hijos se quedaron al margen, ese hombre que golpeaba al anciano era presa de Robin.

El que nadie se moviera desde sus lugares en el techo, fue la señal que Robin ocupaba.

Escucho los quejidos del viejo que tocia desesperado por algo de aire y el sonido de las botas gastadas que se impactaban una y otra vez en la tierna carne del crepúsculo.

-Si necesitas ayuda, pídela - Aviso Batman, empujándole afectuosamente por el hombro - Estamos aquí, respaldándote.

Robin asintió.

La capa de los asesinos le cobijo entre las sombras, que no le ocultaron por demasiado tiempo, ya que se lanzó en picada al vació de la acera dentro de ese callejón apestoso. A lo lejos, en lo profundo, en la salida, se apreciaba la avenida apenas transitada por la hora pero que a pesar de estar relativamente cerca y unos cuantos podían ver lo que sucedía, nadie hacia nada.

Esa clase de quietud era indignante.

Sus botas de duende salpicaron los mugrosos charcos y aviso con ello su llegada, en lo alto, Red Robin se golpeó la cabeza y Red Hood preparo sus armas. Nightwing animaba en silencio a su pequeño protegido.

Esa figura pequeña, infantil y letal levanto su ciego rostro, vendado con la máscara típica que iba con el traje, disimulando su escasez de sentido... Aminorando la información que pudiese ser conseguida por sus enemigos.

Se abalanzó con los puños apretados y con la tentativa de blandir la espada. Alejo al ladrón de la víctima que tuvo tiempo de ser levantada por Batman para luego señalarle la salida.

El anciano no le hizo caso y como todos estaban preocupados por Robin, el anciano paso a segundo plano. No importaba si se quedaba o si se rompía las rodillas o si la muerte le pasaba por encima, quien les atrapaba era ese enano que saltaba arriba y abajo, estrellándose contra los contenedores de basura y recibiendo golpes que no podía esquivar, demasiado asustado por momentos... Seguramente reviviendo sus días de encierro con su Alfa... Todos quisieron meterse y todos se obligaron a dejar a Robin en paz cuando Batman negaba... Él sería quien les dijera si ocupase respaldo.

Tenían que confiar.

Robin inspiro, llenándose los pulmones de la corriente colonia que trataba de disimular el penoso olor a sudor que salía de las axilas del Alfa. De un Alfa que no tendría oportunidad contra él, que jamás la tendría.

Salto sobre si mismo, impulsándose con sus fuertes y torneadas piernas, rotas en muchas ocasiones por intentar ser él mismo, un lujo que nunca se le permitió y consiguió elevarse tres veces su tamaño, poniéndose a la altura de su contrincante para poder patearle la cara.

Tumbándolo con éxito.

Evitando romper su cuello.

Respiro con agitación, despreocupado.. Importándole poco disimular su esfuerzo.

Red Robin aplaudió.

Nightwing dio brincos de circo hasta poder llegar a él y levantarlo en vilo, haciéndole ron y besándole la carita regordeta.

-Tt, bajame Nightwing - Órdeno Robin con rubor. Avergonzado por la euforia - ¿Tenían duda de que ganará? Se les olvida que de todos, soy el único que no puede fallar, al que no han derrotado.

-¡Claro! - Dijo Red Hood - Robin jamás es derrotado - El sarcasmo fue una bofetada - Pero bien hecho, enano. Ahora, me voy. Tengo negocios que tratar en mi territorio.

-Nada de asesinatos - Aviso Batman. Los jóvenes habían olvidado que su padre estaba ahí quieto, como la esfinge invencible - No quiero tener que sentarte en mis piernas.

-¡Ohhh! Eso sonó tan enfermo - Dijo Red Hood - No te preocupes, viejo, nada de gente inocente por los criminales no respondo.

Red Robin comenzó a reírse apenas Jason desapareció por los aires, corriendo con su casco rojo por los techos que conducían a los callejones más usados por el crimen organizado para hacer sus fechorías.

-Parece que alguien jugara un poco antes de volver a casa - Nightwing asintió a lo dicho. Red Robin fue hasta donde su hermanito y le revolvió el cabello.- Podrás haberme intentado asesinar y podré haberme comportado como un imbécil que no te daba tregua, pero, sábete que mis palabras son sinceras: Bien hecho, Robin... Bien hecho, hermano - Y le abrazo.

Damian se congelo. Siquiera hizo amago por corresponderle el abrazo. Esa clase de contacto simplemente estaba mal.. Aun con lo correcto, con lo bien que se sentía.

-Tengo que volver una semana con los Titanes, Robin. La ciudad estará desprotegida...

-Tt, eso jamás. Para eso estamos nosotros dos. El duo de Gótica. Los legítimos vigilantes de esta señora del crimen y la desesperación - Damian apretó los brazos, cruzándose y separándose, evitando otro ataque sentimentalista por parte de su hermano.

-Quiero encargarte mi jurisdicción - Continuo Tim - Tengo una misión que tendré que posponer y no se puede, te lo encargo Robin, por favor. Es una misión para dos. Dejé los detalles en mi cuarto en la mansión. No podré regresar y Penny1 ya a empacado mis cosas, se las entregó a Kon que me está esperando con ellas en nuestro punto de partida. - Batman le miro con incredulidad, ya que eso no se lo había avisado. - Ten suerte en lo que resta del patrullaje, Robin.

Y con un beso en la frente, Red Robin se fue por los aires como Red Hood, sólo que en dirección contraria.

Damian soltó un puñetazo al aire, el maldito de su hermano se había movido rápido.

-¿Entonces, qué? - Se metió Nightwing - La noche es joven y aún hay muchos criminales que tenemos que atrapar. De seguro que podemos conseguir unos cinco más.

-¿Una apuesta? - La idea le había interesado - hecho, Nightwing. Te pateare el trasero.

-Eso está por verse, niño.

Batman les miro juguetear por los callejones, cazado a todo lo que se moviera. Escabulléndose por los tejados y escondiéndose de las luces.

Se permitió respirar. Esa tensión contenida durante todo el rato se evaporo con los vapores de las alcantarillas, drenando su miedo. Llevándoselo a donde no pudiera verlo por lo menos esta noche, donde se podía permitir descansar y jugar en medio de esa vida de gloria, traición, honor y muerte.

Su hijo estaba con ellos, estaba de regreso en una forma nueva... No mejorada, simplemente nueva, bella en sus desgracias, engalanada con tragedia y sazonada con lágrimas. Gotica tenía a una nueva versión de Batman cuidándola.

Gotica estaba tomando lo mejor que tenía para ofrecer y esperaba que supieran valorarlo en algún momento.

Enlazo a dos criminales, ganándoselos a sus hijos.

-Dos a mi favor - Sus hijos rieron felices por poder jugar.

A lo lejos, los tres eran vigilados por Zeuz que a su vez, era acompañado por Kyle y Graham, el primero escurriendo sangre, el segundo feliz de la vida.

Graham y Kyle fueron interceptados por la tropa de Zeuz, que en una nave muy a la tecnología Tamareana les saludo con un escuadrón de diferentes razas. Todos más malignos que el anterior, con una recompensa por sus cabezas arriba de lo estimado.

Kyle era el linterna verde más joven de Oa, y con un talento e imaginación más digna que Hall, pero, aun así, esa pelea estaba perdida antes de empezar.

Zeuz le disparo con un cañón de última tecnología, robado o comprado de apocolips. Kyle lo esquivo todo lo que pudo pero no fue mucho lo que consiguió, en menos de tres minutos, estaba reducido y devuelto a la tierra con un moñito en el cuello.

-Tan lindo - Dijo Zeuz. - Tan mío.

-No te atrevas.- Maldijo Kyle.

-¡Cállate! - Chillo Graham pateándolo. Kyle tosió sangre y le maldijo. - Robin es propiedad de Zeuz. Eso no puedes cambiarlo.

-Vedme y te enteraras - Juro Kyle.

Zeuz se le quedo mirando con sumo interés, dilucidando que tan ciertas eran esas amenazas. Echado en la tierra, sangrando y escupiendo sangre con tanta baba, el linterna era todo menos atemorizante. Una imagen a la que no valía la pena prestarle más segundos de lo estrictamente necesarios.

Kyle le había ocasionado demasiados problemas en sus patrullajes, lleno de justicia y esa poesía que tanto gustaban de rodear a los guardianes.

El niño se les opuso justo como en su momento lo hiciera Hall Jordan, un Alfa brioso y algo atolondrado, lleno de orgullo y vacía valentía, voluble en toda esfera y poco menos que soportable... Pero un padre entregado. Ya quería ver su cara cuando se enterara que su pequeño bebé estaba con ellos, acompañándolos en sus viajes a los distintos mundos que poblaba su universo.

Seguro que enloquecía un poco al saberlo.

-¿Quieres apostar? - Kyle trago duro. Zeuz le alzo el rostro con su bota, disfrutando la adorable vista - Robin es mío. Sólo quiero darle tiempo. Y tengo que hacer espacio en la nave. De ninguna manera dejare a mi perra encerrado en un cuarto en mi planeta. Tan lejos de mis sabanas.

Kyle se dejó caer, derrotado.

.

.

.

.

Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo, regreso con este nuevo capítulo que aunque es corto, fue echo con todo cariño. Espero que esta historia les siga gustando y les agradezco sus comentarios.

Y Violett More, agradezco siempre tus buenas vibras, preciosa y por seguir esta historia tan de cerca.

No olvides comentar, recuerda que a nosotros nos cuesta horas escribir, entre corregir y crear, y a ti lector, sólo unos minutos para ayudarnos o desvalorar nuestro cariño. Aliméntame con tus críticas y con tu opinión, que valiosa es.


	8. El Faro

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Siento la tardanza… pero bueno, ya aquí estamos. Tengo que agradecer a mis lectores asiduos y a los nuevos. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y tenga esa pizca que los hace seguirme leyendo.

-Me entregaste el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida, me regalaste desesperación.- Susurro Damian, hurgando en la habitación de Drake. Hacía rato que encontró los archivos que su hermano le dejo pero siempre era bueno ver que tenía el perfecto Robin. Nunca se sabía con lo que uno podría toparse debajo de la cama - Más te vale que no sea porno barato, Drake.

A Damian le costó tres días animarse a tomar el encargo de su hermano. Eso de que era trabajo para dos, no le convencía. No fuera que lo emparejara con un inútil de su grupo, que sería la alternativa congruente dada las circunstancias.

Gracias al cielo que no lo fue.

Sólo le pedía que fuera con un acompañante (Vigilante) al que podía elegir a su gusto a la bahía para la recolecta y protección de unos adorables huevos de tortuga de vándalos.

No era la gran misión hasta allí.

Luego, el asunto subía y bajaba en tráfico de blancas y especies exóticas, la razón por la que Drake no le había comentado a Batman. Tenía lógica.

Suspiro.

Estaba listo para tomarse el trabajo de blancas nuevamente.

No existía ninguna posibilidad de que en ese círculo al que investigaba rondaran los Alfas y betas que le violaron en la pasada misión. Ni él estaba tan maldito.

Salió desilusionado por no encontrar listas secretas, ni bitácoras sentimentales... O calzoncillos sucios fuera de lugar. Drake era tan jodidamente cuidadosos y polifacético que engañaría a cualquiera.

-Arregla todo, Pennyworth. Me voy a ciudad Costera con Colin.- Demando con estilo, bajando las escaleras. Apuntándose para la batcueva.

-Siento decir esto, Joven amo, pero el joven Colin no está disponible. - Damian se inclinó. Alfred dejo el plumero - Dejo un recado esta mañana. Si mi memoria no me falla, dijo que estaría rondando las tuberías de la ciudad, en busca de un nuevo coliseo de peleas infantiles. Se le escuchaba alterado. Agregó que estaría fuera del radar por lo menos dos semanas. Y de necesitar apoyo, él se comunicaría. - Roló los ojos - No sé cómo planea hacer eso, sin usted amo Damian y sin Batman, pues, no creo que al amo Jason le haga en gracia interrumpir sus negocios nocturnos por socorrerlo.

-Eso no cambia mis planes. Tengo que hacerme cargo de esto. Drake dejo muchos cabos sueltos que necesitan cerrase a la brevedad- Suspiro - Padre estará ocupado.

Damian sacó su celular y escucho la inexistente lista de contactos. Un listado que se reducía a su familia y Colin, hasta llegar al número del indeseable.

Un metahumano pirado, con menos caramelos en el frasco y con un feminismo rayando en lo ridículo por las venas malditas.

Pero no estaba para ponerse delicado.

-¡Sorpresa que me llamas! - Damian tuvo que retirarse la bocina de la oreja - ¿En dónde te estas desangrando? Voy para allá.

-No es tu día de suerte.

-Y yo que me ilusionaba con verte todo sudoroso y pálido, delirando por la muerte - Damian roló los ojos, cansado porque cada que le llamaba era lo mismo - Si no me pagas no voy. No hago favores.

-Puedo llamar a Rose.

-Si pudieras no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación... ¿Por qué la estamos teniendo, verdad? No es un delirio - Rio de buena gana. - ¿Hola? Tts, estoy seguro que tras esta bocina estaba Damian.. Pero bueno - Golpeo las pequeñas rendijas de su movil - ¿Quién me lo asegura?.

-Deja tus estupideces. Voy a ciudad costera. Tengo un trabajo de blancas. Se ocupa de dos.

Damian ya no escucho nada más que el sonido de aviso de llamada cortada. Lo que significaba que él estaba en camino a Ciudad Costera, que ya él se encargaría de encontrarle en menos de veinticuatro horas. Tiempo suficiente para alistarse e investigar un poco por los rededores.

Seis horas después, desempacaba en uno de los hoteles de cinco estrellas de la compañía Wayne.

Si no fuera uno de los herederos de su padre, seguro que no lo trataba tan bien. Algunos de los empleados tenían sus reservas al dirigirse a él. Algunos no sabían cómo llamarlo. Otros se limitaban a usar el apellido de su padre y tantos más, ni le miraban.

Juzgándole por ser un omega de contrato, reclamado y abandonado.

Como si él lo hubiera planeado.

Como si la cosa fuera por la inexperiencia y el dulzor al oírlo y no la violencia que fue.

Malditos miserables que se atrevían a verle por sobre el hombro.

Ya verían, ya quisiera verlos en su lugar. Y entonces, quizás sólo así podría decir que su actuar era de lo más normal en tal situación.

Listo, la misión de Drake no iba a ser tan encubierta. Pues que se jodiera. Era su culpa para empezar por mandarlo a él.

Se estiro y se puso la ropa de playa. Una sudadera con gorra y unos bermudas sobre las rodillas. Detestaba el sol. Si, si, por el lugar en el que nació se esperaba que tuviera resistencia y cierto amor al incandescente astro culpable de cáncer, pero no... Toda su vida la pasó en el desierto o en el frio, cualquiera tendría un momento para decir basta.

La arena se le pegaba y sentía pegajosas sus piernas.

Estúpido calor.

La reserva tortuguera daba turs. Brindaba información.

Bueno, ya que estaba ahí...

-No puedes robarlas - Le saludo campante, con un traje de surf rojo. Coronado por un ofensivo sombrero floreado - Asegúrate de regresarlas. Las liberarán hoy.

-Tardaste, Wilson - Wey Wilson alzo los hombros - Hay una cueva. No permiten pasar. Pero he sentido el ir y venir de gente. De seguro que es el lugar.

-Ya lo veremos, principito.

El asesino abrazo a Damian, inspirando profundo. Asqueado por percibir la marca de olor. El enano se hizo el occiso. No quería contestar ninguna pregunta. Lo que menos necesitaba era la lástima de alguien que sufrió tanto como él.

El Alfa le estrujo. Pidiéndole perdón por no estar con él cuando más lo necesito. Cierto que no eran los mejores amigos, ni los más cercanos. Sólo se veían dos o tres veces al año cuando concordaban en las misiones y se daban cinco minutos para criticar la nueva obra de teatro o el comic de la semana.

En otras ocasiones, se sentaban para intercambiar anécdotas de muerte y sobré vivencia. Las mayorías decoradas y censuradas. Ni Damian, le decía las torturas que le infringieron, ni Wilson el cómo se convirtió en lo que era... Ciertos temas simplemente no se comentaban.

Batman no sabía de este singular dúo. Y Damian tenía sus reservas para contarle, no creía que fuera una amistad aprobada. No porque Wilson fuera un demente asesino inclinado a la acera del bien, sino por su florido vocabulario y su estridente personalidad. Ni Dick con lo abierto que era, aceptaría a su pequeño minilord aristocrático juntándose con un experimento de botella inmortal.

A Jason le gustaría. Y si Wilson no fuera Alfa, seguro que serían la pareja destinada, la dupla perfecta. Ambos de rojo sangre, saltando por los techos, disparando y destajando a los malos. Si, simplemente la pareja perfecta. Masacre y Red Hood.. ¿A que era tentador?.

-Esta noche, después de la caminata nocturna.

-¡Si! - Chillo - Siempre quise una cita contigo, un omega tan delicioso y peligroso, haces que se me ponga la carne de gallina. Yo pongo la manta y las velas, tú traes las papas... Estoy seguro que si consigues un cuchillo bien grande y afilado, podremos hacer bistecks a la luz de la luna.

-Sin masacres, Masacre - La cicatrizada cara de Wild Wilson se estiro siniestramente de tal manera que Damian no tenía que verla para saber que estaba ahí, pintándole la cara… entre Joker y Deadpool, Joker seguía ganando pero sólo porque Wilson si tenía corazón - Es en serio. Esta misión no es mía. Es de mi estúpido hermano. No quiero que tenga problem... - Damian trago duro - No, no dije eso. Es decir... Si dices algo, te mato.- Aclaro resignándose.

-De mí no sabrán que eres un amor.

Ambos fueron a comer al restaurante en la playa. Masacre tomó un par de tarros de cerveza bien fría y Damian se inclinó con los tés helados sin servir en porcelana.

Se pusieron al corriente entre malos chistes y sarcasmo, sacándose la lengua. Algunas personas que identificaban a Damian Wayne se preguntaban que hacia él con un tipo tan mayor y feo que sacaba temblores ajenos por lo repulsivo de sus manías.

-Metámonos al mar, Damian.- Wilson jalo a Damian por el delicado brazo. - Nademos hasta la boya.

-Te ganaré.

-De acuerdo, más allá de la boya. Por dónde están esos delfines...- Damian alzó los hombros, de todas manera no sabía por dónde es que estaban los dichosos animalitos, pero no así fue el ruido que el motor de un yate hizo al parar, Wilson le describió los contornos con lo que parecía ser figuras candorosas bailando por los filos y el estribor de la popa con un hombre debajo.

\- Creo que encontramos un inicio mejor.

-Sólo piensas en trabajo – Deadpool suspiro - Te arrugaras pronto.

-No está lejos.

-Eso dilo tú. Estas acostumbrado a nadar largas distancias. Pero a mí no me parece la idea.

El Cristobal era el yate de ocio de Kardiel Dilem, el hombre que Drake investigaba. Al parecer tenía negocios con el Kitty. El mismo sitio que le vendió al espectáculo. En los informes, Drake dejaba en claro que Damian fue vendido por una suma de dinero fuerte a Noveno, un círculo privado, del que Dilem y Moreto, no tenían acceso por ser chiquillos en el negocio... Pero, Dilem tenía una cita en esta semana con el Jefe Voira que a su vez, suministraba mercancía a un tal Zeuz de la galaxia Tajira, que sí era parte de Noveno.

¿Coincidencia?

De ninguna manera.

Red Robin investigo una parte de los laboratorios Catmus, más precisamente sus últimas adquisiciones: impactándose al ver criaturas que no pertenecían a la tierra con las que experimentaban.

El plan era capturar a Voira para que les dijera sobre Noveno y encerrar a los culpables de su situación. La única venganza que Tim podía darle a su hermano y en lo más profundo de su corazón, Damian agradecía el gesto.

-Arrójalo, no sirve. - Dijo Kardiel con un omega sentado en sus piernas, lamiéndolo - ¡Ross! Tráeme más licor.

Wilson se apuró a sumergirse, lejos de la hélice y su fuerza. Damian hizo lo mismo.

El agua se tiño de rojo. Nubes que luchaban por difuminarse sobre los corales. Atrayendo a los tiburones lugareños, que olían una presa fácil. Ambos superhéroes reconocieron el cuerpo hundiéndose, aún consiente pero sin voluntad de vida.

Masacre obligo a Damian a subir, alejándose de los problemas que traía el traer carnada viva. Masacre tomo al omega, que le miro asustado por entre los hinchados parpados, tragando duro con la dañada garganta.

La piel de Masacre ardió, burbujeo encogiéndole el estómago, tirando de su entrepierna y cosquilleándole los pies. La lengua se le seco y juro matar al hijoeputa que lanzo a su destino al mar como si fuera una bolsa de plástico. El chiquillo le miraba con terror, intentando que lo soltara. Decepcionado consigo mismo por encontrar a su pareja en tales circunstancias.

-¿Wilson? - Masacre le ignoro - Te estoy hablando.

-Es mi destino - Y Damian sintió lástima por su compañero.

El azul del mar los acompaño hasta que salieron de el en una de las orillas alejadas de la zona turística. En donde dejaron aparcado un jeep para la misión de la noche, camuflajeado entre los arbustos con un sistema de tecnología de punta Wayne. Damian miro a los costados, "asegurándose" de que nadie les viera aparecer y desaparecer, una costumbre que no se le iría en un buen rato, pudiera ver o no.

Se metieron en el auto, acomodando al omega en los asientos traseros, junto a las muchas armas de Masacre. Encendieron el aire acondicionado y se dedicaron a esperar a que el bello durmiente terminara su siestecita, la que tomo sin que nadie se percatara.

-Ya habrá alguien, Dami - Dijo Masacre, limpiando la frente de su lastimado Destino - Ya encontraras al que lloré por ti. El que sufra más que tú mismo. Quien se juré matarlos por lo que te hicieron pasar - Apretó los dientes, haciéndose sangre las encías - El que se maldiga por no encontrarte rápido. El que piense lo que hizo todas las noches, cubierto en el calor de una buena comida y una compañía placentera debajo de sábanas sintéticas, mientras que llorabas maldiciendo a la vida.

-No llores - Negó suavemente, pasándole las vendas que guardaba en la guantera para que atendiera al chiquillo. Olía la sangre en todas partes - No quiero venganza, para esa me basto solo. Pero... Sé amable con él.

Y Wilson lo leyó en esas palabras cristalinas, de esos hechizantes tonos que en otra época no hubiesen salido. Damian estaba asustado tal y como su omega por ser despreciado por su Alfa a causa de su cicatrices.

Damian los dejo solos. Lo que sea que pasara en esos asientos de coche, tenía que ser privado, de dos... Con la intimidad de una pareja en prados vírgenes, buscando el candoroso romance de los cuentos.

Y fue cuando lo miro, entre los quebra olas, las púas y filos de las rocas engalanadas con erizos, estaba un pequeño muelle, un camino de madera para la pesca del mediodía de un faro que se veía funcionaba todavía.

Damian aspiro, se sintió atraído por lo inexplicable. Por lo que continúo esquivando piedras y basura.

La casa, pintoresca, bueno suponía que era una casa, porque un faro con tantos detalles no podría ser otra cosa, le saludaba con sus ventanas sucias y decoradas con macetas de prímulas.

Se metió, convencido de que el asunto era por su investigación. Aspiro con mayor fuerza. Arriba y abajo, su pecho fue un tango. Sus ojos se vidriaron y sintió un tirón en el estómago. Era parecido al celo. Sus encías picaban, siendo llamadas por el olor de su pareja... O de quien hubiese sido su pareja.

Su cuerpo estaba en shock sin saber qué hacer, ni que sentir. La mitad de él quería quedarse, averiguar sobre su destino y la otra, deseaba ir a buscar a su contrato para reforzar el vínculo. El asunto estaba jodiéndole la cabeza.

Volvió a aspirar y cerró los ojos, echándose en el sofá que desprendía el aroma con mayor fuerza.

Se arrojó en él. Aspirando, jadeando, sintiendo la dureza entre sus piernas, la humedad entre las nalgas. Maldijo nuevamente no controlar sus instintos. Cerro sus extremidades, frotándose sin querer, oliendo tan profundo que la nariz le escocia. La piel le ardía como en ningún celo.

¡Si quiera estaba en uno!

Si este olor hacia tan poco, no quería imaginarse si tuviera al Alfa enfrente.

Pero, ni tuvo que hacerlo... La pisadas en las escaleras le avisaban de alguien bajando, con sigilo y con extrañeza... El aroma se intensifico y técnicamente se quedó quieto, gimoteando y mostrando el cuello.

Casi llorando por abrir las piernas.

-Esto es inesperado - Dijo Artur terminando de secarse el cabello. De ninguna manera esperaba a su omega destino en casa, esperándolo con las piernas abiertas y a medio celo. Su idea de vacaciones lejos del trono de Atlantis, eran vacaciones sin problemas - Y... - Artur aspiro de nueva cuenta. Atragantándose con la marca de propiedad con la que otro Alfa y Nightwing le habían marcado. Su cerebro proceso rápido. Si este mocoso tenía un lazo de unión con Nightwing, pupilo de Batman, hijo de Batman... Por consiguiente, este debería ser ¿Dorian?..¿Daryl? No...Era algo así como un nombre maldito ¡Damian! Sí, así se llamaba. - La vida me odia.

Se lamentó.

Batman no iba a tomarse a bien esto.

Con la piel chinita y con el tacto propio hacia las crías de dos días, Artur levanto a Damian para llevarlo a la habitación de invitados. El único cuarto que no estaba perfumado por su marca a causa de que tenía que ser así para que sus visitas estuvieran cómodas.

No era buena idea llevar al sensible omega a una bomba de tiempo como lo era su recamara.

Para eso ya tendría mucho tiempo.

Damian maldecía su suerte. Maldecía a Drake. Maldecía a todos.

-¿Tienes supresores? - Pregunto angustiado. Tratando de liar una forma en que no se enterasen que él compraba tales cosas en la farmacias. Aquello levantaría polémica. - Por favor dime que traes uno en tu cinturón mega cutre.

-Claro que si - Damian prefirió ignorarlo para intoxicarse con todas la pastillas que traía.

-Alto, alto con eso. Ya, es suficiente - Artur le quito el pomito de la boca. Ni idea cuantas píldoras trago Damian cuando se empino el frasco, pero, más le valía no ponerse malo a continuación. Suficiente era que estuviera en celo contra natura, lo que pasaba cuando el omega estaba reclamado por alguien que no era su destino y dicho destino aparecía de buenas a primeras. Era la única manera en la que el cuerpo podía reaccionar, intentando anular el otro contrato para dar paso a uno más adecuado pero sin lograrlo- Yo... Te dejaré descansar. ¿Estas con alguien? ¿Misión? ¿Algo?.

-Tt déjalo. Él tiene cosas que hacer.

-Bueno.. Yo... Descansa. Vendré luego.

Apenas Aquaman salió pitando por la puerta y del faro, según pudo apreciar Damian, este se dedicó a aporrear su cara contra la almohada.

 _Simplemente genial_ se repetía una y otra vez.

¿En serio? ¿Su destino era un triton? ¿Ni siquiera humano sino Atlante? Nunca había escuchado sobre uniones terrestres-marítimas... Vale con las alienígenas, Detective marciano estaba enlazado con John el Linterna y creía haber escuchado por allí que Cyborg cortejaba a Rosse el búho (Una elección rara a su comprensión... Pero que va)... El punto era que él ni siquiera podía esperar a ser el omega... Un momento...

-¿Por qué me hago un lío? Estoy reclamado - No pudo evitar la decepción en su voz. Si, su Alfa era un bastardo enfermo que adoraba el dolor, proferirlo, no padecerlo, mientras que le clavaba sobre el colchón pero era el Alfa que le encajo los colmillos. Quien le desgracio la vida, arrojándolo sin consideración. Abandonándolo. Y no era un reclamo. Damian amaba la idea de no estar con él... Pero, el hecho de que un Alfa no buscara a su omega, pues, aaaaa, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas. Si quiera pensaba con coherencia.- Tr, vas a levantarte y vas a irte. De aquí en más, sin misiones para la Liga.

Por su parte Artur nadaba a lo loco, tratando de desahogar sus temores, sus muchas dudas. Ya estaba enterado de que el hijo menor de Batman había sido secuestrado, y reclamado. Al principio no le prestó atención al asunto, una vez le dijesen que el vigilante seguía con vida. Los justicieros desaparecían con frecuencia y volvían en pedazos, pero lo hacían... Y Damian había vuelto, así que todo bien. No podían culparle por no visitar a Bruce en su momento.

¡No eran los más cercanos!

Y menos lo haría con Superman respirándole sobre el cuello a ese Omega. Dijeran lo que dijeran, el hombrezote de azul no aceptaba que era celoso y tentar a la suerte no estaba en sus venas. La Liga ya tenía suficiente con Diana haciendo sus piruetas en torno a la candente parejita como para sumarse.

¿Qué se suponía que uno hacía en estos casos? Quería hundirse y no volver a pisar tierra firme en siglos.

-El amo esta diferente - Hablo un delfín nadando a su costado, echándose en su espalda mientras que sus hermanos rodeaban a Artur - Huele diferente y está espantando a la comida.

Artur se percató entonces que ciertamente en su mal humor ordeno al cardumen de sardinas irse de inmediato, dejando sin comida a sus maravillosas criaturas.

-¿Ocupa ayuda, mi rey? - Salto otra, presta a escuchar - No sé qué pasé por su cabecita rubia y bonita - Aquaman arqueo una ceja ¿Le estaba coqueteando? ¿A él? - Y hablarlo a veces no soluciona nada, le recomiendo, que haga lo primero que el instinto le grita - ¿Un animal 100 veces más inteligente en cuestiones de capacidad a la humana le estaba diciendo que ignorase el raciocinio por dejarse llevar por el instinto? ... Demonios, lo que se tenía que escuchar - Huele a celo - Hizo lo posible por no sonrojarse, fallando miserablemente en el intento.- No entiendo que hace aquí. ¿Su omega es feo?

-No... En realidad es muy mono - Admitió - Para muchos estándares, en cuanto crezca, será un adonis.

-¿Esta en celo?.

-Si... Pero ya fue reclamado - Y mírenlo, hablando con unos chismosos delfines de su descubrimiento.-Esta...

-Sufriendo - Aclaro otro - Eso le pasa a todos los omegas que se topan a su destino ya reclamados. Antes veíamos a muchos morir ahogados - Comento como no queriendo la cosa. Las demás cabezas grises afirmaron - Los arrojaban por la borda, agonizantes por el calor. Algunos ancianos nos cuentan de historias viejas, los humanos tienen las suyas con tanta sirena por allí, pero, nosotros también tenemos las nuestras y no de cazadores con sus asquerosos arpones.

-Mi favorita es de hace años.. Creo que más de un siglo. El punto era que solía ser común que los omegas no fueran reclamados por sus destinos, así que para cuando se topaban, el celo contranatura les golpeaba y tumbaba, como su cuerpo no podía ser reclamado por su destino y es que no entiendo esa parte, si se supone que es el destino entonces porque hay Alfas más fuertes reclamando y el Alfa legitimo no puede vencer a ese Alfa y entonces todo se arruina, pero en fin, los omegas en esa situación intentaban ser tomados por el Alfa de contrato y algunos eran tan hijueputa - Artur no dudaba que esa palabra la aprendiesen de los marineros en mar abierto - Que los dejaban a su suerte. El celo los consumía en sus instintos más básicos, pero al no poder satisfacerlos, se desvanecían. Aquí es en donde uno de esos Alfas de contrato, cansado de escuchar gemir y rogar a su omega, lo coloco en una barca y lo dejo en el mar, para que se muriera. La cosita de omega, termino en el agua, uno de mis antepasados, trato de mantenerlo a flote... No consiguió mantenerlo con vida más de unas horas. Murió ahogado, aferrado al delfín de entonces. Los humanos tienen de costumbre arrojar todo lo que ya no quieren al mar. Así vimos a muchos omegas morir.

-Hace no mucho, ví como un Omega era lanzado al agua en pleno celo, sujeto por una cuerda. Eso que los humanos llaman bote, lo arrastro... Creo que se le rompieron varios huesos antes de que muriera.

-La única forma de que ese omega se sienta bien, es siendo tomado por el Alfa de Contrato, mi rey. La vida es tan ironica.

Aleluya por los supresores.

Después de su paseo nada tranquilizador, Artur regreso a su faro. Tenía que encenderlo y ver a Damian. Luego avisarle a Batman y de allí, sobrevivir a lo que se le avecinaba.

No tenía esperanzas de vivir mucho tiempo, para ser honestos.

Que sorpresa ver que su omega ya no estaba en casa.

El pavor le invadió… ¿Y si se habían metido a la casa y secuestrado a su joven omega en celo?... no, eso no podía ser, no había marcas de lucha. Mejor se tranquilizaba o echaría todo a perder. Para empezar ¿Por qué estaba pensando en secuestros cuando lo más simple y obvio era que Damian había cogido sus cosas y marchado por su propio pie?... ¿Qué el mocoso no estaba ciego?.

¡Ni cinco minutos con su destino y ya extrañaba la soltería!

.

.

.

-¿Seguro que no tenemos que regresar a ver qué pasa? – Pregunto Wilson, cuidando de no chocar contra ninguna cosa que se moviera. La vez pasada accidentalmente había atropellado un gato por cruzarse la carretera y Damian le había disparado, menos mal que el hoyo le duro unos segundos. No estaba preocupado por él o el gato, sino por su Destino que no debía de soportar muy bien a los asesinos o cualquier muestra de violencia para el caso…¡Siquiera le había contado lo que era, ni quien era! Estaba seguro que no apreciaría una demostración justo ahora – De seguro que a tu hermano …

-Drake no dirá nada y si se queja, que venga a hacerlo él mismo. Es su trabajo, su misión después de todo – Damian agradecía haberse arrancado los ojos, no soportaría la mirada de Masacre – El dinero se depositará a la cuenta de costumbre. No te haré perder tu tiempo. Puedes fijarte en un par de horas. Acabo de mandarle un mensaje a Pennyworth. Supongo que lo hará después de recoger la ropa en la lavandería.

-Sea lo que sea que no me estés contando, no vas a poder huir de ello. – Damian levanto su mentón, todo orgullo, todo reto - ¿Cómo te ha funcionado hasta el momento?.

-Pudo ser mejor.

Deadpool dejo el asunto por la paz.

Si insistía, Damian no volvería a tocar el tema. No sería atrabancado, sus vocecitas insistían en norte y sur, una sesión de verdad/mentira con mucho licor, velas y sogas… como si no fueran consientes del hermoso omega que estaba dormido sobre las piernas de Damian y al que no engañaría por más tierno y delicioso fuera el omega que compartiera misiones con él.

Las luces iban y venían, las señales no fueron para mejorar el ambiente.

Pasando el letrero de "Gotica les desea un buen viaje" Masacre tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Seguro?.

-Es lo mejor. Padre lo entenderá.

-No es el viejo mártir el que me preocupa – Damian hizo una mueca. Bruce efectivamente era una mosca muerta, pero lo decía con todo el afecto del mundo. – Dami, necesitas estar con tu familia.

-Es mi vida.

-Y es la mía la que vas a poner de cabeza.

Damian entonces por unas milésimas de segundo estuvo a tiempo de abrir la puerta del coche para saltar y dejar al Alfa en paz, pero, esa fracción en que lo pensó, fue usada por el otro para trabar con llave todas las puertas. El sonido hizo "clok" y Damian se mordió los labios.

Aún quedaba la ventana.

-Es blindada ¿Recuerdas?.

 _Diablos._

-No me molesta. No eres un fastidio… la mayoría del tiempo. – Masacre no era bueno con los discursos. Termino con su esposa porque le fue infiel. A esa preciosa mujer Beta que por mucho tiempo fue su motor y que en un buen día, él simplemente vio unas nalgas mejores y se fue de donde estaba y todo lo que le dijo a la estupefacta mujer fue un "No soy yo, eres tú" la verdad que resumía todo. No estaba hecho para dar ánimos, sólo para provocar furia en los que gravitaban a su rededor – El murciélago pegara el grito en el cielo cuando no vea a su pajarito regresar al nido.

-No lo hago por eso.

-¿La migración comenzó pronto?.

-Yo diría que tarde – Sonrió y Masacre piso fondo. La camioneta acelero de ochenta a ciento cuarenta y aumentando – Tengo que hacerlo, por mí.

-Te advierto… comparto piso con un maestro asesino y con un dios lengua de serpiente con sus respectivas crías psicópatas.

-Me sentiré como en casa.

.

.

.

-Tranquilízate. Ya lo escuchaste, quiere darse un tiempo – Clark estaba pasándola mal al intentar calmar a su voluble amante. Bruce gruñía para todo. La cena fue monosílabos y sinfonías guturales. Y el masaje de una hora no estaba ayudando en nada – No puedo deshacer los nudos. Bruce, juro que cada vez los siento más grandes y duros, y los estoy apretando. Esto no sirve si no dejas de pensar.

-Necesito a mi hijo, no un masaje.

-Ocupas dejarlo – Si Bruce tuviera mirada láser, Kal se daba echo queso suizo. – Damian estuvo haciendo todo lo que tenía que hacer para recuperarse lo antes posible. Sabes que el pequeño ama a Dick y la atención que le da, pero, debió sentirse asfixiado teniendo a Jason, Tim y Conner sobre él. ¡Ni Titus o Alfred lo dejaban! Tú no ayudabas tampoco. Dale tiempo, necesita saber quién es y qué hará. No hay muchos ciegos por el negocio…

-Darendevil…

-Bruce – El susodicho ronroneo, en advertencia… Clark casi se derrite de placer. Recuperando la compostura, se montó sobre Bruce, echándose cuan largo era sobre la cicatrizada piel de la espalda y susurrándole al oído – Damian no ocupa maestros, no más profesores. Quiere una familia. Pero por ahora, dale su espacio, puedes llevarte una gran sorpresa si lo haces.

De mala gana Bruce se calló, intentando disfrutar de esas manos santas. Tendría que preguntarle si se había dedicado a hacer masajes en Villa chica, eso no podía ser talento natural. El tacto apretaba en donde tenía que hacerlo y cosquilleaba allá, en donde la imaginación perdía el decoro. Suspiro y en menos de diez minutos, el Alfa lo tenía de espaldas a la cama, suspirando y gimiendo.

Clark tenía ese no sé qué lo prendía a un en contra del celo. Kal podía tomarlo cuando quisiera e incluso, él lo buscaba… no era como en otras ocasiones, en donde simplemente el Omega se tendía a los deseos ajenos y dejaba que otros lideraran su vida a capricho. Bruce nunca fue así, aunque admitía que antes de conocer a Kal, tuvo su buena tajada de Alfas que incrementaban su asco, eso antes de aprender el autocontrol en el monasterio.

Y para que dicho sitio lo aceptase, tuvo que pasar por mucho.

Demostraba que estaba a la altura de los retos e incluso superaba a muchos Alfas, que se quedaba corto en las habilidades innatas de otros Omegas y en aquel limbo, no entendía que era lo que definía a Alfas y Omegas cuando ambos eran en cuestiones de habilidades perfectamente capaces de aprender, claro, que en características era otro tema: Los Alfas no languidecían por migajas de afecto o por despertar respeto, ellos infundían las cosas o tomaban lo "suyo" a la fuerza mientras que el Omega aceptaba estar al final de la cadena de mando por un puto seguro.

-Bruce, hasta acá puedo escuchar a los engranes de tu cabeza – Volvió a regañar. Bruce entonces le dio la vuelta y se montó sobre Kal – Esto me gusta.

-¿Nos divertimos, señor Campeón del mundo?

Kal ya no siguió pensando en los tormentos de Bruce y no porque no fueran importantes o él mismo fuera un hijoeputa que los hacia a un lado por buen sexo. Cuando su Omega se ponía mimoso, tenía que aprovecharlo, pues tardaría en verlo así en ... Al menos, la semana próxima que el celo lo invadía. Pero no era lo mismo el Bruce en celo que el Bruce consiente que se encendía por deseo y le hacia el Alfa más suertudo del planeta.

Ellos no eran Destino. No hubo chispas calientes, ni miradas reveladoras. Siquiera un aroma que se sintiera correcto, todo con ellos fue instinto de aceptar y dominar, de respetar y configurarse para llevarse bien. Fueron de extraños a camaradas y saltaron a convertirse en compañeros de cama antes que ser amigos, para terminar en un intento de relación que no sabía para donde iba.

¿Estaba enamorado?... Si, lo estaba. ¿Bruce lo amaba?... No tenía ni idea.

Ese bamboleo de caderas que se habría pasó a su carne despierta y deseosa de fricción y caliente amor, le robaban la cordura como si fuera el becerro frente al lobo. Y trataba que la boca pecaminosa y lujuriosa no siguiera robándose más de su pobre alma que no tenía lugar en este mundo cuando adoraba los contornos febriles de la misma noche.

¿Dónde pasarían esta vez la danza del siguiente celo?

-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Bruce.

-Un pájaro chocando contra el ventanal – Le resto rápidamente importancia, frotando su aroma en el estómago marcado de mil maneras a su Omega.

-¿De noche?...

-Un murciélago – Dijo tratando de quitarle importancia, intentando volver a lamer ese ombligo que andaba perlado en sudor – Vamos…

-Buen intento, Kal – Bruce lo arrojo a un lado, con demasiada fuerza, tirando a Superman al suelo. El ruidito se repetía y ninguna alarma había sonado. – Eso parece ser… ¿Agua?.

-A menos que la fuente se volviera loca y este chocando contra tus ventanas, no lo creo. – La mirada culpable no la compro Bruce. Kal no era de los mentirosos, sólo de los que se aventuraban de más ocasionalmente a echar una tapadera. Al menos le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Aquaman está aquí, vístete.

-Yo no escucho nada. – Trato de desentenderse… Todo estaba yéndose a pique.

-Treinta segundos, Clark – Amenazo y comenzó a vestirse con sus habituales cuellos de tortuga negros y pantalones de vestir. Nadie podría decir que Bruce Wayne tuviera algún color en su armario, ni Alfred recodaba si así fue.

Mientras que Clark maldecía a su inoportuno amigo, Bruce bajo a la sala. Misteriosamente estaba vacía y Alfred brillaba por su ausencia, por lo que abrió personalmente los ventanales del jardín principal e invito a su compañero a que entrara y compartieran el calor de su chimenea. Estaba seguro que aunque Artur aguantara el frio, no menospreciaría su hospitalidad, y secretamente estaba al tanto del gusto del Rey de los mares por el cálido sol y los malvaviscos asados, casi carbonizados, los cuales eran su especialidad.

Artur venía con sus ropas civiles, muy alejado de la pompa de los mares o de la Liga de la Justicia, así que su visita tenía que ser cortesía o un asunto personal. Artur no era un hombre desalineado pero en tenis y en ese chalequito desgarrado, no parecía muy respetable, anoto Bruce sin malicia. A lo mejor y pudiera cambiar eso para la próxima visita.

-Espero que nadie te siguiera. No quiero tener en primera plana chismes sobre tu visita. – Los titulares no parecían apropiados ahora que estaba envuelto en tanta conmoción.

-Tan amable como siempre.

-¿Malvaviscos? – Ofreció ya pinchando unos cuantos- Kal bajara de inmediato, cuando sepa que no dejare que se refugie.

-No vine a verte a ti, Superman – Dijo con media sonrisa, aliviando el pecho del hombre de acero. Estaba seguro que por más amable y predispuesto que Kal era para ayudar, pintaba la línea cuando se trataba de respetar sus tiempos con Bruce. Un detalle que no pasaba desapercibido para ninguno de la Liga. Quizá excepto Diana pero esa mujer era otra historia.- Quiero hablar con Bruce, se trata de… bueno, es difícil para mí decirlo.

Bruce le paso el trinchete con el bombón quemado y Artur pensó en lo afilado que se veía eso y en el arma mortal que era en manos de Bruce. No lo dejaba tranquilo el que tuviera uno suspendido en el fuego de su chimenea, como un niño travieso que ignora que no debe de hacer eso y lo hace a escondidas de su padre.

-No hay una manera de decir esto – Intento con el alma en un hilo – No como se han dado las cosas últimamente.

-Estas divagando.

-Estoy intentando salvar mi pellejo, aquí – Se rasco el cabello y Bruce aseguraba que de tener escamas se las arrancaría del nerviosismo – He encontrado a mi Destino.

De inmediato, Clark bajo a sus lados y lo felicito, con esa clase de felicidad que era propia del pitufo azul con corazón de boyscaut. El ceño fruncido de Bruce fue lo que mantuvo en alerta a Artur, si el grandote no había hilado las palabras, eso no pasaba con el mejor detective del mundo.

-¿Estás buscando consejo? – Eso sonó más a una orden – No entiendo que tenga que ver conmigo, Artur. Porque puedo llamarte así ¿No? Vienes a mi casa con esa pinta de necesitado y a esta hora, bueno, creo que podemos hacer esto más cercano.

-No tan cercano, por favor – Pidió nervioso.

-Será mejor que me digas que tienes.

-Tu hijo Damian es mi Destino.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Bueno, bueno… ¿Se esperaban a esta pareja destinada? Si o no y porque van en sus lindos comentarios.

Ahora, voy a decirles que el ritmo de las actualizaciones será dispar… a causa de la vida y el tiempo, así como el de las musas… pido paciencia para quienes leen mis otras historias. Llegarán… lo juro.

Besos a todos.


	9. Peces felices

CAPITULO 8: PECES FELICES

Damian arribo de nueva cuenta a lo que personalmente llamaba una torre de horrible gusto. No quería averiguar qué tan egocentrista se tenía que ser para ponerle tu nombre a una torre en la cual vivías. Damian tenía entendido que Tony Stark era uno de los empresarios mejor pagados del mundo, otro sujeto que se parecía a su padre. Un billonario que fingía ser un idiota gigolo pero que tenía una mejor forma de ser.

Lo que no entendía era como un Billonario filántropo guapo y demás acogía a un mercenario, un maestro asesino y a un ¿Dios?. Porque de ninguna manera esos trabajaban para compartir los gastos… no importaba lo bien remunerado que fuera el salario de un mercenario, nunca se comparaba con el de un billonario.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Deadpool salto con rapidez y Damian se quedó petrificado, recibiendo los chorros de mostaza directo en la cara. Los chillidos decepcionados llegaron inmediatamente cuando los diminutos atacantes se dieron cuenta de que emboscaron al equivocado.

Por su lado, Wilson dejaba descansar a su Omega en el sofá más cercano y le pedía a una IA por un médico verde y que estuviera de buen humor. Tras asegurarse de que nada le sucedería a su pequeño Destino, regreso al lado de Damian que intentaba no matar a esas lacras que le inspeccionaban de arriba para abajo, olfateándolo con descaro y haciéndose preguntas entre ellos mismos sin la decencia de censurarse un poco con respecto de su condición, ciega condición.

-¿No te parece que huele como uno de esos sujetos que siempre están al lado de Thanos? – Curioseo el enano que a juzgar de Damian era el mayor, otro Omega, con ojos verdes y cabello negro. Daba miedo el poco parecido que tenían. Wilson anoto que debía de jugarle una broma a Loki con eso - ¿Robin?

-No sé…a mí me parece que es más a un olor como los guardianes del Hell – Damian rodo los ojos, no comprendía mucho de lo que estaban hablando pero claro que encontraron que estaba reclamado y buscaban saber qué demonios era su Alfa. Claramente dieron con que no era de este mundo.

-Te dije – Wilson se quitó su máscara y los niños embarraron lo poco que les quedaba de mostaza - ¡Mis ojos! ¡Madres! Esto arde.

El pequeño Alfa hizo la señal de la victoria y brinco hasta el Omega herido. Su instinto le decía que tenía que cuidar de ese inofensivo ser. Al contrario de lo que le despertaba el otro Omega, Damian parecía poder cuidarse perfectamente solo.

-Cuidado, patas de conejo – Advirtió Deadpool – A quien tienes allí es mi Destino.

-Ya lo olimos – Dijeron al unísono. Los hermanos eran desesperantes. Sacaron mucho de sus padres y de quienes los cuidaban. Eran chicos buenos pero egocéntricos como ellos solos. Jabaza percatándose de la ceguera de Damian, le tendió la mano para poder dirigirlo por el desastre que tenían. Los juguetes estaban tirados por todas partes y algunas cosas que ciertamente no debían ser utilizadas por menores de edad – Soy Jabaza, mi hermano el tonto se llama Robin – El susodicho le saco la lengua – Los amantes del tío Wilson son nuestros amigos. Siéntete en casa.

Damian se horrorizo.

-Shh – Trato de silenciar Wilson – Que si tu padre te escucha me castra.

-Para lo que sirve, vuelve a crecer – Saludo Loki. Wilson fingió espantarse y rendirse, arrodillarse frente al Dios más sensible de la galaxia. Aunque Damian no podía verlo sí que se estaba divirtiendo. Masacre era divertido. Loki rodo los ojos y le paso de lado, privilegiándolo cuando su capa le golpeo la cara – Niños, les dije que no hicieran tonterías. Que no le causaran problemas al monstruo.

-Y no lo hicimos – Sonrió Robin – Él nos dio los juguetes… nos aseguró que no nos haríamos daño y que disparaban sólo chorros de hielo que se dispersaban con rapidez.

Loki fingió escuchar eso. La reunión en Asgard fue dura. El Padre de Todo estaba paranoico con respecto a lo que Thanos estaba haciendo y con ciertos tratos de nuevos locos gobernantes que distaban de su reino pero que involucraban continuamente a Midgar. Thor no estaba haciendo las cosas más simples con ese fuego valeroso y honorable. Su hermano no sería mal rey pero en definitiva tendría que tener consejeros a su lado por lo que restaba de su reinado, si es que querían llegar con vida para el final de este.

Y su Padre quería que dicho consejero fuera él. Siquiera estaba tomando en cuenta que tenía hijos, una vida hecha en Midgar y que por mucho que amase a su hermano o que su tierra lo necesitara, no iba a dejar todo por la tierra que le dio la espalda en primer lugar.

De forma inconsciente llego hasta el maltratado Omega y le levanto las piernas para poder sentarse él mismo.

-¡Loki! – El susodicho apenas y volteo – No seas bruto.

-Ah – Loki seguía mirando a los humanos como pequeñas entidades amenos claro que entraran directamente en su círculo de personas más o menos soportables – Veo que tenemos invitados.

Wilson quiso dispararle pero lo dejo pasar, sólo porque Banner llego en ese momento y pego el grito en el cielo.

-Eso es lo que trato de decirles desde hace rato…Mi Destino necesita ayuda.

-¿Y si tanto la ocupaba porque no lo llevaste al laboratorio o a la enfermería? – Reprendió Bruce que cargaba al Omega – Loki, necesito que te quedes y no dejes venir a Wilson. De nada me sirven los Alfas histéricos. Aha y bienvenido, extrañábamos tus aires de diva.

Loki uso su magia para poner a Wilson en su lugar. Un deleite. Los Alfas Midgardianos eran todo un caso, siempre viscerales cuando se trataba de su Omega, tan poco evolucionados y controlados, siempre tan primitivos… auch, se mordió la lengua.

-¿Otra caridad, Wilson? – Pregunto señalando a Damian.

-Ahha, así que fuiste la primera – Contesto Damian a su vez. Loki se le quedo mirando, sorprendido porque el enano tuviera voz. La mayoría de los hombres Alfa se quedaban callados cuando entraba en la habitación, ya ni hablaba de dirigirle la palabra y el enano le contestaba… el chico le gustaba – Yo no pretendo quedarme.

-Dudo que puedas llegar a la entrada.

-Tu pudiste entrar, seguro que no es tan difícil – Los niños tenían una perfecta "o" en sus boquitas. Su padre nunca perdía una pelea verbal, era lengua de plata.

-No te creas, por algo sigo aquí – Loki se levantó de su cómodo lugar. Los cómodos sillones habían sido pedidos a su gusto y pagados con la tarjeta de Tony, claro, pero si es que esa bola de orgullo (Tony) quería tener algo digno, debía de dejarlo a él escoger. – Tienes una historia interesante ¿Quieres compartir?

-Loki – Advirtió Deadpool perdiendo el buen humor. El dios comprendió que no podía ser cruel con el invitado o Wilson encontraría la manera de que Bruce le rompiera todos los huesos… de nuevo. Vaya con las sorpresas de la vida, el enano ciego se consiguió al mejor perro guardián – Suficiente.

-Sólo estoy irritado, lo siento. – Esa carismática sonrisa derritió a sus hijos e hizo que Wade no bajara la guardia pese a que Loki no seguiría por el mismo camino. Uno no estaba nunca seguro con el Dios – Soy Loki, Dios de las Mentiras y el Rey Jotun, pero dicho lugar no lo tengo. Ya sabes, me robaron de bebé. Soy una pieza de colección.

-Guerra – Contesto Damian entendiendo perfectamente – Damian Wayne Al Ghul, hijo del Demonio

-Si, si – Interrumpió Wade – Deadpool, el deforme inmortal. Creo que eso se las mato – Damian y Loki negaron con la cabeza – Vamos por unas palomitas y algo para comer, en serio, ninguno de nosotros ha comido algo decente en al menos tres días.

Hasta los niños asintieron.

Loki se dijo no volver a dejar a sus hijos al cuidado de Bruce Banner cuando este susodicho se encontraba en medio del trabajo de su vida y a nada de cambiar la medicina.

.

.

.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Tim aun somnoliento. Acababa de llegar a la mansión después de un triste desenlace con su misión y la de los Titanes. Conner y él estaban momentáneamente peleados por una reverenda estupidez pero aun cuando admitiera que fue su culpa no hacía más fácil decirle que le disculpara, no con Kara allí - ¿La conquista de Jason volvió a andar insinuándose por los pasillos?

-No me eches a mí la culpa, enano – Saludo Jason, lanzándole una manzana para el desayuno – Alfred salió de compras. Resulta que la despensa o fue robada o devorada por alguien que no está aquí… - Tim no entendió…¿Se habían metido a robar en su casa? ¿Cómo? – Lo que escuchas es a Aquaman rogando por su vida a nuestro padre.

-Puede hacerlo mejor – Y es que los "No fue mi culpa" "deja de hacer esto" "Que no pude evitarlo" "No le hice nada" "Debemos encontrarlo" "No quise dejarlo" "¿Cómo iba a saber?" no parecían lo suficientemente arrepentidos o excusables, su padre haría ceviche para comer. – Me voy a mi cuarto, Jason.

-No llenes la alfombra de sangre, luego Al nos da la joda – Y Tim siguió el consejo. No había nada peor que un Alfred enojado porque le echaran a perder las alfombras de sus difuntos señores.

-Por cierto – Dijo con la última de sus fuerzas – Haré mi reporte después pero estate atento, Conner y yo discutimos – Jason sentía eso en lo profundo de su alma. Su cuñado le caía bien. Y de seguro fue culpa era de Tim – Así que no estará por aquí y tendremos que hacer sus patrullas. Si ves a Kara, dispárale. No estoy para nadie.

-Ok – Dijo aun no convencido.

-Y recuerda, Jason: Dispárale a matar.

-No hasta que me digas que demonios paso – Jason se sabía un cabrón y un bandolero, es más, que estaba encantado con poder volarle los sesos a la bonita rubia con Kriptonita pero tenían que recordar que el primo de dicha rubia era su nuevo padre y no le apetecía estar castigado hasta la navidad del siguiente año - ¡Diablos! Que te vas y dejas a Dami con tu trabajo para ir a divertirte – Drake fingió demencia – NO te hagas, Remplazo, Megan subió las fotos en Facebook de su día de pinta.

-Esa tonta… ¡Esa marciana! – Rugió molesto – Y luego Conner decía que era linda y lista. ¡La defendía, Jason! ¿Puedes creerlo? esa no tiene ni dos neuronas funcionando pero sí esa escalofriante habilidad de meterse en tu cabeza y hacerte puré – Jason apretó de más la cátsup y esta termino de vaciarse toda sobre su emparedado – Soportó a Megan porque bueno… es la ex de mi novio – Uhhh, la cosa se ponía interesante. Tim jamás marco a Kon – Y trabajamos juntos, en el mismo estúpido equipo… ¿Pero Kara? – Jason tuvo que hacerse para atrás cuando su hermano se le abalanzo enfurecido – Kara es una Alfa que gusta de tomar lo que quiere.

-Si… y eso ¿Te molesta? – Jason se arrepintió de preguntar. Tim tiro su sándwich de cátsup con jamón. Jason se lamentó de inmediato. Su tripa rugió pero le temía más a su hermano y también era precaución, no sabía cuántos sándwich más Tim podría arrebatarle y odiaba desperdiciar comida.

La kriptoniana era sexy. Jason lo reconocía. Era una Alfa que hacia suspirar a muchos Omegas y correr a otros más. Dependía del estado de ánimo de ella. No la incluían en los equipos por su forma de ser y tenía misiones con las Amazonas por mera precaución. Bruce no estaba muy seguro con tenerla pululando con tanto descontrol y sí mucho poder y era una opinión que compartía con su padre.

Y al parecer tampoco era del agrado de Tim.

Que la rubia se cuidara.

-La forma en la que mira a Kon…

-Es una Alfa – Interrumpió Jason.

-Hall y Barry también y eso no les impide irse a hurtadillas a intentar saber quién monta a quien sobre algún auto en alguna parcela a las afueras de la ciudad – Jason negó con la cabeza – Y eso no impide que Diana este prendada de padre Clark… o incluso que uno de los Johannes Alfa quiere tirarse a su maestro Alfa y nos lo confesara a Conner y a mí como si nada. Si, Jason, tienes razón… estoy paranoico y celoso por nada. – Uff Timothy era la reina del drama – Kara es la enemiga.

-Para tus planes, remplazo – Pidió con terror – Si estas asustado de Kara es porque Conner te ha dado motivos – Y si la cosa era así, entonces, él tenía que tener una charla con muchas balas de Kriptonita con dicho Alfa. No dejaría que nadie se burlara de sus hermanos. Ya falló con Dami pero aún tenía a Dick y Tim… aunque en realidad, viéndolo bien, Dick era la mojigata de la familia, no le conocía Alfa alguno - ¿Timbo?

Tim lucia apenado y estaba a punto de revelarle a su hermano el mayor de sus secretos y cierto que no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Porque una parte no pudo confiar lo suficiente en su Destino como para ir con él primero.

-Kara intento imponérseme – Jason cargo a Tim y lo sentó sobre la barra, listo a examinarlo aunque si quería hacerlo con propiedad debían de bajar a la Cueva- ¡Jason! Ya, pasó… hace tiempo.

-¡¿Y porque no dijiste nada, enano remplazo?! – Grito.

-Justo por esto – Le señalo – Estas molesto.

Jason apenas se contuvo de golpearse sobre el mármol o de golpear a su hermano. Eso no ayudaría para nada. Nadie se iba a molestar con Tim porque una Alfa idiota se le ocurriera hacerle algo… ya debía de saberlo, con lo de Damian tan resiente era para que Tim se apoyara sin miedos ni reservas.

Eran una familia.

-Fue antes de lo que sucedió con del Demonio – Explico Tim – Se ha ido repitiendo y Kara cada vez es más insistente. Ella le muestra una cara a Conner y a mí me pone otra. No soy el primero. Había un chico, en la escuela, Kara lo vio y luego lo único que supe fue que el omega se mudó. Y en el viaje, comenzó con sus pláticas de atracción… le dijo a Conner que debían de estar juntos, de intentarlo como pareja ya que con tan pocos genes Kriptonianos, debían de deberse a un dictado moral y de obligación para con Kripton.

-El clon te ama – Intento de tranquilizarlo – Jamás haría algo contra ti.

-Pero…¡Ahahaha! Me voy a mi cuarto…. ¿Lo ves? Platicarlo no sirvió de nada – Jason alzo los hombros – Recuerda, dispara a matar.

Jason haría más que eso… nadie molestaba a sus hermanos.

Pero mientras tanto, observo a ese sándwich en el suelo… ¡Ba! El piso estaba limpio, era la cocina, el territorio de Alfred. Básicamente estaba en suelo quirúrgico de lo limpio que se encontraba, así que alzando los hombros, opto porque su pereza era demasiada para hacerse otro emparedado y cogió del suelo su tentempié.

.

.

.

Artur continuaba viendo a Bruce ir y venir cual león enjaulado. Juraba que haría un hoyo en el piso. Kal no hacía nada mejor, es más, dejo a Artur a su suerte.

-Por eso se fue –Se quejó Bruce – Por eso – Señalo a Artur – Ocupaba irse. Espacio, espacio, si como no. Deseaba que no me enterara – Bruce no se sentía bien – Primero un Alfa jodido de la cabeza y ahora un Alfa que siquiera vive en tierra – Kal veía el punto - ¡¿Por qué es de día?! Necesito que haya aunque sea un carterista que este robando.

Y pocas veces Artur había visto a Bruce tan alterado. No era normal que Batman admitiera que se desquitaba con quienes no la debían y que lo hacía sonar tan correcto y amenazador que preferías no nombrar el asunto por tu propia seguridad. Bueno, Bruce era el más recto de todos, el más sensible y marginado… Omega al fin y al cabo.

No quería que eso sonara tan sexista.

-Bruce… - Wayne lo volvió a matar por quinta vez con la mirada. Artur trago grueso, imaginaba cuan de sangriento era el asunto en la cabeza de su camarada. Viva Batman y su filosofía de no matar – Vengo a decirte que haré las cosas bien con Damian. Por eso estoy aquí. No quería que te enteraras por tu hijo. Sentí que lo correcto…

-¡Correcto! – Rio y Clark estuvo tentado de proteger a Artur de su voluble y peligroso amor. Bruce no necesitaba matar para hacer daño, él era un experto dejando en vida a la escoria y con muchos huesos rotos con formas de no sanar. Mejor no decirle a su compañero acuático que estaba en el cielo, aun – Sí, claro. ¿Ya sabes que está reclamado? – Artur asintió – Entonces entiendes que tenerte cerca le hace mal. Apenas te huela, entrara en celo y no puedes tomarlo… porque sólo puede hacerlo su Alfa de contrato.

-Puedo eliminar ese contrato – Bruce lo miro francamente incrédulo. Aunque existía una oportunidad. Es decir, Aquaman era el rey de los mares, podría hacer algo… cabía la posibilidad de que su dominancia Alfa fuera mayor a la de un contrabandista alienígena, salvaje, marginado o lo que fuera el Alfa que reclamo a su hijo – Necesito ver a Damian.

-Yo no voy a ayudarte – Confeso y Clark asintió, dándole todo su apoyo – Damian quiere estar solo. Déjalo que regrese. Cuando esté listo. Veras como conquistarlo porque escúchame bien, Curry, si Damian no te acepta, es un no. – Artur empezaba a extrañar su vida de soltero.

-No voy a negarme la felicidad, Bruce – Kal se apresuró a afianzar a su compañero por los hombros – Destino es Destino. Damian sabrá verlo y yo sabré ganármelo. Destino es Destino y espero que venga con una guía, porque, sinceramente, no sé tratar con murciélagos.

Bruce se impresiono… la verdad, no. Aquaman era el Rey de la Atlantis. No se haría en los pantalones con sólo amenazarle. Pero, quizá, a lo mejor y tenía razón y el Destino por vez primera, demostraba que estaba del lado que supuestamente era el correcto y del que debería de estar para empezar.

No le gustaba dejar a su hijo en manos del hombre más aislado de la Liga y del que casi no se sabía nada pero… quizá esa podría ser una ventaja.

.

.

.

Jason volvió a patrullar, seguro de que no encontraría nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo que en esta ocasión, una de sus paradas era la mansión Johannes. Batman le había mandado a averiguar si sus negocios eran legales. De repente los Johannes volvieron a insistir en confabularse con empresas Wayne y dicha insistencia era anormal. Bruce era paranoico pero no en balde.

Tras no encontrar nada sospechoso, se fue… y cuando regresaba a su casa la luz verde que identificaba a los linternas de la tierra le atrapo cuando volaba entre los edificios. Ni se molestó en preguntar quién era, el aroma Alfa de Hall se percibía y muy enojado, debía de aclarar. Lo que confirmo cuando Hall lo arrojo sin miramientos al cielo, arriba, arriba y más arriba, a una altura que consideraba ni un murciélago podría burlar.

-Tiempo, lamparita – Saludo con su jocosidad habitual - ¿Sabes? Los tuyos tienen una manía por reventarme la paciencia ¿Es de familia o cosa de Linternas? – Hall no ocupo más. Cuando olio a Jason en su hijo por una fracción de segundo, estuvo tentado en preguntarle sobre el asunto pero como estaban de misión, lo dejo para otra ocasión… ahora con Kyle desaparecido, el que Jason Tood se burlara, no ayudaba a sus rotos nervios.

Expandió la esfera y se metió en ella. De esa forma podrían hablar un poco más y golpearlo más fácil si la cosa se necesitaba.

-Kyle llevaba un prisionero importante – Jason supo que hablaba de su hijo, del lindo Omega que le metió una paliza un día y al que reacciono muy bien, pero es que nadie podría culparle, el olor de Kyle era delicioso. Se limitó a asentir. Por primera vez confiaría en un consejo dado por Superman. Hall no apreciaría ese dato sobre su hijo – No llego a Oa. El prisionero era un lugarteniente del Alfa de tu hermano.

-Me interrogas pero no sé de qué me hablas – Comento – Campanita me dijo que me mantendría informado pero no he sabido nada desde el día que lo atraparon. Confié en él.

Hall maldijo por todo lo alto y descuido su concentración. Jason cayó al suelo, precipitándose sin forma de parar.

-¡Imbécil! – Llamo – Si me matas ten por seguro que Bats pateara tu respingado culo de Alfa estrecho.

Jordan estuvo muy tentado a dejar morir al lengua floja del cachorro. Menudo Alfa se cargaba Bruce. Era increíble que siendo un Omega, Bruce pudiera imponerse sobre un Alfa tan brioso y criarlo con la ferocidad de un líder. Bueno, Bruce no era un Omega ordinario. Era irónico.

Ellos eran los más fuertes en la galaxia. En la Liga, se suponía que los Alfas comandaban, pero, temían que un buen día Bats los derrumbara como sabían podría hacer. Nadie era más terrorífico que Batman, más inteligente que Batman y sobretodo, sádico consigo mismo. Batman los ponía a todos en su lugar… Con la excepción de Diana que seguía sin comprender que era mejor no tocar lo que le pertenecía a Superman y menos por despecho.

-Para ser un cachorro eres muy mal hablado.

-Conoce al pequeño Demonio, ese si es un mal hablado… con lengua de enciclopedia – Y Damian era de esos críos que insultaban con palabras rebuscadas y sin majaderías del vulgo. Algo que enorgullecía a su pequeño corazón de grinch – Bueno, lamparita, no puedo ayudarte con el paradero del Omega apetitoso pero la Campanita debe de estar muy lejos de aquí – Hall ignoro convenientemente la forma en que se refería a Kyle – Veras, tengo una teoría.

-Ilústrame.

-Este Alfa tiene que volver por mi hermano – Aunque mal le sentara, lo entendía. Él mismo era un Alfa y nunca de los nunca abandonaría a uno de los suyos. Mucho menos si dicho deseo fuera un Omega recién madurado y marcado. Era orgullo. Llenar un harén y decir que tenías Omegas a tu disposición y aparte a tu Destino era la gloria… ningún Alfa lo rechazaría – Regresara y entonces, con mi ayuda, capturaremos al que venga y esta vez, no se los dejare para que la caguen. Ese desgraciado tocó a mi familia, se atrevió a hacernos daño, voy a desgraciarle.

Hall materializo un guante de box y golpeo a Jason.

-Me siento mejor – Y es que no le gustaba que ese Alfa estuviera tan cerca de su hijo.

-No tenías que hacerlo – Se quejó pero Hall Jordan ya no estaba - ¿Seguro que no somos parientes? Desaparecemos igual.

.

.

.

En Star City las cosas no le iban mejor a Roy. Se encontraba con Sylas Stone para que terminara de sacarle sangre y exponerlo a unas pruebas rigurosas de neurotransmisores con partículas aceleradoras únicamente expuestas a una zona. Aquello delimitaba la zona cero y permitía tener control sobre qué tan viejo se quería hacer un organismo.

En este particular caso, Le Proteo era un tratamiento para madurar las células y órganos de manera interna. Se había detectado en Roy una parálisis de la maduración sexual. Sus órganos jamás estarían listos para dar vida y lo demostraban liberando hormonas que los Alfas detectaban y se veían disuadidos de copular con Roy para formar un lazo. La teoría apoyaba la creencia de que el Destino no se podía desarrollar de esa manera, pues el Alfa negaría naturalmente la unión.

Oliver no quería eso para su muchacho.

-Las pruebas en humanos arrojaron datos seguros – Siguió diciendo Sylas a Oliver, que veía apenado a su hijo. Detrás del cristal, Oliver sólo podía imaginar lo que tenía que estar sufriendo su bebé para no arrojar todo al carajo y mentarles la madre como solía hacerlo – Por supuesto que me gustaría que Roy permaneciera limpio pero vemos que no es algo que se pueda hacer.

-No me vea así, doc, hago lo que puedo – Y no mentía pero cuidar las adicciones de Roy era un trabajo de tiempo completo que no podía hacer. Con la Liga y su empresa, luego su propia vida, Roy tenía que luchar por encontrar suficientes huecos para recibir un saludo y Oliver lo sabía – No compro nada… los chicos me lo hubiesen dicho.

-La cantidad es menor – Afirmo Stone – Pero afecta al tratamiento. Sé que es tarde para preguntarlo y es que desde un principio, la cosa se veía a leguas, pero, debo de investigar… ¿Cuestiono a su hijo si es que esto es lo que quiere? – Oliver lo miro, como si fuera una de sus flechas explosivas y que no explotaba – Si, eso, ya sabe… Todos damos por hecho que un Omega debe de parir, debe de ser fértil para ser un Omega, de hecho, si no fuera por ello, Roy sería un Beta…¿Tiene algo de malo que su hijo sea Beta?

-¡No!

-He hablado con Moira y la mujer es un dolor de cabeza, puede ser muy terca y hasta dolorosa y por los medios de comunicación y entretenimiento sé que su relación con Roy no es la mejor, de hecho, creo que Roy ha aceptado someterse al tratamiento para no defraudarlo a usted enfrente de su madre.

-¡Claro que no! – Se burló – Roy es el chico más desconsiderado y egoísta en la vida – Sylas hizo una mueca – Sabría si ese fuera el caso.

-Yo sólo digo, señor Queen – Oliver trago duro – Que ambos somos padres que no debieron ser padres y estamos a tiempo de corregirlo.

-¿Matando a nuestros hijos? – Se volvió con furia hacia el entrometido doctor – Yo no fui quien desconoció a su hijo hasta que consiguió ser una especie de mutante alienígena y tuvo un lugar en la Liga de la Justicia – Sylas gruño. Ambos Alfas no permitirían que alguien les dijese como criar a sus crías, no era de un Alfa que se hiciera respetar. – Hemos terminado, Sylas. No quiero que le metas ideas raras a mi hijo.

-¿Ahora es tu hijo? – Oliver sintió el deseo de romperle el cuello a ese fantoche de cerebro súper desarrollado – Curioso, supe que le reventaste…

Oliver olvido que estaba en Laboratorios Star y que tenía que guardar la compostura de Alfa de negocios. Se abalanzo contra el hombre, aun reteniendo su propia fuerza. Por sobre los demás Alfas que estaban midiendo los datos y pululando por allí, él seguía siendo fuerte por sobre la norma. Un requisito si es que se quería mantener el pellejo en la vida vigilante.

Oliver no abusaba del resto pese a que podía hacerlo. Parte de su responsabilidad era mantener a raya a tipos como Barry o Hall, que podían olvidar con facilidad quienes eran y que podían hacer. Aceptaba que no podía contra Superman o Bruce, pero, de que lo intentaría lo haría… con ellos sin medirse, sin contenerse.

¿Alfas cuidando de Alfas?

Era respeto por la vida y no por la casta.

Roy se quitó sus sensores y se puso la bata bien, dejo la ropa en su loker en el laboratorio y corrió para la otra dirección. No quería lidiar con Oliver enojado, siempre estaba de peor humor cuando se liaba a ostias.

La gente se le quedaba mirando y cuando el viento le lazaba la bata, algunos Alfas chiflaban a sus tostadas nalgas torneadas e infladas, a las que más de uno toco y se llevó el premio de sentir su olor pero que no iban más allá. Si Roy no se ofrecía directamente, nadie le tomaba. Gustaban de incomodarlo, intimidarlo y eso pero veían como una pérdida de tiempo el acostarse con él ya que no había forma de preñarlo.

A consecuencia de ello, Roy lidiaba con Alfas rudos que tomaban su placer y le ignoraban en su mayoría. Era como un requisito con él. El "Hola, Roy, quiero ser tu amigo" era de inmediato un "Follaremos esclavo y pobre de ti si te quejas"…o al menos, de antemano sabía que le harían daño.

Se sentó en la silla del parque y prendió un cigarro. Nunca dejaba su siempre práctica bolsilla de brazo. Era útil para esconder rastreadores y vicios.

-Vengo aquí para escapar de ti – Roy quiso chillar de pura frustración. Reconocería esa voz en el infierno… Moira le estaba viendo como si fuera un perro sarnoso que ensucio su tapete de bienvenida en el pórtico de su lujosa mansión… no, un momento: si era el perro sarnoso que le destrozo el tapete – Y me encuentro contigo, en lugar menos esperado. Pensé que estarías con Oli en esos laboratorios, intentando hacerte decente.

-Y yo me hacía a la idea de que estabas en el geriátrico, pero pues ya vez, querida abuela, no todo lo que creemos pasa – Moira le abofeteo y Roy no pudo esquivarla. El guardaespaldas de la Alfa fingió no ver, así si el amo Oliver le preguntaba no tenía que mentir.

Moira lo detesto desde que Oliver trajera en brazos a ese fenómeno pelirrojo. Lo había recogido de la calle una buena noche y sin preguntarle nada, había dado al mocoso su apellido… (El de su marido Omega, quien era el que tenía las empresas a su nombre) y echo heredero con una sonrisa. De hecho, él mismo Oliver baño al mocosito y lo vistió, durmieron juntos la primera semana y lo inscribió a una buena escuela con un programa avanzado en ciencias aplicadas. Le había dado todo para que al final, el muy parasito no pudiera devolverle la inversión… era tan inútil que ni servía como Omega.

Al principio, No había echo nada más que dejar en claro su desacuerdo y se lo hacía ver al enano ese que intentaba llevarse bien con ella. Cuando Oliver no estaba, Moira encerraba a Roy en su cuarto y solía intimidarlo con su propia presencia… con el tiempo, la cosa ya no pudo ser, pues Roy creció y si bien, no era un Omega decente, si era una persona que dejo de temerle y se le ponía al tú por tú.

-Te espero para la cena, Harper – Moira lo llamaba con el apellido para hacerle ver que eran diferentes y Roy, enfrente de Moira no podía más que estar orgulloso por no tener su sangre – Hoy tendremos invitados. He hablado con un viejo amigo que me aseguro que su hijo está interesado en conocerte. Dice que tu fama le gusta – Arrugo la nariz. A Roy le sorprendió que lo hiciera. La anciana evitaba hasta reír para no tener arrugas – A saber que fama, Harper. Pero, no dejaré que tu inutilidad manche a mi hijo – Y allí estaba, el as con el que Moira conseguía manejar a Roy – Ponte algo lindo. Vámonos, Rolando.

El hombre disimuladamente le paso un pañuelo al Omega y siguió a su jefa.

Roy hizo trizas esa condescendencia, esa lástima… el pañuelo blanco con las iniciales del tipo terminaron en el bote de basura. Uso su brazo para limpiarse la sangre de la nariz. Moira golpeaba fuerte pero no más que los villanos de la ciudad… o que Oliver.

Con gracia… se puso en pie, y se fijó cual era la ruta más corta para ir a conseguir sus caramelos. No traía dinero encima pero eso nunca fue problema.

.

.

.

Dick se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Timy estaba enojado por alguna razón y no salía de su habitación. Jason siempre se iba de misión y no quería compañía, para él que le ocultaba algo. Dami estaba "perdido" y su padre estaba de viaje de celo en alguna montaña con el señor Kent, disfrutando de traumatizar a algunos otros con lo ruidosos que podían llegar a ser.

Tenía curiosidad. Superman volaba y tenía una fuerza que no competía con la de nadie y su padre, bueno, sus piernas no se quedaban atrás… ¿Se lo habrán montado mientras volaban? Si, muy alto donde nadie les veria ni escucharía, con la mejor vista panorámica que se pudiera ofrecer en primera fila…

La sangre se le calentó de imaginar el viento frio colarse entre las nalgas y de falsificar lo lleno que se debería de sentir y pronto, Dick, aprovechándose de que nadie estaba cerca, se llevó su mano enfebrecida y seca a su despierto eje, que exigía atención y liberación. Las punzadas de deseo palpitaban en su apretado anillo, que se contraía a cada caricia en el pene, rítmicamente, haciéndole doblar sobre su espalda y jalar hacia atrás sus piernas, ponerlas a los costados de su cabeza para que sus dedos encontraran la forma de llenarle.

Jadeaba y no tenía nombre que gritar. Ninguno de sus amantes consiguieron una segunda cita y menos que les recordara. Ellos sólo eran simples juguetes de carne que le satisfacían en sus calores y se llenaban de ego cuando Richard Wayne los señalaba y los invitaba, moviendo las caderas y les convencía con sus rojos e hinchados labios sobre sus penes gordos o largos, algunos demasiados pequeños pero que compensaban de otra forma el que no le penetraran con sus carne venosa porque no podían. Sus pláticas eran sexo, placer, sexo y a la mitad, siempre se imaginaba a alguien más.

No tenía un nombre por el que clamar.

No gozaba de unos ojos que amar.

Nada.

Por eso gemía, babeaba y se restregaba cuanto podía. Porque debía de disfrutar de ese Alfa que le montaba y le enseñaba los colmillos, siempre prometiéndole reclamarlo y siempre abandonándole al término del celo.

Jadeo de nueva cuenta cuando sus dedos tocaron su pequeño bultito, su saco mágico que le hacía ver estrellas y siguió, moviendo en círculos sus dedos, apenas acariciando, sin mucha fuerza, sin meter ni sacer sus falanges, sino dejándolas allí, acariciando y volviéndole loco.

Rodo sin ser consiente, y elevo las caderas, puso sus pies sobre el sillón y continúo.

Lento e intenso, haciéndole doler la cabeza y confiando en que era momentáneo. Le dolían las muñecas por la tensión y el placer, sus muslos sudados le incitaban a arremeter con fuerza sobre alguna superficie, Dick luchaba contra el deseo de algo grueso llenándole y golpeándole, prefirió estar sobándose, diferente forma, mismo placer.

Termino laxo, aspirando con fuerza, casi desmayado con su vientre pegajoso y sus nalgas no en mejores condiciones. Satisfecho y feliz, echo un desastre.

Sus dedos, brillosos y lubricados, apetitosos y lascivos… tentadores, se los llevo a la boca, chupándolos, probándose. Era un gusto adquirido. Si lamia a otros y ocasionalmente tenía que soportar sus espermas, sus jugos se lucían una mejor opción, más razonable, mejores. No eran dulces, tampoco salados, eran amargos pero no desagradables. Su néctar era fuerte como se sabía era.

Dejo limpia su mano y con desagrado, se puso en pie.

-Amo Richard, quiero que de ahora en adelante deje sus asuntos privados en su recamara – Reclamo Alfred caminando detrás del sofá. Dick casi se cuelga de la araña – No tuve que ver nada para oler lo que hizo – Dick se sonrojo y cerro el cierre de sus pantalones que seguía abajo. Al arque su ceja – No se preocupe, joven amo. No es el primer Omega que pesco.

-¿Bruce?

-Y al joven amo Timothy – Dick se sintió mejor – El señor Bruce no era muy discreto y prefería la cocina y a mi tarta de carne en el horno para sus excentricidades. El olor lo calmaba y dejaba hacer – Dick no volvería a ver a su padre de la misma manera – Joven amo sepa que los niños encuentran sus formas para masturbarse. Algunas omegas esconden su pie debajo de la falda y se sientan sobre él, lo hacen a la mitad de la clase y enfrente de sus maestras de párvulo. Me alegra saber que alguien es honesto consigo mismo en esta familia.

-¿Qué puedo decir, Al? – Agradecía lo abierto que era el Beta, conseguía que algo tan vergonzoso fuera una anécdota más del día – No hay como hacerte el amor.

Alfred asintió.

-Bueno ¿Me acompaña a preparar la comida? Si no tiene mejores planes, claro… aún hay muchos juguetes en sus cajas para el próximo celo que estoy seguro puede encontrar el uso.

-¡Al!

-No hay secretos en esta mansión que desconozca, amo Richard.

-Pues yo tengo un secreto que no puedes descubrir – Presumió y picado por la pulla, Alfred le dejo pasar a su cocina en donde la mancha de cátsup seguía en el suelo. Ya le jalaría las orejas al amo Jason cuando regresara.

-Tiene visiones de su Destino Alfa.

Dick lo miro indignado. Se suponía que eso era secreto. Ni él supo de que iba la cosa sino hasta que descarto el envenenamiento y la esquizofrenia como resultados.

-Habla en sueños, amo Richard – Le concedió algo de paz. – Y el amo Bruce y yo solemos pasearnos a sus habitaciones para asegurarnos que nada les falte.

-¿Padre también? ¿Y porque nadie me ha dicho nada?

-Porque ahora es nuestro secreto, amo Richard. – Dick inflo los mofletes, seguro de que ninguno de los dos le soltarían prenda – Ahora, páseme la docena de huevos que hay en el refrigerador, si es tan amable.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

¡Puf! Richard, en tu cara. Ajajaja… ¿Quién imaginan es el Destino de nuestro primer Robin? Será alguien pequeño, mayor, está cerca o muy lejano… tienes una idea? Dímela… igual y tengas razón.

Violette Moore esta historia es tuya.

Pues espero que esta historia les gustara.

Ahora, les pido amablemente que me critiquen no con tacto, si no lo posees pero si con respeto. Los PM no son una vía de agresión, si mi historia no te gusta, de acuerdo, es un mundo de libre expresión. Yo puedo respetar eso y aceptarlo, pero, no acepto las agresiones de ningún tipo. Si te molesta el tema, el yaoi, o yo como escritora por lo que escribo, bien… deja de leer. Si tienes una constructiva crítica que me ayude, adelante, soy todos ojos para leer.

Ahora, no voy a dejar de escribir. Desistan. Porque es desgastante. Es más simple que eviten mis trabajos y listo.

Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima para los lectores que quieran quedarse.


	10. Imperfecto

CAPITULO 10 IMPERFECTO

Hall regreso a su casa, a oscuras como su costumbre después de salvar un planeta. Lamentándose los nuevos fallecimientos que siempre le acompañaban en las misiones. Pareciera que las Linternas amaban el protagonismo y despedirse con chispas de colores y grandes explosiones que rivalizaran con su honor. Cada misión, una muerte por lo mínimo. Hall se había hecho a la idea de que moriría en la tierra salvándoles el pellejo a sus compañeros de la Liga de la Justicia, curioso que no lo hiciera con sus compañeros linternas pero no era lo mismo. En Oa luchaban por la galaxia pero no por su sector y los que sangraban a su lado eran sus colegas, desde los fanfarrones insoportables y raritos pero los que estarían allí, con él, como ahora, buscando a su hijo. Algo que los guardianes no hacían.

Estaba cansado. Había buscado a Kyle por cada sector que le permitían y luego ellos, con sus trajes brillosos y sus anillos relucientes le decían que no había nada que hacer por el momento y querían mejor dejarlo hasta que tuviesen una pista fija. Y evitar perder recursos valiosos que pudieran usarse en lugares donde fueran necesarios.

¡Fácil para ellos decirlo! Kyle no era su hijo.

No lo vieron en su camita, ni en sus celos. No fueron su tapadera en las travesuras y entrenamiento del día.

Ellos no eran Alfas con crías.

Ellos dejarían morir a su pequeño si con eso salvaban su pellejo.

Malditos hipócritas.

-Hall – Le asalto Barry por la espalda, llevándoselo al suelo, empujándolo con su impacto y poniéndose cariñoso de inmediato – Tardaste mucho. Temía que debía de mandar a Superman a que les ayudara. Las invasiones chumakeriaras no son agradables.

-¿De cuándo acá eres un experto en el espacio?

-Desde que mi Alfa precioso es un policía espacial – Barry podía ser un cursi de primera y su cortejo llegar a ser molesto para otro Alfa, pues ocasionalmente, Barry tenía la magistral idea de llenar su cuarto con flores, vibrantes colores que hacían de alfombra hasta el baño caliente y el comedor con velas aromáticas, decoraciones y mucha pizza para el desayuno– Lo encontraremos, Hall.

-Un día es…

Barry no le dejo hacer verbales sus temores y le arrastro hasta la punta de las montañas. En quince segundos ya se encontraban viendo las estrellas, alejados de las luces de la urbe ruidosa y de la contaminante música de los ídolos juveniles que destrozaban sus viejas canciones en modismos incomprensibles e inbailables. Barry había preparado un nicho de amor a la luz de la fogata, con sacos de dormir incluidos y una tienda de campaña, con muchos malvaviscos y ramas para usar.

La juventud juguetona se escapaba del resto del mundo en sus autos, apagando la luz y siendo descubiertos por el sospechoso vaivén que el auto les delataba ante sus impulsos. Eso muy lejos de ellos. Casi en las sombras. Casi en la nada. Como si fueran nada.

Como si ellos no aportaran, como si su dolor no paralizaba el mundo.

Un exceso de llanto convulso obstruyo la garganta de Hall y Barry atino a abrazarle, consolarle sin palabras y soportando que él no pudiera aliviarle. Un golpe duro para un Alfa. Sin importar que su pareja, su amor fuera otro de igual condición, el no ser capaz de cuidarle y poner a buen refugio a su pequeño le volvía inútil. ¿Qué caso tenía ser Alfa si no podía cumplir con la única misión en la vida por la que se decían ser el género fuerte?

¿Para la única que fueron creados?

-Lo encontraremos, Hall.

-¿Cómo encontraron a Damian? – Barry le contuvo con más fuerza.

-No sabemos nada. No te hagas ideas. No te tortures – Suplico. Barry no aguantaba ver a su siempre arrogante Hall quebrado. El Alfa se levantaba con los huesos rotos y andaba pero desde que Kyle estaba en estado desaparecido, Hall se hacía a la idea de quién era el responsable, y que estaba viviendo su pequeño hijo.

-Soy realista, Barry, soy realista – Gimió y dejo que Barry lo acunara. A la mierda que los vieran.

La Atalaya completa podría grabarles y no les importaba.

Estaban juntos, morirían juntos, de pie o de rodillas, agotados o en vida… ellos eran pareja, algo más fuerte que el Destino, se decían, se lo recordaban al intentar intimar, hacer el amor decía Barry…

Estaban devastados.

Hechos trizas por entender cómo se sentía Batman al desaparecer Damian y no deseaban la amargura del encuentro, pero anhelaban el mercurio del toque, quizá de la culpa, ellos necesitaban de un cuerpo para llorar y estar en paz… porque Hall lo sabía, Barry lo presentía: Kyle se mataría primero antes de obedecer a Zeuz, antes de ser un Omega de Contrato.

.

.

.

Tony Stark cortaba su carne a mordidas. Una desabrida hamburguesa que nada tenía que pedirle a los ascos que Romanov hacia cuando se las daba de cocinera. Era oficial, por el bien de sus dientes y el de su estómago, Peter Parker no volvería a entrar a la cocina en lo que restaba de vida. El niño podría ser un genio y meterse en el laboratorio de los Vengadores a jugar con procesadores cuánticos y nucleares, incluso Banner le adoptaría para que pudiera viajar sin problemas a las ponencias que debía de dar por ser una eminencia en el tema pero no regresaría a la cocina.

Ni por que perdiera una apuesta con Loki.

El único que no tenía problemas para tragarse ese remedo de carbón mal sazonado era Damian, el ciego Omega que Wilson trajera hacia días. Y es que al parecer la torre era de todos menos suya. Cualquiera de los integrantes podía traer a quien quisiera y listo, su opinión no contaba pese a pagar las cuentas. Ya había dado asilo a un dios nórdico mentiroso y loco con delirios de grandeza ¿Qué más daba anexar a un asesino? Barton también lo era y nunca amaneció con una flecha en el trasero, lo que le daba puntos a Damian.

Tony volvió anotar el esfuerzo que los chiquillos hacían para masticar con cara de felicidad disimulada. Era increíble que el arácnido se la tragara (Irónico) y pensara que su comida les gustaba y lloraban de felicidad.

La agonía era demasiada como para ocultarla.

-¿Y para cuando viene Legolas? – Loki estuvo tentado a hechizar a su insoportable anfitrión – Ya se tardó.

-Quien sabe – Damian se recorrió ligeramente hacia el costado alejado de Loki. No deseaba quedar en el fuego cruzado. Durante su estancia en la torre, constato que los Vengadores eran como los Robins: todos se lanzaban al cuello del otro de poder – La última vez que miré, su parchado amigo estaba acompañándolo en una misión para resguardar unos cuadrados – Tony no corrigió al dios. Había comprendido que hablaba de unas usb – Estaban esquivando balas.

El tenso silencio se hizo en el comedor. Ni los chiquillos siguieron con sus murmullos. Loki estaba en contra de que su Omega siguiera en la fila activa de los Vengadores. Con las invasiones al por mayor, las trampas y estrategias que siempre habían, era más seguro que su Destino estuviera muerto antes de cumplir sus cuarentas. Una cosa que aunque no lo admitiese, le robaba el sueño a Loki. Clit era un jugador de equipo, adoraba estar con los chicos y con Nat, incluso le gustaba el mimarlos y ser el pegamento que los unía en las peores situaciones, alguien debía de estar para bajarle los humos al resto, decía cuando le curaba los golpes.

Cuidarles, tarea que Barton se tomaba como cruzada.

Loki era incapaz de comprender tal entrega. Menos aún al contarle bajo los influjos del licor, en una fiesta echa para celebrar una trivialidad que olvido, el que su Destino estaría bien muerto de no haber sido por Pietro. Campante, rebosante de rojo por la champaña en las venas, Steve Rogers confeso que entre Pietro y Clit, prefería el sacrificio del niño. Niño al que ahora le llevaba flores a escondidas de todos para agradecerle su fallecimiento, su valía y la familia feliz que gozaba. No era un desagradecido.

Y hablando de ingratos, Wilson seguía cuidando de su Destino que no asomaba su respingada nariz de la habitación que Stark le dio. El Omega apenas confiaba en su Alfa y le hablaba tan bajo que nadie más que Deadpool por su oído desarrollado alcanzaba a oír. Lo único que sabían era que una vez deslavado el tinte de cabello, una melena blanca aparecía y al no tener nombre, el gracioso inmortal le nombro Cable.

Cable y Wilson apenas y habían convivido con el resto.

-Volverá en una pieza, Cuernitos. Legolas no se va a morir. Sabe que le resucitarías con una piedra brillosa para matarle con tus propias manos – Zanjo Tony y volteo a ver a su más joven pupilo– Peter, no vuelves a cocinar.

Por respeto Damian no se metió en la conversación. Él mejor que nadie comprendía de los temas dolosos. Tenía comprendido que le faltaba conocer al Omega del Alfa Loki, un tal Clit Barton que catalogaban del mejor asesino de SHIELD. Damian seguía con la idea de que las organizaciones sobrevaloraban a todos los que usaban el título cuando mostraban un par de buenos movimientos. Nadie mejor para portar el estigma que su gremio, su sangre, sus hombres y su ascendencia.

Nadie merecía el titulo más que su Liga.

-Señorito del Demonio – Llamo Loki a Damian, quien ya se había acostumbrado a la forma loca que Loki tenía para tratar a todos – El fenómeno de circo te nos dejó encargado el día de hoy. A Jabaza le hace falta un rompecabezas y Robin quiere unos pantaloncillos. Es lindo que uses nuestra ropa pero si vas a quedarte, creo que mejor será que tengas unas mudas.

- _Señor, hay visitas para el joven Wayne. Dice ser el Alfa de Damian Wayne, Señor. Se presenta como Arthur Curry_ – Dijo Jarvis. Damian salto en su lugar y no le permitió a Stark contestarle a su inteligencia artificial.

-Gracias, Jarvis. No le dejes pasar. No quiero verlo – Loki se relamió los labios y tele trasporto al humano al que pudo sentir como nada humano, más bien era una especie de ser humanoide, bastante místico a valorar por su constitución molecular y lo soltó sobre el comedor. Satisfecho por su análisis – Tt, voy a asesinarte, princesa.

-Soy travieso, Dami – Se escudó Loki.

Stark que ya estaba bien acostumbrado a las locuras de sus amigos, tomo a Banner por los hombros y lo levanto del comedor. El doctorcito seguía impresionado porque el buen trasero del atlante le había quedado servido en su plato y él no podía tomar un pedazo del Alfa rubio.

Arthur maldijo bastante. Cansado de que le trataran como si no valiera nada. Primero había sido Clark cuando lo dejo en la ciudad, jurando que no le diría a Bruce en donde estaba su hijo (Aunque dudaba que hubiera algo que el murciélago no supiera) y ahora, un mago le aparecía sobre una salsa a base de mayonesa a la que le faltaba sal y menos pimienta. Si no viniera en términos de paz, ya hubiera hecho… no, un momento, fuera del agua no era exactamente poderoso, mejor no meterse en problemas innecesarios, él no era partidario de la salvajada.

Aunque primero lo primero.

-¿Quién es el mago? – Pregunto para saber a quién matar.

-¡Yo! – Celebro Robin alzando los brazos. El pequeño Alfa ignoro a su padre que le hacía señales de que cortara el rollo, cansado ya por su enorme boca. Aun su hijo era muy joven para sacar provecho de su lengua de plata – Soy un hechicero, no mago… pero para ti, mortal, puedo ser dios, así que arrodíllate ante tu amo. – Loki se sintió tan orgulloso - Soy Robin Barton de la casa de Odín, el linaje que gobierna Asgard.

Por vez primera Damian comprendió que no era buena idea presentarse con las ínfulas de todopoderoso si no se traía una armadura, nadie le creería a un niño en pijama y debía de decírselo a Robin. Aunque el enano podía arreglárselas con un chasquido de dedos. Jabaza seguía con su cereal, ignorando a su revoltoso hermano y al invitado… según sus cálculos, era tiempo de que su padre interviniera.

-Dejemos a los Destino platicar, niños… seguro que hay sangre que limpiar – Eso emociono a ambos y Curry sólo pudo imaginar lo cómodo que estaba Damian en un lugar como ese – Quien no termine su tarea para entonces, deberá ser el que trapee las entrañas del suelo. Abran sus apuestas ¿Quién gana?

-Seguro que lo golpea un poco y lo fuerza luego – Aposto Jabaza – Los Alfas son unos brutos. Todos los Alfas que no sean papá son unos idiotas.

-¡Hey! – Se quejó Robin.

-Apuesto a que el Alfa gana – Siguió Jabaza.

-No es una apuesta si también le voy al Alfa – Expuso Robin. Por eso Loki detestaba que sus hijos fueran a la escuela a la que Clit les inscribió, estaban tomando muchas costumbres humanas que no tenían fundamento. Estaban llenándose de la terquedad humana y no veían con claridad que estaban haciendo justo lo que en su momento lastimo a su gestante – No quiero perder.

-¿Y quién te dijo a ti mocoso que yo perdería? – Bramo Damian ya de pie menos dispuesto a huir de lo que estaba en un inicio.

Robin se le quedo viendo y le señaló de pies a cabeza, obviamente al ser ciego, Damian no supo nada y el chiquillo exasperado por no poderse dar a entender prefirió susurrarle al oído.

-Los Omegas nunca ganan – Damian poco creía la crueldad envueltas en las palabras – No están hechos para ganar.

Arthur gruño en su bestialismo animal ofendido, apenas resintiendo las ganas que tenia de lanzarle el puñetazo al niño, apenas refrenado por el hecho de que el otro Alfa estaba muy atento y como se dijo, no quería pelear con nadie, hincho su pecho, cuadrándolo para que el enano retrocediera por auto preservación. Robin busco apoyo en su padre y Loki le dejo solo, el cachorro le miro herido pero fue a refugiarse tras de su hermano.

-Le falta disciplina – Comento el rubio a Loki, poniendo las enormes manos en los pequeños hombros de su Omega que se encogieron al tacto pero que no se movió. Damian no estaba cómodo pero no era idiota – Siquiera ha tenido su prueba y ya habla entre los adultos – Loki alzo los hombros. No podía decir que estaba de acuerdo con el inesperado actuar de su hijo pero no lo diría en voz alta.- Espero no se repita.

-Damian es nuestro invitado – Loki trono los dedos y ambos hijos se fueron corriendo al laboratorio en donde ya los demás Vengadores les esperaban mientras les espiaban por las cámaras de seguridad que era todo Jarvis – Es algo más nuestro que tuyo, así que aconsejaría que bajaras tu intensidad y pidieras las cosas. Robin no fue amable pero te aseguro que no es la forma en la que pensamos. Puedes comprobarlo – Señalo a Damian – Sin un rasguño. No ha sido acogido como un esclavo de cama o de casa – Damian se sonrojo. Vaya futuro le hubiera esperado si su padre no lo hubiera aceptado de nueva cuenta – Nos saltamos las reglas de la sociedad – Ladina sonrisa en los labios, pícaro saber en los gestos. Arthur veía que esa criatura hablaba de ellos, de la Liga, que sabía quién era y lo que era capaz, hablaba de los Vengadores… - Quedas en buena bienvenida, Orin hijo de la Atlántida.

No estaba preocupado de que su Destino estuviera fregando pisos o sirviendo en otros menesteres menos placenteros, para nada. En cuanto Damian salió de su casa y no fue con su padre, entendía que el pequeño Omega tenía un plan "B". Damian no andaría en los hogares o harenes, limosneando las migajas de un apellido que pudiera protegerlo. No comprendía como es que duro tanto tiempo viviendo en el mundo humano, donde la sociedad prohibía la salud a Omegas que no tuvieran un apellido o estuvieran enlazados, no comprendía la forma en la que orillaban a los Omegas a probar los filos de acero y las armas. Los Omegas que no estaban con la Liga, usualmente estaban trabajando para las triadas u otras lindes criminales. Solían ser rechazados, habían sido Omegas tomados y abandonados.

En la Atlántida no sucedía lo mismo. No les negaban el medicamento, el trabajo y menos les marginaban por que fueran libres de expresión. Claro que se les consideraba aptos para ciertos trabajos debido a su naturaleza que tenía características propias y que podían ser útiles pero no les machacaban por ello.

-Veo que encontraste un nicho para descansar –Arthur se obligó a no ceder un ápice. Si quería entrar en la burbuja que Damian levanto debía de forzarlo. El niño sólo entendía a dolor y golpes. Con una madre que le enseño el objetivo y no la forma de conseguirlo, Arthur escarbaría con la misma fiereza e impondría su voz. Con Damian que tenía al mejor padre que pudiera tener más no el que necesitaba, debería de hacerle saber que en su violencia nunca lo lastimaría. Aunque sonase contradictorio Damian necesitaba de reglas y límites marcados, no de libertades otorgadas a lo idiota… eso lo confundiría – Te dije que esperaras a que te llevara los supresores.

Damian se esforzó por escuchar en donde estaba el Alfa pero no alcanzaba ni a detectar su olor. Una especie de habilidad que parecía útil. Ojala él supiera como, le hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas. Chasqueo la lengua y volvió a su lugar en el sofá, el mismo sitio que ocupaba desde que se instalara en la torre. Un punto ciego entre las llaves de la Viuda Negra, los hechizos de Loki, las acostumbradas ventiscas que traía Thor en sus arribos amistosos y eufóricos, y ni hablar de que allí Tony Stark no podía pellizcarle las mejillas porque Steve Rogers le mantenía alejado.

Le confundía no oler nada en Aquaman. Ni una pisca de molestia o irritación. La plana voz tampoco le ayudaba. La maldita rebotaba y se perdía, sin gloria ni órdenes, vacía de intención aun así curiosa en cuestión. ¿Debía de correr? ¿Pedirle una disculpa? A lo mejor Arthur Curry esperaba una muestra sumisa de su Destino marcado… alguna clase de súplica por dejarse manchar. ¿Cómo saberlo con el Alfa sin olor? Estático, ni el rozar de la ropa decía la gran cosa. Damian estaba completamente perdido.

¿Qué se suponía debía de hacer?

En la Liga de Asesinos ningún Destino se enfrentaba con tal cosa. No era raro que los Omegas fueran violados, y si por la extraña casualidad de las circunstancias encontraba a su Alfa entre las filas, se sobreentendía que jamás se hablaría del tema y el Alfa daría media vuelta y listo… ningún Alfa que se hiciera respetar buscaba al Omega. Hacerlo hablaba de intenciones violentas. Y usualmente Alfa de Contrato y Destino se divertían un rato con el Omega en un celo forzado para luego decidir qué hacer, en la isla sobra decir que nunca hubo un buen final para el Omega.

¿Había ido a buscarle para despreciarle?

Su temor era natural.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es posible – Se atrevió a suspirar. Esperando a que su Alfa se enojara y diera rienda suelta a sus razones. Aquaman era un Rey, el de la Atlántida y tenía entendido que nadie le ninguneaba y se salía con la suya, no esperaba que el Omega desobediente fuera diferente. Arthur estaba en su derecho por Destino de enseñarle como le gustaban las cosas con sangre de por medio - Nos habíamos visto. En tus dominios.

Arthur acaricio las suaves mejillas, temiendo que estuviera pasando la fina línea que aun ataba a Damian en la tierra. Según Bruce, su hijo seguía adelante por ellos. Si se atrevía a recordar la ponzoña era porque el tornado era un cataclismo en su corazón.

Siguió reparando en los negros cabellos, ya crecidos descuidadamente. No le vendría mal un corte de cabello. Seguro que lograba convencerlo de que le dejara pasarle las tijeras, una vez estuviera convencido de que no las usaría para herirle. El cabello de Damian era sedoso y brilloso, natural como todo él. Arthur notó que debajo de los parpados había cuencas de vidrio, de seguro no del todo completas en circunferencia y en profundidad, ya que las lesiones de Damian no permitían unas prótesis estéticas convencionales. Seguramente las usaba para evitar que el parpado se hundiera y todos supieran que estaba ciego por amputación.

Damian era un Omega vanidoso pese a que intentase ocultarlo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas – Damian tembló debajo de su toque, debatiéndose en romperle los dedos por atreverse a tocarlo o huir y dejarle saber que gano la partida. – Tus hermanos están bien. Han sido tratados con la dignidad que se merecen. – Damian sujeto la mano de su Alfa y la apretó – Los liberaste en mis territorios. Es normal que algunos de mis súbditos suban a la superficie e intenten tener sus propias aventuras. Algunos de tus hermanos han tenido avances importantes. Construyeron casas, Damian…

-¡¿Quién te dio permiso de usar mi nombre?! – Bramo, furioso.

Arthur sonrió para sus adentros, allí estaba el Damian que recordaba. El que se paró frente a su trono y le demando la concesión de la absolución para sus hermanos medias bestias… y no era discriminación, unos no tenían la suficiente inteligencia para comer por si mismos (Sorprendente que vivieran solos por tanto tiempo) y si muchas energía para matarse.

Las lenguas de fuego brincaban en chispas bellas en esos labios de fresa que se entreabrían para enseñarle los dientes. Demostrándole que él podría ser su Alfa pero que el contrato lo tenía otro y aun mejor, que todavía el Omega poseía el coraje para obedecer a sí mismo.

Seguridad, eso le inspiraba Damian.

-¡Te paraste en mi reino y me quitaste a mis prisioneros! – Rugió – Puedo llamarte como quiera. Tu nombre es mío, recuérdalo, Damian. Eres mi Destino y aunque un Alfa se me adelantara – Las rodillas de Dami se flexionaron y se prepararon para saltarle encima al hombre. Por lo que Arthur se obligó a "calmarse"– Debemos poner las cosas en claro. Sugiero que no supimos nada porque aun eras muy pequeño – Convenientemente omitió el "eres". Damian seguía siendo un niño. ¡Por Poseidón! Que le sacaba años.

-Ya tenía celos para entonces – Le contesto. El rubio se espantó por lo que aquello implicaba – Debí de olerte, sentirte, debí de entrar en calor.

-No me pidas respuestas que no puedo darte – Con eso Damian pareció calmarse – Bueno, estoy aquí para hablar contigo.

-Para rechazarme.

-Conocerte, Damian – Le aclaro – Las circunstancias no son favorables y no voy a mentirte. No esperaba tener a mi Destino – Damian bufo – Y no a ti.

-¿Soy tan poco para el Rey?

Aquaman vio atreves de la bravuconada. Damian era miedo puro. Estaba aterrado porque lo rechazara. Afligido por lanzarlo al vacío.

-Eso es algo que quiero averiguar.

.

.

.

Jason estaba enfadado, ni había podido dispararle a Kara y Kon estaba evitando a todos en la mansión. Conner le había entregado una carta diciéndole que no le esperaran para cenar ni desayunar, que él estaría en las comidas y Tim fue a la inversa. Cansado del pesado ambiente y a falta de su padre, ya que Superman parecía tenerlo bien ocupado, tenía que hacerse cargo de las empresas aunque la cosa no fuera su fuerte.

Sólo tenía que evitar hacer tratos billonarios y ya.

Estaba seguro que su padre no apreciaría que lanzara una nueva marca junto a empresas Queen para lo que fuera que Oliver pensara. La ruta viable era estar pegado a la barra de vino y bocadillos atragantándose con la alta cocina que no llenaba ni una muela. Bruce debía de estar loco para llamar a esos trocitos de caviar cosa del cielo.

Los Johannes estaban en su esquina, desayunándose a los que se les acercaban a hacer platica social y terminaban relamiéndose los bigotes, Jason juraba que era por una buena travesura realizada. De cierta torcida manera los Johannes le recordaban a su propio clan. Queen escoltaba a su estirada madre que lucía orgullosa su vestido de Gucci con unos tacones que se encajaban en el césped de afuera. La rubia Alfa sonreía con esos dientes de comercial y estiraba su cortesía con fingido tacto, la tipa era buena, de seguro Bruce sabría elogiarla mejor.

Para Jason una perra siempre sería una perra.

Y Moira Queen tenía la palabra tatuada en la frente.

Algunos otros inversionistas saludaban y platicaban, y uno de los temas que usaban era el chisme de Damian como Omega de Contrato para saciar sus sucias necesidades. ¿Qué ellos le enseñarían a comportarse a su hermanito? Ya quería verlos intentándolo, Damian les arrancaría la cara a mordiscos después de que él les visitara y diera clases de cómo se run Alfa.

¿Pensaba sí por haber sido criado por uno?

No lo creía.

Es decir, sus padres originales eran Destino, Alfa y Omega que se enamoraron en las circunstancias de perdición y que juraban era amor y pasión lo que los unía. Sí, claro, pensó con sarcasmo. El Alfa que le enseño a robar sus primeros tragos y cajetillas de cigarro era del tipo que golpeaba a su Omega si la cena se pasaba del punto. Su madre Omega era la sumisión personificada que defendía su propio maltrato y dependía de su padre para que le ayudasen por lástima. El Alfa que le tuvo sus años vulnerables le enseño a ver a los Omegas por encima del hombro y a tumbarlos en alguna superficie apenas desprendieran un aroma apetitoso. Y su Omega madre le adoctrino en cuidarla, a pesar de que no pudiera cargarla o llevarla a su cama para que descansase del mal viaje.

Fueron sus progenitores los que le dijeron como no deben de ser las cosas, los que le enseñaron con su mal ejemplo a que debía de aspirar y que desechar.

Y Bruce apareció frente suyo para renovar la imagen Omega. Porque Bruce no era sumiso, no dependía de nada más quede sus temores ¿Quién no los necesitaba? Bruce no se ocultaba tras sus celos y las normas que la sociedad le indicaban e intentaba hacer lo que creía correcto… No se victimizaba, formaba parte de la solución o del problema de forma activa y se responsabilizaba hasta de lo que no le correspondía. No había tenido hijos gestados propios pero su corazón era para sus vástagos adoptados (Con los que nunca hizo ninguna diferencia) y para Gotica.

Bruce jamás le dijo cosas como "Por ser un Alfa debes…" "Los Omegas son…" él les crio como personas y luego como soldados, olvidando a menudo y no por desconsideración, que eran jóvenes y humanos y debían de ser los niños primero aun en las misiones pero en el mundo tan cual era, mejor no pensar que existía un Jason debajo de la máscara o un Damian, menos aún un Dick, ni Tim… o Wally, porque entonces, ya no serían los héroes confiables sino las personas vulnerables que fingían ser invencibles y no tenían reconocimientos honorables al caer en batalla.

Bruce nunca se justificó por ser Omega, ni a él le dio privilegios por ser el único Alfa en la familia. No le dejo montar a sus hermanos en el celo (Y ni lo quería, ni pensado) como otras familias de alcurnia que curaban los estros arrastrando al desdichado Omega a la locura.

Jason no defendía inútiles Omegas. Él se enfrentaba a otros Alfas en la escuela cuando se ameritaba y siempre eran bestias Omegas que luchaban con dientes y uñas en contra del asalto, jalando el raciocinio que les quedaba aun cuando su estómago se contraía y su entrada se mojaba. Demandando su derecho de poder escoger a sus propios compañeros de nido. A esos que se plantaban con todas las de perder, los ponía tras de su espalda y les reclamaba en la cama. Ese era el motivo por el que no se repetía sus citas. Las muescas en su cama eran de Omegas valientes, no de zorras que se dejaban vencer por accidentes y culpaban a los dioses. Porque ninguna de ellas, excepto Armida, se repetía. Y cuando deseaba sexo, se conseguía a alguien que no estuviera en estro… ya había comprobado que era mala idea agarrar a una Omega en celo que no pidiera ayuda porque unos matones la estuvieran casi violando, Dick sufrió las consecuencias y no lo repetiría. La bruja creyó que era especial porque un Wayne la escogiera para algo de acción, sucia muñequita ilusa.

De que las había, las había.

Mejor que sus hermanos no se enterasen que era una abuelita de la caridad o no se los quitaría de encima.

Volvió a echarse a la boca el canapé y sorbió groseramente para que los que estaban a su lado se fueran con muecas de asco.

La mesa era suya.

Y ni tan suya, porque la mancha roja llego para llevárselo. Sin poder defenderse, tiro al suelo el cristal y se medió atraganto con la comida. Dio trompicones hasta la salida y seguía siendo jalado hasta meterse en uno de los cuartos de servicio. Jason beso la pared, el empellón lo había mandado con fuerza y apenas detecto que Roy cerro con pestillo la puerta y encendió la luz.

-Si dices una sola palabra, te mato. – Demando comiéndole la boca, restándole importancia a los trozos de masa que había sido reducida la comida.

Jason se lo sacó de encima apenas pudo respirar y eso porque empujo al pelirrojo al fondo.

-¿Qué? Seguro debo de elogiarte por tan bonito traje – Se burló. Roy enrojeció y mordió el hombro de Jason, castigándolo por su osadía – Antes de que te la meta, pelirrojo, debo de echarte flores.

-Pasemos de las rosas y diviérteme antes de que explote mi cabeza.

-Tenemos que vernos de otra manera.

-Si – Concedió – Yo lanzaré flechas y tú volaras por los techos vestido de rojo, lo sé. No hay tiempo entre ácido y gas de la risa para que esto – Apretó el dormido sexo y se desilusiono un poco, usualmente sólo se requerían unos besitos y un en cerrón para que lo pusieran a cuatro y lo follaran – Entre y nos divirtamos un poco.

-Pensé que no querías volver a verme.

-Tiempos desesperados – Jason arqueo las cejas.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos has encontrado a nadie que quiera joderte? Difícil de creer con tan buen trasero – Le palmeo y Roy gimió, buscando calentarlo, irguiéndole conseguirlo.

-Más bien encontré a alguien.

Y el pesar era para un funeral, ideal para bajarle la inexistente erección a Jason. Roy lucia afligido por hallar un partido, eso de ser un soltero empedernido debía de pesar. Un momento… Roy en la vida hubiese cambiado sus cómodos tenis para andar en un traje sastre echo para Omegas en las reuniones a las que debía de acompañar a su padre… menos aún se había vestido como un persa… un Omega persa que usaba un pantalón tipo sarawil cuyas aperturas laterales no dejaban nada de las piernas a la imaginación y cuya modificación contemporánea extendía una capa atada a las muñecas y reforzada en los tobillos. El curioso chalequito rojo en pedrería e hilo… sumaban exotismo en Roy, se veía bien pero ridículo… No era Roy.

-¿Y te disfrazaste para matarle el gusto?

-Peor… él me vistió – Jason sintió lástima – Lo sé ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? – Jason asintió – Pues Moira ha pensado que es buen partido y estamos saliendo – Así que la perra que no podía disimular que era una había comprometido a Roy. Se le revolvió el estómago – La boda no sé cuándo será y pues mientras tanto, debo divertirme. Te vi y recordé que no eres mal Alfa y tus caderas te defienden – Roy no era un Omega convencional, eso estaba claro – Follame y espero que me pongas de buen humor, no sé si pueda soportar otra charla de cuantos buenos compañeros de Harén tendré apenas tomé mi lugar como primer Omega.

-¿Qué no…?

-Contratos, Jaybird – Canturreo – Moira no dejara que el hijo de Oliver Queen se venda por menos que varios pozos petroleros, acciones de importación y unas minas – Jason silbo por lo alto. Vaya, Roy debía de ser él Omega si un Alfa pagaba tanto.- Y una posición buena en un matrimonio. Lo básico para cualquier Queen.

-No te veo contento.

-¿Ya me viste? – Se señaló. Jason seguía cargándolo por completo. Roy apretaba sus piernas muy bien en su cadera, buscando la máxima fricción para frotarse – Ni siquiera como Speedy usé algo tan ridículo. En las misiones te lo pasó y aun allí tengo dignidad ¿Pero usar esto? – Jason debía de concederle el punto.

Los golpeteos en la puerta hicieron que Roy se frustrara y gimiera, era increíble que Rasha lo encontrara. Estaba cuidando que su de por si poco olor disminuyera como para que le salieran con esas.

-Roy, sal de allí – Demando – Y dile al Alfa que no pasa nada, que sé con quién estoy – Eso era un comentario de mal gusto – Tienes cinco, Roy.

-¿Cinco milenios para no salir? ¡Echo! – Contesto de guasa, sudando copiosamente, maldiciendo el haberse metido en el único cuarto de servicio sin ventanas para escapar.

Rasha volvió a golpear la puerta y Roy le dijo a Jason algo sobre su muy insoportable prometido que creía poder meterse en donde se le antojara.

La puerta cedió y Jason sorprendió de donde venía ese mal gusto de ropa… por más bien que se viera, no eran cosas para usar en Gotica. El sujeto era todo un Alfa, le sacaba dos cabezas de altura y el cretino venia todo bronceado con polvo de oro y en exceso de esa cosa en las mejillas, como un rubor. Exudaba agresividad y olía a la distancia, Roy debía de oler lo excitado que ponía al hombre. Era imposible ocultar eso.

-Roy, después te acuestas con alguien, es hora de irnos - Y tomo al pequeño por el antebrazo, jalándolo para que apurara el paso.

Jason en insofacto pesco la dura mano y se aferró, con fuerza, tirando al lado contrario. Roy ahogo el quejido, sorprendido por estar en cruz en medio de una gala. Mal disimulado el pelirrojo le pidió una explicación, una que Jason no sabía dar.

Jason vio a Roy irse… y no se sentía correcto.

Todos los instintos brincaban en luz neón avisándole de que Roy estaba yendo por la dirección equivocada y necesitaba, le urgía componer eso.

El Alfa gruño, por lo bajo, en extrañeza y no en agresión. Algo particular para la situación y de inmediato, antes de que algo saliera de su morena boca, cinco chiquillos que no rebasaban los ocho años se le abalanzaron, pidiéndole al que llamaban padre que les cargara y les llevara de compras o al zoológico, ya que la fiesta de viejos era aburrida y sus mamis estaban indispuestas.

Roy no supo en donde ocultarse. Esos cinco mocosos eran la razón por la que a Rasha no le importaba que fuera estéril. En el fondo Roy sospechaba que era como darle paso libre al hombre con él, el sujeto hablaba de que no gustaba el sexo con protección o barreras de ningún tipo y que no lo practicaba, tampoco dejaba que sus Omegas usaran algún método para evitar la concepción… Y tenerlo (Un Omega sin celos potentes o amenazas de crías) era el paraíso, según él… para Roy no era bueno. Rasha estaba usándolo como un comodín.

-Ya te despintaste – Chillo la princesa Alfa que estaba haciendo morros a los pies de su padre y de inmediato trono los dedos para que sus hermanos le pasaran un bolso, del que sacó un rubor dorado y le hizo señales a su padre para que se hincara – Así… debes de estar guapo para tu nuevo esposo.

Jason despabilo cuando los chiquillos le miraron feo y dos Omegas separaron a Roy de él, poniéndolo al lado del Alfa. ¡Roy aun no les pertenecía y ya lo trataban como una pieza!

-Si quieres visitar a Roy, hazlo pero ahora debemos de irnos – Roy detecto el comando Alfa en la tesitura de esa anotación y pese a que no debía de hacerle caso, tembló en su lugar y le giño un ojo a Jason, para intentar restarle importancia a la peculiar situación – Jason Wayne un placer conocerlo.

El Omega más pequeño le enseño la lengua y se fue corriendo. Jason estaba extrañado. Ningún Alfa se comportaba así. Si veían a sus Omegas coquetear con otro, les armaban un pancho y seguramente un golpe bien dado en público pero de ninguna manera les tomaban a bien el desliz. El Alfa estaba en su derecho de repudiarlo o de reclamar a sangre el cachar a Roy entre sus piernas.

Y tanta perfección era sospechoso.

Se acomodó la corbata y subió el cierre del pantalón. Roy sí que era hábil con las manos. Se sumó a la ola de vestidos y zapatos caros, surco entre las muchas copas y malabares que hacían los mozos para complacer a sus contratantes y comensales y luego, de alguna forma encontró a su objetivo rubio.

La duda no estaba con él. No se llevaban bien y mejor saciarla antes de que el avuguero en sus estomago se lo devorara y perdiera la mejor oportunidad de saber que era lo que sucedía con Roy.

-Señor Queen – Poco amable separo a Moira de su hijo y la mando a los brazos de un Omega que se atraganto por tenerla en sus manos. Lástima por el desdichado que la soportaría – Debemos de hablar.

-Chico, creo que tu padre insistió en que no firmáramos nada y no te prestara dinero para las apuestas o te dejara patrullar en mi ciudad.

-Esa falta de confianza me hiere, señor Queen – Oliver lo dudaba – Estoy interesado en hacer una incursión a una de las islas del pacifico. Necesito un equipo discreto y con habilidades específicas, quisiera a Roy conmigo pero lo e visto en manos de un Alfa y quiero saber si puedo desaparecerlo.

-¿A Rasha?

-Si… creo que así se llama.

Oliver suspiro y le quito la bandeja entera al mesero que pasaba a su costado. Los gemelos brillaron y Jason imagino sólo el costo de esos diamantes decorando la "Q". Bruce era menos ostentoso aun en su papel de Alfa. Queen era espectáculo mientras que su padre era pulcritud hasta que se le diera por hacer el famoso acto de ebrio.

-Rasha llego a mí con buenas ofertas pero en su cultura se suele hacer una cita con un Omega para atender sus necesidades – Jason rompió la copa y Oliver se alegró al no oler sangre – No pienses mal de mí, joven. No vendo a mi hijo. Me refiero a que le cuide. Le lleve de paseo por la ciudad y sea su asesor hasta que se vaya… pero al parecer a Roy le gusto y Rasha encontró atractivo a mi hijo – Jason omitió el conveniente comentario de que era normal considerar a Roy atractivo. Sólo un ciego no lo vería – Me sorprendieron con la noticia.

-¿Roy comprometiéndose? – Oliver entendía la incredulidad. Él pensó lo mismo pero estaba contento porque alguien pudiera ver a Roy y quererlo por quien era que no presto atención al hecho de que fuera su madre la cupido en esa extraña relación – Roy es el Omega que me acorrala en un jardín y me oculta entre los arbustos y me exprime y soy bestia al morderle pero Roy no es el Omega que usa anillo y cambia sus ropas por complacer a un idiota Alfa.

-¿Insinúas que Roy no es un Omega? – Oliver se cuadro y Jason se recordó que estaba hablando con Flecha Verde, el hombre que cualquier buen día podía ponerle una flecha en la cabeza y salir impune… hasta que Batman lo descubriera pero no era su intención que ambos hombres se mataran - ¿Qué Roy no puede soñar y tener lo que cualquier Omega porque es infértil?

Jason abrió la boca… él no sabía eso. Roy no olía como un Omega, si, bueno, eso estaba claro pero ¿Infértil? Oliver se percató de la estupidez que hizo y termino por zamparse la bandeja de alcohol.

-No soy yo el que piensa así – Recalco Jason – No soy yo el que lo hizo sentir diferente por ello. Me has dicho todo lo que ocupaba saber. Gracias, Oliver Queen… Dime que harás ahora que un civil ha entrado en la vida de Roy… un civil que puede hacer mucho en Roy.

-Están enamorados.

-Si crees eso, sí que te arrojaron gas pimienta a los ojos.

-¡No mocoso! – Lo atajo por las solapas de la pulcra camisa y olio a su hijo en el imberbe mocoso y le hirvió la sangre – A mí no me falla nada… ¡Es a todos esos imbéciles en ciudad Stark los que están ciegos! ¡Los que no ven a Roy! Tú no vas a arruinar la felicidad de mi hijo sólo porque no pudiste hacer algo con él – Jason no creía que Oliver no supiera que clase de valemadrista era Roy para que le echara toda la culpa, pero, si, en efecto, una pena que no pudiera venerarle las torneadas piernas de dios y sus cabellos de fuego que coronaban ese monte de marte. – Déjalo ahora que tiene un Alfa que quiere estar a su lado. Darle las cosas que se merece, aunque mi hijo tenga el mundo y una compañía a sus pies, pero, bueno, un Omega desea tener una familia, a un complemento…

-¡Al carajo con esa mierda! – Le regreso y le sostuvo de la misma manera, sólo que en vez de subir, bajo a Oliver a su altura. Aun no alcanzaba a Flecha Verde – Los Omegas no ocupan de un Alfa y los Alfas no necesitan de un Omega, los Betas son la prueba. No me vengas con esas mierdas, tú que luchas contra lo desvariado, no tú que condenas a tu hijo pero ¿sabes? Yo si veo a Roy… Espera sentado, porque yo no lo haré.

-Eres un Alfa – Siguió con furia – No entiendes de esto.

-Soy hijo de un Omega – Siseo y se liberó – Tu haz lo que piensas y ya. Haré lo mismo.

Oliver dejo ir al hijo de su amigo no sin la duda de sus palabras enredándose, partiéndole, haciendo la hiel de la incertidumbre emerger como en todas las mañanas. No, su hijo estaba bien. Sería feliz, como él no lo era. Roy estaría bien y podrían seguir como siempre.

Debían de continuar como siempre.

Podían hacerlo.

Si él no pudo conseguir un poco de felicidad para su hijo y el que su madre lo hiciera, debía de alegrarle, no de hacerle sentir inútil.

Debía de defender a su hijo.

.

.

.

Dick y Tim bailaron en los techos y se camuflajearon en las gárgolas vigilantes, apalearon a unos Talon que anidaban en uno de los relojes de la ciudad y machacaron a los carteristas de poca monta. Era una noche de hermanos murciélago como en los viejos tiempos, cuando Jason seguía lejos de ellos y Damian aún no llegaba a sus vidas. Ambos Omegas bailaron y se balancearon, hacían caras y se tomaban fotos. Un pasatiempo que Tim no abandonaría.

El riesgo de que alguien los atrapara en algo tan banal y terminaran en la sala de la Atalaya con Canario Negro reprendiéndolos les encendía, les hacía sentirse traviesos por una vez en la vida. Bruce era terco y muy duro, les enseño que en las misiones no debían de distraerse por nada del mundo pero ahora no estaba su padre y ambos ocupaban de eso. De divertirse como ellos y no como lo que debían de fingir ser.

Un respiro aun en leotardo y Kevlar.

-¿Si sabes que no puedes darle largas a Conner, verdad? – Tim le golpeo juguetonamente el hombro a su hermano y le dio un sorbo a su botella de agua – En serio, Babybird, Conner está destrozado porque no le dejas dormir contigo.

-Se lo merece.

-Merece que le cuentes todo – Tim le miro espantado – Las paredes de la mansión son delgadas…

-Eres un chismoso – Dijo osco – No estabas allí cuando le dije a Jason. Viste las grabaciones de la cocina… lo que me hace pensar de donde las sacaste – Dick se hizo el desentendido – Sabes que Bruce prohíbe las cámaras dentro de la casa.

-Quería saber.

-Estoy esperando a que Conner me dé una respuesta. Conner debe de elegir.

-¿Elegir qué? – Se exaspero – Conner no tiene que elegir nada porque no hay nada que elegir. No es él quien esta asustado y quien escapara de Kara… en cualquier caso, más bien debería de decidir si matar a su tía por lo que ha hecho.

-No estas ayudándome – Grito – Se supone que sea Conner el que se disculpe… No que yo me sienta culpable por actuar como un idiota quinceañero.

Tim lo reconocía, ya era una victoria.

Dick seguiría con sus muchas razones por las que Conner era la victima de Kara y él sino fuera por el cuchillo que les lanzaron y que se encajó en el techo, rompiendo el rojo de la impermeabilización que poco ayudaba en una ciudad tan húmeda como Gotica, la dama de negro.

No tuvieron que ponerse en guardia ya que la sed de sangre se disipo y les dijo que el enemigo se había esfumado.

Tim vio el cuchillo que traía una nota amarrada y una rosa blanca, dirigidas a Dick. Nota y rosa… hiuc, que cliché.

-Tienes a un admirador, enamorado, Destino… lo que sea pero que tiene entrenamiento – Dick no ocupaba de las deducciones de su hermano para dar con la respuesta.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos que yo lo haré de los míos.

-¿Notó cierta irritabilidad? – Se burló Tim. El Golden boy le enseño el dedo medio y Tim fingió indignación, se le monto en la espalda y le pidió que abriera su carta súper romántica antes de llegar a casa.

-De ninguna manera.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora.

¡Después de tanto tiempo!

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A tu suplica e insistencia, al acoso divertido… que hoy he terminado el capítulo.

Te mando besos para que hagas de ellos lo que quieras.

¿Quién acosa a Dick?


	11. El trampolin

-¿Alguien ha sabido algo de Damian? – Pregunto Dick, cansado de que de repente nadie nombrara a su pequeño hermano ciego y Omega desaparecido hacía semanas - ¿No hay nada en Facebook? – Pregunto a Tim que seguía viendo los valores de la torre financiera desde su portátil - ¡Tim!

-Para variar la prensa no está sobre nosotros, déjanos disfrutar, Dick – Mordió su galleta de canela – Debe de estar haciendo lo que los Demonios hacen en sus días libres.

-¿Quemarse al sol?

-Hablaba de torturar inocentes pero también funciona – Alzo los hombros – Jason, no creas que no le diré a padre sobre tu discusión con Queen.

-¿Qué discusión? – Cuestiono el mencionado. Ya había olvidado lo movido que eran sus desayunos en familia - ¿Jason? Te dije que no causaras problemas, que no negociaras, que no follaras con la hija de un cliente, que …

-¿Todo eso? – Arqueo su ceja Dick – Es más fácil que le digas lo que si puede hacer.

Jason le arrojo un pedazo de fruta a la cara. Al menos Dick se calló.

-No hice nada malo – Se excusó – El chivato habla del encontronazo con la Reina del drama Queen Oliver – Bruce le reprendió. No podía llamarle así a sus compañeros de armas, aunque si fueran unas reinas del drama – Sólo le deje en claro que no pienso lo mismo que él sobre Roy.

-Arsenal – Confirmo Bruce y Jason asintió – El Omega que está comprometido con Rasha Ghoshal el Hindú comerciante de los huesos – El nombrecito le dio mala espina a Jason – Un Alfa de mucho poder adquisitivo, hijo. Rasha tiene pozos petroleros en todo el mundo, en varias penínsulas de arabia… y creo, que pudiera tener negocios de seda. No es algo que confirmara de propia mano.

-Para no estar interesado estas muy al tanto – Reprocho.

-No es común que en la Liga decidan comprometer a un Omega con un civil. A no ser que el Omega en cuestión así lo quiera. No muchos Alfas admiten que su pareja pueda ser más fuerte que ellos y a lo mejor, más inteligente. Cuando Oliver nos mencionó en una junta la probabilidad de sellar el contrato, investigue un poco. No era normal que Bruce Wayne no hiciera negocios con alguien de tan buen nombre.

-Júrame que encontraste cadáveres en su jardín. Que llena sus pozos con sangre y comercia con vidas humanas – Bruce negó lentamente – Dime que al menos patea a su cachorrito – Bruce volvió a negar - ¡Tiene que tener algo malo! Nadie tan perfecto necesita de alguien como Roy.

-¿Alguien como Roy? – Se metió Dick.

-Estéril – Disipo Tim - ¿Qué? No hay nada que no sepa de los integrantes de la liga o no liga.

-No lo divulgues – Reprendió Bruce.

-¿A quién le interesarían los estadios de fertilidad de un Omega millonario?

El pesado silencio los envolvió.

Justamente de eso dependían las uniones. Lo que hacía más sospechoso que un Alfa así, a todas luces semental de alma se fijara en Roy… no que el Omega no valiera la mirada y el esfuerzo de llevárselo a la cama (¿Cuál esfuerzo?) pero Jason tenía sus infundadas sospechas.

-¿Te peleaste con Oliver porque manejo la puja de su hijo discretamente?

-¡No! – Le grito a su padre – Claro que no… es decir, Queen puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Entonces no comprendo – Dijo Bruce - ¿Te molesta que Roy tenga Alfa? Puedes intentar competir con Rasha por Roy. Si es lo que quieres.

Jason se levantó de la mesa y se fue. No tenía que soportar las pesadas bromas de su padre. No tenía nada que hacer allí. No con Roy si es que Roy estaba bien pero… la duda no se iba. Rasha era muy perfecto.

-¿Dije algo malo? – Bruce no entendía la actitud de su hijo.

-No te preocupes, pa – Siguió Tim – Jason está tratando de averiguar si Roy es su Destino pero como no ha podido encajarle los colmillos, no está seguro. Esa sería la única manera de saber si su sospecha es correcta.

-¿Reclamando a Roy? – Dick odiaba eso. Jason no sería capaz de reclamar a Roy para sacarse la duda… ¿Qué harían después, cuando se dieran cuenta que no eran Destino? ¿Jason botaría a su Omega de Contrato o se lo quedaría? – La vida es una putada.

-Vocabulario, Dick – Reprendió Bruce.

-Yo nunca dije que fuera justo – Tim termino su café y agarro su mochila – Tenemos que ir a la escuela. Tengo examen a primera hora. ¿Me llevas? En la moto es más rápido.

-¿Qué paso con la tuya?

-Conner la destrozo – Confeso. Bruce arqueo una ceja - ¡Bien! Yo se la lance y Conner sólo la arrojo a otro lado.

-Estas peleas en pareja están llegando muy lejos, hijo – Intervino Bruce. No le gustaba que su hijo peleara así con el Alfa. Conner demostraba ser un niño scout aun con la furia que había en su interior, Clark lo había educado bien, pero Tim no debía de olvidar que su Alfa le sobrepasaba en fuerza y jerarquía… - Deberías sentarte a hablar con él. Me costa que el chico lo ha intentado. La otra vez hizo que todos en la Liga se llevaran a sus pupilos a la Atalaya para entrenamiento y pudieran tener la casa de la Justicia joven para ustedes dos.

-No te comportes como un padre ahora, Bruce…

-¡Tim! – Se escandalizo Dick.

-¿Qué vas a saber, Bruce? – Cuestiono en completo enojo – Tú no tienes a tu Alfa Destino. Sales con un alienígena que se encapricho y ya. Por ti bien que Clark salga con otro o de repente llegue su Omega pero para mí no funciona.

-¿Te molesta que Kal no sea mi Destino?

-¡Es que así no te duele cuando tenga que voltear a otra parte para mantener la línea Kriptoniana pura?

Bruce fingió que el jugo no se le atoro en la garganta. Fingió que la idea de Kara Sor El encamándose con Kal no era repugnante. Pero la freno a favor de no volverse loco y poder ayudar a su voluble hijo que parecía ciego. Increíble que Tim se hiciera llamar el segundo mejor detective del mundo si no lograba resolver la pequeña escaramuza en sus narices.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? – Tim se sonrojo – Dudo que Conner tuviera las pelotas de decirte que embarazaría a su Tía – Dick se arrepintió de no haberse terminado su desayuno rápido y que su salón de clase decidieran cancelarle las primeras dos horas a sus profesores. Deseaba escapar de casa – Porque para empezar Conner no es un Kriptoniano puro.

-No es el punto.

-Y por su bien espero que no se acerque a Clark – Amenazo – Será una niña pero ya es una Alfa en forma y lleva las de perder en una pelea Alfa. Kal es malo con los desafíos. Le ponen de mal humor.

-¡¿No estas entendiendo?!

-Sí, Tim, lo hago – Dijo – Eres tú quien no parece verlo. Kara no puede tocar a Conner…

-¡No es a Conner a quien quiere! Directamente – Susurro. Dick se aplasto en la silla. Esto tenía que verlo. Bruce estaba en modo padre y Kara tendría suerte si salía con su cuello intacto. Bruce no dejaría que se llevaran a otro de sus hijos en contra de su voluntad – Piensa que marcándome, Conner la aceptara. Y los tres podamos reconstruir los cimientos de Kripton. Quiere que sea su incubadora.

Cuando Tim se percató que Conner estaba parado en la puerta del comedor, fue demasiado tarde. Aunque el olor que desprendía no tenía nada que ver con la furia, sino con el desazón, se percibía triste pero aun así, nadie bajo la guardia.

Bruce comprendió la necesidad del joven Alfa de ir con su Tía y hacer lo que quisiera. Lo entendería, él metió las coordenadas en su reloj y preparo los tubos para que le trasportaran a la Atalaya.

Conner no iba a conseguir un pedazo de la rubia antes que él.

Dick trago duro… su cuñado no se veía bien. Así que huyo cobardemente.

Ese era pleito de pareja.

-¡¿Por eso estuviste tenso conmigo?! – Exploto – Porque Kara dijo una idiotez.

-¡Hizo! – Tim jamás quiso que Conner se enterara de su predicamento. Él no era un Omega debilucho que no pudiera cuidarse, había sido entrenado por Batman, el Omega más cabron que existiera en la tierra y el universo, el único que hacía a Alfas hincarse y reconsiderar el no volar su planeta – Ella se atrevió a acorralarme. A decirme que no me marcabas porque no era Kriptoniano.

-¡Tú sabes porque no lo hemos hecho! - Reclamo – Quedamos en esperar. Dijiste que querías estar seguro de que funcionáramos, Tim. Que no sólo fuéramos un buen equipo sino que pudiéramos complementarnos en la vida y acepté. Porque lo vi lógico y no soy de lógica, lo sabes. – Tim asintió.- Yo no quiero marcarte antes de que pueda formalizar lo nuestro.

Y Conner era un niño bueno de granja.

Tim aun no entendía como era que Conner podía estar con Lex Luthor en la misma habitación hablando de familia y amenazándolo con que dejara de hacer destrozos contra su padre, cuando él era tan buen hombre.

¿Cómo Lex no lograba envenenar a su hijo?

¿Cómo Clark consiguió que Conner se recuperara de su ruptura con Megan?

Conner deseaba marcarlo después de casarse. Conner no dudaba de ellos. Conner pensaba que podrían hacer grandes cosas, siempre seguro de lo que eran y quien eran, siempre al tanto y preocupado por hacer las cosas bien con Bruce y sus cuñados.

Un hombre tan bueno no podía existir. Un Alfa que le amara así era tan extraño.

-¿Tú no quieres un bebé Kriptoniano? – Conner estaba extrañado. Si él quisiera tal cosa, seguro que su padre le daba un hermano con el señor Bruce, lo más cercano a un Kriptoniano porque definitivamente su descendencia estaba destinada a ser más humana - ¿No quiere un hogar?

-No sé qué cosas te dijo Kara y Tim, enserio que puedes ser el hombre más listo del mundo, el segundo – Corrigió – Pero estas ahogándote. Yo no quiero nada que no seas tú. Ni Clark o yo sentimos aprecio por Kriptón. Es decir, Clark tiene cierta nostalgia pero yo no… Lo mío es sintético. Nací en un tubo de ensaye y mi mundo es un tubo de ensaye… si quiere ponerte filosófico con el tema, pues puedo decir que mi mundo es Lex Luthor. Yo vine de allí.

-Eso no sonó…

-¿Asco? – Tim negó con rapidez – Lex es un buen padre… cuando no está peleando con Clark. Cuando no quiere dominar el mundo, claro. Pero él es el que me creo… Y yo decido que hacer con la vida que me dio, no Kara. Si Kara, que ella si vivió en su planeta siente algo por el, es su problema… si te toca, yo la asesino.

-Conner.

-No hay que separarnos, Tim… estábamos tan bien – Dijo – Jason y Damian me aceptaron. Dick esta en las mismas. Somos familia. Y sería extraño que no estuviera con mi Destino cuando compartimos las fiestas navideñas. Algo me dice que Clark va a hacer que tu padre comience a celebrar en familia.

Conner sostuvo a Tim, feliz de que el mal entendido se explicara, que no fuera su culpa el que Tim tuviera miedo de Kara… aunque debería de tener una charla con ella, si es que su suegro le dejaba algo.

.

.

.

-No es muy temprano para que vengas, Bruce – Saludo Diana desde los controles. Batman no le contesto pero se sentó a su lado - ¿Si? ¿Puedo ayudarte, Bruce?

-¿Qué le estas enseñando a Kara?

Diana trago duro.

No sabía a qué se refería Bruce.

-Se está educando a Kara en los más altos valores de Temycira – Al notar la inconformidad en su compañero de armas, Diana suspiro – Ella es una mujer briosa. Se necesita de mucho temple para mantenerla ocupada y a raya, que se sienta bienvenida entre sus hermanas pero que no crea que tiene la libertad para enfrentarme a cada rato. Es una Kriptoniana pero no una diosa, debe de aprender a moderarse. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

-Si. Mantenla en la isla, Diana.

-¿Te preocupa mi pupila? – ¿Ahora que había hecho esa niña?

Diana había aceptado a la chiquilla por su enorme poder y como un favor especial a Superman. Quería tener la ventaja en la relación con el hombre, tener algo que pudiera usar a su favor en algún momento. Clark tenía debilidad por la familia y más si venían del mismo planeta y casi en las mismas circunstancias. Pero la cosa no le había salido bien. Clark dejo a su prima con ella y pasaba a visitarla en las orillas de la isla, en donde su masculina presencia no alebrestaba a nadie.

Un fiasco.

Tenía una pupila del hombre que amaba pero no al hombre que estaba con un Omega que no le merecía.

La vida nunca era justa.

-¿Pensaste lo que te dije? Aun puedes tener un lugar en mi cama, Bruce.

-Estoy aquí porque Kara quiso reclamar a mi hijo…

-¿Cuál? – Se medió burlo – Bruce, tus hijos tienen suerte de que sólo hayan sido asustados hasta el momento. Ningún Omega debería de combatir. Mira nada mas como siempre terminas.

-Diana.

-Ya – Puso distancia – No me rindo, Bruce. Sigo pensando que Clark merece algo mejor.

-Entonces deja de buscarme.

-Yo no soy envidiosa, Bruce.

Si, allí estaba lo que Kara había replicado.

Diana le estaba enseñando en silencios lo que debía de hacer. Bruce supo que Kara admiraba a Diana y que anqué la retara, siempre estaría con ella, de su lado antes que el lado de su primo.

La alarma se encendió en su interior. Debía de mantener planes de contingencia más severos para el futuro.

-No olvido el cómo nos dimos cuenta que eras Omega – Bruce se tensó – Estabas en celo y aun así fuiste descuidado, te abalanzaste a la misión.

-El planeta no podía esperar.

-Y una versión mía de un mundo paralelo te rompió las costillas tratando de someterte. Sabes que jugaba contigo, que de querer no podrías hacer nada. – Bruce asintió – Desprendías un olor que nos congelo, casi nos abalanzamos entre nosotros para poder tener un trozo tuyo. Pero Clark, siempre Clark, él fue quien te saco de la habitación y te llevo lejos de nosotros. Te consiguió un supresor que no tomaste y fuiste a tu cruzada suicida.

El regreso había sido muy incómodo.

Nadie le miraba a la cara.

Clark seguía manteniendo una distancia prudente.

Y después, Kal dejo la fría cortesía para tomarle en una de las habitaciones de la Atalaya.

-Sólo mantén a tu alumna lejos de mi familia.

.

.

.

Dick era el chico popularidad. El genio con el que todo el mundo quería pasar un buen rato. Independientemente de la caída de su hermano menor, la fama de Richard era buena, una diana para los Alfas que deseaban ser los que mancharan el record impecable.

Cosa que a Dick le complacía.

Secretamente en su vanidad, amaba que los Alfas le regalarán cosas, detalles pretenciosos o simples, dependía del linaje Alfa. Incluso, tuvo admiradores Betas y revolucionarios Omegas que le dieron más de un beso. Pero nadie estaba al tamaño de sus deseos.

No con su vida actual.

Jamás con su vida.

-Dick, hola – Saludo su compañera – Supe que no teníamos clases… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Yo tengo que entregar los reportes de la feria de ciencias pero tú estás libre.

-Tenía que salir de casa.

Richard se ofreció a ayudarla. Nada le costaba llenar números en las formulas y datos de los participantes. Increíble que pudieran hacer energía eléctrica de papas pero no dieran con un rellenado de datos como se mandaba.

Los misterios de los genios.

-¿Cómo ha estado Damian? – Pregunto la Omega por cortesía – Supe que las cosas fueron difíciles para tu familia estas últimas semanas.

-Nada que acotar. Damian está bien – Dijo a la ligera.

-¿Aun después de traicionar a su familia?

Dick ya se lo veía venir, con tacto pero no así, no de una Omega que estaba tan expuesta a pasar por la misma situación.

-¿Volvieron a recibirlo? – Curioseo – Mi padre dijo que hay rumores de que el señor Wayne sólo lo hizo porque ya tenía a donde mandarlo.

-Tabita, no voy a hablar de mi familia con una extraña que quiere ser una de las chicas plástico de la escuela y que su pase de entrada es el chisme del momento – La Omega se hizo pequeña. Dick era muy intimidante para ser un Omega – Toma, puedes sola.

Damian estaba bien.

Se los había dicho en el último mail que escribió. Sí, no tenían una dirección, ni una fotografía, tampoco… nada, Damian cubría muy bien sus huellas. Tim no quiso descifrarlo y Oráculo tampoco le prestó sus servicios.

No saber de Damian era lo más difícil que hacia hasta el momento. Su hermano había sido su responsabilidad desde que llegara a casa. No quería perderlo.

-Allí esta – El grito le llamo la atención y cuando los Alfas comenzaron a rodearlo, se sintió nervioso. Aun no estaba cerca de su celo para que estos hombres tuvieran esa cara de desagrado y competencia que desprendían junto a su nefasto aroma – Wayne tienes que decirnos.

-¿Eh? Hagan espacio – Pidió… pero mejor se levantó del suelo. Demasiadas cinturas a la altura de su rostro como para estar cómodo - ¿Qué les pasa ahora? Ya les dije que Tim no saldrá con ninguno de ustedes o yo.

-Sí, eso ya quedo claro – Richard vio como Tomas chasqueaba la lengua y le pasaba un ramo de lirios enorme… en su cuenta rápida, dio con cien flores abiertas en purpura y blanco – El salón está a reventar de chocolates y ropa, y flores… ¿Con quién te encamas, Richard? Es difícil competir contra esto.

-Suenas acongojado – Y la incredulidad era palpable.

-¿Y cómo no? ¿Ahora qué tengo que darte para que pueda llevarte a la cama en uno de tus celos? – A… de eso se trataba. Le daba puntos al Alfa, era honesto.

-¿Quién es Dick?

-Acabas de tener una temporada social ¿No? ¿Allí se conocieron?

-¿Mucho tiempo saliendo? Es atrevido, te marca en frente de todos.

-No es justo Dick. Quería tener una oportunidad contigo.

-¿Quién es él, Richard? - ¡Hasta un Beta le reprochaba!

Mejor se hubiera quedado en casa a presenciar la pelea entre sus hermanos, seguro que era menos espinoso que esto.

Bueno, fuera quien fuera, él sabía sobre su identidad y su trabajo nocturno. Con la reciente información confirmada, fue a apreciar sus obsequios.

Lo que sobresalía de todos ellos era la larga vara kali de Kevlar enfundada en un moño azul, idéntico a su traje.

-¿Para qué se supone que usas esto, Richard? – Pregunto otro Alfa cuando cargo la vara Kali, no viéndole el uso en un Omega. Todos seguían revoloteando, cohibidos y fascinados por igual con los presentes de su compañero. Pocas veces se podía apreciar tal despliegue de plusvalía durante un cortejo - ¿Para Pilates?

-¿Crees que este trasero se mantiene sólo con Pilates, Steve? – El Alfa se calló. Dick le quito su presente.

Admiro el forjado. El acabado de los bordes, el peso perfecto y la longitud. Quien fuera que lo investigara debió de haber echado un vistazo muy de cerca a su arma para saber tanto.

-Joven Wayne – Llamo la profesora – La clase ya tiene que comenzar. Así que le pido que guarde sus regalos de cortejo para después. También dígale a su Alfa que se abstenga. La escuela es un campo de formación intelectual que no necesita de estas muestras de afecto.

-Si, señora Petterson – Asintió sin pena. De seguro que esa remilgada Omega nunca recibió tanta atención en su vida.

-Y le sugiero que esperen a que concluya el ciclo escolar, Joven Wayne. No admitió bebés en mi clase, tampoco Omegas que no estén debidamente enlazados. No queremos que esta escuela se manche con más mala publicidad. – Dick prefirió quedarse callado, sabiendo que hablaba de Damian. – Seguro que su padre comprenderá.

-¿Disculpe?

-Ya lo dijeron sus compañeros, señorito Wayne – A Dick le explotaba la cabeza – Es imposible para un Alfa joven poder costear esta atención. Y si tuviera la venia de su padre, el señor Wayne nos hubiera avisado de la presencia de un Alfa – Richard enrojeció – Así que ni es joven, ni tampoco bien visto, pero si con una fortuna. No me haga hacerlo pasar por una vergüenza, no ahora que su padre ha tenido que lidiar con la reclamación de su hijo menor. Ahórrele el pesar a su padre.

-Claro, porque Jason Wayne no cuenta con una fortuna familiar y propia ¿Verdad? – Remarco lo joven que era su hermano Alfa – Usted no tiene que preocuparse de nada, profesora.

-No le he dado permiso a retirarse, la clase apenas ha iniciado – Le tomo del brazo – Siéntese. Lo Omegas díscolos siempre nos han dado mala fama.

-¿De eso se trata?

El cuerpo de la profesora se desplomo al costado.

Dick alzo los brazos… no fuera que lo culparan de lo sucedido.

-¿Profeso…ra? – Dick noto el charco pequeño de sangre que se formaba debajo del cuello y con horror noto el perfecto círculo en la frente: un tiro limpio.

Los gritos paralizaron la jornada del día.

Dick apenas creía la mala suerte en la que su familia se hundía.

.

.

.

-¡Lo viste! – Chillo Robin feliz de tener a su invitado en mejores condiciones. Cable ya se incorporaba al entrenamiento y sabía disparar muy bien.

-Es decente – Elogió Jabaza, preparando su propio tiro - ¿Cuánto a que lo hago mejor?

Damian huía de su Destino. Arthur le veía, Damian corría. Se juntaban en el mismo pasillo para tomar el elevador de turno y Damian escapaba. Se repelaban como cargas idénticas. Damian era el del problema y Arthur bajo la amenaza de Hulk, no presionaba mucho a su Omega. Entendía que después de su primera charla, Damian quedara escaldado de su inoportuna manera de hacerle ver que estaba en su derecho de cortejarlo.

Acomplejado, con menos animo que al inicio, pero insistente, aun en la lucha, de pie y con muchos folletos de las zonas turísticas en Nueva York. En una ocasión había leído en una revista para Omegas los pasos para tener una cita exitosa y el escoger lo lugares a visitar era importante, ya que se debían de tomar en cuenta el clima, los gustos del Omega, la ropa a usar y lo que se quería conseguir.

Muchas cosas para una salida.

No estaba teniendo éxito con eso.

-¡Cable es muy bueno! –Siguió elogiando Robin - ¿Viste Arthur?

-Sí, es bueno – Dijo a la vaga.

Masacre dejo a su Omega, seguro de que ya estaba más a gusto entre los Vengadores y no correría para esconderse. Últimamente le preocupaba que Cable le disparara al equivocado.

Se tendió en el sofá en el que Orin se escondía del mundo y le esculco los folletos.

-Si lo llevas a Francia, se va a enojar – Informo de buena voluntad – El Demonio no es muy dado a la capital que oprime a los Omegas.

-No pensaba llevarlo tan lejos – Aunque Flash pudiera atravesar esa distancia en minutos o un tubo Z dejarlos en segundos - ¿Qué come? ¿Caracoles en mantequilla? Tal vez deba llamar a su padre.

-Seguro que eso funciona.

-A ti te va bien con tu Destino – Señalo al pequeño albino que seguía tirándole a los blancos sin fallar y que ya competía con la precisión biónica de Stark – No tienes de que quejarte. Él no huye de ti.

-Allí te equivocas hombre pez – Arthur no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la apariencia de Wilson. Ya que el mismo hombre no parecía muy cómodo con su piel… no piel, lo que fuera que le cubriera – Cable sí que me tenía miedo. Los primeros días estuvimos viéndonos mutuamente, él esperaba que le violara y golpeara por dejarse usar. Ya vez, idioteces que los hombres meten en sus víctimas para que no se les vayan fácilmente.

-Parece que lo superaron.

-Le deje que me apuñalara directo en la cabeza – Orin esperaba no tener que llegar a tener que hacer eso. Dudaba de sobrevivir – Tras ver que soy inmortal, se calmó un poco. Cuando entendió que los Alfas que vivían aquí no le harían daño, se permitió explorar por su cuenta. Puedes preguntarle a Damian. Fue muy difícil que me aceptara y aun no nos hemos apareado.

-¡Mucha información!

-Cable no acepta mi mordida… aun, lo hará. Sabe que no tiene opción. Yo lo tomaré cuando sepa que esta listo aun si él no lo sabe.

-Suena a algo que harías – él mismo fue un poco bruto con Damian y la cosa había funcionado hasta que Hulk despertó porque Natasha Romanov le había hecho enfurecer y tuvo que retroceder estratégicamente para evitar que su Omega y él fueran arrasados en la misión de controlar de nueva cuenta a la enorme bestia verde - ¿Entonces…?

-Secuéstralo.

-No creo que eso sirva con Damian – Le contesto poco convencido. Lo que deseaba era divertirse con su Omega, no que le diera un infarto - Pero gracias. Creo que lo mejor será regresar a Mercy Reef.

-Si sacas a Damian de la torre voy a romper los tubos de extracción de petróleo en tus mares, Aquaman.

No estuvo para ayudar a su pequeño amigo pero lo apoyaría, lo más que pudiera. El Alfa tenía que entender que apareciéndose de buenas a primeras no le aseguraba nada con Damian. Que tener la venia de la naturaleza le chupaba los huevos y ya, que él no se echaría atrás si Damian no estaba listo para aceptar los avances de Orin.

Y podía hacer sushi de tiburón.

Arthur se pensó el tomar a Wyde como contrincante pero supo que no. El pequeño Omega que seguía intentando vivir pero viendo por sobre su hombro a su Alfa y que tan contento estaba con sus decisiones, le decían más que las propias amenazas del deforme inmortal lo comprometido que andaba. Masacre no era ningún contendiente en la conquista para tener a Damian.

-Bueno, eres inmortal… hasta yo puedo sacarle provecho – Wyde asintió. El pececito no se haría para atrás.

Damian pasó a enfrente, listo para ir a entrenar un poco con Stark.

-Damian – El Omega se frenó. Orin había vuelto a usar la voz de comando. Tuvo que esperar. Él no haría nada – Saldremos mañana. Es una cita. Lleva ropa cómoda. Ropa que usarías para una cita que no sea de traje.

El Omega asintió y fue a donde oía más barullo. Lo bueno es que en la Torre siempre había ruido. Ser ciego aquí no era ningún problema.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	12. Nunca falla

¡Hola!

Bueno...después del anuncio... en amor yaoi hay una chica o chico que me a plagiado... su nombre es FairyNova y ya la he denunciado con la ayuda de otros escritores. Pueden pasarse por su perfil para que vean sus historias, de hecho son mías y aún tiene el descaro de no borrarlas...No es justo que personas sin escrúpulos se vayan impunes... y todavía tengan comentarios favorecedores sobre su "gran trabajo"...

Así que... Contra el Plagio, comienza la campaña "Robas Mis Sueños". Si Tienes una mala experiencia con el plagio, suma tu nickname, la historia que copiaron y quien lo hizo.

Soy Constelación de Salamandra o Polaris y la historia que me Robaron fue Verlos Envejecer y No somos Romeo y Julieta.

CAPITULO 12: NUNCA FALLA

Cuando le dijeron a Bruce que su pequeño hijo (No importaba la edad que Dick pudiera tener) estaba declarando en el departamento policial de Gotica, arrojo sus papeles de la empresa a manos de su siempre capaz Lucius para que arreglara el asunto y él pudiera irse a sobornar y comprar a los que necesitara. Estaba llamando a sus abogados de costumbre y ya reservaba una cita médica con el nuevo Omega médico de la familia. No dejaría ni un cabo suelto con Dick en la jefatura, cualquier cosa podría pasarle.

No le llamaban paranoico en la cara de a gratis.

El comunicador en la oreja comenzó a sonar y de inmediato Bruce supo que Clark se había enterado del incidente.

-No puedo ir, Bruce – El murciélago escucho el escándalo del fondo. Parecían edificios cayéndose. Tierra volando de a trozos. ¿En dónde diablos se había metido Clark? – Llegaré si quieres que te acompañe. Sólo si quieres.

-Para variar tendrías que estar presente, Clark – Amonesto – Te encuentro cubriéndole la espalda a Dick y a Jason con sus escapadas y sus deberes pero no aquí cuando ellos se meten en problemas.

-¿Significa que si me quieres en tu vida? – Bruce podía "ver" la boba expresión en la cara de su pareja. Clark era tan trasparente.

-Clark… en serio no puedo creer que sigas sentido por ello. Sólo no te deje pasar al cuarto. Apestabas y esas esporas lucían sospechosas.

-Usualmente después de destrozar meteoritos quiero llegar y darme una ducha, abrazar a mi Omega y joderlo media hora antes de caer dormido – Bruce arranco su coche. Kal estaba exagerando su pequeña disputa marital – No quiero pasar horas en la Cueva, duchándome con sustancias que sólo tú puedes pronunciar y recogiendo información de un encuentro que prefiero olvidar.

-Los datos siempre son más precisos cuando los informes se hacen de inmediato. La memoria humana tiene a modificar los hechos cuando debes de evocarlos tras unas horas. No podíamos darnos ese lujo, Clark – Kal bufo mientras lanzaba de un puñetazo a su enemigo. Él no era humano – Estas ocupado, así que mejor hablamos esto después.

-¿Me dejaras entrar? – Y es que no dormir con Bruce era un cruel castigo incensario.

-Digas lo que digas… recolecte valiosa información.

Le dijo antes de colgar. Bruce se dijo que no volvería a hablar con Diana sin Kal presente, los celos eran terribles y luego Clark quedaba muy sensible.

Fue un milagro que no tuviera que volarse ninguna luz roja, convenientemente los semáforos se cambiaban a verde cuando detectaban su sistema inteligente a treinta metros de cada cruce. Él podía hacer excepciones con sus hijos. No era hipocresía. Ellos no merecían tener más dolor.

Bien estacionado su auto, se bajó, y alcanzo a ver a su abogado que observaba con insistencia el reloj de muñeca y suspiraba. Bruce comprendía su poco entusiasmo de saber que volvía a ser su cliente. Los Wayne traían mucho dinero y prestigio pero complacerlos no era fácil.

Un estigma que Bruce estaba conforme de pagar.

-Bruce – Saludo James. La agria expresión del Alfa no le paso desapercibida y encogiéndose un poco el verdadero Alfa le dio pase a la sala de interrogatorios – Bruce, tranquilo.

-¿Por qué arrestaron a mi hijo, Gordon? – La escoria se reunía allí, esposados y gritando. La comisaria siempre era bulliciosa. Los escritorios se apilaban a los costados y apenas dejaba fluir a la gente como debía sin tirar nada – No creo que sea grabe.

-No desde lo jurídico – Admitió. Bruce pidió la explicación conveniente antes de prometer que arruinaría la sección de investigación – Dick ha sido testigo de un asesinato.

-Lo hemos sido muchas veces y no por eso nos arrestan.

Gordon hizo que Bruce se metiera a su oficina. El único sitio en el que podía estar seguro. Su gente no estaba tan limpia como le gustaba presumir.

Bruce no pensaba sentarse a tomar un café y discutir sinsentidos.

-No fue mi culpa – Dijo – El chico ya estaba siendo esposado cuando me pasaron el dato y lo trajeron antes de que pudiera opinar algo. Sé que Richard no asesino a su profesora.

-¡No lo digas así! – Se sorprendió - Creía que tenías tacto.

-Se pierde con los años – Alzo los hombros – Tu hijo está bajo sospecha de complicidad. Su profesora discutía con él cuando una bala le travesó el costado de su cabeza, justo en el frontal, a la mitad.

-No tienen pruebas para acusar a mi hijo.

-Circunstanciales en realidad – Le aclaro – Bruce, a no ser que supieras que tu hijo está siendo cortejado por un Alfa y decideras callártelo por lo sucedido con Damian – Bruce gruño – Dick es sospechoso. La señorita Petterson, la víctima, Bruce – James debiera llamarle el error a opinión de Bruce – Llevaba un diario de anotaciones de sus estudiantes. Una bitácora en donde inconvenientemente recabo datos de Dick y su comportamiento indecente.

-¿Perdón?

-No son mis palabras, Bruce – Gordon retrocedió su buena distancia. Conocía a Batman y lo que hacía cuando alguien tocaba a sus petirrojos y hacia una semana que había salido del hospital por un arresto que salió bastante movido. No deseaba regresar con las piernas rotas – Petterson aseguraba que Dick tiene una relación amorosa con un Alfa inapropiado. De hecho, ella confiscaba muchos de los presentes que llegaban a la escuela y no fue hasta hoy que no pudo contra la apabullante cantidad de obsequios.

Gordon no podía leer atreves de esa cara de poker. Bruce seguía como si nada, como si supiera que su hijo estaba siendo cortejado.

-Los alumnos en su testimonio afirman que Petterson condiciono a Dick. Le dijo que gracias a Omegas con un comportamiento como el suyo "De zorras narcisistas, que usan a los Alfas" citó textualmente – Se apresuró a agregar – Los Omegas decentes no son tomados en valía. La bitácora está en el almacén de evidencias por si quieres entrar a media noche a leerla y no quieras mi cabeza – Bruce no se calmó –Está llena de anotaciones del comportamiento de Richard, sobre su coquetería, su magnetismo y el cómo alienta a los que gravitan a su rededor a ser partícipes de su celo.

-¿Ya viste a mi hijo, Gordon? – James trago duro – Te hice una pregunta.

-Que prefiero no contestar. Es inapropiado. Soy un Alfa felizmente enlazado.

-Más no ciego ni capado – James se escandalizo - ¿Qué piensas de un Omega con el físico de Richard? - James volvió a guardar silencio – Viejo amigo, tu mutismo me dice más. Sé que has notado esas largas piernas y su flexibilidad de acróbata ¿Quién no lo quisiera tener en la cama? ¿Y su trasero? Richard miente cuando dice que no está orgulloso de levantar los suspiros que roba y de recibir los piropos… él miente cuando sabe que es el pecado andando en Kevlar con su sonrisa del millón de dólares– Gordon trago duro – Conozco a mi hijo, Gordon… y si no aprovechara su juventud para estar satisfecho consigo mismo, estaría mal. Richard no la asesino… él se acaba de enterar que tiene un Alfa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Él le echaría en cara el cortejo a Jason sobre lo que es ser un Alfa decente – Gordon asintió. Tenía sentido. Jason era un Alfa algo desconsiderado según su hija – Y me pediría autorización para poder ser cortejado. Dick sigue siendo tradicionalista. Y segunda… conozco al Alfa de mi hijo.

James admitió que Bruce conocía a sus hijos, y que era lo que despertaba su protección y quizá, iba más allá de lo convenientemente posible para aclarar las situaciones. Le tranquilizaba saber que fuera así. Bruce gozaba de mala fama por su estrafalario modo de vida y el que nadie le conociera en realidad, y aun como Batman tenía una reputación peor pero el que se esmerara tanto en mantener a sus hijos con bien, le conmovía.

James dejo ir a Bruce, y se aseguró de que sus compañeros no se metieran durante la charla padre/hijo. Se fue con el abogado que seguía leyendo los cargos y les mentaba la madre por ser, según él, unos paranoicos que veían trinchetes donde no los había y por consiguiente no sabían hacer bien su trabajo. ¿Lo culpaba? Claro que no, él nunca hubiera detenido a Richard por sujetar a un cadáver y saltar a las conclusiones.

Eso no servía con los Wayne, se dijo Gordon.

Bruce hizo a un lado al oficial que custodiaba la sala de interrogatorios en la que habían puesto a su hijo. Trataban a Dick como el criminal más peligroso.

-Si tuvieran esos mismos cojones cuando traemos a Harvey no me lo pasaría mal – Dick ladeo su sonrisita y abrazo a su padre. Aliviado de que pudieran verse - ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Quién te cateo, Dick?

-Un oficial omega – Tranquilizo – Leyes son leyes, pá. No se atreverán a romperlas. No conmigo.

-O en especial se ensañarían – Bruce no deseaba que alguno de esos oficiales usaran de ejemplo a Dick. Existían jueces que por transgresiones mínimas hacían un circo y otorgaban sanciones descomunales sólo para que se viera que ellos como profesionales eran diferentes e incorruptibles y no les afectaba ser "justos" con los influyentes– Me asusté mucho cuando me llamaron.

-No sé quién lo hizo.

-Lo sé.

-¡¿HA SI?! - ¿Desde cuándo Bruce confiaba a la primera? – Digo, claro que no fui yo… ¿Por qué me estas creyendo?

Bruce ignoro la sospecha bien fundada de Dick y pasó a tomar aire. ¿Dónde andaba Darkside cuando se le necesitaba? ¿Qué no había jurado conquistar la tierra? ¡Hoy era un buen momento! Hasta le daría la revancha y con ventaja por casi destruirle su planeta.

-Nunca me mentirías, Dick. Me ocultarías cosas, lo has hecho pero nunca me has mentido. Sé cuándo fluctúas. Hoy no es uno de esos días.

-Señor Wayne, puede llevarse a su hijo –Dijo el abogado, echando pestes detrás de James Gordon que ya estaba cansado de escuchar tanta queja.– Estos trogloditas no entienden de secuestro, ni de derechos.

-Ya le dije que no tuve nada que ver – Suspiro James, rogándole a Bruce para que le quitara a su hombre de encima. Gordon aun no comprendía de donde era que Bruce sacaba a tantos hombres partidarios de la pasión. – Juro que revisaré lo sucedido.

-Más le vale. El señor Wayne esta en todo el derecho de interponer una demanda contra la comisaria. Y el joven Wayne está en su derecho a demandar una indemnización por las lesiones que su exceso de fuerza oficial le ha ocasionado y hablo de los daños físicos y emocionales – Bruce viro hacia Dick, quería explicaciones cuanto antes. Si alguien se atrevió a lastimarlo, verían su lado malo – Unas cuantas marcas…

-Las fotografías no mienten – Volvió al ataque – Esos cardenales no se hicieron solos. Señores, por favor, retirémonos de aquí.

El Alfa salió primero, indignado por el trato hacia Dick.

-¿Qué marcas, Dick?

-Las que me hice en el patrullaje de antier – Vio con pena a Gordon – Lo siento, Comisionado. Temo que he tenido que mentir en el examen médico.

-Descuida – Rebusco en su bolsillo por los chicles de menta. Era terrible dejar de fumar – Conocemos los motivos. – Dijo cómplice – Te conseguiste un Alfa entusiasta por los derechos de igualdad, Bruce. Vieras la letanía que se aventó en archivos. Si encuentra a su Destino, el omega será muy afortunado.

-Lo contraté por su buen trabajo – Zanjo – Pero no viene en mal que sea partidario de limpiar Gotica.

Bruce nunca le diría a Jim que Eugene Thompson alias Flash había tenido a un lindo omega Destino, que habían sido uña y mugre desde los trece años… no le contaría sobre su forzado reclutamiento en las sedes militares, lo que ocasiono que dejara a su omega solo y que nadie le daba trabajo porque durante la sustracción involuntaria Flash no alcanzo a firmar los permisos convenientes que permitían laborar a su Omega. Lo que orillo a que su omega tuviera hambre, y luego perdiera la casa por la hipoteca y después, simplemente Flash tuviera que buscarlo en una fosa común.

No, jamás le contaría a Jim que él contrato a Flash como uno de sus muchos abogados porque le pareció correcto.

.

.

.

Alfred les recibió como su costumbre, con una bandeja bien surtida en tranquilizantes y condones. Dick se atraganto.

-Sospeché que hoy sería el día en que el amo le cuenta al joven Richard sobre el Alfa cuyo nombre grita antes de despertar – Ambos hombres se sonrojaron – Traeré las pastillas. Los supresores son necesarios.

-No tendremos esa plática, Alfred. Dick ya se adelantó – Richard fingió demencia. Nadie en la casa hablo con Bruce sobre el tema de los bebés, los celos… ni nada sexual.

Dick había tenido más confianza con Kal-El y sus cuestiones fueron resueltas por el campeón del mundo. Más tarde, Bruce apenas y le había dicho lo mínimo sobre sus cambios físicos, los celos y el cómo cuidarse… de hecho, le había entregado un grueso manual súper detallado con varios casos, para que buscara el más cercano a su particular asunto. Dick no se quejaba. De hecho, las mejores pláticas que tuvo con su padre fueron sobre cómo aumentar su masa corporal para asemejarse a un alfa.

Jason había sido recogido bastante tarde. El Alfa tenía una idea fija sobre cómo funcionaban las cosas. Bruce no hizo nada allí. Por el contrario Jason podía pasar horas enteras observándole hasta que su celo comenzaba y entonces, le daba el regalo del celo (Una pertenencia suya, un juguete sexual o barras de proteína) y cerraba la puerta para montar guardia fuera de la mansión para asegurarse que nadie pudiera entrar y forzarlo. Jason había descubierto la manera de leerle donde el resto no podía. Jason jamás pidió saber algo.

Tim era otra cuestión similar. Sus padres biológicos consiguieron saciar su despierta mente cuando aún era muy joven como para comprender exactamente qué era lo que preguntaba. Más tarde, y con el conocimiento almacenado, las respuestas llegaban cuando tenían que hacerlo, no antes. Tim era mejor que Google y más exacto que una calculadora pero con la deducción de Sherlock Holmes. Lo que no sabía lo deducía.

Bruce tarde se enteró que Damian no preguntaba sobre sexo porque él ya tenía mucho del mismo. De mala manera. Que conocía de sus celos por la fuerza y nada del amor.

Pero allí estaban, a la espera de revelar un secreto más.

Tratando de abordar lo íntimo.

-Entonces, sabes sobre el nombre que gritas todas las mañanas…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ¿Mis hermanos lo saben?

-No creo. Ellos hubieran venido corriendo a decírmelo, sobretodo Damian – Si, el pequeño Demonio era celoso y no aceptaba compartir a Dick – Si bueno. Mmmm, quiero que sepas que tomé la decisión… - Dick estaba pasándola de lo lindo al ver a su padre tan nervioso – Alfred.

-No creo que venga.

-Sabes que los únicos que saben sobre mi casta son ustedes y los miembros de la Liga ¿Cierto? – Dick asintió – Bueno, eso no es del todo verdadero. Hace años… cuando la Liga llevaba tiempo de fundada, apareció Lex Luthor con su corazón en el lado derecho…

Allí estaban, regresando de la crisis en las tierras infinitas. Barry le veía con preocupación, apenas imaginándose como debía de sentirse Batman por dejar morir a un hombre en su nombre. Barry no estaba cómodo. Sentía que había obligado a Batman a cruzar la línea en su nombre, porque resultaba imposible para Batman dejar morir a un amigo.

-Bats – Le corto justo antes de que se condujera a los tubos de traslado Z. La urgencia que siempre cubría al murciélago por alejarse de ellos después de cada misión no era nueva y ciertamente por esta ocasión, Flash la dejaría pasar – Yo quiero, es decir… bueno, gracias. De no ser por ti, estaría arrugado en este momento – Si… Hall no le hubiera perdonado ser una pasa – Muerto.

Batman rehuyó el toque en su hombro. Flash siempre era muy amistoso y en los momentos de camarería escupe arcoíris tenía la costumbre de mantener contacto físico, lo que no podía permitirse hasta la semana siguiente.

-No debes de moverte así – Dijo, acostumbrado al rechazo de Bats.- Te rompieron una costilla. Puedes empeorar la lesión. Déjame llevarte a la enfermería.

-No, gracias – Intento irse pero Flash le corto el camino.

Nadie era más rápido que el hombre.

-No seas terco – Animo – No es nada. Estaremos en un flash.

-Pasó.

-Estas que te caes de dolor – Señalo lo único lógico que llegaba a su mente al ver sudar copiosamente a Bruce. De hecho, había manchas húmedas en la ropa. Barry no tenía idea de que el Kevlar recubierto pudiera traspasarse así – No seas terco.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Diana.

Bruce gruño, afectado por las dos esencias Alfas que se regaban. ¡Malditos fueran! No disimulaban su casta ni tantito. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a su mansión para poder encerrarse y dejar que el celo se desatara. De ninguna manera lo tendría en la Atalaya, en un cuarto que no estaba preparado para contener su aroma, su naturaleza que lucharía por atraer a cualquiera de esos Alfas.

Hizo a un lado a Diana y gimió al contacto.

Fue una mala decisión.

Diana no pudo evitar mirar el costado de su brazo, por encima del codo, donde Batman la había empujado. Era mínimo pero allí estaba, un calorcillo tibio, anidándose, cosquilleándole por debajo. Diana llevo su piel a la nariz, aspiro con fuerza, ruidosamente y Barry aun no comprendía lo que sucedía.

Diana trago duro, se relamió la boca, esperando controlar la rabia. El amarillo de su armadura se fricciono contra la carne, tintineando por las luces del sol que se colaban por los grandes ventanales y provocaban las sombras que cubrían las paredes frontales. Barrió sus pies, inclinándose, buscando el apoyo que la atajara al hierro de la construcción pero no encontró la paz que deseaba.

Le arranco la capucha a Bruce, revelando su perlado rostro azorado.

El olor se escapó de inmediato.

Barry se tapó la boca, impresionado a partes iguales por la osadía de Diana y el descubrimiento de Batman como un omega. Se le revolvió el estómago por el aroma tan fuerte, tan apetitoso. Una descarga completa de hilos que le atraían hacia Bruce.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – Grito frustrado - ¡Diana!

-¡Omega! – Reclamo la amazona - ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo, Bruce? ¿Cómo has logrado esconderte por tanto tiempo? – Bruce no comprendió esa rabia en su colega. Tampoco por qué Diana le arrancaba la armadura - ¿Cómo es que no nos hemos dado cuenta? ¡Los supresores no hacen milagros!

No, cierto, los supresores sólo posponían el celo. Los disimuladores aniquilaban hasta casi la impecabilidad el olor natural de la casta. Pero, Diana olvidaba que él era Batman, la noche pero antes que todo eso, él era Bruce Wayne y tenía a los mejores científicos junto a su mente para trabajar en las medicinas correctas para hacer sus trucos realidad. Su traje era en sí mismo un supresor de aroma. Ahora en medio de su celo, despertando por completo y con la falla en los disimuladores, normal que los Alfas a su rededor perdieran la cabeza.

Luego le andaban preguntando por qué no confiaba al cien en sus compañeros de armas. Debía admitir que en cuanto a lealtad eran los mejores pero en cuanto a autocontrol, dejaban que desear.

La contraparte de Diana le había hecho temerle. Algo nuevo. Ella era una Alfa demandante que aun sin saber de su casta le quería de mascota. Su naturaleza intento protegerle como mejor sabía hacer, con su aroma, adelantando el celo. Tentando a la otra a que le considerara útil y no prisendible, a incitarla a tomarlo en vez de desecharlo y quizá lastimarlo.

Jodida naturaleza bastarda.

Así fue como su celo se adelantó tanto.

-¡Diana! – Demando pero para la Alfa sonó a una invitación. Batman sólo quería que se hiciera a un lado para poder salir – Basta.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que un bastardo como tú pudiera oler tan bien? – Exclamo Hall que llamado por la fragancia del celo, se arrastró desde la sala de juntas. Hall ignoro a Barry y se fijó el objetivo de ganarle a Diana el derecho de yacer con el Omega que siempre les cuidaba la espalda - ¿Qué sorpresa, señor espeluznante?

Bruce pensó en sus dos posibilidades: Podía ceder a su naturaleza y evitar que esos Alfas se pusieran brutos o dar su siempre buena pelea. Ninguna le terminaba por convencer.

Hall tomo a Bruce por el brazo y Diana reacciono brindándole una patada que le hizo soltar al Omega. Cosa que aprovecho para prensar a Bruce de la nuca e hincarlo a sus pies, gruñendo a Barry para que no se le ocurriera intentar hacerse de lo que era suyo.

Bruce extrajo uno de sus muchos sedantes líquidos y lo inyecto tras el muslo de Diana. La Alfa, enfadada, azoto la cabeza contra el suelo. La sangre mano y enfebreció los sentidos, embotándolos. Barry aprovecho el que el sedante hiciera su trabajo, por lo que a súper velocidad, le quito a Bruce para llevárselo.

En algún punto, Bruce no recordaba cómo es que Hall les dio alcance y la pelea entre Alfas amenazaba con sacar de orbita a la base.

Superman no dijo nada cuando se dio cuenta de las circunstancias. Paso por el costado de Diana y le miro sin expresión alguna, aunque ella interpreto decepción en los finos rasgos y prefirió quedarse en el suelo. Kal tomó a Bruce y dejo que la euforia se tranquilizara por si sola.

Cuando el resto de Alfas vieron quien había reclamado a Bruce, se calmaron. Ninguno iría en contra del Dios del Universo.

Kal-El estaba acostumbrado a la intoxicante fragancia de su camarada. Su olfato era mucho más fino y muy difícil de poder engañarlo.

-¿El niño de granja me reclama?

-Deberías de mantener la lengua quieta, Bruce. Este niño de granja puede cambiar de opinión y dejarte con los otros – Bruce se tensó aún más en esos brazos. Se retorció en un espasmo y agradeció internamente que Kal pudiera cargarlo como si nada – Te llevo a tu cuarto.

-¡No! – Kal sintió la satisfacción de tener al hombre más peligroso de la tierra en sus brazos, rogándole, indefenso, atado a sus deseos – A la mansión. Llévame a la cueva. No quiero estar aquí. Si me dejas aquí, Kal, te rellenare de Kriptonita.

Kal ladeo una macabra mueca, una ladina sonrisita cabrona que puso de los pelos de punta a Bruce. La fuerte mano de Kal se "resbalo" por su entrepierna, acariciando con fuerza el pene goteante. Bruce se cimbró de placer involuntario y le maldijo.

-No estás en posición de amenazar, Bruce.

Kal no se vio venir el golpe. Los huesos de Bruce tronaron dentro de su carne y la agonía se disimuló en el perlado sudor del celo. El jadeo que apenas soltó bien pudo ser una queja lujuriosa que le hacía babear y aun así, intentar mantener su dignidad. No fue el contacto lo que le hizo reaccionar, sino el que Bruce estuviera retándole en su gloria.

-Lo siento. Te llevare con Alfred.

Pero Kal no pudo cumplir con sus deseos. La pelea entre Hall y Barry se había hecho campal con Cyborg y con alguien más… por lo que con pesar, coloco a Bruce en el tubo Zeta e insertó las coordenadas. De paso prometiéndole que haría lo posible para que no destruyeran la Atalaya y que lo de su condición Omega no fuera motivo de sanción.

La luz blanca segó a Bruce.

Y Bruce maldijo a Clark cuando no apareció en su mansión sino en el callejón del crimen y sin su máscara. Las cosas estaban poniéndose feas. Un Omega en pleno celo, andando entre los callejones, era una invitación para que le marcaran y se divirtieran con él. No importaría si notaban que era Bruce Wayne, nada mejor que un millonario para cumplir las fantasías de los envidiosos.

Se quitó la capa y con la vergüenza de la situación, se despojó de su armadura. Escondió su manto entre la basura, esperando a que nadie lo notara. Andar desnudo no era lo peor que había hecho, o que haría en la vida, pero, su cuerpo por si sólo era revelador. Si algún paparazzi lo viera, seguro que las fotografías no disimularían sus heridas de combates de sus quemaduras, tantos huesos rotos y marcas que de repente le eran echas a saña. Y Bruce Wayne no tenía manera de solaparlas.

Que lo encontraran con su traje era incriminatorio.

Que lo vieran desnudo era incriminatorio.

Trepo por los costados de los edificios, subiendo por las escaleras de incendios. Logro respirar sólo cuando estuvo arriba.

-Esto debe de ser la broma más jodida del planeta.

Bruce jadeo, con la vista nublosa de dolor y deseo. Tembló al reconocer al hombre frente suyo.

-¡¿Tú?! De entre todos los hombres en Gotica… ¿Batman es el millonario Bruce Wayne? Y Bruce Wayne es la mentira más grande del planeta, Bruce Wayne no es un Alfa sino un Omega traumado con su condición que prefiere fingir ser un Alfa. ¿Qué sucedió dulzura, papi no quería venderte?

Bruce trago duro.

Y se puso en posición de combate. Furioso por ser un Omega, enojado por estar condicionado a debilitarse en sus celos, a tener que demostrar que un Omega no era menos. Había hecho frente a villanos aun con veneno en las venas, con los huesos rotos o con semanas de inanición y aun así, podía mantenerse en pie… su celo no le impediría escapar del Alfa.

-Venga, bruce – Le dijo - ¿Ves? – Señalo su arma que descargo para brindarle un poco de seguridad al Omega – No voy a atacarte esta noche. No es una buena idea. Me sentiría como esa basura a la que cazo. No gracias.

-No.

-Bueno. Pero soy la mejor opción. La otra es que sigas atrayendo a los Alfas que ya comienzan a rodear el lugar en tu búsqueda. ¡Ah! Mira, allá abajo ya nos vieron dos… seguro que no tardan en aparecer por la puerta. Elige, Bruce: ¿Yo o ellos?

Y en realidad no le dejo escoger, se colgó a Bruce cual peso muerto al hombro y se columpio por entre los edificios, saltando sobre los techos y haciendo todo lo que podía por llegar a tiempo a la mansión. La estela de olor era difícil de rechazar pero él ya estaba Destinado y no fallaría en su misión personal.

Bruce o Batman, quien fuera el bonito Omega que cargaba, podía oler todo lo bien que hacia pero no le tentaría. No lo usaría, no se fijaría en su belleza porque ya tenía a alguien a quien Batman no le llegaba a los talones. E independientemente de ello, Bruce Wayne no era el Omega más dócil que tuviera entre los brazos, de hecho, su insistencia por escaparse pese a desear ayudarlo le colmaba la paciencia.

Bruce se dio cuenta de la facilidad con la que el Alfa burlaba su seguridad privada. Con la habilidad con la que no activaba sus cercas electrificadas, los pozos de púas, los filosos batarangs y la maestría de no ser detectado por las cámaras o Alfred mismo. ¿Desde cuándo el Alfa estaba visitando su mansión sin saberlo? Le lanzo un codazo que conecto directo con la sien pero el Alfa siguió en sus trece, subiendo por las paredes y entregándolo a sus aposentos.

Arrojándolo sin cuidado a la cama.

-Auch – Se burló – Seguro que eso dolió – Y Bruce no pudo contestarle pues la cabeza le punzaba horrores – Tú arregla tu asunto que voy irme por un momento.

Bruce busco en sus cajones. Y logro encontrar los supresores que necesitaba. Devoro mas de los que pudo contar. Seguro que para la mañana tendría una congestión por envenenamiento pero la idea de un Alfa en su mansión con su pequeño hijo le aterraba. No se debía de ser un genio para poder seguir el aroma del intruso y saber a dónde se dirigía.

Jadeando, consiguió arrastrarse hasta la habitación de Richard. Y amablemente el Alfa le sujeto por el costado, impidiendo su aparatosa caída. De hecho, el que fuera tan amable distaba de la imagen que tenia de él.

-No hagas ruido, Batman – Se quejó – Que mi pequeño está durmiendo. Qué bueno que no lo llevaste de patrulla hoy. ¿En que estabas pensando? Tu lugar era encerrado en un cuarto, gimiendo y no sé, ¡Haciendo lo que sea que hagas para calmarte las ganas!

-No debo de darte explicaciones.

-Estas cuidando de mi Destino – Casi rugió – Tengo todo el derecho de estar molesto. Eres un Omega, sin enlace, que finge ser un Alfa – Bruce mordió sus labios. Poco a poco se recuperaba de la crisis y si debía de romperle la espina para asegurarse de que no hablara y lo denunciara por romper las reglas, lo haría. No sería la primera vez que dejaba paralitico o invalido a alguien – Tranquilo –Le dijo, leyéndolo perfectamente – No voy a decir nada. El chico te ama. Está bien contigo. Estoy agradecido de que lo adoptaras.

Bruce asintió.

-Su suerte pudo ser muy distinta. Y a saber si me lo hubiera topado. No estoy contento al saber que lucha a tu lado, siendo el joven maravilla pero… creo que es lo que necesita. Él te necesita más de lo que llegaría a ocuparme, por el momento.

-¿No vas a quedarte? – Y es que en su fuero interno, Bruce, estaba muy agradecido con el silencio y el apoyo del Alfa – Podría ser tu oportunidad para conocerlo.

-No… vendré cuando crea que sea necesario. Cuando sepa que él está listo para poder empezar el cortejo como se merece. Estoy seguro de que lo criaras para ser un príncipe y si quiero tenerlo, deberé de hacer mucho.

-¿Cuántas vidas?

-Las que lo merezcan – Bruce asiente. No está de acuerdo con los modos del Alfa pero él no puede detenerlo – Ahora, si me permites, quiero darle un regalo a mi Omega.

Richard sigue escuchando… hasta allí llega la explicación de su padre.

-Entonces… - No encuentra las palabras para describir su incredulidad.

-Supongo que lo que hizo fue una mordedura de enlace. Pero no en el cuello… quizá en otra parte, una que jamás notaríamos. Te marco. Sólo así comprendo que tengas sueños con él, que todas las noches grites su nombre pero a la mañana, no recuerdes nada – Richard parpadeo – Con Alfred decidimos que te mudaríamos a una habitación insonorizada… no por el celo, sino porque creíamos que lo que decías era tuyo, de él y no debíamos enterarnos. Que era sólo tuyo y ya.

-Por eso ya no podía dormir contigo – Las noches de pesadilla compartidos con Bruce habían disminuido pero cuando dormían juntos, su padre siempre estaba en las noches y nunca en las mañanas – Tú…

-Bruce – Y ahí venia, la temida respuesta. Dick tomo aire y se removió en su asiento, intentando agarrar el coraje para dar el paso final – Convenientemente me has ocultado el nombre de mi Alfa.

-No es algo que Bruce decidiera – Dick viro hacia la ventana – Lo decidí y él sólo cumplió con uno de mis requisitos para el cortejo y reclamación de mi Omega, Richard.

-¡¿Bruce?! – Grito asustado. Saltando hacia atrás, levantando su defensa. Bruce saludo con un cabeceo y se levantó del lugar - ¡No! ¡Es mentira! ¡Mientes!

-Entonces huele, Richard – Ordeno con mando. Bruce decidió retirarse. Esa cita era entre Destino y él sobraba. Dick no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer. Asombrado por la potencia en la voz Alfa – Huéleme y dime que es mentira tu piel que quema. Buenas noches, Bruce.

-Buenas noches – Contesto viéndolo de pies a cabeza – Veo que pensabas trabajar esta noche.

-Sí, bien. Pues tengo un pedido – Richard siguió detallando esas botas pesadas de goma aislante, netamente usadas y modificadas para el terreno de la lucha - ¿Patrullaras esta noche?

-Si – Dick siguió prestando atención en las líneas que brillaban, en las lentillas de precisión y en los cargadores que no dejaban de hacer "tin" "tin" cada que se movía por el cuarto – Dick es todo tuyo.

El cabello negro, la piel tostada, las brasas de un fuego fatuo caliente, extraño, invencible y sofocante, apresaban a Dick ante ese tamaño, ante la presencia natura que plantaba para hacerle obedecer en las mejores de las lid. Dick volvió a aspirar, sintiendo el tirón en su estómago, subiendo por el pecho y rogándole por ponerse de rodillas y mostrarle su cuello, para suplicar por su atención, y no parecía ser el único. El Alfa temblaba con anticipación, intentando mantener su escueto control. Hacia rechinar la piel y el cuero de los guantes al apretar sus dedos contra las palmas. El lazo del Destino afectaba al Alfa y le hacía trizas por no haber completado el trabajo del reclamo tras tantos años.

Cuando la abstinencia de un Alfa era frenada por encontrar a su Destino, se traducía en una obduración parecida al Celo, algunos decían que era la misma cosa de sólo desear y pensar en anudar y completar, de sentirse llenos y satisfechos y por fin en paz consigo mismos. Para un Alfa era mantener el instinto fuera de la ecuación.

Los oscuros ojos detallaron a Dick y le veneraron.

-Has crecido.

-Ya nos habíamos visto – Renegó - ¿Cómo es posible?

-Trucos – Ofreció. No le contaría sobre la marca – Hola, Richard, vengo a cortejarte como es debido.

-Floyd Lawton, acepto tus intenciones – El Alfa se relamió los labios y su barba bien cuidada al día fue un cuadro perfecto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

He vuelto… con calma porque tengo muchos trabajos en la universidad, y trabajo y ni que decir de la vida personal… que me han estado pasando un montón de cosas.

¡¿Y se esperaban al Alfa de Dick?! Bueno, bueno… nuestro querido Deadshot es un romanticón de primera que bueno… quien sabe que tendrá en mente. En fin.

Bueno… gracias por leer esta loca historia. El capítulo es cortito pero mejor esto que nada… creo yo.

Y espero poder saber pronto de ustedes en sus comentarios. Les invito a pasar a leer mis otros trabajos y espero que esta semana sea buena para ustedes

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	13. Cita perfecta

Pues después de tanto tiempo, aquí les traigo la continuación a este mundo torcido que es el que he creado… es la primer parte… así que esperen la segunda, hay mucho que ver de las singulares parejas que me he aventado aquí… así que gracias por su apoyo.

Violett Moore eres grandiosa nena. Kimi, Elena, Maik, Lady y Juury, saben que estos trabajitos son la perdición de una y más. Gracias por dejarme conocerlos. Besos.

CAPITULO 13: Cita perfecta

Arthur volvió a tachar la lista que llevaba en las manos. Los mapas y paseos vacacionales, las paradas turísticas, los restaurantes… folletos de lugares que se debían de ver antes de morir y demás cosillas como esas abundaban en la mesilla de centro en la Torre de los Vengadores. Se había tomado en serio el tema de la cita. Haría que fuera perfecto.

Por su orgullo de Alfa que lo conseguiría.

Pero hasta el instante no lograba algo que le gustara. Cuando pensaba estaba en lo correcto o encaminado, resultaba que no le convencía por algún detallito que creía haría a su Omega bufar por malos recuerdos. No era capaz de llevar a Damian Wayne por las avenidas transitadas sin que los imbéciles riquillos comenzaran a cuchichear o le señalaran abiertamente el estar siendo cortejado por él fuera de una temporada social y en una ciudad que no era Gotica.

Estúpida superficie que jodia las cosas por la izquierda y por la derecha, acorralando a las personas a sentir la perdición y no ver más allá.

Extrañaba Poseidonis y no llevaba ni una semana en tierra.

-¿Cuál sería tu cita perfecta? – Pregunto Natasha dejando una de sus armas en la mesa, junto a su tela para limpiarla. Hoy quería hacer rencuentro con ellas - ¿Perfeccionar el mismo plan hasta que salga? – Arthur escondió un poco los folletos - ¿Investigando los puntos turísticos? Bueno estas en un aprieto. Stark sólo conoce de bares. Cap no ha tenido una cita en cincuenta años… ¿U ochenta? – Alzo los hombros – No importa, no es de ayuda. Y los esposos dejaron de lado eso de las citas, su idea era ir de viaje a lo muy lejano, cruzando por el sexto mundo y Clint sólo va a practicar su puntería.

-Yo no les he pedido ayuda – Dijo Arthur siendo ignorado de nueva cuenta por Tasha y Loki que estaba por tomar su lugar en uno de los sofás. De repente su elección de lugares estaba siendo cuestionado por los Vengadores que se apilaban a sus lados.

-T´Chala – Dijo Tasha recordando como el Alfa gustaba de la pompa y de la conquista. También recordaba su labia bien entrenada y su aroma dominante – Seguro que él sabe algo.

-Sí, no acercarse a Clint – Rezongo Loki en la misma línea, ofendido siquiera porque Natasha metiera a ese minino en la conversación. Suficiente era soportarlo en la torre como para que ahora hasta hablaran de él.

Arthur cuestiono en silencio el exabrupto del siempre juguetón Alfa. Loki prefería encantar o hacer que otros se auto avergonzaran antes de ponerse a despotricar personalmente contra el pobre diablo de turno, así que para Arthur fue extraño y Natasha amaba hacer hervir la sangre del dios, por lo que sin problemas se dedicó a explicarle al nuevo lo que ocurría entre su mejor amigo y su "Cuñado".

-Veras – Se aclaró la garganta y Arthur supo que la cosa iba a estar buena – T´Chala al principio no le hizo caso a Clint y pese a saber que era un Vengador le menosprecio e ignoro a la mitad de una pelea, al menos por los primeros días. – Loki gruño. Aun le parecía inaudito que alguien se atreviera a despreciar a su Omega. Clint era perfecto, en líneas y alma, en personalidad y técnica… - Luego intento ligarlo – Loki volvió a gruñir y Arthur no comprendía porque seguía escuchándolos. Bien que podría irse – Clint era padre soltero. Su Alfa lo abandono porque era un Omega activo en el juego de los Vengadores. De hecho ella no acepto estar bajo el pie de un Omega – Y Loki sólo pudo agradecer su suerte. Arthur vio el trasfondo… él sólo conocía a dos hijos del matrimonio y olían a Loki y Clint, lo que significaba que el Omega tenía más hijos que no vivían con él – Bueno… T´Chala se quiso acercar aprovechando eso.

-Sin saber que Clint ya estaba ocupado – Rugió Loki. Arthur anoto la clase de Alfa celoso, posesivo y extraño que el dios era – Con dos cachorros y T´Chala aun quería. Un momento – Se frenó, notando algo dicho por la Alfa - ¡Mis citas son perfectas! – Grito. Tasha no dijo nada. – Los midgardianos no comprenden la belleza que hay en comer sentado sobre el puente arcoíris – Arthur no sabía de qué hablaba el indignado Alfa – No lo mejor está siempre en lo caro. Nadie, te lo aseguro mujer, nadie ha visto ese panorama.

Arthur si se sorprendió por lo dicho, apostaba a que el Dios era la clase de idiota soberbio que gustaba de lo caro. Aunque si Loki se había fijado en un Omega Midgardiano, dicho Omega debería de ser un pan de dios para hacer que lo amoroso y tierno saliera de ese saco de orgullo. Conocer a Loki le hacía pensar en Barton como un Omega cándido al que ya deseaba conocer.

-¿Buscando la mejor cita de amor? – Exclamo Wilson saltando en la recamara con su Destino en brazos – El pequeño heredero no es para tomarlo en un callejón – Aseguro – Llévalo por comida china. Hay un buen lugar en el Carmen.

-¡¿No es esa la zona roja?! – Salto Peter que ya se había unido a la plática.

-Si – Contesto el inmortal. Arthur quiso desaparecer – Piden comida a domicilio y escogen una habitación – Se carcajeo – El Carmen tiene los mejores hoteles del amor – Arthur se golpeó – Sus camas son muy recreativas – Todos miraron a Cable con compasión.

-No voy a llevar a Damian Wayne a un tugurio. No voy a llevar a Damian Wayne a un hotel – Wilson chasqueo la lengua, justo como hacia Damian, cosa que nadie pudo notar porque aún no conocían muy bien al Omega. Y en su fuero interior, Wilson estaba muy contento con las intenciones firmes de Arthur por no joderla a lo grande – No les pedí su opinión sobre picnics – Loki asintió sin ofenderse – Yo estaba TRANQUILO viendo mi propio plan.

-¿Y si lo llevas a esquiar? –Opino Cable. Todos giraron a verle. El pequeño tenía carácter pero cuando salía del cuarto se encogía sino se trataba de entrenamiento – Es agua, estarías cómodo y seguro que un Amo está familiarizado con el deporte – La palabra fue muy natural para Cable. Todos eran amos cuando él pertenecía al anterior Alfa, no importaba que hubiera Omegas o Betas en las fiestas, o fueran quienes lo rentaban, él debía de llamarles amos y saber cuál era su lugar – Los amos gustan de eso. De excentricidades o deportes caros.

-Es una excelente idea, amor – Opino Wilson y en el apoyo, Arthur alcanzo a identificar perfectamente la amenaza de cortarle algún miembro o asesinarle de lleno como no hiciera lo que el apenas integrado Omega decía - ¿Arthur?

-Es una excelente idea, Cable – Continuo Arthur, él no era un idiota, con o sin amenaza hubiera aceptado. Estaba a favor de hacer a Cable olvidarse de amos y esclavos, haciéndole ver que sus ideas eran bienvenidas y tomadas en cuenta era una de las primeras cosas en la larga lista a hacer. Cable aprendería como un niño, reconstruyendo su mundo y Arthur esperaba de corazón que no fuera con un arma en la mano - ¿Sabes en donde puedo encontrar un buen lugar?

-Si – Cable se acomodó mejor en las piernas de su Alfa, justo en el hueco que hacían sus piernas cruzadas, a opinión personal el mejor lugar para estar. Si esos Alfas quisieran atacarlo, Wilson los destrozaría sin mucho esfuerzo o alcanzaría a resguardarlo, Cable consideraba invencible a su Alfa. E irguió la cabeza, orgulloso por poder estar allí, siendo observado por esos ojos que lo escudriñaban desde que decidió hablar – Había un lugar que los amos miraban mucho…

En lo que Arthur seguía escuchando a Cable, Loki decidió retirarse, debía de ir a la escuela por sus hijos. Caminaba y maquinaba, maquinaba y caminaba, así hasta conseguir su gabardina para poder trasportarse, ni loco usaba uno de eso transportes midgardianos que Stark les facilitaba. Debía de planear una buena cita, no iba a permitirle a un humano… atlante, lo que fuera, que lo superara, nadie mejor que él para organizar una velada romántica con su pajarillo arquero.

.

.

.

-Comerás todo, Roy – Ordeno Rasha al ver que su Omega, pese a que aún no formalizaban el enlace, se negaba a comer la leche de camello con mantequilla con esos pedazos de pan tostado que les sirvieron – Ala odia que se desperdicien los alimentos.

Por Roy que Ala fuera a coger por culo con Gabriel… para lo que le importaba. Esa mescolanza parecía engrudo líquido y olía peor.

-Si eres de la India… ¿Por qué escoges a Ala y estás viviendo como árabe? – Roy vio la mano del Alfa lanzarse a su cabeza y no pudo esquivarla, no por intención sino porque Moira estaba al otro lado de la mesa, viéndole… y era mejor no hacerle enojar – Uhg, tranquilo, entiendo… no volver a preguntar, ya – Dijo a las rápidas.

-Pero en que estamos… - Apretó aún más la cabeza – Cierto, no quieres comer – Roy anticipo el amarre en sus cabellos y luego el azoton sobre la sopa esa asquerosa y antes de que le ordenara beberla, comenzó a hacerlo… necesitaba respirar. Rasha no estaba siendo imaginativo. Los villanos a los que enfrentaba lo eran más – Oh, buen Omega – Dijo complacido cuando Roy ladeo un poco su cabeza, y lamio el plato – Sólo eres caprichoso.

Y Roy aun con la presión sobre su sien, le regalo una coqueta sonrisa. De las que guardaba para Croc cuando se lo cruzaba. Confiando en que así aplacaría la furia del Alfa. El sexo había atraído a Rasha a él y el sexo lo sacaría de encima, al menos el tiempo suficiente antes de que se le placiera reventarle el rostro frente a Moira que miraba muy satisfecha.

Echo los hombros para atrás, alargando lo más que podía la unión de su cuello, invitando al Alfa a que la mordisqueara un poquito, la lamiera o hiciera algo pero que lo soltara. No era exigente, se conformaba con que le quitara la sonrisa a su abuela.

-Aun no, Roy – Ronroneo muy de cerca – Aun no… no es tiempo. Debo de pagar la dote a tu padre y congraciarme mejor con tu abuela. Tú debes de encontrar que mis hijos te acepten y entonces – Roy gimió, en perfecta simulación de estar soñando con el momento. Entendía que Rasha no se dejaba engañar por viejos trucos de manual pero por como empezaba a oler, seguro que le gustaba oírle gemir – Te tomare con la marca.

-Ahórrame la espera – Miro descaradamente la entrepierna. Seguro de que el falo peleaba contra la tela, intentando rozarse y conseguir un poco de placer mal dado – Déjame hacer algo por ti.

El sexo siempre era una llave segura. No siempre placentera, no siempre la mejor pero era terreno conocido y nadie podría hacerle algo nuevo en la cama, nadie… y eso era decir mucho. Era un santuario que bien conocía, bien odiaba y bien anhelaba, una complicación en la vida cuando se era un defecto de la naturaleza pero que traía sus ventajas.

Miro el rostro enfurecido de Moira, que poco creía que ofrecía tan descaradamente su boca en público al Alfa. No le molestaba la disciplina que se usaba en él pero se escandalizaba con ofrecerle usarlo como planeaba. Roy poco entendía a la madre de Oliver y no concebía el que su padre se dejara manipular por la Alfa.

-Ve con mis vástagos. Ellos quieren conocer la ciudad desde las calles. Quieren andar y seguir siendo invisibles, un capricho que quiero cumplir.

Roy un pensaba que tan invisibles serian ocho niños saltando y gritando, vestidos con los hábitos tradicionales orientales en Gotica paseándose con el heredero de empresas Queen. No existía forma de que una petición así fuera posible.

-De súper vigilante a súper niñera – Rumio de mala gana, Rasha no comprendió el trasfondo y sólo le empujo a la salida, donde ya los guardias de la familia le esperaban para conducirlos con los pequeños herederos del Alfa – Bien, chicos…. Ustedes guían.

.

.

.

Arthur cogió el valor de donde sabía que lo tenía, echo bolita en lo profundo de las aguas en su mente y más allá. En serio que aún no sabía cómo enfrentar a Robin, no al Robin con el que había crecido en su momento…. Damian no era Tim y esperaba una buena mordida en cualquier instante. Tim era dócil con los adultos cuando era un acompañante pero Damian aún como Robin, más como Robin, mordía a todo el mundo, menos a Dick.

Toco la puerta por cortesía, normalmente los Alfas Destino no pedían permiso para entrar en los aposentos privados de sus Omegas, ya que dichos pequeños eran una propiedad viva a nombre de ellos, pero, si quería conseguir algo con Damian, debía de tratarlo como un Consorte Atlante y claro, como el hijo de Bruce Wayne, seguro que el pequeño había sido instruido en las delicadezas de un Omega primigenio.

Y Damian ignoro su llamado.

E insistió y volvió a ser ignorado.

Se cansó porque él no era cualquier persona, era el Atlante, el gobernante, parte de la Liga y mucho más… así que con la costumbre rota de que estuvieran atendiendo sus necesidades, opto por desplegar su aroma y usar la voz de comando, sabedor de que Damian le olería y oiría.

Más tardo en hacerlo que lo que le tomo a Damian bajar de su cama para ir a ver lo que deseaba su Alfa.

-Quiero que mañana estés listo a eso de las tres. Iremos a comer fuera de la Torre y necesito que te pongas ropa cómoda – Damian asintió. Arthur no estaba preguntando si deseaba ir, le ordenaba: él tenía que obedecer. Arthur y Damian se quedaron en silencio… hasta que el Atlante comprendió que el pequeño no quería estar allí, sino que al ser convocado por la voz de Comando, esperaba a ser desplegado con la misma para poder volver a su rutina. Incomodo, Arthur trago duro, odiaba cuando los Omegas se ponían tan sumisos – Es todo, Damian, puedes irte.

Damian azoto la puerta en la nariz de Arthur.

El aire salió de prisa, Arthur había contenido la respiración inconscientemente, acostumbrado a sus días de buceo, no se percató de eso. Incluso creyó que el ligero mareo había sido provocado por la estampa del Omega.

-Salió mejor de lo que imaginé – Se dijo – Ahora, ya salgan… - Pidió a los pequeños hijos de Loki que le seguían a todas partes – Vamos a la cocina por un helado.

-Queremos esperar a Maska – La palabra fue nueva para Arthur – Lo olemos.

.

.

.

Damian se metió a su ducha. Aun sonrojado por el mandato de su Alfa. El sushi andante soñaba con que iba a ser fácil tenerlo. Zeuz hizo mucho más y consiguió menos.

Estiro la mano para tomar el bote de champo, no dio con él. Extrañado, manoteo otro poco pero nada. Chasqueo la lengua y dio otro paso al frente, quizá se equivocara de distancia. Pero tampoco fue la respuesta.

-No cierres el agua – Damian se quedó quieto, asombrado por no poder oler al intruso en su espalda – No te muevas. Voy a limpiar tu espalda – Aviso el hombre que a juzgar por su olor, era un Omega - ¿Jabón líquido o en barra? Yo prefiero los líquidos. Jabaza siempre hace un lio con la barra, la última vez se la comió, aunque diga que no, adora el sabor – Damian descarto el que fuera un enemigo. Esa clase de persona ya le hubiera atacado – Damian ¿Cierto? Me dijeron que estabas de invitado. Soy Clint.

-El Omega de ese dios presuntuoso – Damian se dejó hacer. El Omega frotaba con fuerza su espalda. Tratando de sacar manchas inexistentes pero no le incomodaba esa manera.

-El Maska de Jabaza y Robin – Asintió - ¿No es raro que mi hijo tenga tu mismo nombre? Digo, no se confunden cuando los llaman? ¿Batman no a marcado por Robin y al teléfono le pasan a mi hijo? – Se carcajeo – Ya me imagino al señor ceñudo marcando – Y es que Clint no esperaba a que Bruce Wayne se quedara tanto tiempo fuera de escena.

Damian estiro su mano para delinear el rostro de Clint. La piel mojada era muy suave, demasiado como para tratarse de un asesino. Casi juraba a que el hombre usaba cremas suavizantes. Las cicatrices se apreciaban únicamente en la base de la barbilla y detrás de la nuca, algunas escondidas por el cabello y apostaba a que esas largas pestañas ocultaban muy bien el corte que podía sentir en los lagrimales.

Parecía ser de la edad de su padre, quizá algo más joven. No podía asegurarlo. El olor distaba a ser como el de Dick o Tim. De hecho, se parecía mucho al de Poison Ivy, especiado en dulces atrayentes.

-¿Preparándote para tu primera cita? – Damian salto en su sitio. El Omega era un chismoso - ¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Nervios primerizos? – Damian enrojeció - ¡Atine! Ajajajajaja tranquilo, chiquillo. Te aseguro que estarás muy guapo para cuando termine contigo. ¿Sabes? Loki me conto lo que paso en mi ausencia.

-Así que sabes que soy el Omega de Contrato de un Alfa – Termino osco.

-Si – Dijo con menos emoción – Algo de eso me conto. Y no quería enfocarme en que eres el Destino del Rey de Poseidonis. ¡La Atlántida! – Dijo con emoción – Apuesto a que el sitio esta genial. Deben de tener no sé ¿Hipocampos gigantes?

-No sabes nada – Riño – No viajan de esa manera.

-No estas emocionado – Sentencio – Difícil.

-No hay nada que sea difícil para mí – Clint asintió – En serio.

-Te creo. Estaba pensando en cuando tenía tu edad… bueno era mayor – Acepto – Mi Alfa me reclamo antes de que pudiera decirle la clase de omega que era. Imagínate la cara que puso cuando unos asesinos entraron por la ventana de la casa – Y si lo pensaba era muy gracioso – Ella trato de hacer de todo por protegerme, me puso debajo de ella, atrás de sus rodillas, rugiéndoles y esos soldados la vieron como si estuviera loca antes de abrir fuego sobre los dos. Termine por cortarles el cuello y con una muy histérica Alfa que me exigua con la voz de Comando a que le explicara con comas y acentos, el cuándo y el donde… fue la primera vez que me golpeo – Admitió – Aun creo que estaba tan asustada que lo único que podía devolverle la calma era yo a sus pies. Y la deje que lo hiciera, sin oponerme a la voz de comando.

Damian se enojó por no poder ver. Por primera vez deseaba saber cómo era otra persona, otro Omega que padeciera lo mismo que él. Estar al capricho de un Alfa era una apuesta difícil.

-Siéntate – Le ordeno y Damian puso sus nalgas contra el suelo – Los talones están sucios… deberías de fregarlos bien.

-Practicaba – Se excusó.

-Después conocí a Natasha – Damian no entendía el motivo por el que el Omega le estuviese atendiendo – Mi ex Alfa echaba lumbre por la boca. Detestaba la idea de una Alfa a mi lado. Le explique cómo fue que puse a Nat a mis pies, como la deje trabajando para S.H.I.E.L.D pero ella no confió ni un poco. "No veras a ninguna Alfa más que a mi" ordeno cuando me rompió la costilla. Curioso, los terroristas no conseguían eso y mi Alfa sólo debía ordenarme quedarme quieto y expuesto para que ella obrara lo que deseara y ya… Fury estuvo lanzando espuma al saber que me tomaría unas vacaciones por incapacidad médica. Eso permitió que Nat demostrara lo buena espía que era.

-Lo Alfas siempre quieren ser los únicos – Apoyo Damian.

-Si – Asintió – Cuando me impregno no hice nada. Me parecía encantador tener a un hijo.. y bueno la cosa fue a bien. Hasta que ella siguió siendo posesiva. Dramática. Escandalosa. Toda una Alfa que al cabo del tiempo dejo de gustarle mi manera. Termino por abandonarme y quitarme a mis cachorros.

-Clint…

-Pero está bien – Admitió – Ahora no me imagino a esos tres estando conmigo. No ahora. Jabaza y Robin son lindos, y tienen hermanos por su propia cuenta… Fenrrir y Jormungand vienen a visitarnos. Los mellizos los adoran. Si tuviera a unos cachorros tan humanos, tan acostumbrados a calentarles la leche, a jugar con cubos y videojuegos en vez de flechas y armas de congelación molecular, creo que serían infelices… ellos no estarían cómodos… creo que se sentirían diferentes. Yo no quiero criarlos como asesinos. Y el más normal entre nosotros es Tony, y el playboy no tiene nada de ordinario.

Clint siguió tallando los talones de Damian pese a que ya estuvieran brillando de limpios. Cuidar de alguien tan pequeño como el asesino le traía recuerdos. El chico había sido criado como él. Envuelto en sombras, en salvajismo, metido en jaulas a la espera de que gritara o muriera. Damian era como él, sólo que más dañado, porque él ya había conseguido confiar en alguien. Él tenía un Alfa que amaba y era amado, gozaba de familia y amigos. Se sentía completo y no mutilado.

-Dale una oportunidad a Orin – Dijo, seguro de que no todos los Alfas eran unos idiotas – El segundo es la vencida. Si temes por él, déjame decirte que no creo que sea un debilucho, para mí que finge por el momento… nadie consigue llevar un reino, ser el amo y señor del 70% del mundo y sobrevivir a tu padre sin ser la gran cosa. Arthur Curry puede ser una sorpresa, grata.

-¡Todos quieren que salga con él! – Chillo indignado – El Atlante no es gran cosa. Un debilucho.

-Un Rey.

-Un bastardo al trono.

-Sí que son parecidos – Damian le mando su mejor mirada asesina – Orin suena como un gran tipo y tú pareces un excelente niño.

-No soy un niño.

-Un buen Omega – Y antes de que Damian dijese algo, Clint le beso la frente – Deja que el Rey te conozca, Dami. No creas que porque un Alfa que no era tu Destino te reclamo, violo, uso, desprecio, hizo y creyó hacer, marque realmente lo mejor que pueda pasarte en la vida. No te creas indigno de Arthur Cury porque no parece ser el caso. Te deje la ropa adecuada en la cama. Damian Wayne no dejes que tus miedos te alejen de tener algo bueno. Si lo haces no estas siendo justo contigo. Sino más bien malvado, masoquista y eso, déjalo para la cama, en donde puede traerte placer… no en la vida, que sólo te hará infeliz y solitario.

Damian pese a desear contradecir a Clint, le dejo escapar: Una, porque no podía darle alcance y dos, porque ya iba tarde con eso de arreglarse.

Para cuando bajo a la sala, Jarvis le pedía que fuera al primer piso en donde ya estaba un auto esperando por él. Convenientemente ignoro a Loki que le revolvió el cabello y le tomo una foto, lo supo por el sonido del flash que la cámara hizo durante la captura. Damian pensó si es que así de felices estarían su familia al verle salir por la puerta delantera para encontrarse con su Alfa Destino, con el que todavía no había logrado apaciguar el celo que le despertaba y le hacía doler… pero que con la gran cantidad de supresores, creía controlar.

La limusina controlada por Jarvis, que le pasaba los datos del GPS a Tony Stark le dejo en lo que le dijo seria el punto donde Arthur lo recogería.

El sol estaba demasiado fuerte. Damian esperaba no tener que esperar mucho.

Escuchaba los cuchicheos de los demás. Algunas personas decían que estaba lindo. Los que no lo reconocían, porque también habían snobs que vivían debajo de las piedras, le decían que se animara con su Alfa… era obvio que estaba esperando. No deseaba saber cómo iba vestido o que pintas traía. Mataría a Clint si le había puesto la efigie que no le correspondía.

-Damian – El Omega se sorprendió. El chillido del freno de bicicleta quedo frente suyo pero nunca imagino que Arthur Curry le recogería en uno de esos modestos armatostes – Sube… lo siento, había tráfico.

Damian arrugo su ceño.

¿En realidad Arthur esperaba que se subiera? ¿Qué él, hijo del Demonio, de Batman, futuro heredero de su padre se montara en eso? De acuerdo con que ya no tenía la valía social de costumbre pero no estaba seguro de permitir que el atlante le juzgara poca cosa.

-Damian – Repitió – Anda. ¿O nunca te has subido a una? – Damian acepto el reto. Y se movió guiado por su nariz. Arthur guardo para si lo lindo que le parecía el cómo su Omega arrugaba un poco esa línea, para poder vivir.

Damian tanteo el asiento trasero, justo a un centímetro de la "espalda" de su Alfa. Y noto con inri que no estaba un asiento. Bajo las manos a los rines y allí, sobresaliendo, estaban los llamados "diablos" para que se parara sobre ellos y viajara pegadito a Arthur. Sin mencionar la falta de clase, subió. Apretó los hombros, como diciéndole que ya podían irse.

Arthur así lo hizo.

Arthur no había tomado una bicicleta desde que su padre muriera. Mercy Reef era un sitio lindo para tomar el sol, pescar, pasear… cuando era verano porque cuando llegaban los inviernos y las lluvias, Costa piadosa carecía de su nombre. Le parecía hacer a Damian relajarse una buena idea. Seguro que con lo estirado que su Omega era, nunca tuvo una propia. Bruce no era llamado el murciélago amargado por nada… no era el señor diversión… pero claro, sabía que Damian amaba a su padre así que mejor no poner en tela de juicio a Bruce como padre.

Sólo Damian o los Robins podían hablar de eso… o Diana y terminaba mal parada pero nadie más.

-¿Damian… has ido a los museos de dulce?

-¿Qué son esas cosas?

Arthur estiro una sonrisa impropia de un emperador. Y se fue a toda velocidad, pedaleando como sólo su inhumana capacidad le otorgaba. Damian se pegó por instinto de supervivencia. Arthur daba las vueltas a toda ligereza, como si surfeara. Es como si no temiera romper las señales de tránsito o romperse algún hueso, aunque claro, Arthur Curry no debía de preocuparse por esos detalles, su piel era dura, casi impenetrable.

-Llegamos – Damian se bajó de un brinco y no tuvo problemas para llegar a la puerta del lugar – Tengo curiosidad, Damian – Arthur dejo la bicicleta aparcada en el sitio especial para ellas, sin seguridad. Él no cargaba con cadenas. Si se la robaran pues ya. Simple. No la volvería a ver, no es como si necesitara de una.- ¿Cómo puedes saber cómo moverte? – Y es que Damian seguía andando sin problemas, cuidando la distancia entre la gente. Una cosa bien cuidada. Cualquier otro ciego con tan poco tiempo de tener su condición… seguro que no tenían esa habilidad- Sabes a donde ir. Juro que no tienes problemas. De no ser por tus parpados cerrados, no lo imaginaba, no sabría que estas ciego.

-Las mentes simples no lo entienden – Arthur no se molestó por eso – Entrenamiento. Madre creyó que al ser el siguiente gobernante del mundo debía de acostumbrarme – No le dijo que su entrenamiento no era sólo vendarse los ojos. No le dijo que su madre vertía gotas de veneno paralizante en sus tibias corneas que le entumecían por meses, y le volvía incapaz de ver. Se saltó la parte en la que tenía que escapar de los asesinos de esa manera (Incapacitado) y que muchas veces, muchas más de las que perdió contra su madre había perdido contra los soldados que un día, de no ser Omega, gobernaría – No necesito ver.

Arthur se entristeció. Damian era muy pequeño para desear no hacerlo. Para aceptar con esa afligida figura la suerte caprichosa. Así parecía ser Damian. Un marginado que estaba acostumbrado a ser golpeado.

Arthur le tomo la mano, deslizando los dedos fríos por la suave piel del antebrazo para anudarse las manos en un apretón no correspondido. Damian se ofendió. Él no necesitaba que lo guiaran como a un inválido. Él no necesitaba de nadie.

-Te gustan las artes – Damian no respondió. Aquaman no le estaba preguntando, afirmaba. Y tal descaro merecía tres segundos de su atención. El Alfa no se comportaba como el cretino que tenía derecho a comandarle lo que se le pegara en gana. Y estaba perdido con eso. A excepción de Jason Todd, ningún Alfa fue muy amable o protector con su persona… siquiera los compañeros de Dick fueron muy abiertos con él, o los compañeros de su padre que le miraban como el sucio asesino que era – Por eso es que estamos aquí.

Damian no podía verlo… pero olerlo, sí. Era una combinación de azúcar con frutas. Sus papilas gustativas estaban pidiendo por todo lo que podía reconocer y por lo que no también, incitados por el sabroso olor.

Arthur siguió encaminando a su Omega hasta uno de los primeros puestos que el congreso tenia. Recogió sus nombres, que había reservado el día que los Vengadores se metieron en sus planes y le puso el gafete a Damian. Dicho papelito lo identificaba como participante, incapacitado visual, y ponían su nombre y número telefónico en caso de que algo le sucediera y él no pudiera estar para socorrer a su pequeño Omega. Que Damian no se enterara de que eso era como un collar rastreador.

-Puedo solo – Gruño de mala gana cuando Arthur siguió empujando sus límites hasta donde un montón de gente cuchicheaba sobre lo bien echo que esta la escultura – ¿Me trajiste a un museo?

-No – El tono irritado de Dami era tierno. Como un tiburón bebé saliendo de su huevo y mordiendo todo lo que encuentra. Así era su Omega… sólo sabía reconocer las cosas a través de probarlas con violencia, de relacionarse con ellas tras el dolor y la sangre… como un Tiburón… no era la intención de su Omega ser rudo, sólo era que no sabía ser de otra forma y aun en su tibieza era torpe – Te traje a un buen lugar. Ve a verlo por ti mismo.

Damian acostumbrado a que siempre omitieran las acciones o alusiones a su condición, sintió refrescante que el Alfa lo dijera sin cohibirse o corregirse. Ese detallito, mínimo, hizo que Damian confiara un poco en Arthur. Sólo un poco. Llevo sus manos a donde Arthur las colocaba, la arcilla semi dura… casi seca, con los detalles de la decoración que bordeaban los trazos le hablaban a Damian de la escena de Cerbero dominado por la música… un recordatorio de las bellas artes sobre el bestialismo humano.

Damian se topó con las manos del escultor y las encogió rápido.

-¿Participante? – Damian no supo que contestar… por lo que Arthur dijo un escueto "si" – Que bien… entonces eres como yo – Otro ciego que hacia arte. Arthur le había traído a una convención de incapacitados. Damian sintió su sangre hervir - ¿Cuándo te toca?

-Somos parte del público – Dijo Arthur – Damian participara con dulces. Sólo por diversión.

El Omega que estaba explicándole a Damian sobre su modelo, era ciego, y le faltaban las piernas. Damian no tenía por qué saber que ese Omega estaba casi muerto en vida por una situación que los héroes pudieron evitar o que atraían con sus luchas interminables. Damian no debía de saber que a lo mejor ese Omega era una víctima de las luchas que dejaban heridos a nombre suyo. A lo mejor tuviera nada que ver… pero no podía confírmalo… sólo hacerle saber a Damian que no todos eran tan diferentes.

-Esto es estúpido – Rumio cuando Arthur le paso un mandil para la competencia - ¿Qué se supone que hacemos?

-Vamos a participar.

Damian ya no se dejó conducir. Subió por su cuenta propia al área en donde uno de los edecanes les coloco. Arrastrando su nombre porque no podía pronunciarlo. Damian no se quejó de la deficiencia del personal y se quedó quieto… a la espera de las órdenes convenientes. Arthur le comenzó a poner las manos encima, llevándolas sobre los utensilios que iban a usar: raspadores, hilos, mezcladores, centrifugadoras… chocolate y… arcilla…Damian estaba bien perdido.

La multitud comenzó a llenar el atrio. El dulce olor del algodón, de la azúcar, de las especias entumeció a Damian que se ponía nervioso al sentir tantas miradas sobre él. A sus lados podía oír como Arthur y varias personas se movían para acercar cosas y disponer otras.

-¡Bienvenidos al quinto aniversario de inclusión! ¡La organización BEST les da la bienvenida! A este nuestro tercer concurso de repostería artística "Viendo con el corazón" – Damian boqueo sin preocuparse por su clase. Arthur le había traído a un circo – Recordemos que la incapacidad es sólo una forma diferente de hacer las cosas, no es un impedimento para las actividades a menos que sean cineastas – Y las risas se soltaron, ligeras… Damian sintió algo en el pecho… dolor, porque ellos hablaban de no ver nunca más como lo normal, como si no fuera la catástrofe que era – Por un mundo de inclusión… Los competidores en esta ocasión esculpirán arcilla comestible y harán algo… al final, los jueces dirán quien ha sido nuestro ganador. Las parejas participantes, recuerden que tienen una hora para hacer su mejor trabajo. Les recuerdo que es importante la sincronización para no andarse chocando cada que se muevan – Damian quiso salir huyendo - ¡Comiencen!

Arthur se puso a la altura de Damian y se preparó para lo que su pequeño Omega le diría… ojala no le reventara el rostro con una de sus excelentes patadas.

-¿Damian?

-Sácame de aquí – Ordeno.

-No – Dijo – Esta es nuestra cita – Le sujeto las manos, las que sorprendentemente estaban temblorosas – No tiene que ser una escultura, puedes pintar. Hay un lienzo de trigo, justo atrás. No vas a huir de esto, Damian. Puedes huir de tus sentimientos, del lazo, de ti mismo, de Zeuz… pero no huiras de mí. Estamos para pasar un buen día… muéstrame que eres capaz de hacer, Damian.

-¿Has cocinado? – Pregunto, recobrando la sonrisita cabrona que lo caracterizaba. Orin sonrió de nueva cuenta, empezando a reconocer al chiquillo que se le enfrento por sus hermanos – No acepto mediocres a mis órdenes.

-Puedes ordenarme todo lo que quieras, Damian.

Damian lo dejo pasar. Ignoro el calor que esas palabras le provocaron. Lo que le hicieron suspirar, porque nadie, ni su padre, habían sido tan abierto con él. Un Omega podía estarle dando órdenes a un Alfa… el cosquilleo en su estómago no se detuvo.

-Tres kilos de chocolate – Enumero – Cuatro bolsas de pétalos de azúcar amarillos y verdes. Quiero listones de goma roja y… el chantillí con colorante amarillo – Arthur levanto la mano y dio un saludo militar lo que hizo al público reír. Damian no le tomo importancia.

El jurado calificaba la eficacia, limpieza, destreza y la compatibilidad del equipo. Hasta el momento, Arthur se las ingeniaba para no golpear a Damian cuando este se movía sin cuidado sobre el caliente chocolate y le ayudaba a sostenerse de lo alto para terminar de hacer la escultura. Él estaba para apoya a Damian, para empujarlo, no para que se llevara la gloria de su Omega.

Arthur no dejo que la arcilla caliente fuera manejada por Damian, aunque sospechaba que esas callosas manitas habían sentido fuegos abrasadores que las curtieron. Sobre el dorso veía una incisión de filo… seguro hecho por un villano o enemigo en su época con la madre. Él no haría preguntas.

-Treinta segundos – Grito la presentadora.

Damian estaba cubierto con cacao de pies a cabeza cuando a uno de los participantes in querer se pasó a su lado y Arthur por no atropellarlo, le sostuvo a tiempo, causándole un susto de muerte al pequeño Alfa que termino por arrojar su tazón de cacao sobre Damian.

Arthur tenía merengue en la nariz y en sus pantalones.

-Nuestro ganador es el Alfa Akise – Mencionaron al pequeño niño que pintaba con sus pies y en esta ocasión había moldeado un jarrón comestible con flores dignas de un paraíso – Y nuestro segundo lugar es para Elena – Una Omega muy mona que seguía averiguando como poner los plásticos en el proyecto que tenía… lo suyo no era inclusión… sino degeneración… la distrofia muscular estaba haciendo estragos en su joven cuerpo – Y nuestro tercer lugar, Damian Curry.

Damian levanto el rostro hacia Orin, aun sabiendo que no podía ver nada y se quedó, fijo… Arthur dio gracias a dios que esas cuencas no estaban porque juraba que el pequeño le haría difícil explicar porque sin su consentimiento le había puesto su apellido, reclamándole socialmente antes de tiempo.

Arthur uso una toalla para limpiar los polvorientos cabellos. El olor a chocolate no se iría en mucho tiempo.

-No… no – Negó – Soy…

-Damian – Le susurro – No hagas esto más difícil. Aún tenemos mucho que hacer… es un buen día para explotar.

Arthur le tomo de la mano y recibió el premio para pasárselo personalmente a su Omega que no lo tomo, estaba muy ocupado en seguir pensando porque alguien como Arthur se tomaba tantas molestias en tratarle. Si lo que deseaba era sexo, reclamarle y reprenderle por dejarse marcar por otro Alfa no debiera de ser tan cruel… pero, en su lugar, Arthur estaba hundiendo el dedo en la herida, agrandándola, y Damian apenas podía con la expectativa de ser usado de nueva cuenta.

-Ahora… las esculturas se venden y lo recaudado va para los programas de asistencia social – Explico Arthur a Damian – Me hubiera encantado ser quien moviera este programa pero han sido personas que nunca en la vida las escucharías, Damian. ¿Sabes? Todos saben quién es Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman y Marthian pero no han escuchado hablar de los héroes que están a la vuelta de la esquina, los que no duermen, quienes siempre salen tan heridos como nosotros porque no tienen recursos…Pero… Damian…Hoy podrás ayudar como Damian Curry, alguien que de forma diferente puede hacer algo.

Damian estiro sus deditos, sujetando las mejillas estiradas del rubio. Sintiéndolas debajo de su piel caliente. Le sostuvo las líneas hasta más allá de la nariz.

Sentir una sonrisa era diferente a verla.

Distinta a darla.

Sentirla era único.

-No te digo que me ames, Damian – El Omega trago duro. Su nombre en la tesitura de Arthur era única… como su sonrisa, como si realmente fuera querido, apreciado por existir, sólo por eso ya que Arthur le conocía de nada – El tiempo hará su toque. Pero… dame la oportunidad de hacerte vivir. De convencerte que eres precioso, valioso… déjame demostrarte que lo que has conocido no es todo en el mundo. Déjame enseñarte como deben de ser las cosas, Damian… sin túneles oscuros, sin trampas de payasos locos… sin Liga de asesinos, sin castas gobernantes… déjame demostrarte que eres más de lo que tú piensas.

Para Arthur era claro que Damian no se apreciaba, que se la pasaba asustado. Viviendo sin vivir. Muerto por conseguir la aprobación y asustado del fracaso.

-Déjame ser parte tuyo, Damian.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Que esto sigue, Gente… esto no muere jajaajajajajajajaj.. en fin.

Espero que les gustara.

Hasta la próxima.


	14. Las semillas de la creencia

Capitulo 14:Las semillas de la creencia.

El incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos. Lo normal pensaba Arthur, se le había declarado al pequeño sin medir consecuencias, de nueva cuenta, atropellando los derechos que tanto presumía dejarle tener a Damian pese a su condición de Omega reclamado. Un Omega de Contrato que se le recargaba en la espalda a causa de seguir conduciendo como si les estuvieran persiguiendo los hombres de las profundidades del mar.

Bueno… Arthur lo tomaba como éxito o una parte de la distancia salvada. Damian era de los Omegas que preferían darle una patada en los testículos por ser un Alfa, sólo por eso. Así que el que se recargara, debía de significar algo… rogaba porque fuera así, o terminaría perdiendo la cabeza.

-No hay muchos hombres… Alfas que hagan esto, Aquaman. Si buscas la aprobación de mi padre o un contrato que permita una entrada diplomática no necesitas de un Omega como yo. No es necesario, mi padre apoyara tus intenciones con las naciones terrestres siempre y cuando estas sean honorables – Si sumaba uno más uno, la respuesta era simple. La única razón por la que su Destino se tomaba tantas molestias, era porque él era hijo de Batman, de Bruce Wayne, la persona más influyente de una u otra manera. Y Aquaman era el gobernante que si bien no termino una educación en las políticas terrestres de las muchas cartas de la libertad, ese tipo de instrucción fue más que metida en la Atlantis… Aquaman seguía siendo un Rey y debía de sacarle provecho al Omega que le toco – Puedes saltarte esta parafernalia.

-Damian – Si… Arthur se había desinflado apenas Damian decidió terminar el preocupante silencio. Arthur hubiera deseado que Damian se quedase en mutismo – Si quisiera que Atlantida tuviera relación con los hombres de tierra, encontraría la manera de que un enviado de paz hablase… son mejores que yo para entablar términos que no suenen violentos o a conquista. Por alguna razón, cada que digo que no quiero hombres pescando en mis aguas, hay una revista o periódico que dicen que declarare la guerra… que no estaría mal considerar.

Damian no aprecio el intento de humor. Arthur era un real peligro. Un hombre con fuerza cercana a la de Superman. Con una resistencia envidiable, muy superior a la humana. Capaz de enfrentar proyectiles con un daño mínimo. Nadar a gran velocidad… no como la de Flash, pero, hablaba de nadar y no correr y estaba seguro que Orinpodria superar a su padre en esa tarea.

Hablar de Arthur era hablar de peligro, de potencial… de verdadero poder.

-¿Qué estás pensando?

-Nada – Dijo. No aceptando que temía no saber las intenciones del hombre. Le acababa de hablar de amor, de intentos… de oportunidades pero al carajo… era muy perfecto para creerlo… pero podía, es decir, quizá, con un poco de coraje, podría saber que tan lejos estaban los límites del Alfa - ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Sorpresa… deja que lo veas – Era lindo que no se amedrentara por ese uso de descripciones.

Arthur siguió conduciendo. Y siguió… acelero y dejo que los baches del pésimo pavimentado les abollaran los rines, que el viento golpeara sus rostros y Damian sintió la vertiginosa ansiedad de un viaje a gran velocidad. La piel se le enchino y cuando su naricita empezó a oler la sal, a percibir el calor… se dijo que estaban llegando a la costa… pero Arthur seguía acelerando, y le comenzaba a dar algo de pendiente que el hombre no hablara nada.

Y… cuando por fin escuchaba personas jadear asustadas, sorprendidas, le entro la certeza de que eran ellos los causantes del sin sabor.

-Es un buen día.

Por puro instinto Damian salto en el momento justo que Arthur voló con la bicicleta sobre lo que entendió como muelle y le obligo a aterrizar en el agua. Damian se erizo. Escucho el chapoteo de la bici hundiéndose… y de los animales, apostaba a todo lo que tenía a que eran delfines que se llevaban el armatoste a otra parte. Arthur no hacia ruido al nadar, extraño que fuera lo contrario…

-¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Un niño?! – Grito molesto. Era increíble que el Alfa se las diera de infante en la primera cita. No era natural. Los Alfas se levantaban los cuellos y se mantenían rectos, duros, estoicos, justo como la apariencia que su padre amado tenia. Aunque Bruce era un Omega - ¡Curry!

Arthur nado por debajo de los piececillos de Damian que se mantenía a flote y recto, como de seguro aprendió a hacer antes de empezar los entrenamientos duros. Tenía entendido que Nanda Parvat era una isla y que como formación asesina en su currículo de entrenamiento diario que hacían, punto y aparte de matar a sus ballenas… era el entrenamiento acuático.

Deslizo sus manos, con ternura por sobre los tobillos, dando el tiempo a Damian a que entendiera que no era un ataque y le aviso con un gesto sobre sus planes de sumergirlo. Damian tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dejó hacer hasta cuatro metros de profundidad. La presión comenzó a sentirse en su cuerpo. Presionando sus músculos, cerrándole los oídos… presionándose contra sus orificios y mantuvo la calma cuando Aquaman seguía sujetándole, ahora por los hombros… y le pedía tocar con sus manos lo que sabía era una alga… puntiaguda, preciosa, hasta algo mohosa pero suave al tacto. Y en un segundo, su brazo estaba dentro de una boca.

La lengua gigante rodo por el contorno de su extremidad. Contuvo el aire… pero dejo salir bastante por la sorpresa.

Arthur saco un respirador que traía y le pidió abrir la boca, cuando puso contra los suaves labios el aparatito. Damian se volvió a dejar hacer… total… estaba en el territorio de su Alfa Destino. Si Aquaman deseara desaparecerle, hacerle añicos, estaba en su derecho y nadie le detendría.

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar en mi como un Kraken loco? –Dijo Arthur – Es ofensivo que tu Omega espere a que le arranques la cabeza.

Damian no le hizo caso. No se molestaría en explicarle que los Alfas eso hacían. Apenas y se adaptaba a los de la Liga de la Justicia… y aun ahí tenía sus dudas, tanta manía por la no violencia biológica era difícil de tratar. Ningún Alfa debía de ser tan atento y educado con un Omega, menos con su Omega Destino enlazado con un contrato.

Cuando emergieron, lo hicieron en un lugar muy lejos de la orilla. Ya no se oían los cláxones de los autos, o los gritos de los chiquillos en la arena. Nada. Damian no se asustó. Suponía que la criatura era capaz de nadar sin que las corrientes de agua se sintieran o lo había rodeado con sus tentáculos para que el efecto del agua no fuera percibido… o lo que fuera, el hecho es que estaban muy lejos de ojos curiosos.

-Sólo nada un poco. Trata de disfrutarlo. A Menkar le gustan las personas – Comento – Siempre anda rescatando náufragos por los casquetes, aunque el clima le afecte.

-No me sorprende que a un Kraken le pongas Cetus.

-En realidad debería de haberle puesto Mira… es brillante – Damian asintió, comprendiendo que quizá hubiera sido lo mejor. Arthur había supuesto bien en que Damian estaba versado en las constelaciones. Ese pequeño había sabido de inmediato que su mascota tenía el epígrafe de la gigante roja de Cetus - En la oscuridad del océano, muy abajo, brilla… no con algún apéndice, no, sino con fluorescencias en sus ventosas y segmentos en la vulva de su cerebro. Menkar parece una aurora debajo del agua. Un reflejo en septiembre. O así le han dicho los terranos que pone a salvo. Una aurora acuática.

-¿Y nunca…?

-Más de una vez – Le corto. Era difícil preguntar cuántos ataques resistió Menkar. Tenía muchas cicatrices y le faltaban tentáculos – Pero sigue queriendo estar con terranos. Por alguna razón no le gustan los atlantes. De seguro porque piensan que no debería de estar suelto.

-No hay un verdadero control, Arthur - ¡Sí! Orin casi grita de felicidad. Damian se estaba poniendo familiar – Si Menkar quiere derrumbar la Atlantis – Poseidonis, se dijo Arthur – Lo hará. Y no podrás detenerlo.

La ventosa en las terminaciones del tentáculo que acariciaban el rostro de Damian, se le pego, cubriendo la cara por completo. Una especie de muestra de cariño. Arthur no dudaba de la capacidad destructiva de Menkar, de hecho, le preocupaba más su docilidad.

-Lo bueno es que Menkar sólo quiere poder nadar con alguien – Damian siguió tocando por todos lados. Mucosa, musgo, cosas que no reconocía… texturas agradables pero distintas… por momentos algunas de las partes parecían picos redondos que no causaban daño - ¿Te gustaría algún día hacerle compañía en sus aventuras? Quisiera que si las cosas se ponen feas, hubiera un humano con él, que pueda comunicarse con los terranos… y sé que hablas siete idiomas, así que… ¿Te interesa?

-Sólo tienes que ordenarlo.

-Damian… quiero, deseo que dejes de lado eso. No quiero un Consorte que ande dando lástima.

-¡Yo no doy…! ¡No puedes! - ¿Se estaba lamentando demasiado? Sólo estaba en el lugar que debía - ¡Cállate, Arthur!

-Ése es el Damian que conozco – Y al que quiero pero por cuestiones de salud, prefirió guardárselo. Ya era suficiente presión sobre Damian - ¿Qué tal un día en el mar? Cuando sientas que estas muy frio… salimos de inmediato. No llevas un traje adecuado.

-¿Qué tal una carrera, Menkar? – Arthur asintió y le mando la señal a su Kraken – Nosotros contra Arthur. El primero que llegue a… - Buen punto... - Las costas de Gotham y de regreso gana.

Estaba de más decir que el resto del día se la pasó en el mar, ganándole a Damian. Nadie era más veloz que él en sus reinos… ni siquiera sus criaturas.

.

.

.

Sintió el golpe contra el suelo de la nave después de que le soltaran de la suspensión en la que lo habían mantenido por la… ¿Noche? ¿Día? El hecho es que fueron horas. Las muñecas estaban hinchadas, rojas… casi moradas y marcadas. Sostener su peso era peor de lo que imaginaba. Sentía los tendones casi comprometidos por la presión. Seguro que tendría lesiones considerables.

Zeuz le sacó en uno de sus palanquines estrafalarios. No le dejo caminar, de seguro porque sabía que escaparía apenas estuviera lejos de vista. La orbita era un sector casi perdido. No custodiado por Linternas. Era de esas tierras apartadas del sol de la órbita terrestre y más cerca de las lunas enanas que reflejaban luz pero no calor. Así que hacia un frio condenado que apenas podía soportar en sus tobillos desnudos.

El paso de los Leones… si es que Kyle debía de llamarlo, se usaba para el contrabando. La mercancía podía ser lo que fuera. Seres vivos, cosas… plantas… de todo. Los habitantes del sitio usaban sus peludas pieles para cubrirse y como si no bastara, llevaban ropa. Un sitio duro para vivir. Kyle se preguntaba de dónde es que sacaban la comida. La superficie no se veía apta para plantar algo o que otra especie habitara aparte de los supuestos evolucionados para que terminara siendo la cena.

-Cincuenta cajas – Dijo Zeuz a uno de esos extraños habitantes, que le pagaba con una bolsa cerrada. Zeuz no se molestó por verificar el pago y lo metió en su bolsillo trasero. Poniéndose la gorra del abrigo, jalo la cadena por la que Kyle estaba condenado a ser reclamado – Ni una más y ni una menos. Las otras cosas están por bajarlas.

-Siempre ha sido bueno hacer negocios, Zeuz – Confirmo con su nasal voz, observando con sus pequeños ojos negros el rostro de Kyle –Tiene frio. Deberías meter a tu mascota en uno de los hostales. Se te va a morir. Es humano.

-Aguantara – Kyle lo dudaba – Estaremos hasta que desembarquen. Nos vamos de inmediato. Tengo a los Linternas mordiéndome los talones – Kyle estaba seguro que Zeuz diría Mordiéndome el trasero pero que su supuesta _clase_ no le dejo – Hace poco moleste a uno de sus chicos. Le di duro. Le rompí unos huesos y ya sabes. La historia de siempre.

La carcajada por parte de ambos le siguió al comentario. Kyle sólo deseaba que se detuvieran. No sabía de quien hablaba, si de Damian o de él. Para el caso es que eran muy similares.

-Volveré cuando traiga más.

-Esta vez trata de conseguirme un Omega del centurión cuando regreses. Prometo pagarte bien – Kyle sintió el asco de siempre y se dejó conducir por Zeuz de vuelta a la nave que le aburría y movía a donde fuera.

Kyle había visto muchos pueblos y asteroides fuera de la ley. Más como Omega esclavo que como Linterna, vaya con la ironía de las circunstancias. En algunas partes siquiera sabía en donde estaba y le parecía extraño. Un Linterna debería de conocer el universo al derecho y al revés.

-Anda, Beah – Beah una cosa parecida a una luciérnaga pero muerta, como un pedazo de asteroide luminoso, así le llamaba Zeuz. Para todo era Beah. Una cosa, algo que no sentía… si, lo normal. Lo cotidiano. Un Omega de Contrato que tenía que obedecer las insulsas órdenes del bastardo con mayor musculo. ¡Viva! De seguro que su padre estaría orgulloso de tener a un hijo como él. Un debilucho que se sentaba a los pies del pirata cósmico más buscado por los últimos años – Iremos a un sitio que te gustara.

Kyle se dejó acariciar. Total, no estaba en sus planes recibir palizas innecesarias. Tenía que ahorrar energía para su plan.

-¿Es? ¿Apokolips? – Kyle tuvo que parpadear varias veces para cerciorarse de que los cráteres en una de las superficies rojas que se veían después de una capa de estalactitas fluorescentes que reflejaban las luces de las enanas, como una aurora en fijo, era el mundo de Apokolips. Que el magma escupido de los mini volcanes calcinaba el aire y algo más – En serio que eres de aquí. Los informes están en lo cierto.

-Darkside es un buen gobernante. Cuando no anda haciendo la guerra innecesariamente con Nuevo Génesis – Kyle tuvo su cuota de sano escepticismo – Es un mito de que Darkside es el teócrata corrompido por el planeta. Es el mismo Darkside quien alimenta los magmas. ¿No es impresionante?

-Escalofriante.

-Supongo que los Linternas no vienen muy a menudo.

-No desde que Batman puso de rodillas a tu Gobierno de Dios.

Zeuz lamio sus labios y le comió la boca a Kyle, como castigo. Rompiéndole la lengua y haciéndole gemir. Casi sollozar. El cuerpo seguía siendo sensible. No importaba cuanto dolor pudiera un Linterna aguantar, acostumbrado al régimen de entrenamiento y lucha, la lengua seguía siendo sensible.

A Zeuz no le importaba si se decía que era el hijo, teniente, Furia… lo que fuera de Darkside. Él sólo estaba en una de las mejores naciones para contrabandear, con el lujo de poder decir que pertenecía a una bandera. Darkside era una buena espalda en la que encontrar refugio y apoyo. Todo era negocios. Si tenía que aguantar a los hijos imbéciles del soberano para los salvoconductos y la tecnología, por él está bien. Peores cosas había hecho.

-Nos quedaremos hasta la siguiente partida en dos semanas. No quiero que se queden con el trasero pegado a la vulva de una buena puta. – Demando y Kyle le siguió – En cuento a ti, no te andes con tus humos de Linterna. Haces una estupidez y te reviento la espalda. O dejo que los lowlies te monten –El cruce inter-especie fue suficiente para hacer a Kyle ignorar buscar un escape por todo el camino de los puentes espaciales a la propiedad de su Alfa Contrato. Le resultaba imposible soportar el abuso con el que los ciudadanos vivían.

Abusados hasta la muerte.

Secuestrados y transformados.

Usados.

Desde esa perspectiva él no era mejor.

Era un lowlie. Le pertenecía a un Alfa, a un amo que claramente ni era Parademonio o Furia. Pese a que los Linternas del sector le clasificaban como uno, Zeuz contaba con características diferentes. Un hibrido que aún no se encontraba en un sitio. Pero eso sólo hacia su situación más jodida.

-Zeuz – Kyle se arrepintió de irse a las nubes, pues lo primero que les dio la bienvenida fue la Furia que les recibía en plena puerta. Con el arma sobre los hombros. A Kyle no le impresiono eso, no, para nada, de hecho, hasta podría decir que era esperado. Quizá el que la Furia fuera un macho le destanteo. Por lo general, por norma, las Furias eran hembras. Le impacto que Zeuz sonriera. ¡Sonriera! Sin asco, desdén, ironía, ventaja… no, sin nada de eso que tan bien caracterizaba al diablo - ¿Nueva mascota?

-La otra se me escapo – Confeso divertido. Alzo los hombros – Lo dejare jugar por ahora. Regresaré después. Los viajes son malos para los terrícolas.

-Que mal gusto – Zeuz levanto por el cabello a su Omega. Lo dejo en vilo, sin que le molestaran las uñas de Kyle encajándose en sus manos como única protesta. La furia le inspecciono como Zeuz le invitaba a hacer. Kyle se estaba acostumbrando a ser medido como mercancia – No, no me gusta. Es tan… terrícola. ¿Por qué este sí y el otro no?

Zeuz mostro sus blancos dientes. Por eso adoraba a Diphda. Siempre hacia las preguntas correctas. Le traía buenas tardes en Apokolips, le distraía con alguna historia o compartiendo putas en medio de alcohol. Le gustaba jugar pulsos y admiraba la manera en como blandía su lanza como último recurso. Zeuz siempre tuvo un fetiche por los raritos, por los desechos de los demás y Diphda era un Furia discriminado por ser macho aunque tuviera mil motivos por los que se le pudiera preciar.

La mitad de su tripulación juraba por las ladillas que alguna vez tuvieran que tenía cierto amor por Diphda, aprecio, pasión… nada que ver. No le iban los rubios de cabello largo, cuerpo de amazona y ojos de puta deseosa. Por más bonitas amatistas fueran.

Apreciaba a la Furia como un padre podía hacer.

Ese chico era la prueba de que el trabajo y la perseverancia era lo único que se necesitaba para sobresalir en Apokolips.

-Este es un Linterna… el otro una cría de Murciégalo – Diphda no pregunto más pese a su sorpresa. Kyle sentía que se quedaría sin cabello, se estremeció y haciendo lo peor del mundo según él, gimió. Alto, fuerte, lastimero… rogando porque su Alfa lo pusiera sobre sus pies.

Zeuz lo hizo de inmediato.

Kyle no esperaba que funcionara tan bien.

-Zeuz, ha habido problemas en los boom túneles – Y ahí estaba, la oportunidad que tanto Kyle había esperado.

.

.

.

-Eres un idiota descerebrado – Grito Kara a Conner apenas este le aplastara al arrojarle un sofá – No lo toqué – Dijo, intentando que su sobrino olvidara a Tim.

-Lo amenazaste – Rugió – Te atreviste a herirlo – Kon siguió presionando el cráneo de la rubia contra el suelo de su salón en la isla amazona… Por suerte el resto de las mujeres sólo le apuntaban con sus armas, sin hacer algo por separarlo de su compañera.

Kon había ido a empresas Luthor. Explico a su padre la situación en la que estaban parados, lo que Kara había hecho y sus deseos de ponerla en su sitio… pero que lastimosamente, Temyscira al ser únicamente para mujeres o tenía una manera de entrar y llegar hasta Kara.

Plan con maña.

Inmediatamente Luthor dispuso sus tubos zoom que había conseguido de una caja madre en la invasión de Darkside. A Conner no le sorprendió saber que su padre estaba conectado a la Atlaya, después de todo, estaba hablando de uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo.

Así fue como de estar en el departamento de su padre pasó a Temyscira, a caerle a Kara.

El resto de las amazonas aparecieron conforme trascurrieron los segundos y el escándalo. Nadie ayudaba a su tía pese a que los hombres estaban prohibidos… de seguro era porque una amazona no debía de perder contra un simple hombre alfa. El orgullo lo era todo para la mítica raza.

-Es un Omega, Kon – Conner apretó los dientes – Sólo sirve para ser la incubadora de un kriptoniano. Debería de sentirse alagado. Será el gestante de una raza superior. Por lo que he escuchado y visto de los Omegas de la tierra, no muchos pueden presumir de contar con un Alfa digno. La mayoría de los Omegas son enlazados por tratos que no compensan el valor de los genes…

Kara hablaba de los matrimonios de la estirpe dominante en los negocios. De un aspecto social más que genético en la lucha del más apto. Conner no se sorprendía, es decir, Kara convivio con los Kent y la granja distaba de la clase económica que practicaba la perfección material pero tuvo tiempo suficiente para mirar cómo se conducían las clases con poderío adquisitivo a causa de Clark, que la llevaba a sus entrevistas y reportajes para que conociera el mundo en el que había caído.

Kara debía de aprender que los Omegas frufrús eran diferentes de los Omegas de clase simple a los de clase baja. Todos eran diferentes. Y entre los Alfas pasaba lo mismo. El único rubro que podría darse la unión entre castas por enlaces destino o amor, eran los de clase media.

Los ricos se vendían, los pobres se vendían… y los de en medio, estaban tan jodidos que eran felices si eran jodidos en parejas y con amor eterno…

Aun así, Kara no debía de pensar que estaba al nivel de Tim. No de su Tim que dejando de lado su estatus económico, era su Omega Destinado… dijesen lo que dijesen.

-¡Mío! – Que Bruce no le escuchase reclamando así a Tim… le pondría kriptonita en la almohada - ¡Tim es mío! – Kara apenas sostuvo el golpe sobre su cara. Sujeto el pie por el tobillo y se elevó, girando sobre sí misma, centrifugando a Conner que pese a su fuerza, no consiguió doblarse sobre sí mismo para engancharse al cuello de Kara… quien lo soltó, arrojándolo contra una de las muchas construcciones debajo de su palco.

Kara voló para llegar con Conner. El polvo seguía elevándose, los trozos de piedra auguraban la pelea de la semana. Kara suplicaba porque ninguna de las hermanas amazonas estuviera en sus casas, no creía que les cayera en gracia el techo sobre ellas.

Conner se sacudió.

La pelea iba a ser larga.

Recibió a Kara con los puños, la estampo contra las rejas de uno de los establos. La golpeo con los maderos que estaban al alcance y en su contra, recibió casi la misma cantidad de golpes.

Kara era más fuerte. Eso no lo discutía.

Pero él era el alfa de Tim y tenía que dejar en claro, que aunque fuera inferior en fuerza que su tía, no lo era en protección y que usaría los medios necesarios para defender a su pequeño Omega.

Kara podía volar.

Él… se limpió la sangre de la boca, escupió y sonrió, era momento de usarlo; sacó uno de los parches que su padre le regalaba de vez en cuando, modificados para suprimir su parte humana sin volverle loco del todo… tras los primeros prototipos, quedaba el actual artefacto que le permitiría estar a la par de esa Alfa cretina.

Kara se juró acusarlo con la liga por estar recibiendo de nueva cuenta la artillería de Lex Luthor. El enemigo de Superman.

Kara estuvo a punto de convertirse en queso suizo, Conner no le daba la oportunidad a recuperase. La tenía debajo de sus láseres y sino, debajo de sus puños, clavándola a la tierra en cada golpe. Abriendo la carne de la mejilla, arrancándole los dientes…los vítores para Kara no se frenaban, llenaban Temyscira queriendo la sangre del hombre.

Kara podía tener el poder de su lado, se dijo Conner, pero él tenía la experiencia de haber sido dirigido por Robin, de trabajar con Superman y sobrevivir por su cuenta a los entrenamientos ocasionales de Lex… la experiencia lo era todo en un combate.

-No me dejas opción, Kon – Ahí estaba, la sensación asesina que acompañaba a Kara en las misiones y entrenamientos… las amazonas se retiraron un poco, la chiquilla estaba por usar a su sobrino como trapo – No digas que no trate de detenerte.

-Inténtalo, muñeca.

Conner tenía una pierna rota, las costillas magulladas y sentía que el parche no le duraría más… debía de acabar a Kara en el siguiente golpe… la tomaría por el cuello y ya después daría la explicación adecuada a porque la asesino.

No sentía que hubiera otra alternativa.

Otra manera.

Kara amenazo a Tim y como Alfa responsable, tenía que eliminar a las amenazas y solucionar los problemas. No era el hombre más listo del equipo, pero era uno de los más fuertes de su familia: que valiera para algo el título.

-Es suficiente – Las amazonas levantaron sus lanzas y apuntaron con su arco. El portal del tubo zoom aterrizaba a los pies de una columna que estaba por derrumbarse. Por los flashes de luz, Lex y Superman aparecieron. Lex se sacudió el polvo de su hombro y continuo - Quedaste en que sería un plática.

-Eso estamos haciendo – Mintió descaradamente, perdiendo la postura de ataque. Con sus padres presentes mejor que fuera Kara la que saliera contenida. Clark golpeaba fuerte - Hablamos de lo que le pasara si no deja a Tim fuera de esto.

-¡Los hombres no están permitidos! – Lex entorno los ojos. Acababa de salir de una conferencia por la igualdad de género dirigida por una mujer paranoica que veía la erradicación del hombre como la llave a la paz y la finalización del terror por el que todas las mujeres pasaban al salir de sus casas… lo que menos quería era escuchar otra fanática - ¡La pena es la muerte! – Lo dicho, no estaba de humor para las diferencias interculturales.

Clark cubrió a Lex, quien no traía su traje de combate. Lex venia por Conner, no a pelear.

Lex era sólo un humano, él más débil de todos en fuerza y resistencia. Su tamaño estaba muy por debajo de los presentes, apenas acompañado por Conner.

No iba a dejar al hombre enfrentarse contra esas bestias que tanto insistía Diana en defender.

-Tenemos el permiso de su reina para estar aquí – Hablo Clark, aun con la guardia en alto ¿En dónde estaba Diana cuando se le necesitaba? – Venimos por nuestro hijo – Kara que no estaba enterada de los pormenores de la concepción de Conner, quedo estupefacta. Intentando comprender como es que eso funcionaba.

-¡Es un clon! – Kara grito -¡Lex lo creo! Pero… ¿Su hijo? – Sacudió la cabeza - ¡Ese hombre está envenenando a Conner, Clark! Kon me ataco con parches, con esos de LexCorp. Los que lo vuelven loco – Subrayo - ¡Y lo defiendes!

Clark reafirmo su postura, cuadrándose y señalando a Conner para que franqueara a Lex.

Kara no entendía nada.

-¡Dejo que los alienígenas nos invadieran! – Apunto de nuevo - ¡Es el enemigo!

-Las cosas son complicadas, Kara – Explico a media voz… los que conocían a Superman, sabían entender que esa amabilidad no era eso, sino una advertencia complaciente y condescendiente… Clark estaba llamando idiota en más de un idioma a su prima - Agradece a Lex que viniéramos. Él entendió que estabas en problemas. Aunque fue él quien le dio la caja madre a Conner.

-Admito que considere la variable de que esto sucediera – Alzo los hombros – En realidad tenía la esperanza de que nuestro hijo no cometiera asesinato – Kon no estaba tan seguro – Ya es tiempo.

-¡Clark!- Demando Kara, acercándose amenazante. Conner desenfundo sus encías, listo para arrancarle alguna extremidad. Lex le sujeto por la desgarrada camisa, apenas impidiendo que su chico complicara la situación… las amazonas iniciaban a inquietarse, estaban por defender en grupo su ley sagrada con respecto a los hombres – Debes…

-Haremos esto, Kara – Clark amaba a su prima… en serio que sí. La quería mucho. Lo suficiente como para llevar a Bruce hasta Apokolips y endeudarse con su Omega cada que Kara rompía algo- No vas a volver a mirar siquiera al Omega de Conner.

-¡Es un Omega! – Refuto – Fueron hechos para ser observados, usados, preñarlos… para incluso quererlos.

Clark se obligó a permanecer callado, tranquilo…

No estaba para hacer un desastre en el reino de su camarada… venía a evitar que Conner se convirtiera en un asesino, y de paso, no se iba a convertir en uno.

-Cómo el Alfa de nuestra manada – Lex alzo una ceja… si le preguntaran a él, diría que el que mandaba en dicha manada era Bruce – Te prohíbo estar en la misma habitación que Red Robin. Si quieres al omega, respeta las leyes terrestres, Kara... Vence al Alfa del Omega, marca al Omega pero recuerda, Red Robin tiene al clan murciélago, a Lex y a mí para responder a tu reto.

Lex metió las coordenadas en la caja madre y en menos de un suspiro, fueron trasportados a la mansión Wayne, donde Lex había recogido a Clark, de paso interrumpiendo una de las escenas románticas de la pareja.

Habían sido suficientes amenazas por un día.

Bruce termino por morder su emparedado y les saludo, un cabeceo basto para indicar que no metería a Lex a su cueva.

-Mi laboratorio tiene lo necesario para atender a Conner pero creo que es mejor que este en casa … de seguro Tim estará dispuesto a ponerlo en su lugar.

-¡Pa! – Chillo el chiquillo adolorido.

-¿En que estabas pensando? – Reclamo Clark – No, ¿En que estaban pensando? – Lex bufo – Estuvieron a punto de causar una guerra – Bruce seguía examinando a Conner. El cachorro estaría bien. Una semana en cama y las fracturas sanarían – Pensé que llegábamos tarde. Conner no puedes llegar y destrozar una isla. Diana va a matarme.

-Le advertí que esto podía pasar – Hablo Bruce – No así… pero ya sabe porque fue.

-No los defiendas, Bruce.

Bruce le ofreció una copa a Lex, quien aceptó gustoso.

-¿Ahora vamos a ser amables? – Si hasta hace un tiempo ninguno de los hombres podían verse en la misma habitación.

-Se llama diplomacia, Clark – Informo Bruce.

-Mi hijo vive con ustedes – Facilito Lex – Por el bien de Conner, debemos llevarnos bien. Además, pronto seremos familia. ¿Has pensado en donde quieren hacer la recepción, Bruce? Porque estaba considerando que algo fuera de Gotica sería perfecto

.

.

.

Diphda siseo, respirando el rastro que el Omega dejaba, una estela de sangre y sudor. Kyle de alguna manera consiguió abrir la caja fuerte de Zeuz, extraer su anillo de poder y asesinar a unos parademonios de bajo nivel para escabullirse por las calles hasta los tubos dimensionales naturales que se abrían por fallas y cambios en el espacio tiempo… el Omega no era estúpido.

Algunos hablaban del destello verde que volaba a los andenes.

Si no se daba prisa, perderían al chiquillo.

Los omegas siempre eran un incordio.

Intentando negar lo que eran.

Con ansias de libertad… por eso le sorprendió encontrar a Kyle en pie, sin el traje y sin el anillo.

Diphda bajo su lanza e inspecciono a Kyle.

-¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto sin entender. ¿Acaso era un farol?

-Volver a tener mi honor – Vio a Diphda… ¿Ese Furia tendría tal cosa? ¿Lo comprendería? - ¿Sabes? Los anillos escogen a su nuevo amo… pero, también obedecen la voluntad de uno y si quiero que viaje por el espacio sideral, lo hará.

-Lo mandaste a la tierra – Kyle sonrió – No eres estúpido. Sabias desde el principio que esta falla no conseguiría llevar a un organismo vivo a salvo y debías decir en donde estas… bien pensado, chico.

Kyle sabía… Zeuz iba a despellejarlo.

.

.

.

-No preguntare que hace Lex Luthor en la sala – Saludo Dick apenas entro en la mansión. Lex asintió con educación – Papá … saldré con mi alfa – Bruce asintió – Llegaré tarde – Hasta Clark asintió esta vez – No estaré para el asunto de la noche.

-¿Quieres que te prohíba ir? – Bruce no comprendía porque su muchacho ponía tantas trabas, en otras situaciones no le importaba no ir a patrullar, sus hermanos siempre estaban dispuestos a hacer un buen trabajo… Floyd estaba en su derecho de tener una cita de cortejo como se mandaba… y Richard podía con ello – Pensé que te gustaba tu alfa.

-Sólo es raro.

Dick se fue a su habitación… debía de ponerse un buen traje. Es decir, toda su ropa le quedaba bien. Pero no era la mejor idea ponerse lo primero que tuviera limpio. Dick pensaba que en su traje de Nightwing se vea estupendo, que resaltaba lo mejor de sus atributos, Jason lo decía con regularidad, de echo hasta se enojaba por su traje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Según Jason iba desnudo.

Lo que no era cierto pero los hermanos siempre eran protectores, más los hermanos alfas con los hermanos omegas. Cosa de genética, se decía Dick.

Como fuera, su traje azul descartaba a casi toda su ropa… ¿Y adonde iría con Floyd? Esperaba no al Iceberg, Pingüino no era agradable con los inversionistas legales… y ser hijo de Bruce Wayne no lo hacia la persona favorita pero si un buen objetivo.

Como Omega más le valía no andar presumiendo sus habilidades de murciélago.

Dick se frustro tanto que termino por ver el cielo… noto una ráfaga cayendo, una estrella fugaz o un meteorito que cayó en la tierra, de seguro que para la mañana había un reportaje.

-¡Qué demonios me voy a poner! – Grito. Superman se rio desde su lugar. Bruce se extrañó por no tener la misma información y Lex le aconsejo que se acostumbrara a esa forma de ser. Bruce no necesitaba ese consejo, ni ningún otro.

.

.

.

El brillo verde aterrizo en el jardín de Hall Jordan, despertando a Barry de paso.

El estruendo había sido tal que hasta el perro del vecino se había despertado a ladrar como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Hall se había prometido no asesinar al caniche ese pero era demasiado tentador.

Ya le arrojaría agua otro día.

Ahora, esa energía la reconocía. Era el anillo de Kyle.

El Alfa salto por la ventana, Barry temió que se rompiera algo.

-Barry – Hall no pudo agarrar la circunferencia por lo que Barry la desenterró – Barry. Esto no puede ser.

-Esta cosa esta brillando, Hall.

Hall desecho las ideas sobre la muerte de su hijo y usando su propio anillo escaneo al otro. La información que se había grabado fue detectada y Linterna juro que Zeuz moriría.

Su hijo estaba vivo y el video que les mando, era prueba.

.

.

.

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


End file.
